Radiant Darkness Violet Night: Crimson Claw Awakened
by Klaiborne Richter Solaire
Summary: Radiant Darkness I Rise of the Crimson Claw: Sonic and his friends are having some trouble with their love life. But what happens when a vampire comes and offers her help? Will there Life's problems be solved or will she leave them in the dark? My first fan fic new and improved! Raided T for, blood and violence,suggestive themes and mild language. SONAMY SHADROUGE SILVAZE TAILSMO
1. Prolouge:The Fangs of dark Radiantce

_**This is an undated version of RDI this is not the same chap as before. This is new and improved version.**_

Hello! If you are looking at this then congratulations! You are looking at my first fan fic! Please enjoy! I hope you like it! It's one I've worked hard on. So sit back grab a snack and enjoy!

_**Off panel: Strange happenings**_

_**I'm Blue -i got my hit by Amy and nearly- died (abu-de-abu-di)**_

_**This is Off panel the side stories of the RD series. Off panel meaning It has nothing to do with the story what so ever, but it contains some hot comedy! It features some funny comedy and meaningless things. so be sure to look for them as you enjoy this new version of RD!**_

Richter was riding his bike on the beach enjoying the sunlight. He then stops by the near ice cream Shop. He gets out his wallet and gets out a 50 dollar bill. "I want some cold ice cream, and I'm talking cold ice cream COLD! Please...six scoops; Chocolate, strawberry, mint, rocky road, birthday cake, and….pistachio!"

The vendor gives Richter an ice cream cone with six different flavors. "Here you go sir. That will be $35.67"

"And here's your spending paper" Richter hands the vendor the fifty dollar bill. "And you may keep your smaller pieces of metal as well."

"Thank you...but this is kind of big isn't it?"

"Eh buy yourself a new game or something." Richter walks out and starts eating the ice cream. "Ah what could be better than…." Suddenly Richter sees a large truck with a large take coming this way. The truck capsizes and the large tank flies in the sky. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Richter screamed as he was standing there looking at the tank coming right at him. The tank then crashes right in front of him while he was still screaming "AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... *screaming dies down* Oh...cool!" He finishes his ice cream in one gulp, all of a sudden the large tank breaks, releasing a large wave of blue pant. "SWEET MOTHER OF CANDY!" Richter gets sweep away by the blue paint.

"Free seakers!" shouted a nearby vendor "Get your red and blue sneakers here!"

'WHhhaaaaaaa! Richter's feet get snagged in the sneakers the vendor was holding.

"Hey you have to pay for those!" said the vendor.

"I thought you said they were free." said a little boy looking at the sneakers.

"oops"

"Sonic hats! Get your sonic hats!" said another vendor. 'Can't look like Sonic the hedgehog without a Sonic hat!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Richter's head dives in one of the sonic hats" the large wave dies down. Richter was all blue had red shoes and had quills on his back. "Oh man what a ride. I need to get in the -"

"Found you Sonic!"

"Huh?" Richter was being hugged by Amy from behind. "Oh my darling Sonic! you can never get away from me!" Amy then opens her eyes and sees that Richter wasn't Sonic.

"Hey little lady, i think you might have con-foosed with someone else (Yes i mean con-foosed)

Amy's left eye starts to twitch. "Dang it! I'm so sick of the sonic impressions! First, it was shadow, then Silver, the the werehog! now you! Grrrrrrr!" Amy gets out her hammer.

"ohhhh that's a nice trick i can do it too you-"

"Imposter!" Amy shouted as she swings her hammer.

"Now-now hold on, why don't i by you a nice ice cream cone and we can..." Wham!* Before Richter could finish he was whacked my Amy's hammer. "Mother of Notyalc! WHY!"

Amy was panting as he saw Richter fly. "Who was that weirdo imitating my..." Suddenly Amy sees a blue blur zoom by her. "Oh my! there's my darling sonic!"

As Richter was flying he turns to the readers and smiles. "Well folks in case you don't know. My name's Richter the echidna the author's most loving character. And I can tell you, that this is not the last you will see of me. So long!

_**And now our feature presentation**_

Disclaimer: All Sega characters do not belong to me. Darcy the vampire bat on the other hand does. Please do not take her without my say-so.

_**Narrator Pov…..**_

Ahem…..

Today, I am going to tell you the story of the **Crimson Claw**

Long ago there was a small clan called the Crimson Claw. The **Crimson Claw** was a group of beast people often referred to as vampires, which some also say shine in the darkness. They have red-violet eyes, pale skin, and two medium sized wings on their backs. They had one objective in their existence; to devour those who have evil in their hearts.

The Crimson Claw had a king and queen. These two would live up to the name as "The **fangs of Dark Radiance**". This name was known by many people as the weapon of mass destruction, because of their destructive power. They lead the Crimson Claw to devour the darkness in mortal's hearts.

Out of all the members of the Crimson Claw, two of them stood loyal only to the king and queen. These two knights would fight alongside of both light and darkness. During a period of time, they would track down evil sinners and either drain them of their light, or let them drown in the darkness they serve.

It almost seemed that the Crimson Claw was unstoppable….or…so they thought…

An organization that wore blue and green robes appeared out of nowhere. They opposed the Crimson claw, and somehow over powered them. Using mysterious blades, they were able to slaughter many if not all the members of the Crimson claw.

The knights fought bravely, to their last breath, but not even they were able to stop the power of the organization. In a desperate attempt for escape, The knights beseeched their king and queen to leave and never return to their castle. The two of them did so and ran away from their fallen kingdom. The knights knew that keeping them from harm was the only way to keep hope alive.

To keep from being found, the king and queen seal themselves far away from each other and so no one, not even the organization can find them. Lock away from the world, and it's people.

Centuries pasted, and the memory of the Crimson Claw was faded from history. However, the king and Queen to this day remain in an eternal sleep.

What the people did not know is that a new evil was awakening into the world. Slowly and carefully it hides away from the unsuspecting people of the world. These dark creatures thrive on the dark emotions and thoughts of mortals. The late warriors of the Crimson Claw knew very well of this evil, and knew how to defeat it. Being the deceivers of the Evil, they would hunt down evil and depower all kinds of evil.

But without them that evil does what it can, to destroy this world and the people in it.

_**Radiant Darkness Violet Night-Rise of the Crimson Claw**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Prologue: The Fangs of Dark Radiance**_

In a dark room with a large blue pool glowing in the middle, two cloaked figures stood over it looking down in it.

"So…..it has begun…" said a man in a blue and green cloak.

They were both looking at glowing red eyes that were swarming in the dark pool.

"Indeed….." said another man who had his cloak showing his face.

"He has already been awakening. We can now make out move."

"Not yet…I'm afraid. We cannot do anything until Master Cobalt returns. Only then can we truly make this world anew. But Master Cobalt doesn't trust them. In fact it was the very same person who killed his brother….at least that's what I heard."

"And after being in the **twilight cage** for so long…he will finally come out"

"_Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee_! Yes…..finally this world will be in our hands….."

_**The day the sun sets**_

At the beautiful sunny coast of Emerald Beach, there came a blue blur running across the coastline. He was a blue hedgehog running while looking at the beach. Though he hates water, he always loves to look at the beach. He was going to his favorite spot at the beach. As he approached the spot he then stopped and looked with anticipation at what he was looking at. It was a Chili Dog stand, he just loves chili dogs.

"Hello Mr. Sonic! The usual?" asked the vendor.

"Yes please!" said the blue hedgehog

The vendor then made him a chili dog. He was his number one customer so he knew how he liked it.

"Mmmm Mmmm Just the way I like it!" Sonic said as he smelled it.

"There you go!" The vendor gives Sonic a big chili dog with jalapenos and onions.

"Thanks! Here's my money. See ya"

"Same time tomorrow?"

"You know it!" said Sonic as he zoomed of to the edge of the coast

He looked at the beautiful sky as he ate his chili dog.

"Man it sure feels great to be alive" he said as he gazed at the ocean.

"Yes alive indeed" said a voice

"Huh"

Sonic turned and saw a man dressed in a red robe with his face covered by red mask.

"Who-Who are you? It's a little early for Halloween don't you think?" Sonic looks at the cloaked man curiously.

The robed man chuckles lightly. "You truly are the hero of blue? Your sarcasm known throughout the world knows no Bounds" said the man "But tell me, do you have what it takes to be a true ally of justice?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The Radiant Dark is approaching will you have the courage to face it, or leave it to rot away?"

He then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke..

"OK that was weird." Sonic said as he finished his chili dog. "Heh…people these days are crazy as…..Huh?" Sonic stopped talking for a minute, after he felt a strange aura around him. "Oh…my heads spinning…..huh…?" Sonic then came to his senses while looking around. "What was that?

"They….will..be..coming…"

"Huh?

"They…will…come..for …you…and…..devour…..you" Sonic heard this strange voice echo though his head. "The spawn of sin will soon rear its head" Sonic was holding his head hearing this voice.

When the voice stops he gets back up and looks around. "What was that all about? And who was that man?"

"SONIC!"

"Huh?"

Sonic turns around and sees a pink hedgehog run up to him. Sonic was startled to see her, and tried to come up with a way to run away, but the pink hedgehog was already up in front of him.

"Oh Sonic! I missed you!" said the Hedgehog.

"What now Amy?" said Sonic a little annoyed.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go on a double date with Shadow and Rouge."

"Uhhh….." Sonic looks down while kicking his feet. "That sounds great and all but I promised Big that I would go fishing with him."

"Since when do you fish?" asked Amy with an angry tone.

"Well uhhhhh…." Sonic was looking down twiddling with his shoes.

"Well…" Amy crossed her arms while tapping her foot. "I'm waiting!"

"I gotta go!"

"No wait!" Amy reached her hand out to Sonic, but Sonic ran off in a blue streak, leaving Amy in the dust.

"Sigh…Why do I even try? He doesn't love me. Every time it's one excuse after another. Why?

As Amy was thinking about this she started to cry a little. "Why Sonic? Why won't you just accept my feelings?"

She ran away leaving a trail of tears in the air.

_**World of Black and White **_

In the heart of central city, there was a bat that was waiting outside a big building for a certain someone. The bat's name was Rouge. Rouge had on a black suit with a heart on the chest; she also had on white boots with hearts on them too. She was on the wall of the building waiting for that hedgehog to come out. Soon, a Black hedgehog came out of the building. The hedgehog's name was Shadow. Shadow looked and saw Rouge look at him with a smile. She had been waiting on him to come out so that they can spend the day together.

"Oh finally, I thought you'd never get out of there. You're such a workaholic." said Rouge

"Humph whatever" said Shadow.

Rouge and Shadow have been going out for some time, after they spent the last few years defeating evil and saving the world. Shadow joined GUN so that he can be with Rouge. One day Rouge told him that she would be with him even if the entire world rejected him. Because of his hard work, Shadow has been known as the best agent in the entire unit. Rouge however has decided to take a break from GUN for a well-deserved vacation. She had been trying to spend time with Shadow but for some reason Shadow had been more focused on work than anything else. This made Rouge upset, and made her the one person that he loved did not want to spend time with her. Every time she would hear that communicator on his wrist he would go on some mission and make rouge wait for him and when he came back he would be too tired to do anything with her. So she hopes today will be the day he and she can finally have the day to themselves.

"So you ready to have some fun?" she asked.

Shadow then smiled a bit. "Yeah let's-(Beep-beep)" Shadow's communicator started to beep.

"Ugh! Now?" shadow said as he pressed the button

"Agent Shadow there has been strange activity going on in the city. We need you to head to westpolis and investigate" said The Commander over the commentator.

"Alright fine!" Shadow said as he turned it off. He sighed looking the other way.

"Come on Shadow! Forget about that and come with me!" said Rouge, pulling his arm

"Rouge I have to do this!"

"So, your mission's are more important than me?"

"You know that's not true!"

"I'll bet Maria didn't have to put up with your constant neglect!"

Rouge felt a little surprise at what she had said then she looked at Shadow's deadly stare.

"Shadow I-"

Shadow pulls his arm way from rogue "This conversation is over!" Shadow warped using Chaos control leaving Rouge alone.

Rouge then looked down and sighed. She felt guilty with what she had said. She thinks that now he will never talk to her again.

"Oh Shadow…guess I pushed it a little too hard. Maybe Amy had better luck than me…"

_**Darkness Rising **_

Deep within the heart of an ancient forest an Eggmobile was sitting next to the stony mausoleum, in the cold dark rain. He stood there in main room of ruins brushing his big, red mustache with his fingers, impatiently waiting for his robot minions to finish digging up the special item.

"Hurry up you idiots! I don't have all day! Soon I will have the ultimate weapon to destroy that little blue pest one and for all!"

"Doctor we hit something ", said one eggbot inside the hole. The robots uncover a large black stone box with strange symbols on it.

"Excellent bring it up!" He said as he cackled in his minor achievement.

The robots wrap it around a metal strap, that wraps around the box and then they lift it using a large crane. Eggman could see the box slowly lifting out of the hole and up to the surface.

He then starts laughing maniacally as he stares at the box, laying on the ground. "Yes..yes..YES! The lost article in Nestor the Wises article was right all along! An ancient weapon that sleeps in these lost ruins used to destroy the great kings of old; **the fangs of dark radiance!" **

"We are ready to open it up, sir" said two robots with crowbars.

"Well, don't stand there like idiots! Open it up" said zealous doctor ready to see what was inside.

The bots dig the bars in the large crack in the box. They slowly pry it open. Just as they finally crack it open, an ominous wind blew out of nowhere. The doctor shielded his eyes for one second. When he opened them he gasped as he saw the two egg pawns in pieces, and the box opened up. Then he saw a dark silhouette rise from the coffin it resembles a beautiful purple bat with giant black wings, a black Dress a little ripped up from age, and pearly white fangs growing out of her mouth. She then stretches her arms and let out a little yawn.

"Uhhh…ahhhhh…" She smiles and sighs while closing her eyes. "That was such a pleasant sleep." She spoke. She then looked around the ruins and then looked at Eggman with her Red-violet. "Hello, can you please tell me how long has it been since the great Chaos disaster?" asked the Bat

Eggman looked at the bat with anticipation. A being still alive for so long. He marveled at her appearance as she glittered in the moonlight, and then smiled. "Why it's been about over 4000 years since that time."

"Mmmm…let see…." The bat starts counting with her fingers while murrmering under her breath. Eggman tilts his head in confusion at the bats actions. "I've been asleep for about…. 3000 years. My word! I would think someone would have woken me up sooner." she said to herself. She looks away at the doctor and looks down. "Then there is no time to waste" She slowly gets up and stretches her arms and legs and looks at Eggman. "Tell me human; are you the one who awakened me?"

"Why yes!" Eggman said with glee. "And let me be the first to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me? For what?" the bat tilts her head

"You are now a member of the Eggman Empire and follow my every command. With you at my side I will finally rid myself of that pesky blue rodent forever and Rule this planet! Gah ha ha ha ha!

"Uhh I don't think so mortal", said the bat looking the other way.

"What? I released you. You should follow my every command!"

"True you woke me. However, I do not have to obey you. Furthermore, I do not have any intentions of taking over this world."

"Heh Heh Heh! I have ways of making you do as I tell you!" said Eggman grinning

"Make me? Surly you jest!" The bat was looking at her long black claws.

"If I am to make Eggmanland I will do by any means necessary. Don't think I will go easy on you just because you are over 3000 years old!

The bat looked at Eggman with a cold stare. "I shall warn you one last time; trying idle threats on me will get you destroyed.

"You're as old as this building itself! Do you think someone like you can match my mechanical genius? Robots, seize her!

The robot's surrounded the coffin and got their weapons ready. The bat looked around and smiled. "Mmmm-mmmmm-mmmm-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! How amusing!"

"What's so funny?" Said Eggman with a quirked eyebrow

"You foolish mortal. You have no idea who you're talking to! " she said with a smile

In that moment she unleashed a mighty black wind that destroyed all the robots and machines in one blow, including the Eggmoble that was sitting outside. She then opens her eyes and looks at Eggman who was quivering in fear. "Now….what did you say about you destroying me so easly?"

Eggman was now scared and back away as she slowly steps over to him while giggling.

"Who-who are you!" said Eggman quivering in fear.

She looks at the doctor with a cold and ravenous gaze. "One who will drag evil where it belongs, by bringing forth the ancient dark light! Hear my name mortal for it shall be the last one you will ever hear. I am **Darcy,** Queen of the Dark dwellers!

Eggman tried to run but to avail. Darcy burst into a flock a bats that fly over to exit blocking Eggman from escaping. The bats then start to reform into Darcy.

"_When Evil seeps out of the Shadows of light" _Her body was just about done transforming _"It cowers at the sight of Crimson's Gleam" _ She opened her eyes that were now glowing. "_ And Will be devoured by the Radiant Dark" _

"W-what are you doing" Eggman said with fear.

"Those with evil in their hearts shall be cower at the wraith of the crimson claw!"

In an instant, Eggman felt was the cold sharp pain in his shoulder as she drained the doctor dry.

"GAHHHH!" Eggman shouted as he could feel the blood in his body getting suck out of him.

After she couldn't get another drop of blood from his now lifeless body she drops him on the floor as the body turned to ashes. As she looked at the remains, she licked her lips.

"*sigh* that was most satisfying." She sighs while looking down at the remains. All that was left was the clothes of Eggman and a pile of ash.

"I should thank you. I needed some food before I went out. I didn't want to kill you but frankly you were bugging me. Oh well.

She walks out of the ruins after the rain stopped. She then closed her eyes in thought. She could see different auras in the air surrounding the area.

"So many hearts, evil and Pure. How long have I been asleep I need to gather my people so that I can find him. They told me he was dead but I can feel him. He is still alive. know it! And with that she flew out in to the night time sky.

_It is time for the Crimson Claw to rise again!_

Next Time A cry for help The First Member


	2. A Cry for Help the first member

_**This is an undated version of RDI this is not the same chap as before. This is new and improved version.**_

Chapter 2 A Cry for Help the first member

No sonic characters are mine except Darcy

Somewhere in a dark and blue room, A man in a green and blue cloak was walking around in a circle. He looks outside a window where there were fish swimming by. He lets out a light sigh and looks behind him. He sees another man wearing a hooded cloak, the same color as what the first man was wearing. "Did you feel it?" asked the man with his arms crossed.

"Hee hee hee!" the other man giggled "Indeed, Keon. So, some fool has finally woke her up huh? At last! Now we can really have some fun. Of course, I'm sure lord cobalt is already aware of this as well. "

"Then perhaps it's time we got our little ants to do some construction.

"Hee hee hee hee!" indeed my friend!"

Early in the morning before the sun was rising Darcy was flying through the city looking at all the city lights shine down below.

"So it's been 3000 years since I was asleep" She said to herself. She closes her eyes for a moment. She then sighs in happiness as she smelled the air, she felt so free after being locked away for so long. "My, how the world has changed. I wonder what all those lights come from. Could it be some sort of sorcery?"

She then looks to the horizon and sees the sun peek out. As the light began to shine over to her, she feels a stinging pain. She gasps a little and flies down back into the dark, but the sunlight was still coming down. She flies further down into the city where she saw many people walking. "Of course" She thought to herself. "Because I am without my lover the sun is like poison to the Radiant manifest. …. This is most troublesome. If I am to find my husband I need to find someone worthy of to except the Radiant manifest…Owww!" She wasn't paying attention as the sunlight started to touch her ears. She ran into an alley way in the dark and sighed. She then smiled and snapped her fingers. "How can I forget?" She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. From her hands came a cloud of darkness. She then reaches into the small cloud and brings out a dark shroud. The shroud turned out to be a dark purple cloak. She then puts on the cloak which covers from her head all the way down to her feet but still showing her clothes. She steps out of the alley and into the light, and didn't feel any burning. "Much better" she said." Now…" She closes her eyes and all around her things started to slow down and turn red she then opens her eyes and smiles. "I found it….one that is worthy!" She then walks deeper into the city.

* * *

A few hours later somewhere else close to Station square, an Ivory hedgehog was walking around in the city. He was looking down not paying attention to where he was going or what he was doing. He walked over to the train station to visit a friend. He had just come back from a get together with one of his friends. This friend of his was special because ever since he saved his own time thanks to his friends, he can now spend time together with the person he holds dear. "One please." he said to the ticket vendor.

"The Mystic ruins huh? Of to see that large emerald?" the vendor asked

"Yeah..Yeah emerald" He said without paying attention.

"Well someone is moody. Here you are sir" The vendor hands him the ticket

"Thank you" he said as he walks up the stairs leading to the train. He sits down on the chair twiddling with his ticket. He looks up and sees a couple holding hands and lying on each other's heads with their eyes closed listening to music. He then grunts and looks the other way. The train doors then close and the train starts to move. The hedgehog looks up to the roof and sees an image come into mind, it was a purple cat with amber eyes like him. He then closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Why can't I get her out of my head?" he thought to himself. "Man this train is slow…If this where my time I would have been there by now.* Sigh* She was right I do act like a baby…UGH! Why am I even in this time?" He wasn't paying attention as he shouted across the room where everyone could hear him. He then blushes and closes his eyes and sighs again. As the train comes to a stop he gets off and walks down the steps leading to a large clearing. From the clearing he sees a small house that looks like a workshop. "This must be the place" He said as he walked over to the house. "I wonder if he's home." He walks up to the door and knocks on it.

"Coming Coming" said a young voice. From the door came a little yellow fox with two tails. He was wearing tan pants and a blue scarf. He looks at the white hedgehog in question. "Silver?"

"Hey Uhhh..Tails was it?" The hedgehog asked back "I'm sorry I hardly remember your name. It's just that it's been so long."

"It's alright. So…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your own time?"

"Well I was but…." Silver looks around and then back at Tails. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Ummmm…..sure" Tails said a little unsure of himself. When they both were inside Silver told Tails about why he was here.

"Since my own time is now safe…I wanted to come and visit Blaze. He explained. "After you and Sonic helped me destroy Iblis she came back as guardian of the Sol Emeralds of her dimension."

"So…where is Blaze?" Tails asked back

"Since she can come and go between dimensions she comes here to this time to see her friends. She became friends with Amy, Cream, Rouge and even Shadow."

"So you followed her here to this time?

"No, she asked if I wanted to come. Of course I said yes and followed her. After that we've been spending most of our time in Soleanna. We have a house there and everything. "

"Well that's great" Tails said sipping his cup of soda. "So what happened?"

Silver sighed out of grief. "Things were great at first. We went on a few dates and went to a few nice places. But the problem was that I….acted…kind of childish."

"Really? heh heh! Did she call you naïve again?"

"Yeah…It's just this time….Is it really worth it living here? Everything is so…primitive. And she keeps calling me a kid…All I did was complain a little she didn't have to call me a little kid! She always calls me naïve, and it's bugging me!"

"Whoa Whoa…calm down Silver." Tails said "Listen…why don't you stick around for a while here while you try to calm down? I've been working on this new craft for when we go onto missions. Maybe someone from the future can help me? Sliver looks at Tails with a smiling face wondering if he wanted to help. Silver then nodded and smiled back.

"Alright, maybe this is what I need" he said getting up. As they walk to the workshop. Silver sees a little pink flower bud on the window seal. "Hey, that's a nice plant. Where did you get it? Tails continued to walk down the hall without saying a word. "Well fine don't tell me." Silver continued to walk over to the workshop with Tails.

* * *

Rouge was walking in central city with her head down in depression. She felt regret for what she said to Shadow yesterday. After their argument they have talked to each other for over a day. He was at the military base all night and almost all day today.

"What was I thinking?" She said to herself. "I should have never even mentioned her name. Poor Shadow…." She looks to the sky staring at the clouds as they were moving closer together. "I'm sorry" As she walked by the casino she looked in an alley where she saw a couple hugging and kissing. She looked and then let out a little sigh as it reminded her of Shadow. Since it's been very quiet with any signs of any major evil activity recently, the two of them have had some time to settle down and get to know each other a little more; she even took him in her home when he had nowhere to go. But since Shadow became a agent to GUN he has been busy with work almost all day every day, going on missions and hardly ever home. It seemed like he was never going to have time for her. She then discovered something she never thought she would have. She now feels like has fallen in love the hedgehog, even more than all the gems in world. But now she thinks that he doesn't share the same feeling for her. She sighs again as she walk to night Babylon to her home. "I guess he's going to be late again. I wonder if he'll even talk to me."

Somewhere else close to where Rouge was Darcy was watching from a distance wearing her cloak. She was looking as close as she could trying to get a good look at Rouge. "Mmmm…..could she be a survivor?" Of the many senses that Darcy has there are two that stand out above the rest: Pure evil, and true love. She believes that true love can be found even in the darkness that she dwells in. She walks up closer to her home. She felt a connection towards Rouge not just in species, but like her, she is also looking for her love that many people told her was dead but she knows in her heart that her love is somewhere. "This girl may be the one to accept the manifest". She peaks into the window where Rouge was lying on the couch on her back, looking at the ceiling. She heard ringing coming from her cell phone.

"Hmmm?" She looks at the caller ID and it was Amy. She sighs in disappointment thinking it was someone else. During their recent adventures, Rouge and Amy have developed a decent friendship along with the rest of their friends. You might even say that they were sisters, now that they had a few things in common. One of those things was hanging out with the two boys they like the most. She presses talk on the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Rouge. It's Amy"

"Hey what's up?" She asked back

Darcy looks at the phone in amazement. "What is that strange device she is using?" Darcy asked. "She can talk to another person though a little back box? Interesting. I can feel an ounce of depression coming from the other side. Though I am against it…" Darcy closed her eyes and perked up her hears. She then could hear the conversation as clear as if she were in the room. "I must hear what's going on."

"Did you talk to Shadow yet?" Amy asked on the other end "You and Shadow have really been hitting it off. I'm very happy for you."

Rouge lets out another sigh. "Yeah….hitting it off" she said with remorse.

"Funny…you don't sound like you two are getting along."

"Amy….I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh….. What's wrong he keeps running away?"

"Something, like that….it's like he cares about work more than me…" she said sadly.

"I know feel… I'm not doing any better. Sonic still runs from me no matter what I do or say.

"I'm so sorry..."

"He…he..he even makes up these crazy excuses…..it's like he…it's like he…thinks I'm a freak…I know I'm crazy for him and chase him but I just want to show how…much I care…" Rouge then heard a sob on the phone.

"Amy…"

"That's it then….he hates me! He has nothing to do with me! " Amy continued to sob between her words

"Come on now…don't cry alright? It's going to be…OK"

"Eggman's been quiet for all this time….. Why doesn't he want to talk to me?"

"Yeah..You would think with GUN handling everything…Shadow and I can spend some time together…but…. OH! Now look what you did." Rouge started to shed tears as she was talking.

"I'm sorry…I'll hang up now…"

"No..No wait! Why don't you come over? Maybe we can come up with a way to get them to….see the two of us…"

"I don't know…"

"Please….I just feel like I can use some girl company."

"Well….alright. I'll be right there…see ya."

"Bye" Rouge hung up the phone and let out a large sigh. She continued to look at the ceiling. "I guess Shadow hates me too….after what I said to him…." She then started to weep.

As Darcy look at Rouge see saw her sadness, her doubt, and her desire for love. "To ever think that the person who loves you doesn't show his feelings in return. Unacceptable!" She even shed a tear or two. "I need to do something. I can't just let this pass. " Mmmm" she thought as she stroked her chin with her hand. Maybe….We can then help each other out, for sake of love. Darcy then smiled at this devious yet romantic idea. She walks up to the door and gives it a knock.

Rouge got up and walks slowly to the door answering it "Yes can I help you? She asked trying her best not to sound sad.

"Hello!" Darcy greeted with a joyful tone. Rouge gasped as she looked at Darcy's gothic appearance and took a few steps back. Darcy opened her eyes and looked at Rouge with an inviting smile. "Don't be afraid my child. How are you?"

"Umm…."Rouge was feeling a little confused at how she was acting, but then answered." I'm..fine..is there something you need"

"Actually….yes" Darcy said looking serious. "May I come in?" Rouge looked at Darcy suspiciously, but then backed out of the way and let her walk in the house. "Thank you." Darcy walked into the living room and looked around. It was a purple room with fuzzy carpeting and furniture that had spots all over them. There was a glass coffee table, and a large lava lamp that was on the ground and reaches up to the ceiling in the middle of the room, and a breakfast nook near the entrance to the kitchen. "What a lovely place you have" Darcy was looking around like a little child at a toy store. She walks over to the large lava lamp in the middle of the room. "My word..! What a strange phenomenon, bubbles floating in a glass tube."

"Hey!" Rouge was losing her patience "Are you going to tell me what you want, or am I going to have to.." Before she could finish Darcy was right in front of her looking down. She gasped a little stepping back. "How did you.."

Darcy then looks up and looks at her with a serious face. "I see you are not the one to waste time, my child. Anyway…I want to help you" She said as she looked at her with another smile.

"Wha…." Rouge was stammering as she was looking at Darcy. "Help me with what? I don't know w-what you're talking about. She said crossing her arms. Darcy walked up slowly up in front of Rouge as she was slowly walking back. "Stay where you are! Don't come any closer!"

"Tell me, you and your friend Amy desire love don't you Rouge?" Darcy asked.

Rouge's eyes went wide after that. "How did you know I was talking to her? Wait! How did you know my name? And how do you know Amy?

Darcy let out a small chuckle. "Now now…there's no need to sound so suspicious. I'm here to help you and your friend. What if I were to tell you that there was away for you to be with your lover?

"Look..if you're trying to sell me some perfume or some other lovey-dovey cosmetic let me tell you; I'm not interested"

Darcy lets out a light chuckle "I'm not interested in selling anything my dear. I am interested at giving something you want, and that's companionship with the one you feel close to. Darcy then looks directly into Rouge's eyes. Darcy's eyes started to glow a bright ruby-violet. Rouge looked into Darcy's eyes with a small glimmer of hope. Darcy has this ability to where she can get people to listen to her just by looking at her eyes.

"You can really help me?" Rouge asked her. There was desperation in her tone, like she had nowhere else to turn to, or nothing else to do.

"Indeed my child"

"What do I have to do" she said with high hopes.

"I ask this of you…accept what I have to offer. The only thing I ask is for you to help me find something in return. I will then show your lover how much you care about him.

"Heh! I figured… " Rouge said snapping out of her little trance. So if I help you find this thing you're looking for then you will help me with my love life? Asked rouge "Typical…can't get something from nothing"

"Call it what you will" Said Darcy "but I tell you this: Once you embark on this journey, you will experience things you never have in your life, but I warn you; one you set foot on, there's no turning back. Is how you feel about Shadow that important to you?"

Rouge didn't pay attention to the fact that she also knew Shadow's name and then answered with high hopes and a little worry. "Yes…. We've been through so much together. We worked together on missions and help take down many enemies. I realize what a great guy he is. All I want is for him to show me that he feels the same way.

Darcy smiled after hearing her. "Now listen child, I want to help you with the one you love so that you can help me find the one I love. Because if one's love is strong enough they can help others find the love they desire as well" Rouge believed in what Darcy had said. "What my powers can do….is sense the deep emotions of others; love, joy, peace, sadness, pain, anger. I can feel it all. Now I will let you accept the Manifest of the Radiant Dark. Come Rouge" She looks at Rouge's eyes as Rouge gazed into Darcy's luring eyes she stepped closer and closer to her. "You will be the first of many, my dear. She was finally up to Darcy. Darcy then pulls her neck to her lips. Darcy opens her mouth and then sunk her teeth in to her white fur taking a small sip of her blood. Rouge was still dazed form Darcy's trance; she didn't feel Darcy's fangs sunk into her neck. Darcy then pressed her fangs harder in Rouge's neck. After a few seconds there was a trickle of a purple liquid coming down from where Darcy was biting.

After Darcy was done, she lifts her head up and looks at Rouge as she was slowly stumbling back. "Rest now child…your journey is about to begin." Rouge then faints and before she fell to the ground Darcy catches her and lays her on the couch. Darcy stood there as Rouge was lying quietly. She then started to shake and growl painfully.

"Uhh..Huuu…ahhhhh….aahhhhh!' She grunted as her body slowly began to change as a dark aura surrounded her. Her fur, skin and muzzle became slightly paler. She then started to shake even more as her body was pulsating. She then lets out a small scream opening her mouth and you can see her fangs growing bigger. Her wings then grow bigger and the edges get sharper. After that her nails grew longer as they ripped through her gloves. After another few seconds she was panting as her body was still glowing. " Ahhhhhhh…." She then let's out a big sigh and lays her head down. Darcy knew it was over. "Your path has been set my child."

Meanwhile back in Central City a black hedgehog was sitting at a desk with many other GUN Operatives. She was sitting there with is eyes closed thinking about other things then what one of the higher operatives were discussing.

"So we haven't heard anything form Dr. Eggman?" said one the operatives.

"No…he's been quiet since that whole amusement park in space scam" said the commander.

"What about with this secret organization?" asked another operative "We haven't heard anything from them in years."

"What Secret organization" Shadow asked finally paying attention.

"You don't know agent Shadow? They are a secret covert criminal unit ... "

At that moment out of nowhere for some odd reason Shadow felt his heart sink as if he lost someone close to him. "Uhhhhhh!" he grunted he then clenches his stomach out of pain. "What's..happening?"

"Agent Shadow?" The GUN commander walked up to him. "what's wrong ? You alright?

"I'm…fine…tell me about this organization…." Shadow said with strain

"We don't know their name, but we should soon know more about them here soon. If you're not feeling good then you're no use to even take them on."

Shadow gave the commander a dark glare and sat back down "Please continue with what you were saying."

Back at club rouge Darcy saw Rouge on the couch. She laid there without moving an inch. "Excellent" she said with a smile. "The manifest accepted her forlorn heart. Now, rise my child"

Rouge's eyes shot opened. Her eyes were now like Darcy's, glowing a ruby color (Ruby is the same as Red-violet) "Yes Mother" she said. She then rose up, knelt down and bowed in front of Darcy.

"How do you feel?" Darcy asked in a soft tone.

Rouge got up and felt her body. Her skin felt as soft as feathers but as cold as ice. She felt her chest and did not feel a heartbeat. "Oh no! Am…I..dead?" She asked Darcy

Darcy kept her pleasing smile. "Only to the woman you once were. You are alive in my eyes, but dead to the evil that lurks in all hearts.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"It will all come clear to you soon Rouge. Right now let us find your love and bring more people in to our family"

"Amy…" Rouge looked up and was thinking of her friend

"Yes…she is coming to see you, isn't she?

"Do you think we can her too?"

"Yes. All in due time my child. We must hurry though"

"Why is that?"

"Because once the first side of the manifest of Radiant Dark is awakened, the other side must be woken up immediately or the first side may wither way and be lost forever."

"What? So…why have you done this to me?"

"If you believe that Shadow loves you..then he will come for you and prevent it from happening"

"But..but…"

"Just have faith in me, child. I can feel a strong bond between you two. Now…" Darcy was looking at what Rouge was wearing "What do you say we do something about what you are wearing? It looks like you have out grown those clothes of yours"

Rouge looked at her clothes that were ruffled up from her transformation. "Wow. You're right about that. Well alright then…I trust you Mother.

"Good girl. Now…" Darcy closed her eyes and a dark cloud appeared in front of her. She then reaches into the cloud and brings out something that looked like a new set of clothes "Go get changed into these. These are a gift for a newborn.

Rouge looked at the clothes and took them. "Thank you." She said with joy "They look lovely" She walks back to her room and closed the door. Darcy then turned her attention back to the big lava lamp. She touched the lamp with her hand as she looked at the blue bubbles float.

"How do these colorful bubbles float I wonder? The marvels of this new world never cease to amaze me." She then closes her eyes and smiles. "Soon my love…I will find you…and I will make it so Rouge and her friends can find the ones they are destined to be with.

Off panel:

Strange happenings

Bubbly goodness

Darcy was walking in the streets of central city.

"Soda! Get your water here!" Darcy turns and sees Richter giving cups of soda to people. "Ice cold soda! Come and get it! Darcy walks over to Richter. "Hey little lady" want some soda?" Richter was about half a foot taller then Darcy.

"What is this...soda?" Darcy asked

"Try some!" Richter gives her a bottle

Darcy drinks the soda. Her eyes widen and she drinks the whole thing. My! This is so yummy! Could I have some more?"

"Why of course!" Richter gave Darcy another cup. Darcy drinks it and sighs.

"Hey you!" a man comes out of the nearby supermarket. "You little thief! What have you don't with our soda!"

"Muhhhhhhh…" Richter uttered 'It was just sitting there so I took it" Darcy looks at Richter with a confused look.

"You're coming with me! I'm calling the police!"

"Whoops! Sorry folks were closed!" Richter took off like a bullet carrying the coolers filed with soda.

"Get back here thief!"

"But this water is so yummy!"

Darcy looks at the direction where Richter was running. 'Who was that odd man? Mmmmm….what a shame that soda was so tasty" Darcy then walks away and heads back into the city.

* * *

Well now…how do you like this? What has Rouge turned into? Is it something good, or will it be something that could ruin her life only time will tell. What does Darcy have planned for our heroes? Find out Next time!

Anywho hope you guys like it!


	3. Blood, Flowers, and Tears

Chapter #3 *updated!

Blood, Flowers, and Tears

ALL sonic related stuff towns, places, and characters are SEGAS not mine! only Darcy

* * *

Darcy was sitting in the living room of Rouge's house. She was lying and waiting for Rouge to come out of her room. As she waited she was looking at a small peach color stone that shone a bright glow. From the hallway Rouge came out of the room looking completely different. Her hair was much longer. She was wearing a pink tank top under a purple jacket and purple leather pants with rose high heel shoes with pink hearts at the toe. She was also wearing new white gloves that were showing her claws. Darcy gets up from the couch and looks at her. "Mmmmm…yes , you look ravishing, my child." Darcy complemented "A fine addition to the Radiant Dark. The clothes you are wearing represent your inner self. They were chosen to match your personality."

"They are absolutely lovely!" Rouge was looking at a Mirror in the living room.

"Come Rouge. I have something to show you" Darcy instructed walking outside. Rouge followed Darcy outside. The two of them saw the sun being covered by the dark clouds. Darcy then sprouted her wings and flew up to the next building, followed by Rouge. Both of them were standing on the edge of an apartment building, looking at the commotion of central city. "Look at this child… how these people dwell in this city. Many are so caught up in their own selfish needs that they are completely unaware of the evil that lurks in not only in this world but within them. Some are unable to find love all because of self gratification"

Rouge looks down and thinks of the black hedgehog that she loves wondering if he loved her back. With his constant neglect, could there be a chance that he loves him back. But what was really bugging her is this new transformation she went through. "Mother?" She turns to look at her "What exactly am I? What did you do to me?"

Darcy looks back at Rouge and walks over to her she then stops for a minute when she felt something in the wind. She can feel the presence of evil where ever it is. Rouge felt the same thing as she was staring into space. "Now is a good as time as any to show you. Come with me." Darcy jumped down the building and into an Alley. The two of them saw a man with a gun pointing at a boy and his mother. The boy was sobbing out of fear and hiding behind the mother. Darcy gave a cold look to the man and then looked at Rouge. "Here's your chance child."

"Chance to do what?" Rouge asked tilting her head.

"Give me all your money and jewelry! now!" demanded the man. "Come on!" The woman was quickly taking off her earrings, rings and necklace.

"That man…." Rouge looks at the man and feels a strong vibe run through her. It was similar to a heartbeat but more like an adrenalin rush. She looks at the man mother and child as if she was looking right into them looking at their bloodstream and hearts. The three were completely different. The child's was blue as water, the mother's was dark red, and the last one, the man's was completely black as night. Rouge sighed as she stared at the black heart. She saw that the black one belonged to the man. That one was the one that was luring her. Within a second she was right in front of the mother and child. "Leave them alone!"

The man locks on to Rouge ready to fire. "Put the money and goods in the bag"

"No…you stay away from her!"

"Or what?" Rouge starts to growl as she looked at the man. She once again saw the image of a pumping back heart as she looked at the man. The Man then fires a bullet at Rouge. Rouge reaches out her hand and catches the bullet and grabs the man's neck with her other hand.

"I said, leave them alone!" Rouge shouted at the man as he was cowering in fear. He was amazed at what he saw. Rouge just caught a bullet like it was a nothing. Rouge felt the same rush as before. She couldn't hold back any longer she pulls the man's neck down to her level and bites his neck. The man screams in pain as Rouge started to suck his blood. She felt very drop touch her tongue and slide down her throat. It was so relaxing to her she couldn't stop. She sucked until there was nothing left. She then pulled herself away and started panting as she looked at the man. His body instantly turns gray and then it breaks down and crumbles to the ground. Rouge was still panting looking at the pile of dust that used to be the man. Darcy walks up and passes Rouge and walks to the mother and child. She gazes deeply into her eyes as hers started to glow. The mother and child's eyes then started to glow as well. Darcy then picks up the purse that belongs to the mother. The mother, while still staring at Darcy blankly takes back the purse without saying a word.

"You are safe now. Leave here and forget everything you saw and carry on with your lives" Darcy said softly.

"Yes Mother" the child and mother said in unison. They both walked out of the alley and Darcy looks back at Rouge who looks at her.

"Wha..what just happened?" Rouge was dumbfounded "Did I just…suck the blood out of that guy?"

"Indeed" Darcy answered. "This not be the first black heart who has been devoured by the radiant Dark."

"..wait…I'm I a…vampire? Rouge asked curiously.

"Well…." Darcy looks at Rouge and smiles. "Not exactly….from the looks of it, you're a fruit bat." Darcy then giggled.

"Very funny" Rouge said crossing her arms.

Darcy then had a serious look on her face. "We are called many things…some think of us as good…and calls us saviors or Allies of justice. Others see us as monsters or demons. In this time, the people of this time would identify to us as "vampires".

Rouge felt a little strange after hearing Darcy. "A vampire?" She thought. "So does that mean I'm going to have to suck blood to live and avoid sunlight, holy water, and garlic?"

"Excuse me?" Darcy asked back "Sunlight perhaps, but what is this "holy water" you speak of?"

"Ummm…never mind. So…" Rouge takes a deep breath and looks at Darcy with a serious face. "Do you think Shadow will like me back? I mean look at me…I'm..a monster. Ah..what does it matter? Plus, I think he is too caught up in work to even notice me, monster or not…"

"My dear…!" Darcy gasped "Monster is such a harsh and out of term statement. If he has feelings for you then it won't matter what you are now. Once more if he is as caught up as you say he is, and then we must break him free of his ill obsession, or both you and he will pay with your lives, if he cannot see the love you have for him.

"I guess that's it then" Rouge looked down and started to weep.

Darcy puts her hand on Rouge's face "We must first find this Amy and ask for her assistance"

"I think she might be at her apartment she was there last time I called-"

Darcy then felt another vibe, as did rouge. It wasn't the feeling of an enemy but something else, a friend perhaps? "Mmmmm…..yes…the presence is the same as before. Do you feel it?"

Rouge closes her eyes and feels a pleasing feeling that made her feel like she was safe, but it wasn't the feeling of her lover but something else. "Yeah…it feels like I can see…Amy?"

"Excellent…" Darcy opened her eyes. "It seems as your Cramoisi skills are developing faster than I anticipated."

"Cramoisi skills..what's that exactly?"

"I shall explain later. You must go to her child and make her come to our side. You'll know what to do"

Rouge closes her eyes and smiled. "Alright..but after I'm done, do I bring her to you mother?"

"No, you must leave her where no one can see her.

"Alright mother…but there's something I wanted to say for a while now."

"What is it, child?" Darcy asked in a joyful tone. Within a few minutes they were back at Club rouge. Both Darcy and Rouge were in the bathroom. Darcy looks around the large and sparkling room. "What a lovely room..but why did you bring me in here? Before she knew it Darcy felt something soft hit her. It was a towel and a wash cloth.

"You need a shower, badly." Rouge said bluntly

"Excuse me?" Darcy took a few steps back.

"Ever since you changed me…Your stench has irritated my nose for the longest"

Darcy's mouth was wide open with a sweat drop coming down her face "Humph! Well…! You try trying to keep clean for 3000 years!" Darcy looks the other way closing her eyes. "

" Whoa…well they have been nice to ya. Anyway be sure to clean up your mess after you're done. I'm going to go find Amy." Rouge walks out of the bathroom. Darcy just looks at where she left with wide eyes blinking, and a small sweat drop going down her face. She them smiled and sighed.

"I suppose …this is to be expected..after being sealed up for so long."

Rogue flew up into the sky and looked at clouds getting darker and bigger. "This feels so weird. " She thought. "Yet at the same time, I feel like a kid again. Like all the stress in my life is gone." Rouge looked down and saw the park she then saw someone sitting on a bench. "There you are, honey. Now if what mother said was true…trust my instincts. Got it"

* * *

In the park, there was a certain pink hedgehog sitting on the bench with a red dress and red boots, with jade green eyes filled with tears of sadness. She was sitting with her knees up to her face. As she uncurled herself she got out a little wallet sized picture of a blue hedgehog smiling. The pink hedgehog then felt a raindrop fall on her little back nose. She looks up and sees the dark clouds hover over the sky. She then felt more drops fall on her head as it started to rain. The thunder made a small roar as she continued to stare at the picture with little drops falling on it, not with raindrops but with her tears.

"Oh sonic…..why do you run away….why can't you see that I…care for you?" She sobbed quietly asking herself these questions.

Rouge was looking at her from above. She closed her eyes thinking about Amy. "This must be what mother was talking about." She thought " I can feel her sadness… it's almost like I'm sitting right next to her… poor thing."

The pink hedgehog was sobbing in sadness and confusion. She then hears a loud swoop in the back that made her jump." Who's there?" she was startled as she turned around and saw a the dark figure slowly crept from the shadows, upon closer examination she saw that it was her bat friend. "Oh…Rouge…you shouldn't sneak up like that. I was just uhhh…on my way to see you.." The hedgehog looked closely at Rouge through the rain. Something was different about her. Her clothes were different and not just that her eyes weren't Sky blue, but they were glowing ruby violet. " R-Rouge?" she asked a little spooked out "is that you? Did you get new contacts or something? The hedgehog looks deep in her eyes. She was so dramatized by her eye change and could not look away, giving rouge the perfect advantage she needed.

"Amy" She started in a soft tone. "Yeah it's me, don't be scared. Do you want Sonic's love?"

Amy looks at Rouge deeply in her eyes. "Yes…..I want him to be with me." She said nearly Dazed "But he doesn't even love me back….you and I both know...Shadow's the same way to you."

"That's not true" Rouge walks up closer to her. "You must be cold from the rain. Here, let me help you. Rouge closed her eyes and pulled out her hands. Then a dark cloud appeared right in front of Amy. Amy gasped at what she was looking at. Rouge was almost as equally as surprised. From the dark purple cloud, Rouge pulled out a big purple umbrella. "Now...this should do it. Come over here, Amy"

Amy walks over to Rouge still a little freaked out while Rouge opened up the umbrella. The two of them were under the umbrella. Amy began to shiver from the cold. Rouge covered her up with her jacket. "Thank you". she said "How..did you do that anyway?"

"To be honest hon…I'm not sure. I guess I have to ask mother once I get back home"

"Who?"

"Amy…you told me you liked Sonic right?

"No..I love him. You know that already.. I love him more than anything. I can't live without him… "

"Then let me help you. Once the radiant Dark accepts you…you will never be alone." Amy continued to stare at Rouge's glowing eyes. "Also…Sonic does care about you…just trust what Mother tells you."

"Yes…." Amy was still in a small trance. Amy moves closer to her unaware of what's going on, but she was so desperate that she did not care. "I want to be with him….I'll do anything." Rouge slowly pulls Amy by her shoulders, and pulls one of her shoulders in closer to her mouth and bites it . Amy gasps a little as she felt Rouge biting her shoulder and sucking out her red liquid.

"Her..blood it's different from the man's" Rouge thought. When Rouge finished sucking a sample of her blood she squeezes the inside of her mouth releasing a very small amount of purple liquid that was injected into Amy. She then opens her mouth letting Amy's shoulders go. Amy started panting a little with her eyes half open.

"What's…happening to..me?" she asked with a little slur

"Don't worry, everything going to be alright." Rouge said happily. Amy slowly closes her eyes and starts to fall. Rouge catches her and picks her up. "Now..where to leave you?" She then flew her into a nearby forest so no one can see her. Rouge sat her down near a shaded tree. She then somehow makes a small barrier of purple energy that covered Amy from the rain. "That should keep you from getting wet….but not from the sun I'm afraid. Rouge gives her one last look."Don't worry, I have a feeling he come for you. After that Rouge flew in the sky.

* * *

A few moments later, she was back at home. She then saw Darcy in the living room still looking at the lava lamp. Darcy was wearing a waist long black dress that was ripped around the bottom. Also with long back sleeves and no shoes. "You sure like that lamp don't you?"

"It's so fascinating…" Darcy said while still staring at the lamp. She then looks at Rouge with a smile. "I see you were successful on your little excursion. Well done child."

"Thank you mother …but..if Amy does change…doesn't that mean that the sun will hurt her?"

""Well… If this sonic truly loves her he will sense the danger she is yet to be in."

"Can he really sense her danger?"

"Actually…since you didn't inject a lot of the venom in her, my connection towards her isn't very strong yet. However, I do have faith in him…just like I have faith that Shadow will come for you. Rouge looks down at the floor and then back at Darcy. "The more people you have a strong connection to, who are bonded with Radiant Dark…the more you will see that I'm right."

"What about the others? Will they..eventually change as I have?"

"In due time child….you will see, just trust me." Rouge inhaled deeply with her nose. She smelled a familiar sweet and soapy sent. It was coming from Darcy.

"You smell who lot better now." She said

"Thank you" Darcy said happily. "It took me time to work with that "Shower" you were talking about. Your world is so fascinating..and so different form my own. "Speaking of fascinating…" Darcy brought out Rouge's cell phone. "What is this cute little box you were talking to Amy on just earlier? It's it some sort of magic?

Rouge looks at Darcy with a confused look, but she then smiled and let out a little giggle. "It's called a cell phone. We use it to talk to other people who are far way. It's not magic, though some people think it is. It's powered by a small battery.

"Batt-er-y?" Darcy had three little dots on top of her head.

"You know…electricity.."

"Umm…."

"This could take a while.." Rouge sighed.

* * *

Somewhere in the heart of the mystic ruins jungle around 10:30, Sonic was impatiently tapping his foot at Big. The blue hedgehog stood there pondering on how in the world his purple feline friend can just sit there waiting for fish. "Ugh. Man I hate waiting. He sighed. "How can you sit here and wait like it's nothing?'

"Years of practice" said the giant, purple feline. "This is how I get my food"

*Sigh* Maybe I should find something else to do. Don't you get bored?"

"Nope" Big said happily "I like fishing, and if you're like me you always have time to relax"

Sonic still didn't get it but even if comes from one of his friends he knows it's important even if it's something he completely disagrees on. "Well if you say so. I would just get a chill dog and call it…*gasp*

Suddenly he felt a shock to his heart like someone just punched him in the gut. "Ughhhh" He knelt down groaning in pain.

"Sonic! What's wrong?" asked Big putting down his fishing rod "Are you alright, buddy?"

"I-I don't know" Sonic was panting out of pain "I feel this sudden pain in my body,….. almost… like this fire that's inside my stomach.

"Do you want some antacid? I always have some handy."

" I don't think a stomach ache" Sonic gets back up. "it's gone now".

"You seem a little too stressed out. There something on your mind?"

"No..Not really..well…all of sudden….i'm thinking about… Amy. That's strange.

"Heh heh heh! It must be love" Big chuckled "You like her don't you?

Sonic's face went bright red. "I do not!"

"Heh heh! Suuuurrreee you don't"

Humph! Whatever, I'm bored. I'm going to go see Tails for a minute.

"Are you sure you don't want the antacid?" Big suggested again.

" I said I'm fine goodbye now!". And with that he rushed away.

"Sigh* Fish have been quiet today. Maybe I should get a chili dog."

* * *

As Sonic was running he felt a strange vibe. He didn't know why but he felt something coming his way. He arrived at a large clearing and saw nothing but trees and a small river. He looks around and sees a black blob on the ground. He then sees more appear around him. Out of the blob came black creatures that were the size of adult dogs. They look a lot like Demons with black claws and no tails and black horns sticking out of their heads. Their eyes looked like two red "V's. Their mouths had extremely sharp teeth with black spit coming out. Sonic gasped at the sight of these horrid monsters. They all looked at him with an evil gleam. As they stared at him they started to drool even more. They then came at Sonic. Sonic jumps out of the way and uses his spin dash to hit them. The monster flew back into the river, two more came at Sonic, Sonic runs around and makes a whirlwind that sends them flying in the air. Sonic then uses his homing attack to hit the flying monsters. Sonic lands on the ground and looks at the monsters slowly get back up. "What?" his eyes widen as he saw the creatures get up and slowly crawl over to him. They all surround him in a small circle. As they were about to strike him, he then saw one of them get cut in half into the ground. Sonic saw someone else use a sword to slash a few of the monsters. Sonic couldn't see the figure all he could see was that his sword was glowing teal. The figure looks at Sonic. Sonic tilts his head in confusion.

"Get out of here" he heard the figure say.

"What?"

"They will keep coming for you…you have to go now." One of the creatures came jumping after the figure. The figure pulls out his hand and out came a chilling wind that froze not just the creature jumping but more than half of them.

Sonic was still not moving for a moment still looking at the figure. He then felt an instant chill in the air, he then saw all the monsters frozen in their tracks. "Whoa!"

"Get going!" said the figure

Sonic, still dumbfounded ran away from the site. He ran all the way in the direction of the workshop.

"What were those thing?" Sonic asked himself "Why couldn't I beat them? Were they the black arms?"

* * *

Not too far from where sonic was running to, outside the vast jungle was a small work shop that had the insignia of a "T". Tails was working on his red biplane. He stood there fixing the left wing, with two tails shifting in the wind. After working so hard he was happy as he was getting close to getting it done.

"Finally! After our little adventure in space with Sonic, we've been through some tough times" Tails said wiping his face.

'Hold on" said Silver who was in a chair next to him. He was sitting their bored twilling with rocks with his psychic powers. "When you say "our", do you mean you and sonic or you and your plane?"

"Uhh.." Heh heh! I guess I mean the plane." Tails was blushing rubbing his head. "but she and I have been through a lot together. After I built this one, I started working on another plane; The X Tornado, but I always like to go back to where I started from. You know what I mean?"

"Well…not really" Silver put the rocks down with his powers and looked at the same plant on the window seal. The plant looks like a large red bud with leaves around the base. It was so beautiful and bright that it sparkled in the sunlight. "So..Tails…you didn't tell me about your flower on the window seal. It looks really nice. Did Cream give it to you?"

"No" Tails tone changed a little. "That flower is…special."

"Oh..Special." Silver was a little more curious It's it like a love flower?" Maybe I should get one"

"No….you see… that flower is rare." Tails continued to reattach the wings of his plane. "You can't get it anywhere else."

"Oh..that's too bad."

"There. That should do it." Tails jumped down off his stool and looked at Silver who was looking at the plant.

"Well…could I have it then?" Silver asked still looking at the plant

"No" Tails said without hesitation.

"What?" Silver looks at Tails while tails was looking through his tool box. "Why not?"

"Because I said No"

"It's just a flower. Come on!"

"I said No!" Tails boomed looking at Silver. Silver had a surprised expression on his face.

"Ok, Ok. You don't have to yell. I guess mechanics have their hobbies two. That flower hasn't even sprouted yet anyway. It doesn't even look very pretty. Blaze may not even like it anyway." Tails was clenching his fist out of anger as he heard Sliver talk. "*Sigh* Oh well….I suppose I can think of something else to give Blaze. Besides she might just burn that flower anyway." Silver started to laugh a little.

"Shut up…" Tails whispered under his breath

"Huh? What did you say?"

"You don't know anything!" Tails shouted. Silver looked at Tails with wide eyes. "Is this how you act? Is this why Blaze doesn't want to be with you? Now I see her point!" Sonic was right around the corner as Tails was still shouting. "You really are naive. You don' think at all, you just carelessly flap your lips without using that empty shell you call a head!" Silver looks down clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. His hands started to glow green. Before he knew it Tails was floating in the air glowing green. Silver then looks at him with his eyes glowing out of rage.

"Take…that….back!" he demanded. As he was controlling Tails from the ground, and the ground began to shake.

"Sliver!" Sonic shouted from a distance. He ran up to the two. "Put him down, NOW!" Silver then let out a sigh and dropped tails softly. "What the heck are you doing?

"He's the one who started it! I'm not the one who got mad of some dumb flower!" Sonic looked back at Tails who had his head down. A black shadow was covering his eyes. Sonic slowly walked over to Tails.

"Tails?…Buddy?" Sonic tried to get to his two tailed bud. Before he knew it he saw a wrench fly right at Silver which nearly hit him on the head.

"Silver…I don't want to see you again! I _hate _you!" he shouted as he stomped back into his work shop with tears in his eyes. He then slams the door behind him.

"Fine! Good riddance! What's so great about some stupid flower anyway!"

Sonic then sighed. He now sees why his two tailed chum would get mad. "that _stupid _flower used to be a special friend of his, a very special friend.

"That sounds dumb. How can a flower be a friend?" asked Silver.

"Sonic sighs again and gave silver a serious look. "Come with me, Silver"

"Aren't you going to go see Tails?"

"I think you've done enough. Come on" Sonic walked in the direction of to the train station. Silver gave one last look at the work shop before catching up to Sonic. Back inside the workshop Tails closed all the blinds and curtains and grabbed the plant. He then laid on his couch holding on to the plant quietly sobbing. Outside of the workshop, a man in a dark cloak was looking over the workshop.

"Well well….. so this is why the dark ones have sprouted here. It looks like I have found another pure heart" he said as he was looking over the workshop grinning. He then brings out a large black seed looking ball. He then drops it on the ground. The ball sinks in the ground and sprouts a black shrub. "Grow, expanded and devour those who dwell in light. EEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!

Sonic and Silver were both on the train going to station square. Silver was kicking his feet and sonic was lying back with his eyes closed. Everyone on the train was just staring at the two hedgehogs. Silver heard whispers and exclaims about sonic the hedgehog being on the train.

"Look it's sonic!" said a young girl

"He's so much cooler in person!" said a young boy

"Who's that other guy with him?"

"His brother?"

"He's so shiny"

"Does this happen a lot?" Silver asked

"You get used to it."

"So anyway….Why don't you tell me why Tails is so worked up over that lousy shrub."

Sonic opened his eyes and looks at Sliver. "About three years ago, a villain named Dark Oak came to try and take over our world. I fought him as Super Sonic, but even I was no match. He was trying to get the Chaos Emeralds, so as a last minute resort I scattered them using chaos control."

"Huh..that was smart" Silver said crossing his arms. "So what about the flower?"

"I'm getting to that. One day when our planet was under attack by these things called the Metarex this Alien came to our planet. Her name was Cosmo, she was a flower like alien who had green hair and red buds in her hair, sky blue eyes like Tails', and wore a dress that looked like flower petals"

" Whoa..she sounds pretty" Silver said uncrossing his arms and leaning over to hear the blue hedgehog.

"She is…er…was…" Sonic said looking the other way. "She and Tails developed a relationship that was stronger than anything I've ever seen. "

"What happened to her?"

Sonic let out a big sigh. "We went around trying to get the chaos emeralds before the Metarex. Then..we learned something tragic….it turned out that the only way to save the universe is that Cosmo needed to sacrifice herself.

"WHAT!" Silver was really interested in what he was hearing now.

"That's right….and to make things worse….she died…by Tails' hand." Silvers eyes went wide after that.

"Approaching …. Station Square train station" said a man over the intercom. Both hedgehogs walked out of the Train. They both walked over to a nearby food court and ordered two chili dogs.

"Tails'…killed her.." Silver asked

"She asked him to. In order to save the universe, Cosmo fused with Dark Oak and asked Tails to fire the Sonic cannon at her and Dark Oak. Tails had no choice but to fire the cannon and kill them both. I tried to bring her back with Chaos Regeneration but Shadow stopped me for some reason. When I woke up all I had left was a seed. When I showed it to Tails, all he did was grieve over the loss of his friend. That plant is all he has left of Cosmo.

"I…had no idea" It's just like what happened with…" Silver was feeling very hurt now. Not only does he feel remorse for what he said to Tails, but he feels somewhat closer to him now. He was in the same predicament himself. "And…I called it stupid. Blaze was right….I am Naïve." Silver groaned while slamming his head on the table. "What am I going to do?"

"You could start by saying you're sorry"

"Why bother? He hates me now. And I hate myself for yelling at him!" Do you think we can use Chaos Control to bring her back?

"I already thought about that…and it won't. UH!" Sonic then felt a pain in his chest and head. "UHHHHHHH!" He clenches his body out of pain.

"Sonic what's wrong?"

""I don't know!"

Not too far from where they were, Amy was laying near the Tree slowly waking up. She looked up and saw that the rain had stopped. The sun shone brightly down the forest where she was. She then got up and walked into the sun. The minute she stepped into the sun she felt a pain like no other. She started to scream loudly as the sun was beaming down on her. She could barely even move. AHHHHHH! SONIC!" She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"" Sonic Screamed As he felt his body burn all over. He fell out of his chair screaming in agony.

Sonic!" Silver ran up to him trying to help him up. "Oh man! Hang on..I'll get….." Sonic then got up and ran out of the food court. Silver did his best to follow him, which was not easy for him at all. "Sonic! Where are you going?" Sonic says nothing and keeps running. "Alright then." Silver body started to glow. "Teleport Dash!" He then disappeared and reappeared next to Sonic. When he looks at Sonic face all he sees is a blank stare. "Sonic?"

It was now high noon in the small forest next to the park. Sonic was rushing to the park at light speed with Silver not too far behind. When sonic arrived at in the park he stopped for a moment and opened his ears. He then heard screaming from a distance. "Can you hear that?" Asked sonic.

Silver, who was right behind him opened his ears and tried to hear screaming. "No…" What am I supposed to hear?

"Someone is screaming"

"They…are?"

"_How is it that only I can hear it?" _ He then heard it again coming not too far from where he was now. He ran to the nearby mini forest he saw a Pink hedgehog curled up yelling in pain. Sonic heart dropped like heavy weigh, and watch in horror as the hedgehog turned out to be none other than his friend Amy. Sonic ran up to her and knelt down to check on her. Amy was still screaming as her body was on fire. He could actually see smoke coming from her body.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! It burns!" she yelled. "Please! Help me!" "I can't…..Ahhhhhhhh!" Sonic began to panic. He didn't know what to do. Her friend was burning and he didn't know why. He looks around and sees Sliver catching up.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Silver instructed.

"No time! Her house is closest let's take her there!" Without question he grabs Amy bridal style.

"Wait? Home? What's that going to do?"

"Shut up and let's go!" Sonic bellowed as he ran to out of the mini forest with light speed

"*Sigh* I guess everyone hates me today" Silver said following him.

They dashed to Amy's apartment. Sonic looked in his spiky spine hair for a spare key.

"Good thing I kept this key" Sonic said unlocking the door and walking in. The apartment was completely pink with white furniture and a kitchen to the left. Sonic set Amy on the couch. She was sound asleep the moment they got in. Sliver walked in and looked around before he sat down in a nearby chair. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Sonic said trying to feel for a pulse. "I can feel a pulse'

"I still think we should take her to the hospital. By the way…how did you know where to go?"

Sonic stopped for a minute to think about what silver just asked. "I…I Don't know…it's like..I felt something guide me…I don't know for sure..." Sonic took a look at Amy and felt her fur. It felt as if she got sunburn at the beach, but it mostly felt like she got burned by fire. "She wasn't in any fire…so why did she.."

"S…o…n..i..c" Sonic turned and saw Amy with her eyes barley open.

"Amy!" What happened to you?"

"Go…get..Cream…"

"What kind?"

"No! *cough* *Cough* "Our friend Cream."

"Are you kidding? I need to get you to the hospital!"

"Sonic….just go… get her…."Please"…..*Cough* Amy then closed her eyes and went to back to sleep.

Sonic got up and looked at Silver. "I'll be back. Watch over her."

"You got it. At least I could do that much. But, isn't she clean cross town?" asked Silver.

"Her mother lets her take classes at the Empire City boarding school"

"Dang"

"Yeah it will take a while even at my speed" said sonic.

"Alright, then go. I'll watch her" said Silver.

"Thanks, I owe you". Sonic then dashed out of Amy house.

Sliver looks where Sonic left. He then looks at Amy and sits on the couch adjacent to the one Amy was laying on.

"Amy…Amy.. "

"Mmmmm" Amy heard a mysterious voice in her dream. It was Darcy calling out to her.

" Amy, my child how are you feeling? I hope the sun did not hurt you too much.

"It…still hurts…but I think I will be Ok.." Amy thought in her sleep "What about Sonic?"

"He will come back…do not worry…listen closely child….I sense someone in horrible pain. You must see if the Manifest will accept him. He is going through a pain only we can solve. You must turn him over"

"Yes Mother" thought Amy in her sleep.

As sonic was rushing over to Empire City he was thinking of Amy. "Why wasn't I there? "I should have been faster" "I'm such an Idiot!" sonic Shouted in his head. "Amy..wait for me!"

"*gasp* Now Amy has changed!"

"What will happen next? Are the others going to change? Find out next time!

* * *

Off panel;

Rouge was walking in the city after finding Amy. She goes to the coffee shop. She gets a large cappuccino. She drinks a sip and sighs. "I can still taste regular things. Interesting" Across from Rouge, Richter was drinking two coffees six doughnuts and, three scones. He drinks the coffee and swallows the scones whole.

"Whoo! Man! That hit the spot!" Well time to get!" Richter gets up and falls on Rouge. "WHOA!"

""Ahhh!" Rouge looks at Richter look at her.

"I'm sorry i.." Richter feels something squishy he looks down and was touching Rouge's chest. Rouge looks at him with an angry look. Richter quickly backs away nodding. "Muhhhhhhhhh… so…how long have you been a D-cup?"

"Why..you?" Rouge picks up Richter and throws him out the open window.

"I Sorry…..!" Richter says being shot clean across the sky.

"That was one weird guy" Rouge asked returning to her coffee


	4. Unlocking Truths! Rise of the Siblings

Chapter 4

Unlocking Truths! Rise of the Siblings

_**New Updated Version!**_

Whew! First of I'd like to thank the readers who are following along with my story. I working really hard to your interest and I hope you will continue to be with me in the future chapters

Disclaimer: Sonic, and friends and places All belong to SEGA.

Darcy along with other characters that are not SEGAS are mine Thank You.

Sonic was speeding cross the industrial city, to the boarding school hoping he would find Cream. Cream was a Rabbit who was attending Empire City School in hopes to becoming a nurse because she was already fluent with medicines, cures, and treatments. Cream was also friends with Amy, like Tails is Sonic's little bro Cream was like a little sister to Amy. Sonic finally found the school. It was a large red brick school with a bell tower and a large garden. "Whoa…nice place. Almost makes Spagonia look like a preschool…almost. Sonic found a tan rabbit walking with her classmates to their next class.

"Hey Cream!" Sonic shouted from a distance.

"Huh?" The tan rabbit with a blue school uniform looks across from the large garden. "OH! Mr. Sonic!" she runs over to Sonic and gives him a big hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey! So how are you?" said Sonic.

"I'm doing great Mr. Sonic." The Rabbit answered joyfully. "I'm already passing all my classes. I've been working very hard, and all my teachers are so nice and adore me"

"That's great!" Not too far from where they were standing, a boy was watching them talk. He was a light brown rabbit with lopped ears lying down on his face. He wore a blue uniform with a red bow tie. He was staring at the Cream deeply, he could she her face sparkle as he was looking at her.

"Hey Rocky!" said another boy "You staring at that girl again?" The rabbit wasn't paying attention.

"Man this year we are going to kick Spagonia's butt at the spelling bee right Rocky?" said another boy next to him, and yet still he was not paying attention.

"Huh? The rabbit turned and looked at his friends." I'm sorry did you say something?

"Sigh!" You've been staring at that girl for the longest. Just talk to her already!"

"I think someone may have beaten ya to it."

"Huh? What do you mean?

"See that blue hedgehog? Looks like he's making a move.

"I've never seen him. Is he new?"

"*gasp* the rabbit gasped as he saw sonic with the girl he was looking at. Without question he dashed out of the class room.

"Wow…no wonder he's a shoe-in to win this year's spelling bee." Rocky ran through the halls and all the way outside the garden and hid in the bushes.

"So what brings you here Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked "Trying to hide from Amy again?"

"Actually…" Sonic looked at Cream with a serious face. " Amy has been severely hurt".

Cream gasped at the very thought of her older sister was hurt. She drops her books and stares at Sonic with wide eyes. "Oh No! What Happened? You did something didn't you?"

"No..I"

"I know she chases you, but can't you see that she loves you? Why do you have to be so cruel?"

"Listen!" Sonic yelled at Cream. He was feeling enough regret already and she wasn't helping. Cream's eyes started to well up. Sonic's rage then cooled off and he gave Cream a hug. "Hey..hey..I sorry..I'm just scared that's all. I don't know what's wrong with her. All I do know is that she has burn marks all over her body" Cream pulls away from Sonic and wipes her face. "You Ok?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry for yelling. I worry about her that's all. Anyway, Ok here's what you need to do. Get some aloe and Shea butter and spread it around body. Then wrap some bandages around her wounds"

:That's it? Are you sure I don't have to take her to the hospital?"

"Well if things are still bad..then yeah that's what I'd do. But why are you asking for my help. I'm only studying to becoming a doctor..I'm not one yet.

"Amy just asked me to come get you."

"Well I'll come over later to check up on her."

"But why not now?

" I'm sorry Mr. Sonic but I to get to class or the teacher will get mad." The school bell let out a ring." I've got to go. As soon as School lets out I will head to central city as soon as I can." Cream then ran in to the building. Sonic Stood there for a moment.

"This is my chance!" said Rocky

"Sgih* Just what I need…" Just before taking off when he saw Rocky come out of the bushes.

" Excuse me! Excuse me!" Rocky ran out of the bushes panting like crazy.

"Who are you? Are you lost" asked sonic.

After catching his breath he finally talked. "You know Ms. Cream?" He asked

"Yeah she's a friend of my….uhh.. friend".

"Oh" The boy sighed in relief.

"I'm sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. Who are you?"

"I'm Rocky Road the rabbit, but people call me Rocky. It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Sonic" Rocky did a bow similar to what Cream normally does.

"_He's like a male Cream_. Well nice to meat you, but I've got to get going.

"Wait!" shouted rocky.

"What?" Sonic's tone was showing that he was in a rush to get home.

" Ummm well you see…. " Rocky was twiddling his fingers, looking down.

"Yessss" sonic said waiting while taping his foot. "Spit it out already!"

"I like miss cream!" Rocky quickly covered his mouth and looked around. Sonic looked at him for a moment. Rocky then sighed and looked back at Sonic. "I like her."

"Well…isn't that cute…you got a little crush on her."

"Yeah…Do you know if she has a… boyfriend?"

"Not unless you count robots and chao she's completely free" Sonic chuckled

Rocky again sighed in relief.

"You going to be much longer?"

"I'm sorry…It's just that…I've liked her for some time and I don't know what to say to her. Do you know what she likes?"

"Well let's see… she likes flowers but…"

"Aha! So flowers it is I should get her flowers Right? Asked rocky.

"You know an old friend told me to wait patiently for the things I want." Suggested sonic "So just try to see what she likes or see what you can do to make her happy?"

"Mmmmm…." Rocky looked down while thinking.

"Look I got to go. It was nice talking to you. Good bye and Good luck!" And with that Sonic took off in a blue blur.

"Thank you Mr. Sonic! Ok…so find out what she likes….I got it! I'll go see her tonight! I'll even bring flowers and…. ". Rocky then heard the bell ring again. "Oh no! I goatta get to class!" The teacher is going to have my head for this!

* * *

Back at Amy's apartment, Silver was anxiously waiting for Amy to hopefully wake up. Silver was still thinking about Tails. How he must hate him now, for making fun of his late friend. "How can he forgive me….I know I'd be mad too if someone made fun of Blaze. *Sigh* now I have two friends mad at me…" Sliver looks around and then at Amy who was still laying down quietly. "I wonder if she has a first aid kit somewhere" Silver gets up and looks around the house. As she was laying there on the couch Amy heard the same voice in her head. "Amy…Amy….It's time to wake up child. Remember what I told you to do. Cleanse the morning of your friend and let the Radiant Dark take over.

"Yes mother" Silver was not paying attention when Amy woke up, Sliver turns and sees her struggling to get up. He then rushes over Amy.

"Amy, you Ok?" Her hair was over her eyes so Silver could not see them.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired" her tone was soft and week.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink, or maybe tend to your injuries?"

"Oh..no I'm sure Cream can do that once she gets here. Why don't you sit down?..relax a little" Amy's voice was calm and relaxing.

"Well…actually I need to get going because I gotta…."

"Ohhh…I feel kind of tired…..do you think you can stay for just a little longer until Sonic gets back? Amy said sweetly.

"Well….alright…" Silver sits next in the couch next to Amy, who was sitting on the couch. "While we're waiting, Why don't you tell me what's going on?" asked Amy.

Silver sighed and looked down. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Oh Come on….it can't be that horrible. Tell me all about it."

"I..hurt two people…"

"Oh?" Amy said in a curious tone.

"It all started when I came back from the future. Everything is calm now that Iblis is gone so I decided to relax a bit and hang out with Blaze. At first things were great…that is until I saw the customs of this world. All I did was whine and complain about how primitive it was. Blaze couldn't take so she kept calling me a naïve little kid. It made me feel like she thought I was stupid. But I not stupid, I just don't… I just don't know a lot about this time. So many things I haven't seen or done it it's like I'm in a different world. Then she said something I'll never forget."

"What's that.."

"You're so naïve…why don't you just go home and whine there. I don't have time to hang out with a whiny brat." I was crushed after that….then I said…"Fine….enjoy your primitive life style. Leave me out of it.

After that, I haven't seen her for almost five days now"

"Well that's a shame.." Amy said "What about the second person?" Amy was smiling as she heard Silver grieve.

Sliver clenches his fist and grits his teeth. "Tails…he… felt sorry for me and took me in for a while. Then I asked him about that flower on his window seal. Then…I …said some things…about it. Then he calls me Naïve and I almost hurt him, all because of my stupid anger! Silver slams his fist on his thigh and starts to weep. "I've hurt so many people…those closest to me….A-At least I still have a girl. He doesn't have anyone anymore. What am I saying..After the way I acted…there's no way she'll want me to come back. Maybe I should go back to my old time…but before I do isn't there some way I can just go back in time and bring this "Cosmo" back to life just like Sonic?" Silver was nearly on the verge of tears. He was sniffling and inhaling sharply.

Amy looked down, as she was smirking. "You can't go back in time, but you can bring her to life Big brother."

Silver looked up with welled up eyes filled with in curiosity and hope. "Really? How? Wait, what did you call me?"

Amy got up, but then fell on the ground panting. Her body began to shake and glow a red violet glow. Her clothes started to rip as her body was getting slightly bigger. Her body looked a little more mature than normal. She was growling and snarling as her body was transforming. Her finger nails ripped through her gloves reviling white claws. She then stopped shaking and let out a light sigh. Sliver walks over to Amy and sees if she's OK.

"Amy?"

"I'm….so….week…big brother…." She said weekly

"What are you saying?" Silver asked up to her. His heart drops as he saw Amy quickly tried to stand up. She gets up with her body limping down. Silver was extremely shocked when he sees two pink bat- like wings coming out of her back. Amy lifts her head and opens her now Ruby (Red-violet) eyes. She looks at Silver as he's quaking in fear and confusion. Amy smiles as she looks at Sliver, showing her pearly white fangs.

"Mother has a way to help you Big Brother… she has plans for all of us" She said joyfully. "If you know Tails truly loves her, then she will be reborn in the name of the Radiant Darkness. Silver was now terrified. "A-Amy, w-w-what happened to y-you?" quaked Silver. A Dark aura surrounded Amy like crimson shroud.

"Big sister will forgive you I know she will. *cough* *cough* ….Oh big brother…" Amy slowly limps over to him while Silver was stepping back. "I..feel..so week. Please…help he…"

"A-Amy..s-stay…huh?" Sliver looked into Amy's glowing eyes. Sliver stares into her manipulative, innocent looking eyes "Don't worry…. Big brother…. everything will be fine. Amy continues to limp closer and closer to Silver. When she was finally up to one of his shoulders she sank her teeth in is soft, warm flesh. She started drinking his blood; Silver was just staring into space as she was drinking. Amy squeezes the inside of her mouth unleashing purple venom inside his blood stream.

When she was finished, she pulls herself away from Silver as he falls to the ground. Amy sighs in satisfaction. Then all her burn marks and scars start to heal instantly. She looks at Sliver as his body started to glow. "Thank you big brother….now mother will help you and your lover" She picks him up and sets him on the couch. Silver began to shake and transform, and grunt as if he was in pain.

"Splendid job, my child", said Darcy in Amy's head. "He will be fine. Be with him after he is finished when his transformation is complete. I will tell him what to do after that. Wait for your lover."

"OK Mother". Amy said obediently. She then looks at the large balcony window as a ray of sunlight shines in the room. She quickly moves to the side without walking into the light, and pulls the curtains closing off the light. Amy smiled as she saw the room slightly darker. "Much better"

* * *

It was now 5:00pm in Night Babylon. Running and jumping on the buildings was a purple female cat that had great dexterity, balance and agility. After her little fight with Silver, she has been trying to find him in the neon lit city. She was going to go she her bat friend Rouge in high hopes of finding the ivory hedgehog. They've both had their difficult times but in the end the two of them became good friends.

At Club Rouge, two hedgehogs were lying on the floor. One of them was a girl sky blue hedgehog with a sparkling blue shirt and snow blue paints. On her shoulder was two bite marks already her transformation was just about complete. Next to her was a red-orange hedgehog with spiky hair, who also has two bite marks on his shoulder, and fully transformed. Rouge was sitting on the couch watching over them, and Darcy was sitting next to her. Darcy was looking at a small MP3 player pressing the buttons and looking at the screen.

"So you put these tiny "buds" in your ears..and you can hear music?" Darcy asked

"Uhh…yeah."

"Fascinating…."

Rouge chuckled a little and looked back at the hedgehogs. "So who are these two again?"

Darcy puts down the MP3 and looks at the two. "These two have been in a bit of a lovers' quarrel. we are reminding them of how they love each other", said Darcy."

"And we do that buy biting them?

"Yes… when one is bitten by us , it's natural that they find someone who loves them back. If they cannot find someone who loves them back, he or she will die." Darcy explained. "However…one who is accepted in the Cramoisi family is said to live. You on the other hand are different. You became one only by choice."

"So is that why I'm still alive?"

"Yes, because your friend still has feelings for you. And that's also why your sister is still alive too if her lover had not found her on time her body would be reduced to ash"

"You mean…Amy could have died? Why would you do that? If Sonic hadn't saved her…!"

"I share a connection to all of my children…..if this Sonic did not love Amy…you wouldn't have had to change her in the first place. I would not call myself queen if I were to put my children in danger"

"Oh…sorry"

"Do not apologize. I understand your friend ship with Amy is strong, rest assured. I will put my own life on the line when it comes to members of the Crimson Claw.

"Crimson Claw?" Just now the sky blue hedgehog's transformation was now finished.

"Ah….Now say "Hello" to your new siblings. Scorch, Mist awaken. The two hedgehog eyes shot open. They got up and knelt down in front of Darcy.

"Yes Mother?"

"You two are the third and forth members of the family. Now that you have taken your first step you now can begin to rebuild what you have established in your love life" "Rouge…meet your new brother and sister.

"Um. Hi" Rouge said a little confused."

"Hey..big sis. My name's Scorch" said the red-orange hedgehog. "It's nice to meet ya!" The sky blue hedgehog walked up and bowed.

"M-my name i-is Mist" she said with a shudder

"Oh, you don't have to be scared hon." Rouge said patting her shoulder

"She's not.." Scorch said walking up. Mist imminently hugs scorch in the chest. "You see her powers make her body temperature lower than normal. You know the funny thing….my powers are the exact opposite."

"Hot..and cold?" Rouge looks at Darcy.

"Opposites attract at times my dear. Just like my beloved…."

"So…warm.." Mist said hugging Scorch."

"This is so weird…" Scorch said looking at his body and flapping his new wings.

"It will take time for you to get used to the new changes my child."

Suddenly all four sensed something coming this way smelled a familiar sent.

Rouge knew that it was Blaze coming to her door. "Mother, that's my friend -."

"I know, child". Said Darcy.

"Ohhh…I can feel some warmth coming from her…and her blood smells warm too." Mist said joyfully

"Do we turn her over too?", asked Rouge

"Not yet ,your brother will handle her", said Darcy

"Ok..Ok..I got this.."

"Not you, Scorch. Amy has turned over a new brother who is in much pain. Let's leave her to him.

"Yes mother" Scorch said

"But for now." Darcy made a dark purple cloud and pulled out new clothes from it. "Go into the guest room and put these on."

"Yes mother", They said in unison. As they walked to the hallway.

"I shall go too. I need to how you say…freshen up in your Toilet room"

"It's called a bathroom"

"Ohh! Alright.." Darcy says walking back to the room.

Blaze came up to the door and gave it a knock.

"Come in" said Rouge. Blaze came in to the room. "Well if it isn't fire princess. How are ya? "

"I've been Ok.." Blaze said a little dreary. She sighed and sat down on the couch.

"What's the problem, sweaty?"

"It's nothing…I'm just kind of…." Blaze was shy about telling Rouge how she felt, because of the fact that she is a princess who is taught not to show too much of her personal feelings, but she looked so devastated that she didn't even notice Rouge's eye color change. "it's..all my fault"

""What? Is your Kingdom in trouble again? Look, I had nothing to do with your missing Sol Emeralds."

"No…no…My kingdom is fine. In fact things are almost boring there" Darcy was looking at Blaze and Rouge talk while in the hallway.

"Mmmmmmm…..I can feel it….so this is the one Silver adores. A very fine young lady, and a princess no less."

"So what brings you here to our dimension?" Rouge asked

"Since nothing's going on around my kingdom, the council decided that I would go for some R and R. I couldn't say no..so I left my kingdom to come here. Silver's future was also calm we both bumped into each other at Eggman's amusement park in space. After that we spent most of our time together. At first it seemed great, but Silver started to complain about this time, and how it was primitive. He was doing it so much…it drove me nuts.

"What did you do?"

"I told him he should go back to his own time if he hates this one so much. I just felt like….he didn't even care about me. So I then called him a naïve little kid. I didn't mean to say that to him..I was just upset that's all. I still like him…in fact…I….I…." Blaze's voice started to crack up. "He cares about me…even before I became a princess and was his partner fighting off Iblis. His Naiveté is _why_ I like him. I just now realized that. Blaze's eyes stated to well up. Now he probably hates me… He should...I haven't been very nice….I was just annoyed by his actions…."What have I done?" Blaze started to cry Rouge came up to Blaze and tried to comfort her with a hug. Blaze was crying in Rouge's chest. "I know he whines a lot…but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about me" He probably doesn't care now, not after the way I treated him"

"No" Rouge laid her head on Blazes forehead. "He still loves you"

"Huh?" Blaze looks up and looks at Rouge's face. "How do you know? I haven't seen him in days!" she said tearfully.

"Because, he regrets ever doing what he said and did. All he wants to do is make amends for what he did.

" What should I do?" blaze said looking directly into her eyes still not noticing the change.

"Give him another chance. He'll come around. Trust me…he fully understands what he needs to do. Go to him. He misses you"

Blaze stood up and wiped the tears from her face. "OK thank you"

Anytime hon…now get out of here and go to your man."

Blaze nodded her head and left with some doubts on her mind but went on ahead anyway. While she was leavening the complex she felt a sharp pain in her body."Uhhhhhhh! Ahhhhh! Oooohhhhh! She groaned as she knelt down in pain. "What s….. happening?" After a while, the pain went away. Blaze got up and felt around her body. "Huh…that was awkward" Blaze then continued running to find silver.

* * *

In the heart of central city, at GUN headquarters, a black hedgehog was sitting in a laboratory. Waiting for something he can save or beat up he was sitting at the desk with is head folded with is arms on the table. Next to him was a giant Red and black robot with red eyes and giant metal claws. It was once a machine who worked for the evil doctor eggman, but was not treated with respect. But he then joined Team Dark ,a group who fights for GUN to stop any evil that may threaten the world.

Shadow then looks at the robot and asked him. "Hey Omega, do you have a link to Eggman's data base. He asked

"**Affirmative"** said Omega.

"Can you see if he has been up to anything?" Shadow asked. Omega stood there for a minute scanning eggmans data base. "Well….?" said shadow "**My scanners indicate that there has been no robot activity in the last 72 hours".**

"What?"

**Also the last Data log that Eggman put on his computer was 96 hours. No further Data log entry available "** Omega finished. **Last robotic activity location; Marble Jungle zone, Not too far from Mystic Ruins jungle**

Shadow sits and thinks for a minute "So that means he has been quiet for more than a week. Wait a Minute! Omega! Look up the last data entry Eggman logged on his computer"

" **Affirmative. Processing Now, searching through virtual log…Data Log found . Now downloading. **Omega hooks a wire to the computer on the desk. He downloads the diary log so that Shadow can get a clue on his recent activity.

" Mmmm " **'the fangs of Dark Radiance**" he read. He read the diary that eggman had written down on his diary.

_It was been months but I stumbled upon a wonderful thing that can bring the world, even sonic the hedgehog to his knees 3000 years ago there was a race of vampires known as "the crimson claw" ,an elite group or renegade vampires who go against the worlds notorious and black hearted evil. Their leaders were the famous vampire couple called "__**The fangs of dark radiance**__"…_

"Mmm…."

Shadow continued reading." So, Eggman went to look for these weapons in hopes to destroy sonic. Shadow then scoffs . "What an insane fool. Unleashing the "**fangs of dark radiance**". How stupid can he be?" said shadow.

"**Why do you think I left him? He is a sick idealist who does not care about the well being of his loyal minions"**,

"Heh, you still hold a grudge against him. Why don't we go and "check " on our little doctor?"

"**But the commander -" **

"Won't even know were gone. Think out of that Rust Bucket head of yours."

"**I just had it oiled**".

"Shut up and come on already!"

Omega follows shadow out of the laboratory. He knows Shadow is harsh, but without him he would not be free from Eggman, he may not show it but he is a true friend to him even though he was a robot. They were outside the building.

"Omega, go to the jungle and see what you can find" said Shadow.

"What will you do?"

" I've got some unfinished business to take care of"." Understood. Designated time confirmed. Meet back here in one day" .

Shadow and omega left their separate ways.

" Rouge…" said Shadow "I'm so….sorry

My fourth chapter... I sure hope you are following along!

* * *

Off panel

Strange happenings

"Wild Rolercoster

Sonic was running through station square I got to get to Cream! He looks at a sign that says Twinkle Park I'll cut though here. He runs through the park. But then he falls into a roller coaster car and gets trapped in* OH NO!

"Ride starts*

Richter was sleeping next to Sonic and then falls on Sonic "WHA!" *Babbles*

" Huh?"

"Say are you following me? "Richter asked

" Well uhhh.." Sonic shuddered

"Ah! I'm kidding! Ba ha ha! Well anyway…..I'm just going where my gut tells me to." Richter stretched his arms and yawned'

"I'm just trying to make it by and…"

Richter gets up to his face " Oooo boy! Well good luck to ya If you can make it here you can make it anywhere…and if you can't..well join the club."

Sonic Looks at station square from the top of the coaster." Whoa…this must be the new top of the world coaster. Awesome!"

"Oh no!" Richter screamed

" What?"

" We're going to fall off the edge! We're going to crash!" Richter said hold his face.

"What"

"Car turns into a giant pinball and drops.

Richter screams, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He grabs sonic and shakes him

The Ball Gets caught by a giant arm and spins around. Richter babbles as a the wind blows on his cheeks.

The Ball Stops

Richter was laughing hard. Ah ha ha! I had you! Just kidding! Ahhh.. now cringe your body screaming like a baby,

'Huh?

Large trigger hits the ball. Ball goes flying through the air.

WHhhaaaaaaaoooaaaaaa!" Sonic screamed

Yeah! Richter shouted as he Lifts his arms up

theBall makes a curve and hits many walls and triggers like a pinball*

" whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa ! Richter; Gets slammed on the walls of the ball*

The ball then Stops on a elevator that looks like a circular pinwheel

"Bbbbbblleeeecchhhhhhh! Richter: Vomits outside ball Sorry..

The Ball then lifts up in the circular elevator and ball spins like it's on a ferries wheel. The ball spins until you reach the top*

Oh man what a ride…" Sonic was holding his head

Richter looks at him and laughs. "Remember folks, this is a fan fiction don't try this at home. "He says breaking the fourth wall. (I'll let it slide this time) "you know…this ride used to be a lot worse. They had this giant hammer and…

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

" Oh look! (Calmly) They brought it back.

" Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa!

The ball gets hit and flies through the air. Sonic and Richter scream

Richter screams shaking his head and while holding on to Sonic screaming in his ears

Ball then roughly gets caught by a large spoon. Spoon falls to the ground. Little hammer comes and opens the ball.

Sonic falls out of the ball* Ohhhh…._ *Swirly eyes"

Richter has *Swirly eyes* Whooo… man that chocolate bar tasted pretty good the fourth time down.

Sonic then Looks at Richter

"Stick with me kid. I know this city like the back of my…is that ice cream?

*Whaaaaaam* Richter gets hit with the giant hammer, and goes flying in the sky Ahhhhhhh ha ha ha ho ho! Sweet mama that hurt! Talk about irony.

"Have a great day!" said the man standing near the ride exit

Sonic Looks as he makes a large star in the sky Who was that weird guy…oh! That's right! I got to get to Cream!


	5. Darcy's plans, Rocky and Cream meet

Chapter 5

Darcy's secret plans, Rocky and Cream's Meeting

It was now 8:00. Sonic is now only 30 minutes from Amy's apartment. Meanwhile at Night Babylon, Darcy, Rouge, Scorch, and Mist where talk in the living room about Darcy's new plan.

"So..uhhh..Moms….. what do you want us to do exactly?" Scorch asked sitting back in the chair

"I f-feel…h-hungry" Mist said rubbing her belly.

"If we are going to save my husband…we need as many people to join us as we can." Darcy instructed. "So I want you two to find worthy candidates to accept the manifest of Radiant Dark. "But before that, I want the two of you to go and find Shadow. Tell him that Rouge is waiting for him.

"Yes mother" Scorch and Mist said as they walked out the door.

"Wait!" Rouge got up and stopped them "Please don't be rough, Ok?"

"You can count on us big sis." said Scorch

"Y-yeah we won't hurt you m-man" Mist gave her a thumbs up. The two of them put on dark purple capes and walked out of the house.

"Don't worry Rouge this is all part of my plan", explained Darcy. "I want to see this Shadow and see how much he truly loves you"

Rouge looks at the violet bat in confusion as Darcy was looking at the purple lava lamp. "Don't you ever get tired of looking at that thing?"

"It's just so amazing….looking at the bubbles float and then falling to the bottom just to thrown up again. And that little back box you use to talk to people. It's so fascinating how much the mortals have progressed in their lives."

"Maybe..we could get you one"

Darcy looks at Rouge and lets out a little giggle. "I'll think about it"

"So how exactly are you going to see if shadow loves me or not, he's probably still working, not even thinking of me. How are those two even going to bring him here?"

Darcy closes her eyes for a minute and then opens them. Shadow still loves you" said Darcy. "You have to have faith; I have been sensing his love from you for some time"

"You can do that?" Rouge looks at Darcy face to face "How? You've barley known me for a day."

"Any of us can do it, Rouge. It's quite simple. I can easily do it just by smelling your recent sent before I changed you. There was yours and…someone else's. Darcy smiled as she looked at Rouge and giggled again. "And judging by your sent you've have had some physical contact with one another haven't you?"

Rouge then blushed. "W-W-Wait! We didn't do anything too extreme! We only kissed once in awhile. We didn't go _that_ deep!" said Rouge nervously with a small sweatdrop.

"_Oh_? And where exactly _did_ he kiss you?" Darcy quirks her eye brow.

"On the lips! shouted rouge. "I might be flirty, but I'm not a pervert!"

Oh ha ha ha ha ha ha! "I'm only joking, child! My, My your face has become as red as a beat. Ha ha ha ha ha! But I digress. I can easily tell how he loves you. By smelling your sent mixed with Shadow's, by a kiss, hug, even so much as a pat on the shoulder. I can smell his heart rate. How hot he felt just by hugging you, how fast his heart was beating, and even how much he sweats out of nervousness"

"Wow….. that's incredible, kind of gross, but in credible. I can do that too.

"It is a common Cramoisi trait. Our increased senses can allow us to smell, hear, and see better than any mortal.

"What else can we do? Rouge asked.

"When one is changed into beings like us, it means they were injected somehow by our poison.

"Poison? You mean what I squeezed out of my mouth when I bit Amy? So…that means you poisoned me too? How am I still alive?

"The poison that I injected inside you did kill you…in a sense."

"Huh?" Rouge touched her chest where her heart is and did not feel a beat. She then touched her wrist and felt no pulse. She realized that she was no longer among the living but how is it she was still standing? "Wait..what do you mean by "In a sense?"

"When the poison is injected in you, it killed your body…but at the same time preserved it. When you bit Amy I told you to inject only a small portion of the poison. That way it would slowly change her. At least change it so the body would be sensitive to the sunlight so that Sonic would find her. The poison can easily change the victim into a member of the Crimson Claw, provided if the heart is worthy.

"Ok…I got that. So what does being a member mean?

"As you are a new person you are able to experience things Mortals can't, increased senses, as I mentioned earlier. Your speed and reflexes are much sharper, to hunt those who are black hearted. Your strength is also enhanced as well. You are as strong as five strong mortal men. There are a few more abilities you will discover soon. Once we get you and Shadow together, you will learn them soon enough.

"Why do you want to help us? Is it because of your husband?

Darcy nods as she looks at Rouge."That's about half right. Rouge, do you know anything about the **"fangs of Dark Radiance**_?"_

"Yeah…I think so…. It was supposed to be some Weapon of Destruction Right?" Rouge asked. Being an agent of GUN, it this is to be expected of someone like Rouge to be filled on everything legendary of this world.

Darcy then sighed and explained. "That's what everyone was led to believe, that we just go around killing anyone we see" Darcy was clenching her fist. "Treating us like demons and wanting us to die. "3000 years ago. I along with my husband, were called the **fangs of dark radiance**, and we once lead a group of people know as the Crimson Claw.

"Yeah…you told me about this…" said Rouge.

"Yes…my dear. They were all the same as me. A group of vampire bats who wiped out the words most evil people. But though our race had an appalling appearance to others we are normally a peace loving race, and can be quite friendly. " Darcy looks at Rouge and smiles at her. "You remind me so much of them. I felt a connection to you the moment I saw you. And when I heard that you were having love trouble I just had to help.

"Rouge looked the other way blushing a little. "So…what happened to the rest of your race?

Darcy's smile turned into a frown. She looks down and closes her eyes." We were always misjudged by so many people. So they sent special men, wearing blue cloaks, carrying blades made of a special metal to exterminate us.

"Hold up..I thought you said that nothing could kill us."

"If you recall I said we have but two weaknesses; one, sunlight and two… the mineral that killed my entire clan. I survived, but my other family members…were…. I'm sorry it is too painful to go on!" Darcy then started to weep covering her eyes. If only I was a stronger Queen…I could have saved my children from being…"

Rouge walked up to Darcy and hugged her. "Stop it already….I hate to hear a woman cry. Look, is your husband still alive at least?" asked Rouge.

"For now. He is somewhere. We had to be separated from a far distance so no one could find us. But I don't know where is, and I have to find him by the end of the month.

"That is why I need your help. That's also why I wanted to help you find the one you love.

" So we can help you wipe out the evil in the world, and bring back the Crimson Claw?" asked Rouge.

"Exactly."

"But what happens if we can't find him?"

Darcy then looked down and said, "He will disintegrate into ashes, along with me, you and the rest of our family. Rouge gasped in horror at the thought of dying she did not know what Shadow would do if she were to die. She then knelled to the floor. Darcy then came to her knelled on the floor and hugged her, and then said. "Don't worry my child, as long as we have enough people we will find him. I know it" And your friends will help us to. You have more than enough friends to help us find him.

Rouge looked up and saw Darcy smiling "OK Mother I will try to keep it together"

"Good Girl" Darcy said hugging her. "Now I'm going to go greet your new sibling. I want you to wait here for your other two siblings to return"

"Yes Mother"

Darcy closed her eyes as she was walking to the door putting on her cloak."_When evil seeps through the shadows of light_, it_ will cower at the sight of crimson's gleam, and devoured by the radiant dark._

"What's that supposed to be?" Rouge asked

"This is the oath of the Crimson Claw, handed down from my ancestors of the Cramoisi de chauve-souris. Never forget these words"

"Of course, Mother"

"Good", and with that, Darcy then left the house in the direction of central city, where Amy's apartment is. Rouge then sat on her couch wondering what shadow is up to.

"Will he want to spend eternity with me?" And I still want to know more on this "crimson claw" even if we are together could we be making a mistake? "No… No, Mother wouldn't betray me or my friends, nor has she shown any reason for me not to trust her, *Sigh* still I wonder if Shadow will believe me after I tell him. I wonder….." Rouge kept thinking on this until she eventually fell asleep.

Back at Amy's apartment, Amy was standing over silver waiting eagerly her new brother to wake up. His transformation was now complete. His face was paler than normal and he had wings growing on his back just like Amy. Amy looked all over her body and saw her changes. She looks at her claws and feels her fangs with her tongue. She walks over to the mirror and sees herself.

"If I bit Silver…" She thought "Does that mean I'm a vampire? But how is It that I see myself?" She turns on the water and splashes her face. "Water doesn't hurt me either. One thing is for sure." Amy looks at the window and sees the sunlight seeping through the window. "The sun nearly killed me today. If it wasn't for Sonic…" She then stops for a minute to think about the Blue hedgehog who she loves. Thinking that if he was with her this wouldn't have happened. "Why is he such a liar? My life has completely changes because of him! She was clenching her fist and gritting her teeth out of anger. "I could have died…*Sob* and he doesn't even care…." She was sobbing for a brief moment when she heard the door knock. Amy walked over to the Door and saw Darcy on the other side. Amy was shocked a little and she wiped her face to hide her tears. "Mother…ummm…Hi"

Darcy walks in the room and looks at Silver, lying on the couch. "Ah, I see your brother I still asleep" said Darcy. "Good girl…. you have done well"

" Thank you, Mother" with a sad tone.

Darcy looks back at Amy who was looking down. "Something troubles you my child?"

"Well…."

"You are…concerned about the sudden change in your life." Amy looks at Darcy and slowly nods. Darcy then walks up to Amy and places her hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry…I'm sure Sonic will still accept you for who you are now."

"But I don't even know if he loves me now."

"Well…we will see once he gets here. I will tell you this; judging by your sent, he was very concerned about you as he carried you home. I do apologize for what you went through just now."

"It's Ok as long as I'm still alive…"

"That's good to hear. Darcy gave Amy a hug. She then stops for a moment to look at her. "Oh my, look at your clothes." Amy looks at her clothes and sees them all ripped up from her instance change. "Your transformation has damaged your wears. We simply cannot have that" Darcy makes another dark purple cloud appear and pulls out a new set of clothes for Amy. "Here put these on."

"Whoa…thank you mother!" Amy felt a little better as she looks at the new clothes. After a few minutes she was wearing a purple tank top with blue sleeves on her arms, black gloves showing her nails, black pants and shoes. She looks in a mirror and sees herself. She then smiles a little as she admired her new look.

"Excellent.. you look as if you were born as one of my children." Darcy complemented "A fine addition to our clan"

"Thank you so much" Amy said happily. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt very calm and happy knowing there were people who were just like her around her.

Darcy walks over to Silver putting her hand on his forehead. "Now… It's time for you to meet your new brother. Silver, time to wake up" Silver then opened his eyes.

"Yes Mother" he said. Silver then got up and faced Darcy and Amy. He looks at his hands and feet. He gets up and looks down at his feet and kneels on one knee.

"Tell me how you fell son?" asked Darcy while walking around Silver kneeling down.

"I feel….. terrible. Blaze still probably still mad at me. And tails he's so hurt I don't think he will ever forgive me..."

"I meant how do you feel about your sudden change. I do apologize; Amy needed some nourishment after being in the sun too long."

"Oh…it's Ok mother….I mean anything to help. Anyway, it does feel weird….but I feel Ok actually. I just wish I can help those who I hurt.

Darcy then put her hand on Silver's shoulder and said,"Blaze still loves you, actually she was wondering the same thing about you"

"Really?" Sliver lifted his head and looks at Darcy.

"Yes,.. she was so heartbroken when you left, thinking you would not forgive her. She went home to look for you.

"Then….. I have to find her." said Silver as he got up.

"Not yet" Darcy grabs Silver's shoulder " I need you for another matter. You said this Tails character is mad at you. Who is he?"

"He's one of our friends." Amy answered. " He's a nice boy who is a great mechanic. He's like an younger brother to Sonic.

"Really now?" Darcy asked being curious "And you said he was mad at you? Why is that?"

" Because I nearly hurt him because he called me naïve" Silver answered looking down

" Oh?" asked Darcy. "Now why would such a young boy do such a thing?

"He was offended by the remark I made about that flower on his window seal. Apparently the flower used to be his close friend who he loved"

"Cosmo…." Amy whispered

"Cosmo?" Darcy repeated

"Sonic told me about her, how they spent their time together and how he had to kill her order to save the universe. It's like the same thing with what blaze did to save everyone from Iblis. But unlike Cosmo, Blaze actually came back, and I don't think we can use the Chaos Emeralds to bring Cosmo back". Silver finished.

"How dreadful. Darcy said closing her eyes. "to be separated from the person you love by death. I can't imagine the pain of that happening, but to happen to such a young boy who found love and was suddenly striped away it's just unbearable."

"Mother….is there anything we can do?" Amy asked. "Tails is our friend too"

"Anything is possible in the ways of Dark Radiance my child. If Tails truly loved Cosmo….then maybe…just maybe…" Darcy looks back at the two. "We can bring her back"

"But How?" Amy and Silver asked in unison as they walked close to Darcy.

Darcy pulls a valve from her cape, that had a Purple liquid in it. "What's that?" asked Silver staring at the bottle glow.

" This my dear child is a sample of my venom, fused with a formula known as the tears of life. An ancient potion used to bring back vegetation.

"How convenient" Amy said

"I must say however. I how is a plant able to walk among us? Just who is this..Cosmo?"

"She's an alien from a planet of plant people" Amy explained.

"I see…I don't think I recall knowing if there was any life outside our own world. As I was saying the potion known as the tears of life was once used to bring life back to plants. However mixed with my venom… it can act as a potion to bring back the dead, or wake someone from an eternal slumber"

"Kind of like "Sleeping Beauty" asked Amy.

" Excuse me?"

"Ummm never mind"

"Anyway" Darcy continued. "This might be what you can use can bring this Cosmo back"

"Really?" asked Silver with hope in his tone.

"Yes, however you need a sample of the person who loves him, Blood, hair, tears, anything.

Silver's face was lit up as he heard Darcy's words. He thought of Tails and how he was mad at him, and now he has a way to make him feel better. He jumped up and reached for the potion. "OH thank you thank you!"

" However" Darcy pulled the potion away from Silver's hand for a minute " if he does not love her, the venom will kill the plant" said Darcy.

"but you said it brings back vegetation" Amy reminded

"Yes…but mixed with my venom that effect has been overwritten"

"Oh…"

"You must be certain that he loves her"

"I am, mother."

"Then, you must first go to him and ask for his forgiveness and get a sample of him to put in the venom, then pour it in the pot. Now go.

"Yes, Mother But what about Blaze?'

"After you are done with Tails, head back home she will be there" Darcy made another dark cloud out o thin air and gave Sliver a cloak and a new set of clothes. "Now that you are reborn into this new life, you need a new identity. Put these on"

Silver puts on a pair of tan pants and a turquoise scarf, with new gloves with the same symbols as his old one only this time showing his new claws. He spreads his wings and starts flapping them. "This feels kind of awkward.

""Yeah..I know the feeling big bro" Amy said doing the same thing

Darcy then giggled and looks at Sliver. "Off you go now"

"Right!" Silver then opened the window and flew off. "Man..this is a whole lot better than using my powers! YAHOO!"

"Good luck, Silver" Darcy said smiling

"What can I do mother?" asked Amy.

"Sonic should be back soon, when he gets here you know what you must do. You must bring him to our side" said Darcy.

Amy looks the other way and down on the floor…"but what if he…"

"You must not think like that…you must trust in him…as I trusted Silver to get the job done.

"Yes Mother" said Amy.

"I must go now. Good Luck, my child" Darcy then leaves out the very same window. Amy then went into her room to wait for sonic.

Rocky was in front of cream's dorm room nervously shaking, with a small bouquet of flowers with a little card in it. He let out a big sigh and said." OK "You can do this OH! What if she doesn't like me? Ok just calm down..calm down…*Sigh* this sucks! First my parents disappear then my big brother leaves me…what next? *Sigh* Maybe I shouldn't even try…." Before he had a chance to knock on the door, he saw Cream running out the door not even paying attention to him.

"Oh Dear! Oh Dear! I'm so late! I hope Mr. Sonic did what I Suggested!" Cream said to herself, rushing out the building.

"Chao Chao!" Rocky saw a blue Chao with a red bow tie follow her outside the room.

"W-Wait… Ms Cream" he said nervously. "*Sigh* Well I tired. Wait! I'm not going to give up! I've been waiting all this time to talk to her…and now's my chance! Big brother will never forgive me if I give up. " He drops his flowers, and runs after her.

Cream ran outside the building, through the parking lot, and to a Bus stop. Rocky was just behind cream when bus showed up. Cream got out her wallet to pay the bus driver. "How much?"

$1.10 please" said the driver.

Rocky stumbled in the bus without Cream noticing her….Wait! " Cream looks at Rocky who was nearly out of breath. "Pant* Pant* Pant* Please…allow me….." he strained getting out his wallet and putting $2.20 in the slot.

"Oh! Thank you!" Cream said joyfully

"You're….welcome"

"Behind the yellow line while the bus is in motion please." Said the Driver

"OH! Sorry" said the two walking to the back. Rocky and Cream both sat down in the front seat of the bus. Cheese floated on top of Creams head looking very exhausted.

Cream looks at Rocky who was looking down with red cheeks. As Rocky looks back at her, Cream blushed as he saw this rabbit who turned back. He was brown and orange just like her. His eyes were amber, and his ears were just as floppy as hers. Her heart just sunk as he saw him even while being winded from the running they both started looked at the opposite direction of each other, and when they both tried to look at each other they quickly turned their heads back the other way. "_Come on say something!"_ Rocky said in his head. He then made a loud gulp before talking. "Umm soooo.. How are you?"

"OH!" Cream snaps back to reality" I'm Fine…, you?"

"I'm Ok " Rocky's heart was beating like a crazy now "_Ok… so far so good" _he thought. "So where are you going at this hour? He asked. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out this late."

"What?" Cream gasped.

"What? Did I say pretty..uhh I didn't mean that! I mean DOH! Uhhh…I mean uhhh Uhhh I ummm….That's a real nice color blouse you have on" Rocky tried to cover up.

"Oh!..Thank you" Cream said a little nervous

"_Stupid Stupid_!" he thought "So where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my friend" she said.

Rocky was a little nervous and said, "it he your boyfrie- Doh! "

"Huh?"

"Nothing- Nothing! I mean he must mean a lot to you."

"Actually…she like a sister to me"

"She?"

"Yes..We've been friends for the longest"

"Oh…"_Phew!"_

"You see she got burned so I'm going to see If she's Ok Cream said. "I just hope he's ok"

"Oh... well maybe I can help"

"Really?" Cream asked "I don't want to trouble you."

"No, No I don't mind at all! You see, I'm a sophomore and I know a lot about burns and how to treat them, I don't know why…but I know a lot about the earth and its resources.

Cream then looked at him with curious eyes and said. "Well….ummm… thank you; but don't you have somewhere else to go?"

"Oh I was actually following you" he said unaware of what he just said.

"What!".

Rocky then snapped back to reality. "_Oh man oh man I'm so stupid!_ He thought. "I mean I can Go do what I wanted to do anytime" He lied. "And I can come with you to help your friend.

"Well thank you!" Cream said

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said

"Oh! You have a Chao too?" Rocky asked.

"Yes…his name's Cheese. Say hi.

"Chao Chao…" Cheese said weakly

That's cool. I always helped Chao because they always kept hurting themselves. That was back when I was at home….back at the orphanage..

Cream gasped after hearing that. "You're an orphan?"

"Oh….yeah…My parents died when I was really little…and my big brother…

"Is he dead too?"

"No…he's just…..anyway, that's not important. I don't want to talk about it"

"Oh..it's Ok. Sorry for bringing it up"

"It's alright."

"Chao Chao Chao…" Cheese was patting Cream's head asking for something.

"Oh you poor dear…" Cream said petting her Chao friend who was looking pale.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Cheese has been feeling a little sick lately. I don't know what to do either"

"Here…let me look at him" Rocky takes a look at Cheese who had his eyes closed. "Ok..let's see.." Rocky got out a small bottle and took out a pill. He then puts it in cheese moth and gets him to swallow it. Cheese color then started to darken and he opened his eyes, and smiled at Rocky. "There we go"

"*gasp* Cream gasped and looked at Cheese as he was looking a lot better. She grabs cheese and hugs him tight. "How did you do that?"

"I know a lot about Chao. Cheese is at that state to where he's going to go through is maturing state. So make sure you feed him a lot of nuts.

"Oh..thank you so much! OH! I almost forgot my manners. My name is Cream…Cream the Rabbit.

"Oh I know…UHHH! I mean my name is Rocky Road, but you can call me Rocky.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Rocky" Cream said happily bowing her head.

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Cream." Rocky said bowing back

So for the rest of the ride they talked about themselves.

Rocky and cream finally are talking! Sonic is almost at Amy's House. Silver is on his way back to Tails' workshop.

What's Darcy up to? Will Tails forgive Silver? Is Sonic prepared for what he is about to see? Where in the world is shadow. Why am I asking you all these questions?

Just wait till next chapter!

Off panel:

Strange happenings

Blaze and The burring bush

Blaze was walking slowly through the jungle. "Sigh* Sliver…ahhhhh! Why is he so stupid!" Mahhhh!" Blaze shoots a fire ball at a bush.

"yyyyeeaaaoooohhhhhhh!"

"Yeaoh?" Blaze asked looking at the bush.

"Alright! What's the big idea? Can't a guy get some sleep around here? Hey you! Over there!" A hand comes out and points at Blaze.

"Yes Strange talking burring bush?"

"You think you can just come around and burn whatever you feel? "

"Well uhhh

"Show some respect for the shrubs! You don't want to burn a forest down do ya?

"Well…no but..

"No buts! Now get going, or else I'll make you feel the wrath of mother earth!"

"Uhhh…Ok…I'm sorry" Blaze said running away from the bush. "What was that strange bush?"

Richter comes out of the bush. "Fire starter! Man! I'm going to need some aloe for this hell of a butt burn!"


	6. Sonic's breakdown, Unlocking Truths

Chapter 6

Sonic's breakdown, Unlocking Truths

Sonic was just around the corner of Amy's apartment when he saw a flying figure in the sky. "What is that?"said Sonic. The figure was a purple bat with violet-red eyes gleaming at him. It was Darcy looking at sonic.

Darcy looks at Sonic and slowly descends from her height. "Tell me boy, Are you the one they call, Sonic the hedgehog? She asked in a innocent tone. She stands in front of Darcy she was about a five inches taller than Sonic.

"Sigh* look…I know you're probably ecstatic to see me…but I have no time for an autograph or pictures or anything.

Darcy giggled at Sonic. Sonic was tapping his foot out of impatience. "Rushing to someone are we?"

"well…yeah..and I need to get to her fast..so could you please let me go. I'll make it up to you later….somehow"

Darcy looks down and smiles. "Yes…yes you will. I can see it now…you will defiantly be of use to the manifest."

"Uhhh…Yeah" Sonic scoots across from Darcy trying to back away.

"Young love is such a marvelous thing, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Sonic saw Darcy spreads her wings and flies back into the sky. "What was that all about?"

"So this is the one Amy loves" Darcy said as she was flying and closing her eyes "mmm.." Yes I see he does have feelings for her, very deep feelings indeed, but does not know how to express .It's too bad. He is very handsome, just like my Zerach. Darcy then flew out of sight.

" I wonder who that was. I don't think it was Rouge. Ah! What am I doing? I've got to get to Amy pronto! Sonic then zoomed off and headed straight for Amy's apartment.

Silver has just arrived at the Mystic Ruins en route for Tails' Workshop "Wow I got here faster than I thought I would. These wings are so cool!" he said. When he arrived at the workshop he walked up to the door. He lets out a big sigh, thinking of how tails or if he will forgive him. He then digs out the valve that Darcy gave to him. "Ok ,so Mother told me to put this in the plant so that Cosmo can come back, and I need get a sample of tails and then pour into the plant. How am I going to get a sample if he hates me? And he won't believe me if I tell him plus even if he did believe me there is no guarantee it will work. There's still a chance the venom might kill the plant, if that happens Tails will never forgive me."

"_I want you to leave, Silver….I hate you!"_

Silver was thinking back to what Tails had said to him. Silver then sighed again. "Well let's do this" He felt butterflies in his stomach as he reached out his hand to knock on the door, but no one answered. When he was about to knock again, he hears a small sound, a snoring sound. Silver opens the door, and walks in and saw that Tails was asleep on his couch. He was curled up holding the potted flower "He must have been asleep this entire time." Silver Thought. He see streams of dried tears coming from Tails' eyes."Poor little guy. He must have cried himself to sleep.

"Mmmm...No….No! Cosmo! Don't Go! Don't do it please! I won't let you! Please there has ….to …..Be…. another….Way! No! .

"He's talking in his sleep…" said Silver. "He's holding the plant. This is my chance! Now I just have to get some Sample of him: a piece of hair maybe? When he reached out to get some fur from Tails, he saw a tear come out of his eyes. "Maybe this will be better" he thought. He opened the valve of venom and put it under Tails' eyes. One of his tears slipped in to the valve. The liquid then began to bubble and turn from violet to red-violet. _When evil seeps out of the shadows of light,_ Silver recited as began to pour the venom in the plant. _It cowers at the sight of crimson's gleam, and shall be devoured by the radiant dark._ When he finished pouring it he took one last look at tails before leaving." Wait a minute, I've got an idea". He then grabs a piece of paper and a pen and wrote him a letter. Then he puts the letter on the table next to the plant. Then he opens the door and left. When he was about to take off he turns his head, "Good luck little brother Heh-heh" Then he flies off in the direction of the city. "Blaze, wait for me"

Sonic was finally at the apartment. He opens the door, and doesn't see Amy on the couch. "Amy?" "Amy!" He shouted. "Where the Heck is Silver!" "Silver!" Sonic calmed down and looked around the house. He then heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway.

"Soooooonnniiccc"

"Amy?"

"_When evil seeps out of the shadows of light, it cowers at the sight of Crimson's gleam"_

"Amy? Is that you?"

"_And be devoured by the Radiant Dark"_. Sonic then walks to the last room in the hallway. "Sooonnnic!" Sonic opened the door that made a loud creek. He saw Amy sitting on her bed in a fettle position. (That's when you sit on your bottom and have your arms on knees and your head is resting on your arms) He saw her wearing different clothes. "Soooonnniicc!" she said again.

"I'm here Amy, and I bought some medicine". He then pulled out some aloe and Shea butter lotion out of the bag he had." Here Amy, Cream told me that this will help you with your injuries. When he walked up to her to give her she swatted the lotion from his hand. "Hey! What was that for!" Sonic shouted.

"Why Sonic?" Amy spoke while her head was still buried

"Why What?" He asked picking up the lotion

"Why do you run away?….why do you want to keep away from me? Why do you keep ignoring me?

"Amy? Where did that come from?" trying to hand her the lotion again. Amy then takes it and puts it down on the night stand. She looks up at Sonic with her eyes glowing violet-red. Sonic was too confused to notice.

"All I wanted was for you to love me! Ever since that day you save me from that little planet. When I saw you fight off Metal Sonic to save me. You were a hero, _my Hero_!" Amy then started tocry. Sonic stares at her as she cries._ "_And what did you do? You ran away! All I wanted to do was express my gratitude to you!" Amy continued crying_. _ She reached in her nightstand drawer and got out a knife, as a crimson aura shrouded her. Sonic then backs away from her with widen eye. Amy opened the knife and moved it over her arm.

"Amy! What are you-?" She then used the knife to cut her left arm. Amy then gasped in pain. "Amy? Why did you- Ahhhhhh!" Sonic suddenly feels a pain in his arm. It was his left arm that was cut as big and deep as the one on Amy's left arm.

"So…mother was right…our souls are connected….but that doesn't make any difference to how I feel! Do _you_ feel it sonic? This is the pain I feel everyday that you ignore me!" She uses the knife to cut her other arm. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed. Sonic held on to his other arm and kneeled on the floor. "That one was for always running away!" She then cut her left arm again. The two of them screamed again. Sonic felt Blood coming out of his arms. That cut felt even more deep then the last one. "That's for every tear I shed wondering what I did wrong to make you run away!

"Why… do I get hurt…. when you cut yourself?" Sonic had his head on the floor. He was lying holding his arms. He holds on to them tighter after feeling another cut on his right arm.

"And that one was for all the lies you told to avoid me!" She cuts her arm again "And tricking me!" She yelled as her eyes were streaming with tears. She cuts herself again 'And playing with my feelings! Feel it Sonic! All the pain I feel everyday! Every second! She keeps cutting her arms making sonic scream even more. She cuts herself about four more times. "It hurt's doesn't it?" Her arms were bloody along with Sonic's. She was weeping covering her face. "This isn't even half the pain I feel!"

"Amy ….stop!" Sonic struggled to say

"Amy Stop!" she mocked "Stop…stop? Why didn't_ you_ ever stop running away? And now all because of some cuts you are now paying attention to me? Face it…you only care about yourself! This is where I really make you feel the pain I do! She was about to stab her stomach when she stop dead in her tracks. Sonic grabs Amy's arms with his bloody hands before Amy had a chance to stab her stomach.

"That's enough! Please….. stop!" Sonic was looking down as he was holding on.

"No! Why do you care now?" Amy kept trying to stab her stomach, but Sonic was holding on tight and could not move it. "All these times you run away and _now_ you feel sorry for me? I don't want your pity!" Sonic struggled as he was standing. He then kneels down in front of her. Amy stopped trying to stab herself to look at Sonic kneeling down. She then heard sniffling coming from Sonic. "What's wrong? Are a few small cuts too much for the world's fastest hedgehog? Sonic lifts his head up then he looks at Amy with tears in his eyes.

"Please, stop it! I-I can't s-stand seeing you like this!" Sonic said with his voice breaking up.

"Oh really?" Amy said sarcastically "and why is that?" Sonic tried to speak but was in too much pain to say anything, not just in his arms either. "That's what I thought! Nothing! I mean nothing to you so why should I-"

"I'm sorry!" Amy heard Sonic shout at the top of his lungs, And as he looks up and sees Amy with tears and snot rolling down his face. "I'm so stupid! If I had known you'd feel this pain I would have never ran away.

"What…?" Amy said bewildered

"Amy I have something to tell you". Sonic tried his best to get back up and limp over to Amy, who took a few steps back. "Ever since that day I went to the little planet and saw you, you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Really? Amy looks at Sonic but then shakes her head closing her eyes. No!... No! This is just another trick! I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" more tears came down her face.

"I'm not lying! I wanted to tell you that you looked cute, but I didn't know what to say of express my feelings for you, and when I finally muster some courage to talk to you, Metal Sonic came out of nowhere and snatched you away" Sonic limped all the way until he was right in front of Amy. Amy moves the knife away from her stomach. He drops his head down and starts to sob "After that I completely forgot all about Eggman. All I was focused on was finding you. I searched and searched high and low all around that little planet just to find you" he said.

"You did?"

"Yes… Don't you see? Sonic looks at Amy directly with a tear torn face." I run because I'm scared. Scared that if I ever talk to you, you would think I was stupid, and you wouldn't want anything to do with me." Amy's eyes were leaking tears and had rosy cheeks as she was hearing Sonic. In all her years of knowing him, she has never seen him like this. The once prideful blue hedgehog is breaking down in tears right in front of her. "I'm sorry…"he said with his voice cracking up. "I'm so, so sorry" Amy saw sonic as he knelt down on his knees continues to cry."You probably hate me now. I understand…you have every right to be angry. If you want to stab me go ahead. Just please….stop stabbing yourself."

Amy drops the knife and kneels down to Sonic and hugs him. Sonic then wrapped his arms around Amy's neck as he continued to cry. She herself started to cry again. "I'm sorry Sonic! I had no idea. You must felt the same pain as I did when you ran away from me, and I was too blind to see it! I let my anger get the better of me. Please forgive me. I'm the stupid one not you". She finished.

"No, Amy you're not stupid. You are very resourceful, cunning, you always there for everyone's support, and you make some mean chili dogs too.

Amy then giggled a little. "Yeah….and you eat them like a hog"

"You're everything I could have wanted; all I wish right now is that I hope it's not gone. I couldn't ask anyone else for a better girlfriend than you.

Amy then gasped and said "you mean….?"

"Yes" Sonic then released Amy form his hug to look at her face to face. "Amelia Rose….. I love you" Amy's eyes never stopped leaking after hearing those words. She only dreamed of him ever saying that to her. He knew he was telling the truth. She has ever seen Sonic be more sincere about anything until now.

"Sonic…..I…I don't know what to say…" Amy looks away from Sonic smiling.

"Just..please say you'll forgive this rude, foolish, selfish idiot, and be his girl?"

Amy gasp and blushed and then made a big grin. "Yes! Yes! A thousand Times Yes!" She gives him the hug of all death hugs after hearing him. Sonic was struggling to breathe but he didn't care. Amy then releases and looks at his arms. "*Sigh* look at what anger did to you…I'm sorry. You must think I'm pretty crazy now."

"Hey…love makes us do all kinds of crazy things. Anyway I'll just get some..Huh?" Sonic looks at Amy. Amy grabs his arm and starts licking his cuts. "Amy..?" Sonic was so distracted by what was going on that he just now notices Amy has wings on her back, and her longer fangs. He also sees that her eyes where no longer jade green, but now violet-ruby. Sonic sees the wounds slowly heal. Amy looks at Sonic and smiles. Sonic stares deeply into her eyes" A-Amy you-you your back…. those eyes"

Amy gasps and then looks down. Now she was worried that everything he said wound even matter to her " Sonic I-" she started. "I know you're totally scared right now but..it's not as bad as…"

"They look beautiful"

"Huh?" Amy was surprised after hearing Sonic "But….. aren't you scared?"

"No, you've always looked beautiful. But those eyes look like little rubies."

"What about my wings? Don't they look scary?"

Actually, they look kind of cool.

"But Sonic…I'm a monster…."

"No…you're not a monster…..and if you are…then you're my monster" Amy puts her hands over her mouth and blushed. "Don't you remember when I was a werehog? You still loved me ever if I was a harry monster"

"You…really do love me?" Amy said with tears rolling down.

"Yes, more than anything, I would die for you if I had to! But even after all the pain I caused you, you still care. Thank you."

"Sonic..you know…there is a way to make up for that pain"

Sonic looked at Amy with hope in his eyes. "Really?"

"Mother said that if you were in some form of pain then the one you loved will feel the same pain.

"Mother?" Amy what are you…"

"When I cut myself you felt the same pain I did, which shows that you _do_ love me. Now I understand I actually used that to my advantage to see you would feel the same pain I do. That was before I knew that you loved me too. I'm sorry Sonic. I'm the one who should be asking for _your_ forgiveness.

"I don't care, as long as you are Ok and you don't do that again. Besides…thanks to you…licking them I feel much better now. I would do anything to for you.

Amy smiled as she looks at Sonic "Then in that case, Sonic….. please join me and the crimson claw.

"The what?"

"We can take out the black-hearted evil in this world, and be together forever.

"I can be with you?"

"Yes… we would share happiness and sorrows together and if you or I were ever killed I'd die with you. Our souls would become one" Sonic looks away from Amy for a minute. If you are serious about this..there's no turning back if you chose to be with me. But if don't want to be with me….then you'll never see me again."

Sonic's eyes widen as he looks at Amy. "To never see her again?" That would be devastating to him he couldn't bear the thought. He hugs Amy. "What do I have to do? I don't want you gone..I want you here with me. If joining this Crimson claw or whatever is all I have to do to stop you from leaving me…then I'll do it a thousand times."

"Sonic…." Amy said quietly and then smiling while shedding tears. "Just look into my eyes and relax. You won't feel any pain, I promise. Sonic then looks into Amy's eyes and felt and could not look away. Then Amy came to Sonic's neck. "My Darling Sonic I love you…..I will make sure you don't feel pain anymore. She then kissed him like his mouth was ice cream, and sonic enjoyed every last second. The two of them moaned as the kissed deeply in each other mouths. This lasted for three minutes until Amy began to nibble with her lips all the way down to Sonic's shoulder then she use her tongue look for a vein to bite. Then she finally bites his shoulder and drank his red, thick nectar. Sonic didn't mind at all…all he felt was a small prick in his shoulder. Amy then squeezes her mouth injecting a huge amount of purple venom in Sonic's blood stream. When she was through, Sonic stares at her with his eyes slowly closing; Amy was smiling as she saw him slowly nod away. Sonic smiled back as he finally closes his eyes, and lies on the floor. She then picks up Sonic and places him on her bed. Sonic was breathing hard as he was beginning his transformation. Then Amy walked around and got in the bed with him." Don't worry it will all be over soon" Then she fell asleep putting her arm around sonic.

Shadow was walking out in the streets of central city on his way to Night Babylon, when he heard a scream come from a nearby allay Shadow rushed and saw two hedgehogs. One was Red-orange with red pants and spiky hair spikier than sonic's but not spikier than his, and Red-orange wings on his back, and another Hedgehog who was sky-blue and also had wings on her back. She wore a blue shirt with light-blue pants, and had hair like Amy's only longer. And they were both looking at this dark figure that had two swords and a cape covering his body and face "Die you nightwalker scum!" He said in a raspy voice.

"Fat chance!" said the Red one firing a fire ball at him. The dark figure dodges the blow and jumps in the air and swings his sword at him. The Blue one Blocks the attack by making a wall of Ice. She then shoots the man with a blast of Ice wind blowing him against the wall. The two of them walk up to the dark figure charging both fire and Ice with their hands. "No one messes with us!"

"Let's f-f-finish this Scorch!" said the blue one

"Hee hee hee!" the dark figure laughed. "Yes…lets Finish this!" the figure then brought out a glowing blue stone. The two hedgehogs felt a strange pulsation through their bodies, like something was pushing down on them, and burning them at the same time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" said the red one falling down on the ground

"It…hurts…" said the blue one doing the same thing.

"Yes…feel it! Your very own kryptonite: Nith metal! Now I shall take out the trash! He was ready to shrike them down.

The Sky-blue hedgehog looked at the other one and said. "It l-looks l-like it's over of us….. I-I'm sorry S-s-scorch".

For what Mist?" Scorch looks at the other hedgehog while on the ground.

" I-I s-should h-h-have never a-a-argued with you ab-b-bout who s-s-should p-p-ay on our d-d-date. I just wanted a way to thank you for all the years of treating me so well."

"No..No I'm sorry for being a jerk. I should have never yelled at you. You're more than my girl, you're my precious gem. Scorch crawled over to Mist as she crawled over to him.

"Oh scorch!" Mist said in tears

"Mist!" They hugged each other thinking this was the last thing they would do. "I love you" "

I love you too"

"Enough!" said the dark figure "Time to die!" The man in the cape and ran up to them ready to slice them. They both closed their eyes.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow. The spear of energy shot the mysterious man

"Uhhhggghh!" he said. "What!"

Shadow walks up to the man with a stern look on his face. . "I'm Shadow the hedgehog, and you are in violation of mobian offense law. Leave now or I will have you arrested!"

The man looked up to him and chuckled. Shadow could barely see his face. All he saw was a long grin and glowing blue eyes. "You are the one who is violation. You will soon be devoured by those retched mongrels." He then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

The two hedgehogs got up and walked to Shadow. "T-thank y-y-you." said mist.

Yeah thanks, thought we were goners."

"Humph!" said Shadow "Just be careful with your little girlfriend. There are a lot of humans out there that do lustful things to all of us." Shadow then took a look at Scorch, who almost looked a lot like him. "Do I know you?"

"Well, I don't know. All hedgehogs look alike" Scorch laughed Mist laughed with him

"You know what? never mind, anyway are you alright?" Shadow was trying to change the subject

Y-yes, t-thank y-y-you.

Shadow kept noticing that Mist was shivering and stuttering as she was talking. "Why does she-".

"Don't ask it's who she is."

Shadow then took another look at their wings in question.

"What kind of freaky hedgehogs are you? Why do you have wings and glowing eyes? "

The two o them gave him a serious look. "We are the ones who will drown out the people who let sin be their guide." Scorch said

"In the name of the Crimson claw and the shining darkness." Mist said after.

"_When evil seeps through the shadows of light, it cowers at the sight of crimson's gleam, and will be devoured by the radiant dark" _They both said in unison.

Shadow as kind of freaked out now. "What's that some freaky anthem from a weird religion".

"You will know soon enough, big Brother" said Scorch.

"Riiiiight well be careful out here alright?"

They both nodded their heads and began to fly off when scorch then told him, "Oh one more thing, Rouge wants you"

B-big sister Is f-f-feeling s-s-sick. said Mist.

"Wait how do you know-" By the time he was about to finish they both flew off in the moonlight. Shadow was left bewildered. "What was all that "crimson's gleam" and Radiant Dark" crap for anyway?" Shadow then thought for a moment. Wait a minute, crimson, radiant dark, and they called rouge 'sister" ,and they had wings. "Could it be…? Oh no I've got to get to rouge!" Shadow then ran to Night Babylon.

Deep in the heart of the mystic jungle, Omega was walking toward the ancient mausoleum. **"Sensors indicate this is where Eggman commtied his recent activity. he said, as he walks in the ruins.** Then he senses someone walking in the ruins. He locks and loads his guns thinking he was an enemy. When he gets a closer look he sees a giant cat with big ears and an even bigger tummy, and was caring a fishing pole. Omega then searches him double checking to make sure he was enemy.

"Oh hello, friend. What are those pipes on your arms?" asked the cat.

"**Scanning"** Omega's eyes went green as he was scanning Big. **"Scan complete. Life form confirmed, you are the one people refer to as Big, are you not?**

"That's me Mr. Shiny Man! Hey aren't you one of those bad robots? asked Big.

Omega withdrew his guns. **" I am E-123 Omega once served under , but now I am under the service of the guardian unit of nations.**

"Uhhhh.. If that means you're a good robot then that's ok with me. Since you are a good robot can you help me? I'm looking for my friend Froggy. He ran off again, and I've been looking for him forever.

"**You have a brief history of assisting in the fight against Eggman before, for that I will assist you. Scanning for life forms** ." Omega scans around the area looking for Froggy. Suddenly, Big heard rustling coming from a distance. He sees a red shirt along with black pants. Something was crawling in the shirt. Big walked over to it and saw a green frog pop out of it.

"Froggy!" Big exclaimed as he grabbed the frog and gave it a hug.

"Ribbit!" "Ribbit", said Froggy happy to see his owner

"Why do you keep running away?"

Omega walks over to Big and saw he was holding the shirt. " **May I see that shirt?"**

"Uhhh sure" When Omega saw the shirt, he recognized it the moment he saw, then scanned where the rest of the clothes where and saw nothing but ash.

**Eggman D.N.A Detected, but zero life readings**. Omega takes another look and sees robot parts everywhere. He then assumed that Eggman was defeated but could not find him. Could..Eggman…be finally gone? Omega then paused for a moment at the thought of his greatest enemy finally dead. Suddenly there was a light walking nose coming from the entrance. Omega assumed it could be Eggman so he loaded his arm guns ready to fire.** "Big, we must ready ourselves this, could be an enemy.**

" Oh OK! Ready Foggy?"

"Ribbit!"

As the figure walked in the moonlight reviled that it was none other than Darcy.

"Oh Hi Miss Rouge!" Said Big

Omega then dropped his gun."Rouge the bat is that you? You look different, Perhaps a relatives? "

Darcy looks at the two and lets out a light chuckle. Well something like that heh-heh-heh.

Darcy how meets Omega and Big. What will happen now? Will Cosmo come back? Is Shadow getting closer to unlocking the mystery of the Crimson Claw?

Off panel:

Hey... Hey! Happy slapper!

Sliver was flying in the sky heading for Soleanna. Blaze…I'm coming back. Suddenly he sees a star in the sky heading right for him. It was Richter coming at him at mach 4.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed

"huh?" Before he knows it, he gets hit by Richter. And Falls from the sky. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Silver falls head first into the gound. Richter gets up and shakes his head.

"Whoo! Man! What a ride! To think that roller coaster would lead me Alllllll the way here! What's this?" He sees sliver with his head on the ground. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh! What do we have here? A hedgeie in the ground?" He asked in a weird accent. "*gasp* We must get him out before he suffocates!" Richter Pulls slivers head from the ground. Silver was dazed looking round trying to pull it together.

"Oooohhh what..happ- *slap*" Silver is slapped by Richter

"Quiet! I'll ask the questions around here!" He said up to his face. "First off, who are you? How are you? Where are you? What are you? Are you with the People. *gasp* or are the people with you?" Richter was moving around Silver touching his face moving it up and down. "What's wrong with you? I could have killed me! I should have your hide sued! There will be Hell to pay!

"Wha…." Silver asked in a light daze. *slap* Richter slaps him again

"I said quiet! Those question mean nothing to you what..so..ever! For if it weren't me being lead here by forces beyond my control, and the total tw...isted events in this world! *gasp* you wouldn't have crashed in the ground in the first place ….sooooooo….i should be going now.

Sliver finally was able to come to his senses and look at Richter clearly. "Who are you?" *Slap* OWWW!

"My work here is done"

"Work...what do you. *slap* OWW!

Richter waves his hands in front of his face. "You didn't see anything. High ge ge!" He then digs in the ground out of sight. Sliver holds his hand where he was slapped

'Who was that weird guy" Sliver was still rubbing his face, as he took off from to the sky and flies to Blaze.


	7. Cosmo's Return, Blaze's Inner Pain

Chapter 7

Cosmo's Return, Blaze's Inner Pain

Things are getting a little lovey-dovey around here! Oh how will it all turn out? Well just reed.

ALL SGEA chars are not mine. Darcy,Scorch and Mist however are!"

Sonic was lying in Amy's bed next to her. The two of them looked so happy together in the bed. Amy was still hugging Sonic with her arm. Sonic was completely different now. He his two fangs grew out of his mouth. His gloves and shoes were ripped open, and his arms, fur, and muzzle were slightly paler. Amy then hears a noise, and wakes up. She slowly gets up and looks at Sonic still asleep. She smiles knowing that her lover was not only ok, but now happy to see that he was now the same as him. She leans over and gives him a peck on the cheek. She walks out of the room and sees two people in her house. They wore black clothes and ski mask. She closes her eyes for a minute to look deep inside of the robbers. She could see that the heart and veins in their bodies were very black. She then opens her eyes. Amy looks back at Sonic and smiles. "I hope my darling doesn't mind if he has a midnight snack"

"Keep quiet so no one hears you"

"Yeah Yeah" the two thieves were grabbing the things off Amy's tables and cabinets. "I sure hope, Dannith will like what we're doing. This is becoming harder and harder to take things from every house in this city."

"I told you to keep quiet!"

"Hey!" the two crooks turned and saw Amy, with her glowing eyes. "Just what are you doing with my stuff."

The cooks look at each other and nod. One of them walks over to Amy with a shot. "Dannith could use a fresh hot one like you. So slender and curvy yeah you'll fetch a hefty sum.

"Oh really…" Amy said stepping back.

"Keep quiet and we won't hurt ya."

"How about you leave my house before I get angry" The crook just kept walking to Amy. The crook was just about to grab her when Amy grabs him by the wrist tightly. The crook screamed in pain as he knelt down at Amy's level. "*Sigh* Oh well…at least this way my darling can have some food. "Amy grabs the crook by the neck. When the other crook got out a gun ready to fire, he then felt the gun in his hand was gone. He then turns and sees the gun in someone else's hand.

"I know I said this before..but I wouldn't be caught dead with one of these." The crook saw that is was Sonic who was holding the gun. Sonic crushes the gun with his hands and looks at the Crook with violet ruby eyes staring at him coldly. "You know…my girl has been though enough pain for tonight. And I'm going to make sure she doesn't go through anymore.

"Sonikkiu!" Amy exclaimed "I hope they weren't too loud," I wanted to surprise you."

"That's Ok Babe." Sonic smiled showing his fangs. "I kind of wanted to try out my new skill anyway.

"Damnit!" shouted the crook bringing out a knife. "I've heard enough!" as he was about to stab Sonic. Sonic grabs him by the shoulder and smiles.

"Yes…and I'm sorry to say this dude..but this is the last time you will hear anything alive again" Sonic opens his mouth and gnaws on the neck of the crook. Amy was doing the same to the other crook. The two of them couldn't even make a noise as they felt the very life being sucked out of them. When Sonic pulled himself from the neck, the crooks body turned gray and dissolved into dust. The same thing happens to the other crook Amy bit. Sonic was sighing in satiation. "We'll that was something different. Sure hope he finds piece in the other life…provided that he'll go easy on them"

"Sonikku!" Amy runs over and gives Sonic a powerful hug, from the back. Sonic then pulls away from Amy. Amy steps back and looks at Sonic's back. "Sonic…?"

She stares at him for a minute, and before she knew it, Sonic turns around and hugs her giving her a long kiss. Amy's eyes were open for a minute but then she closes her eyes as she felt Sonic's lips on hers. When they finally broke after ten minutes Sonic stares at into her eyes.

"Gotcha ya didn't I?" He said with a cocky grin.

Amy stares at sonic but then giggles and smiles. "Yeah…you did…so how does it feel?"

"Well.." Sonic feels around his body. He moves his arms around moves his neck around and squats his legs . "My body feels like a steak I left in the freezer, and also" Sonic flapped his newly sprouted wings. "These also feel awkward too, but I can manage."

"Sonic..."

"Yeah…."

Amy hugs him again. "I'm so happy! We're going to be so happy together!

"I know. I promise to make you happy." He said back "thank you for giving me another chance. I..still feel like a jerk with how i…"

"Oh stop that! I don't care about that any more. What's important is that I love you."

"And I love you my little pink gem. What are we going to do about the mess?"

"I'll clean it up in the morning..I'm tired.

"Well let me carry you to bed you're highness.

"Why thank you kind sir." Sonic picks up Amy and walks her back to her room.

Cream, Cheese and Rocky are minutes away from arriving at Amy's apartment. For the last few hours they have been talking about their lives, their school work and each other. Rocky was amazed at what Cream has done in her life.

"Wow so you have been into space and other planets?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah and I've been to a few famous places on earth like Beijing and Vancouver for the Olympics" said Cream.

"Cool! Where you a competitor?"

"No I was a referee"

"Oh well that's still amazing what you have been doing your entire life Ms Cream" said Rocky.

"Well I always get support from my friends"

"Do you think I can come along with you the next time you go on an adventure?"

"Sure I would love for you to come!" said Cream. Rocky than bushed a little.

"_She said LOVE I can't believe it!_ Rocky then looks down and sighs. "you know…this remind me of how me and my older brother went to places.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah..he and i…well I'll tell you later. It looks like we're here.

When the bus stopped next to the apartment complex, Cream and Rocky stepped out of bus and headed for Amy's apartment. When Cream and Rocky reached Amy's room, Cream reached in her purse and got out a key. "I always have my spare key In case Amy needs me"

"_Wow Ms Cream is such a good friend" _thought Rocky.

When she tried to use the key to open the door she discovered that it was already opened.

" Oh dear, that's never a good sign" said Rocky. Cream then rushed into the house making sure that Amy was Ok. When she turned on the light she saw piles of ash and black clothes everywhere.

"Whoa!" said Rocky. He walks up to the piles and examines the dust. "What happened? Did a vacuum explode or is your friend just a party animal?"

Cream was silent as she looked around in the house and saw some of Amy's things in bags, and the signs of foul play throughout the room.

"I've got to cheek on Amy!" Cream then dashed into the hallway.

Rocky looked a little dumbfounded and slapped his head a few times. "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! __Stupid__! Why did I call her friend a party animal? Now she probably hates me!" _

Cream went into Amy's room and saw her along with sonic sleeping together in the same bed holding each other. Cream let out a sigh of relief and tip-toed out of room and closed the door slowly. "_So their finally together" She_ thought.

Cream smiled as she walked down the hallway and saw Rocky sitting on the couch. He lets out a little sigh.

"_Here she comes! Ok…don't screw up! You can do this_. Is everything alright?" he asked."

Yes Amy is with Mr. Sonic so she is fine" said Cream.

"So Mr. Sonic was already here? Wow, really does live up to his name"

"Yup he- Wait how do you know Mr. Sonic?"

Rocky had a little sweatdrop come down his face. "We uhhh met before today at school. I uhhh bumped in to him. "Yeah!" It was an accident. It wasn't on purpose or anything". Rocky was laughing loudly and nervously.

Cream looked a little confused. Then she looked at the clock it was 11:30. "It's getting late why don't we sleep here for the night?" Rocky then shot up with anticipation.

" S-S-Sleep h-here w-with you." He shuddered

"uuhh if that's ok with you." Cream said looking away from him. "I mean if you want to go home then-.

"N-NO! I-I-It's fine its fine!" Rocky quickly got up. "W-where are you going to sleep? I-I mean not that I want to sleep with you. I mean sleeping with you is OK. I mean not like that or anything but..."

Cream could not help but giggle at Rocky's little episode. "Why don't you sleep in the guest room while I clean up these clothes and dust?"

Rocky then sighed out of both relief and embarrassment. "Ok Thank you You sure you don't need any help?"

"Don't worry I got it. There's a TV in there if you want to watch something"

"ok thank you, thank you!' Rocky walks into the guest room and jerks his fist down triumphantly. "Yes!" Cheese looks at Rocky and follows him back there. Rocky looks around the room and sits on the bed. He sees a remote and turns it on to the news. He sees Cheese sit next to him.

"Hey little guy."

"Chao Chao!"

Rocky spent the next thirty minutes looking at the news.

"We have a report of missing people. 4 high school students disappear after school today here in central city " aid the news reporter. "We have no info of their whereabouts, but it seems as if this isn't the first disappearances. There have been reports of criminal gang bangers who mysteriously disappeared as well. "

"Disappearances?" Rocky asked himself.

"We have reason to believe that all these disappearances are linked."

"Mmmmm…." Rocky looks at Cheese who looks at him.

"Chao Chao Chaooooo"

"Im not sure..I sure hope we're safe."

Cheese looks at Rocky with a happy face. "Chao chao chao chao?"

"HUH! Whatever gave you that idea…I don't like…uhhh I mean that I..ummm well you see…" Cream was walking to the restroom when she heard Rocky talk. "The thing is that…. I do like Ms. Cream…but I don't know how to express it. I don't even know if she even likes me back. When I first saw her…it was like my world was completely turned over….UGH! What am I saying? I walked on bus and she barley knows me at all…it's amazing she even wants to waste her time with me." Rocky turns and looks at Cheese who had his arms crossed and nodding.

"Chao Chao Chao Chaoo"

Really…she'll give me a chance?" Cream was hearing all this as her face turned red. "You won't tell her will ya?

Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao"

"My secret is safe with you? Oh thank you so much! You've been a feel nice person to talk to. thank you.

"Chao Chao!"

Cream just stood there thinking about what Rocky just said. "Rocky…likes me?" she asked herself. Cheese walks out of the room and was shocked to see Cream. "What were you talking about?" Cream kept her voice down.

"Chao Uhhh chao Chao chao Chao" Cheese said nervously waving his arms.

"Yes..I'm just about done. So…you didn't talk about anything special?

"Chao Chao..Chao Chao Chao"

Cream looks at Cheese and then sighed and then smiled. Cream was finishing up the cleaning, also thinking about Rocky, and thinking about the mess. "I wonder why this mess is here. What exactly was Amy doing?" Cream then thought for a moment. "Gasp" Oh My Did they..? No, they couldn't have Amy still had her clothes on and Mr. Sonic doesn't even wear clothes let alone black clothes.

"Choa Chao" Cheese shrugged his shoulders

"Mmmmm…." She then thought of Rocky. She pictured his brown fur and is amber eyes those small glasses he were (reading glasses). And that handsome school uniform he wares. She couldn't help but think of how attractive he was. She then blushed at the thought of him. "Oh my, do I like him? I hardly even know him and every time I think of him I get really hot, she said. When she was done cleaning, she got some blankets from the closet and lay on the couch. Cheese cuddles up to Cream and hugs her.

"Chao Chao chao..Chao" he said as he slowly went to sleep.

Cream smiled and patted him on the head and slowly went to sleep herself.

Back at the mausoleum in the mystic jungle Darcy had her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Even if she was miles away from them, she could sense the inner feelings of the two rabbits for each other.

"Young love….it can be quite pure can't it?" Across from the large room Big and Omega were looking at Darcy as she was standing there with her eyes closed. She then opens them and walks over to the two. "Well now." She spoke. "What do we have here a giant feline with a little amphibian and a machine that almost looks similar to the ones I destroyed the other day?"

"You destroyed the metal men?" he asked.

"Yes I did. "Darcy looks at Big holding the shirt that belonged to Eggman. "and it looks like you hold the leftovers of the foolish man with the mustache"

"Oh yeah! What was his name again? Egbert, eggdude, eggboill, Oh I know Billy Hatcher!" Big was trying to guess his name

Darcy and Omega had a little sweat drop on the side of their face

"**Dr eggman"** said Omega.

" Yeah! That's it!"

"You are correct my metal friend. He his heart was as black as coal, so he had to go. As will many other black hearts who dare stand in the way of the crimson claw."

"Crimson Claw?" Big asked

"**You are responsible for Eggman's demise?" **

"Indeed, and drinking his blood was like delightful banquet. Of course I myself am not picky when it comes to drinking the blood of living things, although I do prefer to drink it when it's warm. Just thinking of him makes me wish he was still here so I can experience it all over again.

"Uhh…You aren't going to do it to me or anything are you?" Big asked a little nervous.

Darcy looks at Big. She sees that his veins where just a normal dark red. She then smiles at Big. "Fear not my feline friend. I can tell your heart his pure. As for you metal man If I'm not mistaken you are the one robot who has helped Shadow and Rouge in the past aren't you?" Darcy points her finger at omega.

"And you your that funny feline who always helps Amy right"

"Yup!"

"**Affermative". **

"As I said before don't feel any evil in you so do not worry I will not harm you" I just came back to get my special item". Darcy walked over to the tomb that she was in to look inside. "Now where did I put it?" Back at the entrance of the ruins, there were the sound footsteps coming up to the main room. "Ah here it is." Darcy then pulled out a ring with an amethyst as the gem.

"What is that? Sure looks pretty" Big said staring at it.

"Pretty indeed" said Darcy." It's my greatest treasure. A gift given to me by my beloved".

"Your wedding ring no doubt .Eh wretch?"

"Huh?" said Big. Suddenly the man in a blue and green cape came walking out of the dark."

"Well well…look here. I found the queen of Cramoisi sitting in the very coffin I tend to burry her in."

Darcy looks at the man and gasps in shock."Oh No! It can't be…"

"Oh yes Miss Darcy" "The man reviled himself as a tall man who was grinning. "So..My Master Klaus was right all this time."

Darcy's eyes widen as he heard the man. "You lie…are you saying Klaus is still alive?"

"Oh yes my dear Darcy. He has been waiting all this time for you to wake up so he can finish his job, to kill those of the Radiant Dark. When I kill you master Klaus will be so pleased with me!" Hee hee hee hee hee! The man drew his swords and pointed them at Darcy. "They call me Prandor ! hee hee hee hee hee hee! I'm going to tear you apart!"

Darcy was bewildered for one minute but then smiled and jumped out of her coffin. "If what you say is true…then Klaus has made a mistake thinking I was the same queen as I was years ago. You will first witness the true power I weald!" Darcy slammed her hand on the ground that made a large dark circle. She then pulls a sword form the dark circle. It was a normal sized double edge sword that was completely black with a blood red holder. Darcy charges at the Prandor. Prandor comes at Darcy with full speed and swings his swords. Darcy blocks the attack, and runs her sword right at his chest. Prandor jumps into the air and attempts to hit Darcy from the sky. Darcy then disappears and reappears behind Prandor and swings her sword and cuts him in the back. Prandor screams in pain and falls down to the ground. Darcy jumps back down to the ground and looks at Prandor. She points her sword at him as she walks up to him. "give me one good reason why I should spare your life.

"Hee hee hee hee hee! Please! You are the one who shall so be the one asking for mercy!" Prandor brings out a gray stone that was glowing a blue glow. This made Darcy groan in pain. She knelt down holding her body as if something was burning her. "hee hee hee hee hee!" Never leave home without this. Now to put an end to this radiant Dark once and for all.

"No…" Darcy said weakly "It can't end this way…not now….Zerach….I'm sorry… " As Prandor was about to deliver the final blow something stood in his way. It was Omega staring at Prandor, and loaded his guns. What are you doing?

" **If you have Intentions of harming Ms. Darcy, I will show no mercy . Those who harm my comrades will be destroyed.** Prandor looks at Omega with that grin of his..

" eee hee hee hee hee hee! pathetic!"

Then in a flash he came up to Omega and pierced his center. Darcy was shocked as she was looking at Omega getting stabbed though him. Omega then fell to ground. Darcy then looked at Omega in bewilderment. _"He doesn't have a heart but he protected me" she_ thought.

The man looked at Omega whirling his swords" hee hee hee hee hee hee hee ! Foolish machine! Those who protect the dwellers of dark will fall at the hands of the- Oomph!" He too distracted he did not notice Big who rammed in to him with his belly. He may not be sharpest tool in the shed, but he knows when his friends are in danger.

"No one hurts my friends!" he said. "Now go away!"

"You impudent bloated feline! " shouted Prandor as he got out his swords and tried to cut Big. Darcy gets in the way by swinging her sword at Prandor. Prandor tries to get the same gray and blue stone, but Big grabs it and throws it far away from Darcy. "Oh no!"

Darcy looks at Omega, and back at Prandor. "No…..I won't let the shroud destroy my friends as they did long ago.

" Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! I see you still morn for your people who lost their lives because of you, hee hee hee hee hee hee ! Now there all Damned thanks to the work of my master!

"You're wrong!" Darcy shouted "They are gone yes but they are far from Dammed! The spirits of those who have fallen will be reborn in those who the manifest accepts.

"Then we will just have to damn them too! Klaus is already aware of your return, and he is more than ready to destroy you and your so called family! Eee hee hee hee hee hee hee !

Darcy then looks at Big. "Get the robot. I'll get us out of here. Big want do Pick up Omega. Of course, it was no problem for Big's immense strength.

"OH no you don't! We're finishing this here right now! "

Darcy then pulled out a gem that looked like a giant diamond. Big looked at the gem and said. "is that-?"

"A chaos Emerald? Yes it is." Darcy looks at Prandor and smiles. "I'd be careful if I were you mortal. I predict that you will not be grinning for longer if you continue being Klaus' lap dog" She lifted the gem and said. "Chaos Control!" In a flash all three Darcy, Big, and Omega were gone.

Prandor looks at where Darcy stood. "Blast! They're gone! *sigh* no matter…once I tell Master Klaus and the rest of the councel about this there will be no escape for any of them! Eee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Farewell Ms. Darcy! I'll tell your lover you said hi! " He walks out of the ruins heading for his next destination.

Back at the workshop, Tails was tossing and turning on his couch. He then wakes up in cold sweat, huffing and puffing. He looked around and saw Cosmo's flower. He grabs his face with his fingers and massages his face, and looks at the time.

"2:45….sigh….why do I continue to have this dream over and over? I get it already there's no hope at all" He then thinks back to what happened earlier, of what Silver did to him. He looks at the flower again, and clenches his fists. "Stupid Sliver!" Tears started to fall out of his eyes. "I hate him….he didn't know her like I did…*Sob* I won't let him get in the way of my feelings! But….." He then picked up the flower plant and placed it on his dining room table, and then some of his tears dropped on the plant. "I do wish I could show him how much he was wrong about you…God, I miss you… so much…." He then kisses his fingers and touches the plant with the same fingers. "I love you…good night..."

He did not notice but the plant started glow an ominous crimson shroud. Tails then walked to his room and climbed in to his bed.

The flower was growing slowly, and still glows that crimson shroud. The bud itself was getting bigger In size, the same size of an 12 year old mobian. It then started to grow larger in width, until it finally blossomed into and out came beautiful young woman. She was standing in the flower with her eyes closed. She was of the seedran race; this one had a face that was as paler than normal, her flower dress was white with gold edges, the gem on her chest was dark violet, her shirt and longer hair was a darker shade of green, the buds on head where not pink but also a dark-violet. She had green bat like wings growing out her back, and pearly white fangs coming out of her mouth, and white nails coming out of her fingers. She looks different form how her friends recognized her. She spreads her wings, stretches her arms, let out a hiss-like sigh, and opened her now red-violet eyes. She looks around the room, to try to determine where she was.

" Where….where am I?" she spoke she looks at her body. "The last thing I remember….Metarx…..Planet eggs…Dark oak….TAILS!" She lets out a gasp and pulls herself from the plant. She opens the outside door and looks around…"This isn't the blue typhoon." She kneels down and feels the ground. "Am..I…" She then looks at the moonlight. She didn't know why but to her the moonlight looked so good to her. She walks into the moon shining down on her she spread both her arms and wings and sighed with relaxation. She felt a sensation like no other. It was as if the moon was a waterfall of fresh water pouring down on her. "Ohhhh….The moon fells so good tonight."

"Child…." the girl hears a voice. She opens her eyes and sees a large space that was like a nebula of purple and blue clouds. She then sees some one standing across from her. It was Darcy, the girl smiles as she looks at her. "Hello my child…how do you feel?"

"I…I feel Ok…but." The girl looks at herself and sees that she looks different form how she looks normally.

"I can see you are confused. Tell me…are you the one called Cosmo?" Darcy asked.

"Oh..! Yes I am.." she bows in front of Darcy "it is an honor to meet you mother. What am I doing here?

"I have heard much about you, child…and I must say….you are among one of the most brave and courageous young girls I have ever heard of, giving your life for your friends. After hearing about your story….I thought of my children who gave their life for me. I could not let your friend suffer the same pain I endured. And for that I have given you new life, a life that is now a fighter of the radiant Dark.

"Radiant Dark…" Cosmo looked down "So..that means that…the Meterx are gone…that's wonderful to hear. Now my family can rest in peace.

"Yes…"Darcy had her eyes closed and her hand out. "I can see that your race is nowhere to be found…they were lost to you, but now you have a new family, and as a new member I shall honor those you have lost, as you feel welcomed into this family."

Cosmo smiled after hearing Darcy and looked at her. "Thank you so much." By the way…have you seen…"

"He is here…back in the house..You will find him…but listen…I sense danger from where you are you must be ready.

"But..I don't know how to fight!" Cosmo was panicking a little.

"Calm yourself child. When he comes..let your instincts guide you. You're love for lover is your strongest weapon" with those words Darcy then disappeared. Cosmo looked around and saw she was back outside.

Before she knew it she felt something cold on her back.

"Heh heh.. well well…lookie here." Said the Coyote. "What's a fine woman like you doing in a place like this ?" Cosmo turns around to see that there was a coyote with a gun touching her from behind. "Why don't you be a doll and give me your money?"

"Uhhmmm…. Excuse me?" Cosmo said a little confused.

"Oh look she has a mouth. Why don't you Shut up and give me what I want now or I kill you right now! Cosmo then looked down and smiled, and then a crimson shroud surrounded her.

"Hm-hm-hm" she chuckled darkly

"What's so funny?"

Cosmo turns around and looks at the coyote. She then sees an image over the coyote and sees that the veins were dark gray. "If I were you I'd stop before the shining dark consumes you"

"Heh! Whatever….fork over the cash and come with me. The boss may have something in store for you."

"I don't think so" Cosmo said "This will be the last time I tell you; leave this house now and ever return."

"On second thought I'm getting really tired of hearing that voice!" The Coyote shot a bullet from the gun that hit Cosmo. Cosmo then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Consume me my butt!" he said. "*sigh* Damn Crazy chick. Master Dannith isn't going to like this. ..well time to see what we have here" He then walked to Cosmo, and as he walking up to her he heard an evil chuckle. "Huh?" Cosmo then got up really slow with a demonic grin. She then chuckled as she slowly began to walk to the now shaking thief." N-N-No! –I-Impossible!" said the thief.

"Heh heh heh I warned you…." she said in singsong tone. "So…this is what mother talked about….those that harm me or my lover are doomed to feel our wrath."

As she slowly continued to walk to thief, who was using all the bullets in his gun, but Cosmo was walking as if they were nothing but specks of dust." No! No! Stay back Stay Back!" he said desperately.

_When evil seeps out of the shadows of light, it cowers at the sight of crimson's gleam, and will be devoured by the radiant dark" _Cosmo said to the quivering thief.

The thief turns around to run, but Cosmo appeared right in front of him in less than a second. "Ahh! No! NO Please!" She reached down to the ground and vines came and wrapped around the thief. She then simply walks up to him, bites his shoulder, and starts to drinks from it. .

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

That was the last noise he made, as Cosmo finished draining his blood, then his body turned to ash. "Ahhhh" Cosmo sighed. "I needed that." She looks at her hands feet and all around her body. "Is this the power you talked about mother? I feel…so much stronger….more powerful than I've ever felt, but.." She looks at the pile of ash that was once the thief. She lifts her hand and that small patch of earth begins to sink into the earth. "Perhaps now there could be some usefulness from your death. Rest in peace. Cosmo then yawned and looked at the house. She smiled and walked back inside. Behind her was a small patch of flowers where the thief stood. She walks all the way into the last room down the hallway, and saw Tails lying in his bed. She takes a few steps back while gasping. "T-T-Tails…." She then smiles and tears run down her face. She and walks over his bed she then sat next to him and rubbed his head. "Tails, my darling, Mother wants to see you soon" she said. She then laid next to tails on his bed, and fell asleep. Even though it was a twin size they both can still fit on it.

Silver was flying in the night sky on his way to Soleanna, the city of water. For their heroic fights against Dr Eggman, Princess Elise was allowing Blaze and Silver was letting them lived in house next to castle. While he was flying we then felt something wet on his cheek. He put his hand on his cheek and felt that they were coming from his eyes.

"Are these tears?" he asked himself. "But I'm not sad, or crying so why am I tearing?

He then approached the residential area and came to the house both he and Blaze lived. When flew up the he heard sobbing. "Could that be her? …..Yeah…that smell shampoo and ash …yeah it's her. He quietly opens the door. He sees a lavender cat, curled up on the couch crying as if she lost some one. "Blaze?" said Silver.

"Huh? Silver?" Blaze then got up and saw the ivory hedgehog smiling at her.

"Yeah it's me..I'm back" Sliver said still smiling.

"S-Silver you're her,e but I thought you hated for calling you naïve" she said. Silver then walked to Blaze and sat next to her. Blaze then got a good look at Silver, with his new ivory wings and his amber eyes now ruby-violet. Blaze then gasped and asks, "What happened to you? Are you a-?"

"Uhhhh…yeah about that…well you see…..*sigh*…."Silver looks down and closes his eyes. 'I know you think I'm naïve….but if I now scare you…..i won't stop you from running.

Then Blaze clenched silver tightly saying, "Idiot! I don't care! What you are I'm just glad you came back to me! I Know I call you naïve, but I can help it that's what I love about you Silver. " Sliver was looking at Blaze as she was expressing herself. She then looks at him with tears and snot coming down her face." "You could be completely clueless about this time and I still would love you.

"Blaze I…" sliver tried to speak but Blaze spoke again.

Don't _ever_ leave me again! _Ever!__ , _or I'll burn you so bad, Hell will look like the north pole, after I'm done with you!

Silver then had a little sweat drop. He then hugged her back as a few tears came down his face. " I-I 'm sorry I've been selfish. he said. He then pulled away from Blaze and looked at her Blaze looked down as she dried her face with her arm

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…."

" No No! it's Ok!" Silver said patting her back. "You really love me?"

" Of course I do you Idiot! Doh- I'm sorry." Blaze covered her mouth and blushed.

"It's OK."

"No it's not Ok; I feel awful, " Silver looked at Blaze and smiled.

"Mother…you were right", he said. "She Is suffering under her own darkness

"Huh?" said Blaze. "What are you talking about?" Before Blaze knew it she felt something wet touch her lips. It was Sliver kissing her. Blaze was surprised at first..but then she closed her eyes and sighed as she closed her eyes and touched Silver's face. The two of them were thrown back on the couch as they kissed each other. When they finally broke, Blaze was panting hard, as she stared at Silver who wasn't panting at all. Blaze was too busy panting she couldn't even speak.

"Silver smiled and looked at Blaze with a calm and inviting gaze. " Blaze…..you have no Idea how much that means to me. Hearing that from you…..I'm so happy you still love me even when I'm like this.

"You're not mad?" Blaze asked in a dumbfounded tone.

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"I'm only mad at you for running away. But….do you forgive me for the way i….'

"Hey…you only spoke the truth. It hurts…but hearing it from you is painless." Blaze stared into Silver's eyes a little longer. At that moment more tears formed in her eyes. Silver wiped her tears away from her face. "Come on…no more crying alright?

'But..Sliver…I was so mean and cruel to you. I wish it could all just go away.

Sliver then smiled as she looked at her. "Blaze…. I want you to be with me in the Shining darkness.

Blaze looked at Sliver for a minute. "What?"

"If you join me with the rest of our family we can live together forever and live as if we were one.

Blaze blushes a little and looked down. "You mean like… marriage? Well of course I-"

"This will be better them marriage, we will share our joy, sorrows, pain, and even death.

Blaze then looked and Silver and started to cry, and then clenched him one more time." Yes! yes! Please I want to spend every moment with you! Please Silver I don't want to feel any pain anymore."

Blaze continues to weep. "Blaze….." Sliver lifts her tear torn face and kisses it. "You will soon be live with me in Radiant Darkness don't cry OK?"

Blaze then looked at Silver and wiped her tears, "Ok…" She then smiled looking at Silver "Will this hurt?"

"Not if you look in my eyes and let my crimson gaze sooth you. Blaze then looked at his ruby-violet eyes and felt drowsy silver then kissed Blaze on the mouth one more time. He then ran his mouth run down to her shoulder and bit it. Blaze felt Silver bite her shoulder. She gasped and sighed as silver was pressed on her shoulder with her teeth injecting a purple liquid in her system. When silver was finished he picked her up bridal style and walked her to her room, and placed her on bed. Blaze had her eyes barely open looking at Silver who was smiling. She then smiled back

'Silver…." Was all she said before losing consciousness.

As she laid there she began her transformation. Silver walked out the door and took one last look at Blaze.

"Good Night, my love. He closed the door behind him, when his hearing picked up a scream in the distance when he went out side he saw the next door neighbor's house getting robbed. He looks though a window and sees four people. Two of them was a couple and the other three were men in black coats. Sliver looks at them and sees an image of their veins. Two dark red and the others black as coal. Silver's mouth began to droll, and then he smiled "Three people robbing a house "excellent!"

Shadow finally arrived at Club Rouge in Night Babylon. He didn't even bother knocking as he opened the door. He saw Rouge sleeping on the couch.

"Humph! Sleeping like a baby" he said smiling. Shadow and Rouge have been going out for 3 years after what she said to him a while back. How she said that she will always be by his side even if it's him and her against the world. He thought back to what those two hedgehogs said to him earlier. "She's not in danger. But….." shadow looks at Rouge again "There is something different about her" She had on different clothes and her skin was paler. He even saw fangs growing out of her mouth. Shadow was about to come up to Rouge when all of sudden there was a flash of light in front of him. He closed his eyes for a moment because of the flash. When he opened them he saw, Darcy, Big, and Omega who was severely damaged. "What the-"said Shadow.

"Oh look! It's the black sonic!" said Big.

Shadow then looked at Big with an angry look. "My name is Shadow you idiot! Don't you compare me to that faker!" Shadow said with a shrill tone

"Sorrrrryyyy.", Big said in a sarcastic tone.

Darcy looks at Shadow with a smile. "You must be Shadow, it's very nice to meet you I'm Darcy" she said.

Shadow looks at her innocent smile and then turned his head away from him. "Humph! Whatever. You Rouge's sister or something? asked Shadow.

"More like a concerned mother. Darcy looks at Shadow with her finger over her chin. "You sure are rude just as Rouge told me. But despite of your ill manners, I do see a somewhat charm you have. No wonder Rouges loves you"

Shadow then turned his attention to Omega who had major damage to his armor. He looked in horror as his robot comrade was badly hurt. Shadow then ran to his aid. "Omega! Can you hear me?"

Omega turned to the black hedgehog with his red glowing eyes slowly diming. "**S-S-Shad-d-d-o-ow I-I-I I Have…..new…information…..D-Dr. Eggman…..is…no…more "**, said Omega shuddered as electricity was cackling through his body.

Shadow took a few steps back. "What? How?" he asked dumbfounded Omega then pointed his finger to Darcy. Shadow gave Darcy a cold stare, as she looked at him normally.

"**Raidant….dark…..hooded man…..protect…..her…"** Omega's tone was slowing down.

"Omega….. stay with me".

" **Un…able…to…comply…shad…ow…..forgi..ve…m-e-eeeee…" **Omega eyes went black, Shadow then sighed and laid him slowly on the floor gently.

Big frowns as he look at Omega laying down. "No.." he said sadly putting his hand on his metal friend . 'After being such a good friend"

Shadow continues to look at Darcy. "All Right, start talking. What's this "Crimson Claw' and This Radiant Dark, these men in hoods, what happened to Omega? Tell me now if you value your life! "Shadow said sternly. Shadow blinked for one second and before he knew it Darcy was right in front of him. Shadow took a few steps back as he looked at Darcy cold stare.

"You should learn to respect your elders …Boy" she said coldly "Know this…I am just as easy to get harsh as you are."

"You think you are in any position to make threats?" Shadow asked

"Are you aware that there is a chance that your loved one could die along with your friend?" Darcy replied.

Shadow eyes went wide after that. "What? How….what are you talking about?"

"You may choose to kill me if you want, but know this…kill me now" Darcy pauses for a minute to look at Rouge. "She along with your friends will die as well.

Shadow gave a confused expression "How do you know this…"

"You may either find out now or waste time with idle threats, your choice."

"Start talking now" Shadow said rudely again.

"I would speak with a more polite attitude if I were you" Darcy said staring at Shadow as he was staring back with a deathly stare. The two of them stared at each other for about a minute which seemed like hours. Shadow then bows his head in front of Darcy. He then murmurs something under his breath

"What was that?" Darcy asked putting a hand over her ear. She then heard the murmuring again." I cannot hear you" she says again.

"Can you please tell me what happened to Rouge?" Shadow said politely and looking up.

'Now that's better" Darcy said in a more joyful tone "Alright I think it time I explained what has been going on with your friends and what I've been trying to do."

Off panel:

Strange happenings:

digging business.

After Cosmo was walking back into the house she hears someone digging in the yard. She turns and sees Richter digging in the yard. She walks up and sees What Richter is doing. "Um…excuse me? But what are you doing?"

Richter looks at Cosmo with wide eyes. He zooms over and covers her mouth. "Shhhhhhh" he shushed spiting on her face making her cover her eyes. He then grabs her head and smells it. "Ahhhhh you smell so sweet like honey. I've never seen anything like you….but you sure smell nice."

Cosmo looks at Richter with a quirked eye brow. "Uhhhh thank you?"

"Oh don't mind me…I'm just looking for something cool! Thought it might be here. But it's not. *Sigh* Oh well. Anyway have good night." Richter waves and walks away. Cosmo just looks at him with a sweat drop going down his face.

"What a strange man. Speaking of mam" Cosmo looks at the workshop. "I've got to go to mine. Heh heh!" Cosmo walks back into the work shop.

Richter looks back and sees Cosmo walk in the house. "Mmmmmmm…She's a lot nicer then that hot head from the beach. I wonder what Chrome is up to"

HA HA! Darcy was giving Shadow the old mom act! LOL!

Looks like Darcy's got some slpaning (Explaining) to do….

Cosmos back as vamp will tails still love her?

Will Rocky and Cream Get together?

And who is this hood men are there more of them?


	8. The History of the Crimson Claw

Chapter 8

The History of the Crimson Claw

Shadow was looking at Darcy with a deadly gaze. "Tell me what's going on….now" he said sternly

"Very well" Darcy answered calmly "Shadow, I will explain everything." Shadow sat down on the couch while Darcy walked over to the large lava lamp and looked at it. "What do know of the **Fangs of Dark Radiance**?" she said still looking.

Shadow did a quick gasp, but then answered. "I heard it's the weapon of mass destruction a weapon to wipe out the light."

"Is that what you heard?" Darcy asked. She turns around and looks at Shadow. "Well. that's only half true"

"Humph! I'm not surprised" Shadow said crossing his arms. "So are you saying you know where The **Fangs of Dark Radiance** are?"

Darcy Smiles as she looks at Shadow. "What if I were to tell you that the 'fangs of Dark radiance' was standing right in front of you?"

Shadow raised his eyebrow. "You have the weapon of mass destruction?"

"Darcy giggled and spoke again. "I hope you like story time because it time for a history lesson. Darcy turns around and looks at Shadow. "I am Queen of the dark dwellers and devours of evil_. _The black fang of the fangs of dark radiance.

Shadow got up on his chair in shock. "Wait..Black fang? Does that mean…."

"Correct….i am half of the Fangs of dark Radiance: _Darcy de le Somber Cramoisi" _

"The fangs of dark radiance….but you're living…"

"Yes… my husband is the other half: the white fang. We are not just any weapon but a weapon made for mass destruction to wipe out the shadows of light, evil that that lurks even in the most calming areas."

"Humph! From what I hear…I thought you were a bunch of vampires. I thought they were supposed to be evil, not eat it.

"This term vampire seems a tad extreme to call me and my children. Our traits are the same however our intentions are very different. Those that are evil crave and seek destruction, but my children seek only to live together with mortals and preserve the balance of good and evil, hardly taking sides to either.

"I see…" Shadow looked at Rouge and then back at Darcy. "So where is this history lesson you were talking about?"

Darcy let out a small gasp. "OH! Yes! I am sorry. About 3000 years ago I along with my husband led a legion known as the Crimson Claw. The Crimson Claw is an elite group of what you people would call vampires who dwell in dark. Despite of our name and our looks, we were normally a piece loving race who feed of the blood of non mobian animals. Mobians would also willingly give us blood to so that we can live. They showed such compassion for us, despite of our beastly looks. So my husband and I wanted to show our gratitude, by wiping out the back hearted evil, the sins of man. She explained

"Heh! Sin is Sin" Shadow said "Eating sin is like eating who they are"

"True; however it's because they sin is why we drink from them. By doing this, we serve not only the people of light, but to also satisfy our craving for the sins both humans and mobians commit, a beautiful banquet of sins just for us to devour. But the people that we truly kill are the one that treat sin as an ally or self-gratification, hence the Crimson Caw exist.

"So you don't kill people for a living?" asked shadow.

"Those who given their lives sin; Thieves, prostitutes, killers, are the type of people we kill. Of course everyone sins, but some people don't die when we suck their blood if their hearts are not black." Darcy then points to Big. "This cat is victim to the deadly sin known as gluttony"

"Glu-ton-y?" Big asked?

"She's calling you fat genus" Shadow said harshly

"Oh.."

"If his heart were black I would take him down, and taste the sin that represents him, although gluttony isn't one of my favorite tastes. However his heart is truly pure. If I were suck his blood now he would not turn to ash. Like that Eggman fellow that I killed. Not only was victim to gluttony, but he let his lust for power overwhelmed him which led to his demise. It was his death is the reason why your robot friend defended me from them.

"Wait, you didn't do this to him?" asked shadow.

"No!" Big said. "It was some man in a blue cape that did this to him. This lady is very nice, she was trying to protect us.'

"The man who did this to your friend was a man from an organization known as The council of the cobalt shroud" said Darcy.

"What's the story on them?" Shadow asked more interested

"It happed around the time when people with dark hearts, were dying by our hands. Many of them were greedy tyrants who were obsessed with power. Anyone who let sin be there guide is a victim to shining darkness. As we continued feed, many people including those free from the tyranny of evil kings would fear us, and mistaken us as Demons, as a result, the late king's people would do anything to do away with us, in the name of their fallen king. That began the council of the Cobalt Shroud, the one thing to cover up the Radiant Dark". Darcy looks down and closes her eyes. "Blue agents. They are responsible for killing my entire clan. Only my husband and I survived the massacre. We saved ourselves by separating. Darcy slammed her fist on the armrest of the chair which made Shadow jump

"The whole council is a bunch of fools! They know not of the dangers of evil. As they try to rid off the Crimson Claw, the evils within the shadows of light is grow like wildfire, and more people will get hurt, more people will be killed"

Shadow's expression was an understanding one. The room was very quiet for what seemed like forever when Shadow finally broke the silence," so where is your husband?" he asked

Darcy continued to look down but then she answered "I don't know…. That's why I need help you your friends help. Rouge agreed to help me with my search, but not before helping her with her love life" said Darcy.

"What do you mean?" Shadow said looking at her.

"She told me how you were not spending any time with her, you were only focused on your work." Darcy then lifted her hand close to shadow and closed her eyes. She then looks into Shadows heart and saw everything he went through; from the time he was created up until now. She then opens her eyes and looks at Shadow with a serious look.

"You are Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotinik. You were designed to be a weapon and cure. Shadow looked at Darcy in amazement. She just lifted one hand and she can read him like a book.

"How did you…" he said in a surprised tone

Darcy continued explaining, "You share the same DNA of a creature known as Black Doom, and you were going to be used for destruction. You also were going to be the solution to a disease of a little girl named Maria. Darcy paused for a minute. "You had a liking to her didn't you? You spent so much time together, but she was then killed by the fault of man.

"Stop." Shadow said keeling down.

"A little girl who died and it was not her fault, nor was it yours"

Be quiet! You don't know anything!" shouted Shadow covering his ears.

"I do know that you blame yourself and you wanted revenge, you wanted to get back at those humans who killed the girl you loved. She didn't do anything wrong, she didn't harm anyone and she died at the hands of evil sin."

Shadow was knelt down with tears welling up in his eyes. "That's why you became obsessed with your work because you are afraid. Afraid that Rouge will die just like Maria. You were determined to make sure that you would not have to witness that same pain so long ago. Darcy finished.

Shadow was on his knees lowering his head. "She was only 12. She was so young. She was my only friend. I tried to protect my friends and now Omega he...he." Shadow could not continue.

"Shadow, Maria's love for you is not gone, when you saw Rouge her love was with her all this time. You of all people should know that"

'but i…"

She kneels down to shadow and hugs him. "Don't speak; there is a way so you won't feel the pain of loss again. Let the Radiant Dark consume you and you can join Rouge and never feel that pain of loss again." "Shadow opened his eyes midway as his head was down

" I will no longer feel any pain? Rouge will be safe?" he asked quietly

"Yes Darling, I promise you.

" Ok but people won't get hurt right?

"Only the ones with Black Hearts."

Shadow got up wiped his tears away. "OK, I want rouge and I to be save. I also want to know about this Cobalt council, and what happened to Omega" said Shadow.

Darcy then looked away from Shadow as she spoke. "The Council's history goes back about 3000 years ago. I thought that after that long they would be gone, but there disentrances must have been eagerly waiting for me or my husband's return, just to kill us off once and for all. One of them found me and tried to do away with me, but this robot protected me and gave his life to save me. My guess is that it was his way of thanking me for killing the man who gave him such misery.

Big started to weep a little. "He-he was my friend too. He helped me find Froggy." Big will consider anyone a friend if they don't hurt him, or if they help him.

Shadow looked at Big who had his hand over his eyes, then looked back at Darcy.

"Someone has come home" said Darcy,

The two of them saw the door opened it was Scorch and Mist coming back home.

"Hello Children. Have you done what I asked you to?" asked Darcy.

"Yes Mother" they said in unison.

"We went looking in the places you told us to" said Scorch.

"W-We gathered a-as m-m-many as-s-s- s w-w-we c-c-could" Mist stuttered

"Good Work Children, now get some rest it's just a few hours until dawn" Darcy instructed

"Yes Mother"

Shadow got a good look at the two of them. "The hedgehogs from the Alley?"

"Oh, sup bro!" said Scorch 'I see you made it back. How's big sis?"

"big sis?" Shadow looked at Rouge sleeping on the couch. "Could he be talking about Rouge?" he thought. "and why did he call me brother?"

Mist looked at Shadow in question. "He l-looks s-s-so much l-like you Scorch. "She said. Shadow looks at Scorch. He then quirks his brow as he looks at him. It was almost like looking in a mirror. Scorch's hair looked similar to Shadow's only the quills were shorter and he had bangs coming out from the front.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

Scorch let out a big yawn. I'll tell you later. I'm tired. Good night." Scorch and mist walked back to the guess' room down the hall. Shadow then looks back at Darcy and then on the floor. '_Why does he look like me?"_

"You will find out soon, Darling' Darcy said as she was walking toward shadow

"So they were new members of the Crimson Claw. You are trying to bring back the clan so that you can defend the world as you did days of old right? Shadow assumed ""And I bet you not only changed Rouge, but a few of my other friends have wings growing in their backs too? "

"Well…aren't you smart too? Darcy said with a smile looking at Rouge " Rouge picked a fine man to be his lover. So Shadow…What do you say? Do you wish to accept the manifest of Radiant Darkness?" Shadow looked down and closed his eyes.

"Humph! Ok but before I want to be with rouge, I want to find out more about this council I want to find the man who is responsible for doing this to Omega. I'm going to G.U.N headquarters, to get some information, and when I return I will join your little clan" Shadow turned around and grabs his chest "If it means being with Rouge forever"

"I see" Darcy then smiles. "This is great news for Rouge. You are making a big risk. Shadow; know that it is almost dawn and some of your friends who can't help you.

"Oh Oh, I can help him Ms, Darcy!" said Big.

Shadow then looked a little disgusted."I'd rather have that faker help me.

"I'm afraid that's imposable" Darcy said "He has turned over to the Radiant Dark.

Shadow then scoffed and sighed. 'Then I guess Silver and I will…"

"Silver has changed too" Darcy interrupted

"Then perhaps Bla-"

"Changed as well'

"Amy?"

"She was the second to turn over. There's also Cosmo but she has also changed too."

"Wait Cosmo is Alive?" Shadow asked looking back

Let's just say she has been reborn"

" Humph! Well guess that's good news for Tails. Looks like I'm down to one last option. I've got to go to the Holy Summit Zone. Shadow looks at Big who was looking at him. "You want to help? You can stay and guard Rouge" said Shadow.

"Okay!" Big happily said

"Here you'll need this "Darcy then pulls out a purple gem.

"This is Rouge's Chaos Emerald." Shadow said "How were you able to use Chaos Control?" asked Shadow.

"My love for my husband burns bright. I believe anything is possible through that. Plus I may have picked up something from watching the echidnas." Shadow then takes the Chaos Emerald. "Good Luck Shadow"

"Yeah you too" Shadow lifts his hand holding the emerald " Chaos Control!" Shadow was gone in a flash.

Darcy then walks over to Omega, and puts his hand on Omgea's hull." Do not worry my metal friend. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. "

"He's not coming back is he?" asked Big.

Darcy sighed and said "Oh my giant feline friend even if he did not have love for a mate, he still had friends who cared about him and he cared about them and that friendship can overcome anything. Darcy closes her eyes to ease her thoughts. "I am calling you my child I need you I need you to do me a favor.

So now you know the history of the crimson claw.

Who is Darcy Trying to call?

Where is shadow going?

Will Omega come back? Find out Next time…..

Off panel:

Strange happenings

The fourth hedgehog

Richter was walking at night through central city. "Ahhhh what a lovely evening! It feels so good to be alive." He sees Shadow walk in the city. "Hedgehog!" Richter rams into him. "Hammer!"

"Offf!" Shadow gets rammed by Richter.

"Congratulations! You are the fourth hedgeie I ran into today!"

"What?" Shadow said bluntly

"And for being found! Here's a pie!" Richter gives Richter a pie. "But wait! Here's some milk! That goes great with cookies, and also some fudge! And here's some ice cream too. OH! And some cherries! Shadow was carrying a load of sweet things. He then drops them and looks at Richter with a deadly gaze. "Ohhhh, it seems we have a dissatisfied customer!" Well if you sigh a complaint my secretary Mercury will set up an appointment for you in about say…." Richter takes that chance to run away. Shadow looks as he runs and digs in the ground. "Hy gee gee!"

"Who was that idiot?" Shadow then walks away to night Babylon.


	9. Tails' Pursuer, Lover's Hunger

Chapter 9 Tails' Pursuer, Lover's Hunger

First off thank you to all the readers who have stuck with my story so far you are all…(Sniiff) (Sniff) Wonderful Thank you so much.

It was now 5:00 am Tails and Cosmo were sleeping in the bed together. She was smiling and cuddling up to Tails as he snored quietly. Cosmo then heard a voice call out to her. "Cosmo…Cosmo" Darcy was calling out to her newly born. "Wake up my child"

"Mother….." Cosmo said in her sleep.

"Listen to me… I need you to bring the young fox boy over to me. I have a friend here who needs his help.

"Of course mother. " Cosmo's eyes shot open. She slowly gets up and looks at Tails. Her body looked like a black shadow with her ruby violet eyes staring at the unsuspecting fox. She moves her hand over his soft fury face, and smiles showing her newly grown fangs. "Mother told me that it is time, darling. Soon, we can be together" She then closes her eyes, opens her mouth and lowers herself to Tails' neck.

Out of the blue, Tails' eyes shoot open. He looks and sees two fangs closing in on him. "Ahhhh!" He screams and he flies up to the ceiling.

Cosmo looks up at Tails and smiles. "Oh, hi Tails! Good morning. How are you feeling?"

At first, Tails was scared, but he then looks at the person who was greeting him. "C-C-Cosmo?" He felt an ounce of anticipation. His friend, who he thought was dead and out of his life, is now alive and right in front of him. But then, he takes another look at her to see some drastic changes. Her pink rose buds are now dark violet along with the gem on her chest. Her hair is longer, little messy, and a darker shade of green. She has green bat-like wings on her back along with two pearly white fangs growing out of her mouth.

Her smile turns into a worried look as she stares at Tails quivering in fear. "What's wrong Tails aren't you happy to see me? It's me. I've come back to you."

"No! Y-Your n-not Cosmo. This is just another bad dream!"

Cosmo looks at Tails with sad eyes "Tails! How could you say that? It is me! Don't I look pretty to you? I thought you liked me. Now come down here, silly. Why don't you come give me a nice, warm welcome back hug? " she said seductively.

"I got to be dreaming! I am dreaming! "

"No! It's real! I missed you so much….now please, come down so I can feel your soft fur again."

"N-No! J-just…. uhhh stay where you are Ok? I don't want….Whaaaa" Tails see Cosmo slowly fly up to Tails with her new wings.

"Oh my! So this is what it's like to fly." She was flying all the way up to Tails. "Now why don't you come here so I can…"

Tails quickly flies out of the room, leaving Cosmo alone. Cosmo looks at the direction where Tails flew off to, and smiles deviously. She then giggled "Oh I see you want to play games then? Fine, you're the helpless gazelle, and I'm the hungry lioness."

Tails flies to his dining room counter and sees the potted plant with a big flower that was sprouted. Tails stares at it with wide eyes and moved over to touch the plant. "What happened? Why is it like this? Could she really be… No this has got to be a trick" He looks around the wide open plant and then saw a note tied around the pot of the plant with his name on it. He picks it up and opens it.

_Dear tails:_

_Please forgive me for what happened today. I had no idea how much this plant means to you. But, I have a surprise for you that I know you will love. I sure hope it worked though anyway hope you two have fun. May you and your old friend be reborn anew in the radiant dark._

_Signed, Silver_

Tails quirks his eye brow as he looks at the letter."What is this "Radiant Dark"? What is this suppose to be?"

"Oh Big Brother must have wrote that."

"Big Broth-"Tails turns his head slowly with a scared expression knowing who that was.

"Booo!" Cosmo was right behind Tails breathing down his neck.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tails takes a few steps back and fell to the floor.

"Oh my!" Cosmo said covering her mouth. "Here let me help you daring"

"No!" Tails shouted. "I uhhh have to..uhhh….." Tails was stammering as Cosmo moves closer to him.

"Come here Tails….I have something to share with you….you're in for a big surprise."

"Oh uhhh is that Sonic I hear? I'd better go see…Whaaaaa!" Tails runs to the hallway into the next room.

"Awwwww! Cosmo whined "Come Back Tails. Mother wants us and she'll get mad if we don't show up." she said in a singsong tone. She starts walking slowly to where tails ran. Try as he might, trying to escape from a vampire was impossible. Tails was breathing hard behind the door. His heart was racing.

"What the heck is going on? Is this some sort of prank Silver? But…it can't be a prank if…..Hmmmm. No! There's no way that's her! Not my Cosmo! Tails was inside is plane hangar. He looks around for a place to hide." This should do it!" He sees a barrel near the launch pad and jumps in and puts the lid on top.

Cosmo was outside in the hallway sniffing around. She then came up to the same door leading to the hanger. "Ahhh….the lioness can smell her prey." She then kicks the door down in two and looks around. "It's so dark. Oh, where did that little fox boy go?" Cosmo could easily see in the dark as if it were the light of day.

Tails was quivering in the barrel pleading that Cosmo wouldn't find him. "Sonic…where are you when I need you?" he whispered.

"Oh Tails….?" Cosmo sang "Come on out. I won't bite…oops. I mean I won't hurt you….at least not much" she whispered the last part. She closes her eyes and, sniffed around and caught the scent of increased blood pressure. She saw a group of 3 barrels side by side. She pays close attention to the middle barrel that has a group of dark red veins pumping blood at a fast rate. . "Mmmm…" she walks up to the middle barrel." Let's see what's behind barrel number 2!" She kicks the barrel in pieces and sees poor little Tails shivering with fear. He opens his eyes and sees Cosmo's glowing crimson eyes and devious smile, crossing her face. He lets out a light gasp and slowly crawls back to the wall staring dead on at Cosmo's gaze. "Looks like its dinner time for the lioness" she said with a light chuckle.

Blaze was sleeping in her room, dreaming peacefully about spending the rest of her days with the one she loved. Her body is totally changed. She has lavender wings growing out of her back and her claws grown out of her gloves. Her clothes, though still covering her, are ripped up, and her hair is now longer and messier. The door opens up. It was Silver walking into room, the sound a wakes blaze up. She opens her eyes that are no longer amber but now ruby-violet.

"Good morning Blaze" said Silver holding a Glass cup of red liquid in his hand. Blaze rises up and stretches her arms also her newfound lavender wings. She just notices the wings, as she got up.

"Huh? Whoooa" She looks at the wings and all around her body, but she was paying more attention to the wings.

"This is feels so weird, yet kind of relaxing" she said while flapping them.

"You'll get used to it" said Silver. They sometimes work as good fans when it is hot"

"Heh..heh" she slowly giggled.

"Here, Drink this" Silver gives the cup to Blaze. She looks at it, and smiles like a little child with an ice cream cone. She doesn't even notice her clothes slowly slipping off her body. Blaze suddenly notices ,and sees Silver staring at her. All she did was blush and covered herself with her blanket. Sliver snaps back to reality and looks away. OH! I'm so sorry!

"No, no it's OK" Blaze said. She then drinks the blood real fast, as if she hadn't had water in days. "Ahh", she sighed as she finished. "That was so good"

"It comes straight from the corpses of black hearted thieves and rapists. I remember seeing the people of the house being scared to death, but at least they were safe.

"Wait you didn't leave the corpses in the house did you?" she asked.

"No I just killed them, and squeezed like lemons with my Psyhokinisis After that they turned to dust"

Blaze covered her mouth and gasped "How horrible!" .

"I know it sounds bad, but no worries, no one saw me"

"Yeah…and neither did I, and I wanted to see you do it"

"Huh?" Silver said with a curious look.

"I could've helped you too. Next time I'll set them on fire so you can enjoy their blood cooked. It tastes sweeter when it's hottest."

Silver looks at Blaze kind of strange then he smiles. "You're so cute when you're Bossy"

"Oh, Don't say that. You make me sound like I'm evil" she said giggling blushing.

"But that's what I like about you, so demanding. I love it."

"Oh Silver" Blaze gets up and wraps her arms around Silver. Sliver blushes as Blaze hugs him, and then she pulls him to kiss. As they were kissing, they search each other's mouths with their tongues. When they were finished they look at each other passionately. Blaze then realizes that her clothes were still ruined. Oh! I should put on some new clothes."

"Hold on" Sliver reaches out his hands and a dark purple cloud appeares. After a few seconds he pulls out a new set of clothes. Blaze gasps as Silver gives them to her.

"How did you do that?" Blazed asked

"It's an easy trick, mother showed me. We can pull out our inner most thoughts and turn them into what we feel, but it's only for small things like clothes. These are very comfortable I made sure of it. Here, put them on.

Blaze takes the clothes, and sliver walks out of the room. A few minutes later Blaze comes out of the room. She had on a pink shirt with a purple jacket and white pants her hair was long but now brushed. Sliver looks outside the window and sees a peak of sunlight.

"The sun is going to rise soon so looks like we will have to stay here until night" said Blaze walking up to Sliver slowly and pulling him closer. "What do you say we…make fire?"

"We can't" say Silver

"What? Whhhhyyy? "Blaze whined.

"Mother told us to go stay with Sonic. She is a bit worried about us. " "

"Why? It's not like we kids or anything besides I want have some fun with you" Blaze said using her fingers to walk up Silver's arm.

Silver was blushing and staring at Blaze but he shakes his head."I know but there's an enemy hunting us down and if we stay here we could be killed" said Silver.

"Well I wouldn't mind dying with you, but since Mother said so, I guess we can go" After a few minutes Silver and Blaze go out the door. Sliver starts to fly up with his wings. Blaze looks at him as he was flying.

"Come on" Sliver said bringing out his hand.

Blaze looks up and starts to flap her wings and slowly fly up. She was struggling at first, but then Sliver grabs her hand as she was floating. His eyes were calm and inviting.

"Take it easy. You're doing fine" he commented. "Just let your instincts guide you."

"Ok…" she said calmly. Sliver flies up higher in the sky. Blaze flaps her wings slowly and flies up to the where he was. She smiles looking at him.

"See? No sweat. Now let's go" he said. The two of them fly in the direction of Central City.

Tails was looking at Cosmo with unimaginable fear, as if he was face to face with the Grim Reaper. "I've got you now my little gazelle" she said lustfully. "Though it was fun….I've had enough of our game…Now how about that welcome hug, huh?"

Tails was covering his head and closing his eyes with tears coming out of his eyes. Cosmo sees the tears and comes up to him. "Oh what's wrong…aren't you happy to see me at all?"

"Got to wake up! Got to wake up! Stay away from me you monster!" Tails shouted.

Cosmo's eyes widen as she hears those words, and shoots her heart. She takes a few steps back as her eyes start to well up Tails opens his eyes and sees Cosmo walking back. "M-M-Monster?" she repeated "Is that what you have to say to me? After coming back for you, after you shot me with that Sonic cannon?" Her voice starts to crack up as she was talking. "After seeing you while I was in that flower, going through all that pain of missing me, here I am right now in front of you, then you run away calling me a monster! Cosmo starts to sob. Tails gets up and looks at her with remorse. "I wasn't dead. I was just in that flower watching over you, waiting to grow back so that I can be with you. I saw you in pain and there was nothing I can do. Then Big Brother came and woke me up, and you're not even happy to see me."

Tails wipes his tears away and tires to walk up to Cosmo. He then remembers something. Even though it's been three years since he last saw her. He can still remember her voice and the way she would sound if she were ever sad. There was no doubt in his mind. He now knows for a fact that it is her. Now he feels real bad. He doesn't care if she is different or not. He tries to come up to her. "Cosmo I-"

"No! Forget it!' She said turning back with tears coming out of her eyes. Tails feels crushed as he looks at her face. "You know what, maybe I _was_ better off staying in that flower; with you believing that I was dead…" Cosmo turns around and starts to walk off crying.

"Wait!" Tails said grabbing Cosmo's arm. "I just -I don't know I guess I'm sorry I was just scared I-"

Cosmo then crack a small smile.

"_Gotcha!" _She whispered.

"Cos-" OH! Before Tails knew it, Cosmo fiercely jerks her arm from his grip and pins him to wall. Tails' eyes were wide staring at Cosmo's stare. He does his best to break free but to no avail. "H-Hey you tricked me!" said Tails.

"Oh Tails" Cosmo chuckled. "I thought Knuckles was gullible one. I did however mean every word I said about watching your pain" said Cosmo.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me. Whatever I did I'm sorry" Tails closes his eyes quivering again.

"Silly fox boy, you didn't do anything, but it's what you are going to do, what _we_ are going to be"

"huh?" Tails opens his eyes and looks at Cosmo.

"Miles Prower we are finally going to be together. After spending all that time in space I never got the chance to say that I love you.

Tails gasps after hearing Cosmo. "You…love me?"

'What do you mean? Isn't it obvious? Those feelings were bottled up inside me for so long, even while in that flower. When I was finally free all those feeling just burst out like a crazed beast." She giggled "I guess that explains why I've been acting the way I have. " Tails looked awestruck. "You know I love you. Do you….love me back? She asked blushing

Tails' eyes start to well up. "YES! So much. When we were together I could not tell how much I loved you, and when you died I was so devastated I could not even eat or sleep. And when I did I cried so much." Tails' voice starts to crack up. "Is it really you….have you really come back?"

"Yes! I'm here. People like Dark Oak and Eggman got what they deserved as will everyone else with black hearts"

"Black hearts? What are you talking about?"

Cosmo lets go of Tails and looks down. "It's for this very reason why I look like this now. It was all thanks to Mother and Silver that I'm back."

"Mother? So what exactly are you?"

"I am reborn from the manifest of the Shining darkness, and I want you to join me, and together we can feast on evil where it hides. You won't have to worry about losing me or anyone else again. Let the Shining Darkness consume you, and we will be together for eternity" Cosmo holds Tails' hands and stares into his eyes. Tails did the same no longer consumed by fear, but in thought of being with her again.

He smiled and says "Ok, I want to be with you. I've missed you so much. I don't care what you are anymore I want to be with you. Let it….consume me."

"Good answer." Cosmo said smiling. "Now just relax and look into my eyes." Tails looks at the soothing eyes of Cosmo as it completely takes over his sight. Cosmo kisses on the lips. Tails is overtaken when he feels Cosmo's lips touch his. After another moment or so, Cosmo rubs her lips all the way down to Tails' shoulder, bites it, and sucks his blood. Cosmo didn't spend too much time biting on his shoulder. She pushes her teeth harder in his shoulder injecting the purple venom in his neck. She pulls her head away from Tails. Tails faints and starts to fall. Cosmo catches him before he falls to the ground and picks him up and walks him to the living room.

Cosmo walks in the living room caring tails to the couch. He is about halfway in his transformation, when she sets him down. Cosmo looks at him with a smiling face.

"Well Done Cosmo", Cosmo could hear Darcy in her head. Cosmo hugs Tails as he slowly goes through the changes. She looks a little scared seeing him quietly grunting and gasping and letting out light screams. "Do not worry; the pain is intense but only temporary. I forget that you didn't experience this pain during your transformation."

"If you say so mother" Cosmo said with some doubt in her mind.

"Now listen child, be ready. There is some danger coming your way" Darcy informed

"Is it the cobalt Shroud?" she asked back.

"No, but after you finish with them come to me before sunrise"

"Yes Mother" Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Cosmo walks to the door and opens it. When she opens the door she gets pushed on ground.

"Offf! Well that wasn't very…" When she looks up she saw 4 coyotes with evil looks in their eyes.

"That's her! That's the girl who killed Ted! I saw it with my eyes!" One of them said. "I see" said the one in the middle looking like the leader. "Mmm she looks pretty cute…..Dannith could use someone like her." Another one said.

"Dannith?" Cosmo repeated "That other thug said something just like that…"

"Quiet you!" said the leader" Hold her down. Let's make sure she doesn't move once we get her to the strong hold"

Two of them grab both of Cosmo's arms and picks her up. The leader gets out a white mask with a cylinder like tube attached to it. "Just take a deep breath and it will all be over soon. " A third one draws a knife and walks up to her

What's the rush? Why not we have some fun with her first?" he said.

"You greedy pig." Said the leader. "Alright but make it quick. We're already late as it is"

Somewhere else Tails is having a vision. In his vision, he's surrounded in darkness. He was standing with his eyes closed.

"_Where….where am i? Am…I dead…alive….sleeping?"_

"_Tails, Tails" _

_He heard a voice in his head._

"_Who…who's calling me?"_

"_Do not worry son."_ Darcy calls out to him. "_Here you are safe from harm. You and your lover are safe in the Shining darkness. But now is, time to wake up._

"_Why?"_

"_Your lover is in danger….you must save her."_

"_but…what can I do?" I can't fight_

"_Do not worry…you are now a warrior of the mighty Crimson Claw. There is no limit to what you and your lover can do. You must fight and devour the darkness from every black heart. You will know what to do._

Tails still stands there in the dark. As he stands there, small little yellow flames appear around him. He starts to tighten his fist, and grits his teeth. His hands catch on fire with the same yellow fire surrounding him.

"I won't…" the fires get bigger and brighter "I won't let them take her!" There wasa bright flash that surrounds Tails. When the flash stops, Tails looked different. He changes into his new vampire form, with wings, claws and fangs. "I won't let the same thing happen again!" Not ever again!

Back in the real world, Tails' eyes open up, now violet-red. He gets up slowly and saw the 4 coyotes all ganged up on Cosmo.

They all look at him, "hey kid you want your mommy or something?" Tails then smiles and giggles.

"Cosmo dear, who are these people who would dare, set foot in our house?" Tails asked as he got up from the couch.

"Oh just some black hearts darling who were so nice to bring us some breakfast"

The coyote leader walked up to Tails reaching to grab him. "Look kid, we don't have time to play with you, but we are gonna take care of you real…."As he was about to grab Tails, Tails grabs his hand "Huh?" Tails then twisted the leaders arm and hears him scream in shear pain.

"Gee that's sweet. You are going to take care of us alright, as you drown in the radiant dark" Tails tosses the leader with one hand over to the guy with the knife, and they both fell to the floor. The leader was mad now. He runs up to Tails. Tails charges at the leader and punches him in the gut. The leader kneels down and Tails picks him up, with one hand.

"Ah..so this is how strong I've become." He said lifting him up. "Mmm…I wonder" Tails walks over to the other coyote and picks him up with the other arm. He runs out the door and throws them outside. Tails looks back at Cosmo and the two other dumbfounded coyotes." Do you need any help honey?" asked Tails.

Cosmo smiles "No I'm fine, besides I don't want you to have All the fun." She looks at the other two as they were holding on to her. She chuckles and looks down. "Are you boys holding on to me tightly?" The two of them then feel a strong force coming from out of nowhere. "Hold on as tight as you can. Ok? Don't let go!" she shouted. She then pulls her body forward and pulls the thieves outside with the others.

All four of them get out there knives and sticks and were ready to fight. Tails and Cosmo both walk outside, looking at the four with grinning and watering mouths. "You two just made a big mistake!" shouted the leader

"Oh no…" said Tails. "If you don't leave now, that will be _your_ big mistake." The thugs pay no attention and run up to the two. All Tails did was smile, and his fist catches on fire. They were both flaring a yellow flame. He runs up to two of the thugs. As he runs, streams of yellow fire come out of his back. He rams the two thugs down to the ground. The two stare at tails. They see four streams of fire come out from his back, as if they were looking at tails made of fire. (("Tail" Tails. Not tails his name)

The leader looks up to Tails in fear, and Tails looks at him with a famished look and a devious smile. "_When evil seeps through the shadows of light, _Tails said as he walks toward the two cowering thieves.

The other two go after Cosmo. Cosmo gives them a cold stare. She pulls out her hands and lifts them up, and out from where the thugs were running came out vines that she used to rap them up in. All the thieves could do was stare at Cosmo as she slowly walks up to the two with a smiling face. "_It cowers at sight of crimson gleam_, Cosmo continued

"_And will be devoured by the Radiant Dark" _they both said in unison "

"Get away from us you freak!" said the Leader to Tails

"Aww did the widdle Doggy wet his pants?" said Tails. "It won't matter. Where you are goingyouwon't have to worryabout that. The leader and the third coyote get up and try to hit Tails but Tails punched the third in the gut so he couldn't move. Tails then bit his neck and sucks his body like a juice box. Cosmo then uses her vines to tighten the grip on the two coyotes, until they were unconscious, she then walks over to one and sinks her fangs into his flesh. The second and fourth coyote both turn to piles of ash.

The leader looks in horror as he saw his two comrades turn into ash. "I'm outta here!" he said trying to run away. Before he could get away Cosmo was right in front of him in a flash.

"Oh no you don't", said Cosmo. She lifts her hand, and then the leader feels a something come up his legs. They were two vines growing out from the ground, wrapping around his legs.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed. Tails walks up to Cosmo,

"Now why do you want to leave? I thought you said you wanted to take care of us."

"Oh we're having lot fun" said Tails. "It's too bad our brothers and sisters aren't here to enjoy it as well. Now before we finish you, why don't you tell me, who you work for? "

"I'm not talking to freaks like you!" said the leader .While they were looking at the leader, the third coyote woke up and tried to cut free from the vines.

"You better tell us and we might let you go" Cosmo said. The leader stares at the dust and back at Cosmo who was staring back. "How about telling us who your boss is? Was it Eggman?

"Eggman?" the leader repeated "That lard butt? No one works for him. He ain't like us." He chuckled loudly as Cosmo and Tails just looked at him.

"Then tell us who you work for!" Tails demanded .

"Even if I told you…I doubt that punks like you two could do anything. This is the big leagues were talking about, that make Eggman look like a playground bully!"

"Cosmo, I think I want desert. How about you?"

"Oh Definitely Darling" the two of them slowly walk over to the leader.

"No, No! Get away from me!" he pleaded

"Sorry, but mommy's not here to bail you out of jail this time, and she won't be bailing you out where you're going" The two open there mouths and chomp on his neck.

"!"

All that was left of him were the echoes of his screams, his clothes, and a pile of ash. The vine recedes back to the ground. Cosmo waves her hands around the in a circle; and the pile of ash sinks into the ground. She closes her eyes as the other plies sank into the ground. From where they sank came patches of flowers from the ground. She opens her eyes and picks one of the flowers.

"Sigh" At least something good comes out of this." She said smiling "A new flower garden"

Tails was looking around his body feeling his claws, fangs, and wings. "This is unbelievable. What was the fire power I had?

"This is what I was talking about." Cosmo said "As vampires of radiant darkness, we develop powers that have been dwelling deep inside of us. There is no limit to what we can do. This is our power.'

"Wow! I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face!"

"Well we can go see him now. We have to go see Mother it seems our brother needs our help after protecting mother".

"Alright" Tails runs to his basement to get a tool kit a Tool kit.

Tails came back and Cosmo was wearing some of the new grown flowers in her hair.

"You always were my favorite handy man" she said smiling.

"I can be handy other ways too, my little love lily" The two of them walk outside of the workshop and fly up in the morning sky "Don't worry Big Brother, I'm coming."

Sonic and Amy were sleeping peacefully on Amy's bed, that's until sonic wakes up. Sonic sees Amy sleeping next to him. Sonic gives Amy a kiss on the forehead. Amy's eyes open up slowly, as she sees her beloved right next to her, wide awake.

" I see a beautiful sapphire with glowing crimson diamonds in the center" she said gazing into his eyes

. "I see Pink pearl shining radiant velvet" said Sonic. They both give each other a long-long kiss. (Since they are both vampires they don't need to breathe)

After they broke away, Amy gets up and stretches her arms and wings. She smells a scent in the air. Her senses have increased since her transformation. She inhales deeply, smelling a familiar scent . "Mmmm oh I know that scent, it's Cream, and someone else. I can't make it out" said Amy.

"Is it a Black Heart?" asked Sonic. "Wait.." Sonic smell the air too. "I think I know who scent this scent from somewhere"

"Really?" Amy asked looking at Sonic.

"Yeah, don't worry; he's a nice guy, kind of strange, but he's cool."

"Well Aright then…lets go greet him" she said happily

"Whatever you say" "Sonic gets up and stretches his arms and new blue wings. "Man, I'm the fastest thing alive on land, and now air too, this is cool!" He stops gloating for a moment closes his eyes, and focus for a second. He then opened then.

"What is it Sonniku?" Amy asked

"I…I can feel everything….it's like…I'm linked to every one of our brothers and sisters."

"Really? What can you see?" Amy asked walking next to Sonic.

"Our new sister has awakened, and she has awakened our new brother too."

"You mean….she's come back? Yes! That means mother was right! Oh how awesome! Are they coming here!"

"No… but our other two siblings are coming to see us."

"How lovely, let's go see Cream and this other person"

"Ok Beautiful" The two of them walk out of the room.

Rocky was asleep in the guest room next door to Amy's room. He was snoring quietly smiling and dreaming. "Ms. Cream… "he murmured. " no we shouldn't (hmhm) we are too young. We could get caught. I'm...not…ready…for...that. Zzzz". Sonic and Amy came bursting in to the room. The shock woke Rocky up from his _dream _. He sees sonic smiling and pointing his finger at something. He turns to his right and sees none other than Cream next to him sleeping peacefully. His entire face went red.

"Ahhh" He falls out of the bed and on to the floor. He then looks at Sonic nervously while Sonic was still smiling. "M-M-Mr. S-S-Sonic, this i-i-isn't what...it…looks…like?" stuttered Rocky nervously.

Sonic chuckled and said, "Wow! When you said you wanted to know her I guess I didn't know the half of it. I told you wait you know"

"So…how did it feel?" Amy asked giggling

"No! I didn't! Honest! I was sleeping in here alone and then-"

"Pervert!" Amy giggled.

"No, honest! you got to believe me I would never do such a thing I'm only 11!"

"Tell it to the judge!" Amy said walking up to him "So this is the other scent I smelled" Amy was sniffing around the air of the room. "Mmmm….he smells clean, Sonic."

"You sure about that?" Sonic asked quirking his brow.

"Yeah. No smell of foul play" While Amy was looking at Rocky. Cream slowly opens her eyes from all the noise, and sees Rocky being cornered by Amy. She knew that he was in trouble and had to do something.

"Wait!" she spoke Amy was wondering who that was. It was Cream waking "I….. uhhh got scared! Yeah! Because I thought you got robbed because your door was unlocked…and...Uhhh...uhh. I came in here because I wanted to make sure that….uhhh…he was..OK."

"Riiiiiight" said Sonic.

Rocky and Cream look at each other, blush and look the other way. Cream looks at both Sonic and Amy. "There's something different about you."

Sonic and Amy look at each other. "Should we tell her?" asked Sonic.

"She gotta know at some point." said Amy.

"Mr. Sonic…..you're wearing pants!"

Both Sonic and Amy do an anime fall. Indeed, Sonic was wearing blue ripped up pants and his running shoes were now blue and black. His hair and spines were also somewhat messy and longer. Amy was wearing a purple dress with blue sleeves that went down to her waist and black jeans with black shoes.

"Wait a minute….."Rocky look at Sonic and notice he and Amy had pale faces and wings. "Mr. Sonic you have wings and ruby eyes, a pale face. Are…..are… you two vampires?

Cream looks at the two hedgehogs again with a shocked expression. "What! That's crazy! There's no way that…."

"Umm actually Cream" Amy walks up to her rabbits friend with a serious face. "We are." Cream was looking dumbfounded.

"But, But When did you- How did you-" Cream studded.

" In order, Amy changed yesterday. I changed last night. Rouge bit Amy, and Amy bit me." explained Sonic. "So here we are"

"So that's why you got burned?" Cream asked

"Ms Amy must have been the sun for too long, right?" Said Rocky.

" Wow, you catch on quick." said Amy.

Rocky was still a little timid. "So…..uhhhh… does this mean you're going to bite us too?"

"Oh…" Amy patted Rocky's head. "So inocent too"

"Well….we can if we wanted to but…it's only much more fun if you have someone to be with. Do you have anyone you want to be by your side? Sonic asked

Rocky looks down while Cream looks at him "Well...I" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get that!" Cream said trying to avoid the subject.

"No need" said Amy

"We know who it is Come on in!"

Silver and Blaze walked in the apartment, and into the guess room. 'Hey!" Silver greeted wavering his hand.

"Blaze!" Cream exclaimed.

Cream and Blaze have a history of being friends. She then runs up to her and gives her a hug, and she hugged back. After a second, Cream felt something ice cold. It took her a moment to realize it was Blaze. Cream feels like she's cuddling ice. She pulls away and steps back. It made her come to the conclusion that she didn't think would be true. "Blaze…are you-?"

"A vampire? Yes, and so is Silver. In fact He is the one who bit me." Blaze explained

"And Amy bit me" Silver added

"You bit two people?" asked Cream."Why?"

Amy came to Cream and knelt down to her level "Cream….. all will be explained to you and Rocky soon. I can see that you two will share a special bond"

"Special…..bond?" Cream asked her hedgehog friend. Cream looks at Rocky who gasps and looks down with rosy cheeks.

" Why you and Rocky don't go out for a moment and spend some time together?"

Cream looks up at Amy with a shocked expression "You…. mean like a date?" asked Cream. Both Cream and Rocky's hearts drop like anchors_. _

"_D-Date?" _thought Rocky."

Amy reaches in to her pocket and got her wallet. She got out $50 and gave it to Cream. "Here's some money you two, go and have fun. Said Amy

"Uhhh Ok Come on Rocky let's go"

Rocky quickly stands up with a happy expression. His heart beats like a marathon. " _I can't believe it I'm going on a date with Ms Cream! My First Date! _Thought Rocky

"Rocky?" Said Cream "Aren't you coming?"

Rocky snaps back to reality "Oh yes! right!" said Rocky.

They both leave the Houseand out of the apartment looks at Sonic, who was looking down, with his eyes closed. "Why didn't we bite them? They love each other, I know you sensed it. We all did."

"Chill, little sister" Sonic said with a smile. "It's not her time yet. They must first discover the love they have for each other. Only then will their hearts be ready."

"Well…what are we going to do until they get back?" Blaze asked

"Mmmm…Amy isn't there some gang bangers on this side of town?"

Amy, Blaze, and Silver's mouths began to water. "Gang Bangers? As in the Drug dealing, Rapist, and murderer type of gang bangers?" Amy asked with anticipation.

"The very ones" said Sonic. All of them looked down and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Sonic. All four of the laughed at the thought of what they wanted to do while the sun was out.

Darcy was sitting next to Omega. Rouge then woke up from her sleep. She lets out a big yawn and stretches her arms and wings. "Good morning Mother" she greeted

" Good Morning Child" Darcy said back.

Rouge suddenly turned her attention Omega who was severely damaged. She looked in horror at the offline robot, and ran to it. "Omega! Omega! What Happened to you."

"Relax child your little brother is on his way to fix him"

"Little brother?" Rouge asked. Rouge then looked at Big. "Who invited this big boy."

"Hi!" greeted Big

There was a knock on the door "Ah, that's him now. Come in!"

Tails and Cosmo rushed in having some smoke come from their body. Darcy both knew that meant that the sun was now out.

"OWWW! My poor body hurts" said Cosmo.

"Tails, Cosmo?" Rouge looked at the two in question especially Cosmo. "Cosmo….you're…alive?"

"Hi Big Sister" Cosmo greeted.

Rouge then saw Tails with his tool box. "So..you've been changed also haven't you fox boy?"

"Uhhh…yeah. Cosmo changed me into one a few moments ago. "Anyway, I'm here to help Omega"

"Well aren't you a cute little helper" said Rouge walking up to him.

"Hey! He's mine!" said Cosmo.

Rouge then backed off. "Whoa…you sure don't act like you did those few years back" she said back

Tails gave Cosmo a look to tell her relax. "Sorry, dear", said Cosmo a little embarrassed.

Darcy walked over to the two. Both of them look t Darcy with a bewildered look. The two of them then bowed in front of Darcy. "It's an honor to meet you face to face at last mother" Tails said

"The feeling is mutual, child!" Darcy said smiling "You are that mechanical genus that everyone talks about….you are much smaller than I thought" Tails looked up and blushed a little "but the size of your heart must be bigger"

"Yup! And his heart is all mine!" Cosmo said hugging him.

"Well now Tails, are you ready to get to work?" Darcy walked tails over to the garage where Omega was laying. Tails walked up to him, picked him up and set him on the table.

"Now let's see what we can do about our metal friend" said Tails getting out his tools.

Shadow warped out of Chaos control looking around the area. "This looks like the place" he said. He then walks to the nearby altar. Shadow walked up the stairs of the altar where there was a figure sitting at the top." I thought I'd find you here. I don't normally ask this of you or anyone else but I need your help" shadow started. "I know you and Rouge don't get along but if you do not help there's a chance she might die, and so will all our other friends"

The figure got up and clenched his fists together. "So what kind trouble has that bat girl gotten herself into now?

"More then you can comprehend, and probably ever will"

"Hey! You'd better watch it!" said the figure

"So…are you in or what"

"Heh heh! Alright! I got nothing better to do. Looks like it's time for me to step up to the plate!"

Off panel:

Creamed corn

Cream and Rocky were walking down the street. Cream looks at Rocky who's face was blushing. Rocky looks at Cream, Cream looks away and giggles.

Hot fresh corn!" Cream saw a vendor on the other side giving out corn.

"Oh! That looks so good!" Cream said "I'll go get us some! Wait here"

"Oh! Ok" Rocky said looking at her go. "She's so cute"

Cream walks up to the vendor who was giving corn. "Umm…excuse me…could I have two please.

"High gee gee!" shouted the vendor. It was none other than Richter, wearing an apron and a hat that looks like a corn. He looks at Cream and smiles. "Well ain't you the cutest little bunny this side of the northwest continent?"

Cream blushes and then giggles. "Thank you!"

"Tell you what" Richter gets two corns and gives them to cream. "The first two are on me! Tell your friends!"

"Wow! Thanks!" Cream walks back

"Come again!" Richter said waving

"Hey you!"

""Que?" Richter sees an angry man walking over to him.

"That's my corn you're selling!" shouted the man

"Muuhhhhh…..it is..? ohhhh….awkward…"

"I'm calling the police"

"Oh look! A thing!" Richter said pointing. The man turns around and sees nothing. He then turns and sees Richter run away.

"Hey!"

"You can keep the money!" Richter shouted. Rocky and Cream saw Richter run away while eating the corn.

"Who was that weird guy" Rocky asked

"I don't know…but he sure was funny!" Cream said eating her corn.

What will tails discover about Omega?

What kind of fun are Sonic Amy Blaze And Silver going to have?

And Who Is Shadow Talking to an old friend or an enemy

Find out Next Time!


	10. Shadow's Favor, Chaotix unleashed!

Chapter 10

Shadow's Favor, Chaotix unleashed!

Chapter number 10 things are starting to heat up to those who have been reading my entire story, once again Thank you!

On a distant floating island Shadow was explaining the situation; to a person on an ancient altar. Shadow explained everything, the Crimson claw, Fangs of dark Radiance and trying to find information on the Cobalt shroud. He needed someone to help him to find out anything on this new enemy, even if it means going to the deepest, most secluded of areas.

" So let me see if I got this right," said the other person. "Eggman is now dead by unleashing a 3000 year old vampire named Darcy_. _Darcy the bites Rouge so they can help each other find the people they love. Heh! Sounds kind of corny. Anyway, Rouge also finds other people with love trouble, and bits them which had them bite other people, and now all our friends are vampire like beings including that blue hedgehog. And now they are all in danger of this council that wants to wipe them off the face of the earth. None of them can go in the sunlight, and we are the only ones who can get info from GUN, so they won't make a scene? He finished

"That's Right" Shadow confirmed

"Wait, what about Tails you said Rouge, Amy, Silver, Sonic, and Blaze were bitten"

"Oh, yeah" Shadow remembered "Silver put some of Darcy's venom in Cosmo's flower at Tails' house and bring it back to life, and if Cosmo came back as one of them, no doubt she probably bit him as well"

"Dang!" said the figure.

Shadow was talking to a red echidna with, punching gloves with spikes at the tip. He also had violet eyes, and a white crescent shaped mark on his chest. "So do you feel like putting time off your "busy" schedule to help me…. Knuckles? " Shadow asked.

Knuckles starts laughing. "That goes without saying, Shadow. If my friends need me I'm just around the corner I need an excuse to get off this island, but I don't think I want to become one of those members." Knuckles stops laughing for a minute when he hears snickering coming from a nearby pillar.

"Shush they will hear us" said voice

" Who's there!" Knuckles asked.

"Uhhhh Bugs" said the voice.

"Guess I just have to blast you out" Shadow's hands start to emit yellow energy.

"*Sigh* looks like our cover is blown" said another voice.

Two people came out behind the pillar. One of them was a little bee that had on a jacket and goggles. The other figure was a big green crocodile with a gold chain necklace and a pair of headphones.

"Vector, Charmy what are you doing here?" asked Knuckles. Shadow puts down his hands.

"We were learning about the crimson people you we-". Vector put a hand over Charmy's mouth before he could finish.

"What he's trying to say is, we want to help you." said Vector.

"Why would you want to help us?" Asked Shadow.

Vector clears his throat before talking. "We are on a case. "For the past two days, there have been some disappearances of random teenagers both human and Moben. There's also been some other disappearances of some of the most notorious thieves" he explained. Vector is known for being one of best Moben detectives. There is almost nothing he can't solve.

"You also said that Eggman was killed by the Vampire and turned to ash" Charmy added

"There have been reports about piles of ash around some of the most dangerous parts Station Square. Vector continued.

"Can you say "Pattern?" Charmy exclaimed.

Vector covered Charmy's mouth before continuing "As for the missing teenagers, many of them disappeared on dates, or going to the most romantic spots" So as I was looking for them around central city, I saw you, Shadow. You were talking to two hedgehogs with wings. At first I thought I was seeing things but then I saw them fly away, which made me put two and two together after hearing you two talk. So tell me ,what kind of connection do you have with those vampires?" finished Vector.

Charmy removes Vector's hand from his mouth. "Yeah, and how come you're not one yet? How do we know this isn't a trick to turn Knuckles into a vampire too?"

"Say what?" Knuckles shouted looking at Shadow

Shadow looks directly at Vector," First of all; I don't know if Darcy is the one stealing teenagers, and second I would not joke if lives were on the line. What reason would I have to fool any of you?"

Charmy and Vector look for each other for a brief moment, and then look back at Shadow.

"You make a good point" said Vector.

"Then maybe we should talk to this Darcy" Said a voice.

"Did you say something?" asked Shadow looking at Knuckles

"No"

"Oh I forgot you two. Come out now" said Vector.

A figure appears in front of Shadow. He was a purple chameleon with a horn on his head. Another person came out of hiding from behind the Master Emerald. He was a black armadillo with a red shell on his back.

"Shadow, you remember Espio?" said Vector.

"Yeah, I remember but who is this guy?" Shadow looks at the black Armadillo

"So, this is Shadow the Hedgehog. It's nice to meet you my name is Mighty, Mighty the armadillo" He and Shadow Both shook hands.

"Humph! Is he new or something?" asked Shadow.

"No, I just been out of the action for a while, these three have been having all the fun. By the way Vector, where's Julie?

"I sent her to look for Rouge and see if she can find this Darcy" said Vector.

"What! You sent her alone?" Knuckles ran up to Vector's face with a mad expression.

"Relax!" Vector said backing up. "Heavy and Bomb are with her"

Knuckles sighed in relief

"Knuckles has a Girlfriend!" Charmy Teased.

"I-I do not!" Knuckles said blushing

"Enough!" said Shadow losing his patience. "Are we going to stand here all day while Rouge is in danger!"

"What about the others?" Knuckles added.

"Humph! I'm not too worried about them."

"Shadow Relax, I sent my guys over to watch over them" reminded Vector.

"You, mean to keep tabs on them don't you?" Knuckles asked

"Eh, same thing" Vector shrugged.

"Where's Sonic by the way?" Mighty asked.

"The faker's probably with Amy at her house" Shadow answered.

"Alright then, Espio, Mighty, I want you to go and check on Sonic and the others if anything happens let me know right away" Vector instructed.

"Roger" said Mighty

"Understood" said Espio.

Mighty walks up to Espio, who makes some ninja hand signals, and disappears in a cloud of smoke, along with Mighty.

"Charmy were going to Central city to look for more clues" Vector told.

"Alight, Alight" Charmy hummed.

"Alright, I'll go with Shadow to the Gun's Fortress." Knuckles said

"We call you if we find anything." Vector handed a Walkie-Talkie to Shadow "

"Good Luck you two" Knuckles said

"Whatever let's just go already" Shadow said crossing his arms

Charmy flies up to Vector. Vector grabs Charmy's legs, and Charmy takes off flying. "Hey. How is it you can carry us up like this anyway?" asked Vector.

"I don't know. I just do my best not to ask too many questions" said Charmy. "Just be happy I can, and you aren't falling to your doom. Heh-heh"

"Rriiight" Vector said as a big drop of sweat went down his face.

Knuckles sees the two fly off and then looks back at Shadow. "Well where are we going now?"

"GUN Fortress. We need to go sneak in to the central data base computer to find anything on the cobalt shroud and the Crimson Claw"

"Well let's go" said Knuckles.

Shadow takes out his chaos emerald "Try not to puke. Chaos Control!" Both Shadow and Knuckles were gone in a flash.

In an old rundown apartment complex there was group of Coyotes and weasels are hanging out in one of the rooms they were all sitting at a table with a pile of money.

"Has Dannith given any word about what to do with this cash? Asked one of the coyotes.

"Why does he have to know anything?" asked another one.

"Well…because of Exen leader of this area. Dannith has been…well kind of broke nowadays.

"So what?" said a third " This is probably the biggest cut we ever made." "We should be making our own group."

"You're right" said one coyote with a red scarf and black pants. "Besides" the leader steps back and shows a white wolf who was unconscious with a blue shirt and pants. "This one's a good body. All we have to do is give it to Dannith and he won't mind throwing away a few bucks.

"Ooooo' said a weasel "This looks like a nice curvy one. Did you try her out yet?"

"No. we need to keep her fresh, or Dannith won't forgive us."

"You might want to sell it quickly before Dannith finds out who it is" said one of the weasels. "Because if I'm not mistaken I think that's one of Exen's members, the archer if I remember"

"Oh please…I'm not scared of them." Said the leader

"Well…I wouldn't say that"

"Anyway, the police haven't been on our tail have they? "

"Nope! they do not suspect a thing" said the second coyote

"We have been selling these babies!" The weasel shows everyone a bag with white stuff in it. "And all those trying to bust us have been taken care of"

What about our "friends"? Did they find any women at the mystic ruins?" asked the leader.

"No, they said something about avenging someone who turned to dust or something."

"Yeah! Said a Coyote

"In fact I heard that some more dealers disappearing and the only thing anyone found were piles of dust"

"EEP! Do you think we might be next maybe we should stop" said the second weasel.

They all look at each other and laugh.

"Ohhh I so scared were going to be piles of dust just like everyone else!" said the leader as he laughed.

"Anyway, let's give this body to Dannith and get our.. "BAM! There was a loud boom coming from the door

"What was that!" asked the leader .

"Girl scouts!" said a voice.

"What?"

" Hey, one of you "check" on our girl scout" said the second coyote

"Right" One of the weasels gets a gun and walks to the door, caring a gun with him. As he was approaching the door, a hand comes out of the door, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him through the door. "Ahhh! Hey what are you-"No Ahhhhh!

-Silence-

"The others get their guns ready to shoot anyone. "Come out now whoever you are" aid the leader.

"The Exen! He's returned! Come back for his wolf! Oh man we are so dead"

"SHUT UP! We not going to die it's just a stupid rumor" Then the thief hears laughing, the kind you hear like children laughing on a playground. "We gonna die we gonna die we gona-" the cowering weasel said

"QUIET!"

Then four dark figures with violet-red eyes swoop in the room. It was three hedgehogs and a cat. "Well, well, well, look what we found, some Black Hearts, looks like you were right my little pink pearl" Said the blue hedgehog.

"It's all for the good of the family my cobalt wonder" said the pink hedgehog. "Which one do you want?"

"I think I want the one shaking in his boots" said the lavender cat.

The weasel drops his gun. "NO! Please! I'm too pretty to die."

"That's it shoot them" said the leader

They all fire bullets at them, but the bullets stop dead in their tracks by a green light.

"Oh that wasn't nice, and here I thought we made some friends" said the ivory hedgehog.

Now Silver, you know we don't make friends with black hearts" said Blaze

"I your right Blaze; it's kind of stupid of me to make friends with lunch"

"Enough of this!" said the leader "I taking care of you fools ri-"

Sonic appears right in front of him be for he could finish, and grabs him by the shoulders.

"You're going to take care of my brother, my sister, _and_, my girl? You're so generous" said sonic. Then he bites his shoulder and drains him.

Blaze fires fireballs at the other thugs. The thugs screamed in pain.

"Hey, l didn't know they were going sing for us too" said Silver.

"Oh look their dancing too" said Amy as the thugs were trying to put the flames out. Then three charged at the thugs. All that was herd were their screams of horror. After a few moments they wipe their mouths and lick their lips. Sonic sees the white wolf lying on the couch. Sonic gets up to her and felt around the neck.

"Is she alright?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, she's just knocked out" Sonic explaned

"Is she a black heart?"

"Naw….but I don't think we should just leave her here." Amy said.

"Alright" Sliver walks over and picks up the wolf. "Let's get going..nothing else good here"

"Right!" said everyone. As everyone walks out, Amy stops for a minute to see a piece of paper on the floor, and a large bag.

Sonic and the others came to Amy's house wearing hoods to hide their skin. They take them off and set them on the coat rack; it sure does come in handy now.

"Man that was fun" Silver said sitting the white wolf on the couch.

"Yeah! The way you stopped those bullets, was cool!" said Blaze

"Not as cool as you barbequing them for us, you were right they do taste better burning in agony"

]"Heh-heh Good work everyone" said Sonic.

Amy walks in with the bag and the piece of paper. Silver was getting a wet rag for the white wolf.

"Is she going to be Ok?" asked Blaze.

"She should be. Good thing we saved her otherwise she might have…well..you know"

"Were they going to turn her into a prostitute?" Amy asked

"More like a sex doll" Silver corrected. "That's what happens to some women in this city"

"Only it seems like more and more women have been disappearing every day." said Sonic

"Just think if we were able to flush them all out" said Silver. "This poor girl…she must be far away from home."

"Hey Sonic, look at this" Amy said showing Sonic the stuff she had. "It 's a sack of money and some instructions on how to drug women. Apparently there's some operation going on in the city."

"Wow, they just left all that info just lying around? Not very smart." Sonic said.

"There's more…"Amy continued. "Meet the Exen about money problems?"

"What's an..Exen?" Blaze asked

"not sure but…"

"Maybe this girl might know something.

"Well…until she wakes up… and since there still some time left before the sun goes down so…"

Sonic's ears perk up when he hears someone come near the door. "Wait, someone's coming "

There was a knock on the door, Sonic walks over and open it.

"Hey Sonic" said a voice. "Long time no see"

"Mighty, is that you?"

"Yeah it's been so long I see you're….looking well" Mighty said taking a good look at Sonic's new Vampire traits.

Sonic and Mighty have a brief past of stopping Eggman together. Sonic looked at Mighty and then looked to the side "yeah about that…"

"We know" said Espio "Shadow told us everything, we're here to keep an eye on you"

"Well can't it be another time? We're kind of busy here" said Amy

"Why don't we just keep watch, Espio? I don't think we should probably get them mad."

"Well…" Espio pondered.

When they were all talking, the white wolf begins to slowly wake up. She opens her eyes and looks around. "Oh….My head" she said holding her head. She lets out a sudden gasp and looks around. "OH NO! I got to get going!" She gets up from the couch and runs to the door. "Um Excuse me I need to get by" she told Sonic and Mighty.

"Uh..guys…" Silver said looking at the wolf,

"Oh sure!" Sonic said moving out of the way.

"No problem" said Mighty. The wolf smiles and walks out of the door.

"Thanks! I'll never forget your kindness" said the wolf.

"Sigh whatever.." Silver sighed

"Hey here's an idea" said Amy coming up to Mighty's face " Why don't you two go check on Cream and Rocky and tell us how things are? Here take my phone and tell us if anything is happening.

"But…" Mighty shuddered

"I insist! Go, go, go we'll be fine, OK?"

"But Vector told us to..."

" I…said…go! " a dark shroud of red and purple surrounds the atmosphere. Both Mighty and Espio stare at Amy, as her eyes glow a deadly gaze.

"Uhhh…." They both shuddered. A crimson glow was emitting from Amy. She looks at them with a sinister smile.

" If you don't leave in this next second in life, we will flush your minds out and you will spend the rest of your life as my mindless slave! " She said in dark and seep voice.

Mighty and Espio had a little sweat drop come down there face with purple lines near their eyes,

"uihhhh….we'll leave Right now! Just don't flush my brain" Mighty said as the two walk out of the house.

"*Sigh*" Espio looked down with my eyes closed "In all my years of ninja training, I quake at the looks of a mad teenager, How Disgraceful"

"Well at least you're not going to be a zombie!" said Mighty Let's go check on Cream and Rocky. If they are out in light that means they're not vampires yet.

"Let's follow them; maybe they will lead us to Darcy. Said Espio

"Alright lets go"

"I did know we could turn people into mindless zombies that's so cool!" said Silver

"Uhh, we can't "said Sonic.

"I was only bluffing so they could leave. Said Amy. "I have the upmost respect for them but…"

"Hey! The white wolf! She's gone!" Blaze said

"What happened?" Sonic asked

"She walked out while you guys were talking" Silver said

"And you didn't say anything?" Blaze asked

"I tried but you didn't listen" Everyone just stare at silver for a second. "Hey a group of vampires didn't even see that coming?"

"He's got a point" said Sonic said

Everyone sat in the room for what seemed like hours, until Sonic broke the silence.

"Well….since no one is here…." Sonic said smiling.

"You guys thinking what I am?" Amy asked

"Oh yeah" Silver said looking at Blaze.

"You two get the guess room, we got my room"

"OK!" said everyone.

Tails, Cosmo and Big, were in the garage working on a little experiment. Cosmo and Big were standing over watching Tails work.

"OK this goes here that goes there, this goes here …" Tails murmured hooking up wires and metallic parts.

"How is it coming, darling?" Asked Cosmo.

Well…It was kind of hard for me to figure out this tech. It is the only tech that surpasses mine."

"Thank you so much!" Big said "I get to see my friend, again"

"OK I think I have it just about done" Tails gets up from his work station and gets out a spray paint machine from his tool box. He is prepared for everything when it comes to fixing. "Hope you're ready for a new look.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Big

"Oh he will be _better_ than OK after I'm trough with him. Mother's orders were very clear. After I'm through with him he will be even better than before! He'll be better faster stronger than ever! Mah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Tails laughed manically.

Big has a little sweat down come down his face. "I think that vampire stuff is messing with his head" Glad I'm not one. He said to himself.

"Maybe we should turn you in to one so you will know how it feels. It feels so good" Said Cosmo. :You'll experience power like any other.

"UUhhhhh I'll pass."

"Eh, he doesn't want to be one, so why force him? said Tails. .

" But I can still be with you guys in spirit."

"Well that's no fun…." Cosmo crosses her arms "Even someone as big as you will find someone to be with"

"Cosmo, if Big does not want to be a one of us, then let's not push him. Darcy instructed coming in.

"Yes mother" Cosmo said bowing

"Good girl." Darcy walked over and pats her head. "How are things coming Tails?"

"I'm Just about done just a few more things to do."

Everyone hears a knock on the Door.

" I'll get it" said Rouge.

"Very good Tails, now we just need to do one last thing" said Darcy.

Rouge opens the door, she looked around. "Hello?" She did not see anyone but a large metal box.

"Beep-Beep" "Ding!"

Rouge looks down and sees two robots. One was small and red, and shaped like a bomb. The red robot was sitting on top of another robot that was bigger. It had gray armor all over it, and had long, skinny feet like skies (Anyone played knuckles Chaotix knows what I'm talking about).

"Uhhhh can I help you?" Rouge asked looking at the bots.

"Actually you can Rouge" said a voice

"Oh! You sound kind of feminine to be robots"

A character swoops down from the roof. "Surprise! Fooled ya didn't I?" The character was a pink echidna with a black and green shirt and small shorts; she also had a metal arm and metal braid on the left side of the face.

"Oh! Julie, I didn't know you were here. How have you been." Rouge asked smiling.

"Oh I've been here and there. While you guys have been out having fun on all those adventures, I've been bored out of my mind, waiting for Knuckles to return. I see you met heavy and bomb"

"Beep-beep-beep" Heavy spoke

"Ding!" Bomb dinged

"They don't talk much do they?" Rouge asked

"No but they are such cute little helpers aren't they? Like Omega these two were also thrown away by Eggman. So they have been working for the Chaotix ever since"

"OH! Hello!" Darcy said coming up to the door with a smile. "Rouge, who is this?"

"Oh this is Julie-Su. She is one of our friends who's a member of the Chaotix. She's also a 'Special" friend to Knuckles" Rouge explained , winking at Julie.

Julie gasped and blushes a little.

"Mmmm, you're here to find out what's happening to all the teenagers around the city" Darcy deduced

"Julie then looked dumbfounded. "Uhhh, y-y-yes, b-b-but you don't look like a menacing vampire. But…are you…?"

"Before you ask… I am Darcy. To answer your question yes I am the cause of the disappearances."

Both Rouge and Julie gasped. "Mother, wait!…you shouldn't"

"Don't worry Child. I will handle this"

"So…you admit you are the one taking the teenagers and killing the criminals?" Julie asked still confused.

"Indeed. I'm the one who has been turning the teenagers into my children, but the choice was completely up to them. But they are not dead, they are merely reborn again. And have ridding the city of black hearted people"

"I…..I see" Julie said after Darcy finished "You sure aren't putting any effort in hiding your self are you? Why?"

"Why not? You came here for information and I'm giving it to you"

Julie then scoffed at Darcy. "I've seen this before. This is one of those "tell the person then kill them type things isn't it? Or are you going to threaten me if I tell my boss?"

Darcy then walks up to Julie, and pulls out her wrists. "I assure you, I do not jest when it comes to referring to the Radiant Darkness. If you wish to turn me into the authorities then I will corporate."

Both Julie and Rouge stare at Darcy as she had her wrists out in front of Julie. She then sighs and looks at Darcy. She lets out a deep breath. Her mind was in deep though, seeing someone confess like Darcy did, and willingly letting her take her in to the police. She looks at Darcy to speak to her. "The people who you are recruiting… they are couples right?"

"Those who have the purest of heart can be accepted by the manifest of Radiant Darkness, and many pure hearts are found within true lovers." Darcy explained.

"So can you tell me more about your group? I Kind of interested in this thing"

"Why? I thought you were going to turn her in." Rouge said

"Well I would..but I'm no cop, and I don't have any handcuffs on me." Julie said with a smile

Darcy and Rouge look at each other and giggled.

"So tell you what…I'll reconsider telling my boss, if you tell me everything about this "Radiant Dark" you speak of. Deal?" Julie asked holding out her hand.

"I'd be happy to" Darcy said with a smile and taking Julie's "Please come in" Julie then smiled

"Come on you two", she said to heavy and bomb.

As they walk in Darcy looks at the robots."Why don't you have your two metal friends go into the other room while we talk, child?" said Darcy.

"Ok Heavy, Bomb, in to the other room."

"Beep-Beep" Heavy slid in to the garage. "

Now have a seat" Darcy offered "Rouge, could you be a dear and get Julie something to drink?"

"Of course…you mean something else other then black blood?" Rouge asked giggling. Darcy laughs back as Rouge headed toward her kitchen.

"Now Julie, I will tell you everything you need to know." Darcy said. Julie sits and listens to everything Darcy had to say.

A few hours later

"Amy…Blaze" said Darcy in their heads

"Yes Mother" They both said.

Amy was sleeping with Sonic in her room. The two of them were hugging each other tightly when Amy heard a voice in her head.

"Amy…are you there my child?" Darcy was talking "I'm sorry to disturb you, but you two must meet the two small children, and tell them to come to me. There time has yet to come.

"Understood mother" Amy said obediently. She got up and stretches her arms. She looks back at Sonic as he was snoring peacefully. She places her hand on his forehead.

"Sonic...Sonic mother wants me and Blaze" she told him lightly .

"Oh…OK…Hurry Back..." Sonic responded .

Amy gets dressed and walks out of the room.

Blaze was waiting outside looking a little disappointed. "Things where just getting good…" she said.

"Don't worry there will be time for whatever you wanted to. Right now let's go find our little sister and brother." Amy and Blaze grabbed their cloaks and left the complex.

Mighty and Espio were walking around the town following Cream and Rocky. They have been following them for four hours.

"Man, I never knew two little preteens can do so much. Have you ever had s girl Espio?" asked Mighty.

"Not really it's been a while since I've had a date and it wasn't much of a date." Espio answered

" Really how was it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. By the way what is Cheese doing on your head?

Mighty was carrying Cream's Chao, Cheese. "This Chao belongs to Cream Right? Well he followed me when we left the apartments. Plus he could be a good excuse if we Cream ever sees us

" But how did you get him to come to you?"

"Don't know he just saw me and climbed up on my head. I think he may be sick or something"

Cheese did look sickly. His skin was paler than normal and he had a little red line going across his face showing he that had fever.

"We will have to take him to Cream" said Espio.

"Let's just wait until their finished with their date I'll take care of the little guy until then" Said Mighty grabbing Cheese and carrying him like a baby.

"Chao….Chao..." Cheese uttered weakly. (No pun intended)

Cream and Rocky were walking from Twinkle Park. Rocky looks so happy as he was walking with Cream " Wow! I had so much fun, I never had that much fun in my life!" said Cream. "did you have fun with me?"

"Yes! It was like a four hours of heaven, like I want to spend every minute of my life with you." Rocky said Day Dreaming.

"You what?" Cream asked blushing.

Rocky snaps back to reality. Uuhhh I mean uuuhhh I-I-I *sigh*._ I guess it's now or never._ Rocky stops walking and faces Cream. He was very nervous. Little beads of sweat form on his forehead and he was breathing hard. He feels his mouth dry up, but he still looks at her with a serious look on his face. "Cream….. ever since I first saw you I've had some feelings for you- "

*Ring-Ring*

Rocky was interrupted by the cell phone Amy gave to cream. Poor Rocky sighed in frustration as Cream turns away to answer the phone.

"Hello cream" It was Amy on the other side.

"Hi Amy!"

"how are you and Rocky doing?"

"Awesome!" Cream said with gusto" Rocky and I had so much fun I don't think I have ever had so much fun in my life. We went to a fancy restaurant, we went to the moves and, Twinkle Park! Oh I wish I could do this forever and- "

"Cream, I want you and Rocky to come to Club Rouge."

"Huh?"

"We…. want to talk about you and Rocky. Don't worry it's nothing bad"

Cream was a little worried on what Amy was talking about, but she knew that her friend only wanted the best for her."Oh OK" she agreed "We meet you there." .

*Click…*

"Hey Rocky we need to meet up with Amy is that Ok?"

"Huh? Oh sure...no problem. Rocky said a little disappointed.

"By the way what did you want to tell me?" Cream asked in a curious tone.

"Oh! I'll tell you later" Rocky said quickly

"Oh….OK."

"_Sigh, I'm such an idiot!"_

It was now 7; 30 and Cream and Rocky had just arrived at Night Babylon. All the neon and blinking lights turned on and made the city bright and colorful. Mighty and Espio were not too far behind, hiding behind an alley.

"I think they are going to see the Queen now." Mighty said while petting Cheese.

"Good, now we can finally get some answers"

They were just outside of Club Rouge where they saw Amy and Blaze with their hoods off. Amy closes her eyes for a minute, and then opens them.

"So did you guys have fun?" asked Amy

"I Did. I had a Great time!" said Cream.

"Rocky, how about you?"

Rocky sighs happy before answering. He was hesitant at first but did his best to answer. He smiles and said "I can honestly say that I can't imagine a better day in my entire life"

Amy and Blaze look at each other and smile.

" Well you two, how about it? Amy asked

"huh?" the both wondered

"Do you two want to join us in the Crimson Claw?" Blaze finished

" If you two like each other then you can join us in the Radiant Dark. " Amy said. Cream and Rocky look at each other and blush.

"I know it's all sudden, and you might be kind of skeptical about all this, but don't worry it won't be as bad as you think. We won't force you if you say no." Blaze informed

"So what do you say?"

Cream and Rocky look at each other.

"Rocky...This is pretty sudden and I've only known you for a day and I've had some feelings for you too"

"R-Really?" Rocky said in a shock

"I'm going to leave it up to you do you want to be together with me? I want to join my friends, but it won't be fun without you." Rocky's face is completely red and was just swelling with anticipation_. _

"_Oh...My….God! I can't believe it! If this is a dream don't EVER wake me up" _"Cream….I want"

As he has about to answer, Blaze saw something in a dark hood.

"Amy look!"

"Huh?"

The same man in a cloak was standing behind them with swords in his hand.

"Who's that? "Cream asked

"Hee hee hee hee hee! Unclean vermin. You dare to lure more people in your filthy trap?" said Prandor.

"Oh,No, the council. Amy said with a little fear.

Darcy senses the council's presence and rushes to the garage."Tails! It's time is he-"

"Say no more, he is ready. said Tails.

"Well done child. Now it's time for him to show them the power of the Crimson Claw. Time for you to wake up!" Darcy commanded

"Cream, Amy, and Blaze look at the caped figure ready to fight.

"Time to kill off you pesky vermin Mmm-hmm-hmm-hmmm" Prandor chuckled. . He charges right at Amy. Amy used her hammer to block the attack "hee hee hee! I see the Claw has some spunk! I will have to take care of that!" Prandor uses his other sword to try and cut Amy, Blaze comes up and throws a fire ball at in to blow him away. He falls on the ground. Blaze and Amy look at Prandor as he was on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked as the two of them got closer.

Prandor gets up from the ground with a creepy grin "Not by a long shot! Eee hee hee hee hee!" He gets up and growls happily. "OH! The time has come to call back up!" Prandor gets out a dark looking seed and throws it on the ground. "This was made by all your sadness rage and pain! Soon it will clean all that is filthy with in this world! Eee Hee hee hee!" From the seed came a back aura all of a sudden these black creatures with dark drooling mouths came out from the ground. 10 of them stared at the four. Cream gasps and hid behind Amy. "Heh heh heh! Scared? Well you're going to be! Aha ha ha ha ha!" He charges at the two again. Blaze closes her eyes and her body emits a fiery glow. Amy does the same and a pink aura shrouds her. Blaze aims at the creatures. Amy lifts her hammer and aims at the ground. Prandor was just about to attack them, when Amy and Blaze opened there eyes.

"_**Rock collide Hammer!"**_ shouted Amy slamming her hammer down on the ground. From the ground came out large rocks coming at Prandor and the creatures. The rocks hit the creatures from the ground up into the air. Blaze jumps in the air and her body turns into a large fire ball.

"_**Pyro bullet!"**_ she shouted coming at the creatures in a fiery rage. She moves quickly at the creatures and kills each one of them in a flash, hitting them like a bullet. Blaze jumps back down on the ground and looks at Prandor who was still grinning

"Mmmmmm. Not bad for a couple of newborns. Your powers are still developing, yet you show so much promise. I might even have a bit of a challenge. However…" Prandor looks at Cream who was slowly backing away as he staresat her. Prandor then drew his sword, looking back at Amy and Blaze. "Have a ball you two!" Prandor throws a glowing rock at Amy and Blaze. Both of them feel a radiating pulse coarsing through them. They both fell kneeling to the ground, panting uncontrollably.

"Why…why do feel this way?" Amy said "so…weak"

"Amy….Cream…she's…" Blaze tried to say

"_**Whisper trance**_" he said. Then his body disappears. Amy and Blaze look around for any trace of him. Then in a flash he reappears 10 feet in front of Cream. He points his sword at Cream and quickly moves forward.

"No!" Rocky stares in horror at the sight of Cream about to be stabbed. Cream closes her eyes waiting for the impact. Everything went slow as Prandor ran up to Cream. Rocky quickly jumps in the way. Cream hears a loud noise that sounds like a sword going through someone

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **

When cream opened her eyes and looked in horror. She sees Rocky in front of her with a sword though his chest. Her eyes widen as she saw Rocky turn his head with blood coming out of his mouth. Prandor pulls out his sword and stares at two still grinning. Rocky kneels down and drops down on the ground.

"Hee hee! Oops guess I overdid it" he said happily

Rocky lays down there breathing heavily, with a pool of blood leavening his body. "Rocky!" she shrieked running to him. Rocky was lying on the ground gasping for breath. Cream kneels down trying to ad her friend.

"(Gasp) Mu….Ms.C-Cream…." he uttered with a raspy voice.

"Rocky!" Amy shouted "No…." She did her best to get up and walk over to Cream.

"No! Don't speak we need to call-"

Rocky was feeling very weak. He could barely move let alone speak. But he was able to talk to her "Ms Cream…I'm not going to make it" he whispered

"No! No don't say that!"

" Ms…Cream...I had fun today, and I wanted to tell you, I've had feelings for you since…I first saw you….Cream….. I…. love….you." he said with Tears

Cream starts to cry. Amy and Blaze were able to get up to Cream. As they stare at Cream looking at Rocky, their eyes started to well up.

"Rocky… I love you too" She said quietly. She leans over and kisses him on the lips.

After she lifts her head, Rocky looks at Cream and smiles. He lifts his hand and touches her face. "Thank you Ms Cream….That makes….. me…..soooo…. happy…" Rocky coughs roughly. Cream looks away as he was coughing up blood. "Big….brother….i guess….i…. won't be seeing.. you…again…..forgive me…"

"Rocky? Please….don't…." Cream looks back at Rocky. Her eyes were constantly tearing.

"Thank…you…for…such…a…good..day…good….bye…Ms.. cream….." Rocky exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Rocky? Rocky? Please! Open your eyes!" Rocky did not respond. At that moment Cream had to assume the worst, her new friend was gone. " Noooooooo!" Cream shouts at the top of her lungs. She then lays her head on Rocky's chest crying uncontrollably.

"Humph!" Foolish Boy! You have chosen your own demise! " Prandor said. "Oh don't worry I will make sure you all meet up with him….in hell! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Both Amy and Blaze growl with anger as they look at Prandor still grinning. He lifts his sword in the air and lunges forward.

"Amy! Here he comes!" shouted Blaze

Prandor's blow was stopped, then he was pushed away, onto the ground by mysterious force. Prandor looks up to see what pushed him. He sees a huge body of metal that was shining a Black-Crimson with glowing red eyes. Amy and Blaze look at the figure in awe"

"Is…That?"

**All systems working at full capacity!"** said the metal figure. **Target acquired Initiating Attack mode.**

_I don't need to tell you who that is!_

_How is cream going to take the news about cheese after losing Rocky? _

_I'm asking you too many questions!_

_Just find out next time!_

_Don't forget to review I want to hear your thoughts just please be nice _

Off panel:

Forget me not

The white wolf was walking in the alley way in station square. She was looking round for something, when all of a sudden, she sees Richter sitting on a building his feet.

"Hey! About time ya got here!" Richter said

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm late" said the white wolf

"Ah! Don't worry! Now tell me…how are…those dopes doing? Are they still drugging girls?"

"Yeah..and they nearly got me"

"*gasp* how did you escape.

"I was rescued by these awesome fighters!"

"Really? what do they look like?"

"Well….I can't really remember"

"Are they GUN solders?"

"I can't remember"

"Are they allies of justice?"

"I can't remember"

"Do they use dental floss?"

"I can't remember"  
"Well what CAN you remember!" Richter said losing his patience.

The wolf was silent for a breif moment, and then finally answers. 'How long have you had that tick?"

Richter slaps his face "Wait tick? Where?"

The white wolf walks over to Richter. She touches his head. "yeah…yeah, oh that's a big old fat one."

"Ow ow!' careful!"

"Hold still. Ah got it! Wow, *giggle* it so fat."

"So you really can't remember anything"

"Mmmmm…nope..nothing…except that Dannith has some sort of operational going on in the city"

"Sigh…" Richter and the wolf walk to the street. Richter walks across the cross walk."I Swear Rin-Rin sometimes you can be so forgetful"

"Uhh Richter"

"I mean really! Come on! Can't you remember anything?"

Richter!"

"you're like that blue fish of that movie with the orange fish trying to find his son. Losing your memory in less than two seconds.

"Truck!"

A large diesel truck comes driving through the street where Richter stood. Richter still looks at Rin-Rin. The truck didn't stop until it hits Richter dead on. Rin-RIn closes her eyes and turns away. She turns and sees Richter still standing there, looking the same why he did before he got hit. Richter turns and looks at the wrecked diesel truck, he looks back at Rin-Rin who's mouth was wide open.

"Oh! Look! A truck! Why didn't you say anything?"

"But..But"

"I could have been blown away! You didn't say anything"

"Say what?"

"About the truck!"

"Oh look! A truck crashed into you! Are you Ok?"

Richter just stares at Rin-Rin. He slaps his head again and walks to the other side of the street. Rin-Rin looks at Richter and follows him. "The evil of this world will cower at the sigh of radiant darkness"

"You say something Rin-Rin?"

"Huh? Oh nothing"


	11. Escape from GUN,Tears of death

hChapter 11

Escape from GUN,Tears of death

Sniff sniff sniff what a sad way to start the story poor cream how will she ever recover?

Well find out!

In the neon streets of Night Babylon, Cream was lying on the corpse of her friend Rocky. They were both in love with each other, and both so nervous to tell the other of their feelings. Sadly, Rocky gave his life to save Cream who was in peril. In Rocky's dying words, he confessed his love for Cream, as did she. Now, Cream lies on his chest crying tears of sorrow, her first love was now dead. But, when the hooded man who killed him tries to finish the job, a mysterious figure shows up to defined the troubled Mobeans. But who is this mysterious figure?

In Night Babylon, Amy and Blaze were looking at a huge body of metal standing in front of them.

"Amy isn't that…..?" Blaze asked squinting trying to comfort Cream.

"Yeah….. It's…. Omega, or at least I think so he looks kind of different"

Indeed, Omega has some changes done to him. His Red armor is now Black-Crimson, his waist was glowing a violet color, and he has two metal spikes growing down from his head. Omega looks at t Prandor who was knocked down on the ground. He was grinning as he was looking at Omega.

"Blasted Robot! You should be dead!" he shouted

**The black Fang is to be protected. Those who show harm will be silenced.** stated Omega.

"Humph! I will slice you up into tiny pieces this time. Eee hee huh-?"

Before he could finish Omega appears right in front of him, and punches him to the ground.

"**I would like to see you try. My error has been confirmed it will not happen again" **

"We shall see!" Prandor got up and drew his swords and charged at Omega, and tried the same blow as before, but Omega dogged it and hit him from behind." Whoa!"

"How is Omega able to move so fast?" said Amy.

"Because he isn't like he was before" said Tails coming outside." E-123 Omega is no more, from now on he is now E-123 Mark II, Crimson Omega! He is the first Robot hybrid. He has doesn't suck blood like we do but he still has the strength, speed, and senses a real vampire"

"How did you manage to do that?" asked Amy.

"Thanks to Mother for giving me a sample of her venom, I placed it in Omega's power cell, after I finished fixing him. That in turn, made him into a faster and stronger fighter. " Tails turns his attention to Cream who was still crying over Rocky. He saw rocky laying on the street with blood running down his mouth. His heart nearly sunk as he looks at him. He looks at Blaze who looks back. 'don't tell me…is this…" Blaze answers with a nod. "Oh, No….. Cream" Tails said softly. He walks over to her and tries to comfort her by patting her shoulder. Tails of course knows the pain of losing someone the loved. "I'm sorry Cream"

"He was my first love….and now he's…he's..." she could not say any more, all it did was make her cry even more. Darcy, Rouge, Big and Cosmo step outside, and saw the rabbit morning over her lost.

"Oh, My…. is terrible!" said Cosmo looking away starting to weep. Big looked at Cream, and then looks at Amy, who points at Prandor. Big nods knowing what to do, then he charges at Prandor.

"You're not gonna harm my friends anymore!" Big shouted.

"Oh you're going to try that again? I underestimated you before. But that won't happen again. Merr eee hee hee hee hee!" Prandor cackled while charging at Big. "But now I- URK!" he trips over and sees his left leg was stopped by Omega, who used his grappling Hand.

"**You will not end another life**!

The man tries to free himself bit to no avail

"Wrenched Robot! He's absorbed the vampire's power! " Prandor screamed

Big uses his fishing rod to grab his right leg. In the night sky there were to black figures who were flying in moonlight, it was Sonic and Silver flying to their aide.

"Sonic, Silver grabs his arms!" Darcy commanded.

"Yes Mother!" They both swoop in and latched on to Prandor's arms. There was no escape for him. Darcy walks to the man who was bombarded. She looks at him with a very angry glare with her glowing violet-red eyes, and a crimson aura surrounding her.

"_When evil seeps through the shadows of light, it cowers at the sight of crimson's gleam, and will be devoured by the radiant dark! _ She recited the Crimson Caw's known oath. "You say you want to be the shroud that covers the Dark, but you harm my children, you destroyed my friend, and now you destroyed and innocent life, breaking the heart of someone who _just_ found love? Why, you're nothing but a coward! A coward who hides in the darkest of shadows!"

Prandor does all he could to break free, but the grips of Sonic, Silver, Omega, and Big were too strong.

"You're going to pay for what you did! Mother should we drain him dry?" asked Sonic.

"No" Darcy continues to stare at the trembling man. "Biting him would be too merciful" She opens the palm of her hand, and formed a fireball that glows an ominous violet. "I want him to feel the pain he has caused for my children.

"Ehh hee hee hee…ehh Wait can't we talk about this?" Prandor asked nicely as he was still grinning Please! No!"

"You… sick and twisted man! You were saying that my children are damned?" You don't even know the meaning of the word, but I assure you….you will get a dose of what it truly means, as you burn in the fiery depths of hell!

Prandor's grin turned into a desperate frown. "Uhh wait! Uhh please! I'm sorry I give you anything you want. I'll give you gold, money! Anything! Let me live! I'll turn over a new leaf! I swear!"

"Did you give my children mercy? Did you give Omega mercy? Did you give that boy mercy?" Darcy asked in a menacing tone. "Let your screams of agony be heard to those who _dare_ try to oppose the Crimson Claw!" She shoots the fire ball straight to his chest.

"Everyone let go!" said Sonic. Everyone lets go of Prandor who was screaming in pain. He was no longer grinning as he was screaming in agony He rolls around on the ground, screaming trying to put out the flame, but the flames continue to consume his body. After a few seconds, all that was left were the purple flames. His entire body was incinerated.

Darcy lets out a sigh, as the aura disappears around her. "How distasteful, for me to show my bad side in front of all of you, I let my nostalgic urge for revenge get the better of me. Please forgive me. Darcy looks down.

" You did what you had to, no one messes with our friends" said Sonic walking up to Darcy.

"That bad man is gone, we won't have to worry about him anymore" Said Big.

**They will answer to me if they come back**. said Omega.

Darcy looks at the four. Sonic pats Darcy on the shoulder.

Don't worry; will make sure that we watch over our family" Sonic gives her thumbs up,

Darcy looks at Sonic and the others and smiles" Thank you all"

_Gun Fortress (Shadow and Knuckles) The underground GUN Base._

"_Find the database"_

Shadow and Knuckles were in a large metallic room with hovering robots. The two of them ran across the room looking at the robots look at them.

"These are just sentry droids right? They won't hurt us will they? asked Knuckles.

"No, they only watch for intruders." Shadow answered. As they reached the end of the room., they saw an army walking robots come at them. They all cocked their guns and aimed for both of them. "Huh…some welcome…" Shadow jumps in the air. The robots aim their guns at Shadow. Shadow does a homing attack on one bot, and throws a light chaos spear at a few more, blowing them up. Knuckles ran up to the bots and started taking them down with his punches. He slams his fist on the ground sending some of them flying. Shadow then fires more another Chaos spear at the flying bots. "We don't have time for these jokers. Make a break for it!"

Both shadow and Knuckles ran through the hall avoiding the bots flying over to them. They continued their way down, the base all the way down through the garage like hallways avoiding all the GUN solders. They all fired at Shadow and Knuckles. Shadow puts up a shield of chaos energy to avoid the bullets coming after them. "Why are they attacking you?" Knuckles asked

"I don't know! Maybe this is all part of training." Shadow said throwing another spear at one of the solders knocking him out. After getting though another hallway, bigger robots came out of nowhere.

"Just how many robots does this base have?" asked Knuckles.

"More then you can count" Shadow answered. Shadow and Knuckles were fighting of robots coming from every corner. Beetle Sentry Droids with guns came and fired; Shadow jumped and used a homing attack on the three droids, but as he finishes destroying then 6 more appeared out of nowhere." Humph!" He then charges his energy from his hands, and fires a beam of light. _**"Chaos Lance!"**_ he shouted. The Lance destroyed 4 of the robots.

Knuckles jumps, with his head facing forward, spread his arms and began to spin like a top. "_**Screw-diver**_!" he shouted. The last two were destroyed. But after they were destroyed, 12 more including a Big Foot Robot were blocking the way out. "Aww Come on!" said Knuckles.

He then closes his eyes and began to float focusing his earth element ability_**. "Air Meteor Crush!" **_he shouted. A Giant rock fell from the ceiling and crushed all the robots (those who played sonic battle know this move) after they were crushed, Shadow turned to Knuckles

"I could have done that"

"So why didn't you?' knuckles asked with a grin.

"I as letting you have a moment"

Knuckles looked angry "You do know I can crush you right?"

"Well you can, but I wouldn't want to be you when you go explain it to Rouge. Need I remind you she is now a vampire and can kill you if she wanted to?

Knuckles had a sweat drop go down his face. "Uhhh, right….lets be on our way"

_G.U.N Fortress Shadow and Knuckles Stage completed _

The two of them finally reached the computer room. Shadow got out his card ran it though the scanner and opened the door. Shadow walked into the room where there were multiple computers and machines. Shadow walks over to the main Computer and types on the keyboard.

"Okay….this shouldn't take long. Stand guard"

"Aye, Aye captain." Knuckles said saluting he was looking around at all the computers, and machines. He lets out a yawn and gets down on all fours and starts to do pushups. Shadow looked up the council of the cobalt shroud. Shadow's eyes looked through every file that had data about the council. "The council has the key to dimming light of the shining darkness? What does that mean?"

"Sounds like a bad Joke" Knuckles said still working out.

"Well whatever. Looks like I found what I'm looking for" Shadow dug out a Flash Drive and plugs it the mainframe. He then copied all the data, after that he took it out. "Alright let's get out of here." All of a sudden an alarm started wailing. "Dang!

In less than a minute, GUN Robots appeared in front of them. "Aw man! I still had 50 more to go!" Knuckles said getting up.

"Quit your whining. Let's just get this over with and go back home" Shadow said as his hands were emitting a yellow light.

"Well I didn't think I'd expect this from my top agent" said a voice. Shadow sees a man standing in front of him he had on a military suit. (The same commander from the shadow the hedgehog game)

Back at Night Babylon, Darcy turns her attention to Cream looking over rocky. Darcy walks up to Cream, and knells down to Rocky. She places her hand on Rocky's cold dead face. "Such a waste. I take full responsibly for what happened, to him" Cream then looks up at Darcy. "If I had foreseen this sooner, I would have stopped this before it happened. This was not supposed to happen" Darcy puts her hand on Cream's face. "Child, you loved him more than you could possibly imagine. Darcy pulls out a valve similar to the one she gave to Silver earlier. Like the old one this one had a purple liquid emitting from it. Silver gasps at the sight of it.

"Is that..?"

"Yes, child it is the very same venom that you put in to Cosmo's plant that brought Cosmo back"

"So…that's what you did to the plant Sliver?" Tails asked

Silver looks at Tails and chuckled nervously "Sorry about….. what I said and did earlier"

" Yeah I'm sorry too….. for what I said" Tails said

Darcy then opens the valve. "Cream, he is not completely gone, we can bring him back. However, like Cosmo he will also become a vampire. I Know Amy asked you this already, but do you want to become part of the crimson claw?"

"Commander, what a surprise" said Shadow.

"So he the boss of GUN? Ohhh… you're in trouble" Knuckles said in a taunting tone.

"Shut up!"

"Indeed you are in trouble. What do you think you're doing destroying robots, and sneaking in the central computer?" asked the commander

"If I would have told you, you wouldn't have let me done it" said Shadow.

"You mean help bring back the fangs of Radiant Darkness, and bring back the Crimson Claw?" Shadow gave a surprised look,

"How did you-"

"Allow me to explain" A man walked into the room. He looked similar to the man in the hood he ran into before.

"Who are you?"

"They call me Klaus, I amLeader of the council of the Cobalt Shroud" said the man.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Shadow.

"We are here to cover the radiant dark and to cleanse this world from the evil Crimson Claw." Said Klaus.

"Shadow, this man here says if the Fangs of Dark Radiance is to be fully awakened then it will lead to the destruction of the world" said the commander.

"I've heard of you. You're Shadow the hedgehog, Commander Tower's most top operative. I must say I am a fan of your work."

"heh! Flattered. But why are you calling the Crimson Claw evil?"

"Do not believe the lies of the vampire queen, Shadow. She will lead this world into everlasting darkness" said Klaus. "The commander was so generous to loan us their base and everything. He has agreed to help me eliminate this threat. But like a working clock, I feel as if it can't function without all the cogs.

"You….you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

The commander looks directly at Shadow. "Shadow…ever since you saved the world from Black Doom, I have been all but grateful. I even turned a blind eye to the incident on the A.R.K, and accepted you as a full-time agent of G.U.N. But this…I can not approve of what you've done here."

"I told you….I wasn't asking for your approval"

"Are you really going to chose between Rouge and the fate of the world?"

"And as for you guardian," Klaus turns to Knuckles "How can you trust this queen? She turns all your friends in to monsters, and you still want to help her? How do you know that she just your Master Emerald?" Knuckles looks down to think for a moment then looks at Klaus

"One of your lackeys killed one of my friends. Omega didn't harm anyone and he killed him.

" Wait, one of your people destroyed Omega?" The commander asked

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Commander. He was being deceived by the Queen. Even a machine can easily be manipulated by her evil power. Trust me when I say this commander; his death was for the best, but we can make up for it. All we have to do is kill the queen, and your..Omega will be avenged." The commander looks down for a minute; he looks at Klaus and back at Shadow.

"I understand" the commander simply said "Shadow, I'll forget about this whole thing if you do one thing for me."

"Which is?"

Klaus walked up to Shadow "Join us Shadow. If you join us…we will rid this world of the Crimson Claw"

Shadow looks down and ponders for a moment. "What about Rouge?"

"She is Damned, Boy, along with the rest of your friends. But with the power of the blade, I can save them. All you have to do is join me.

"Saving them by killing them you mean?" Knuckles stated "I've seen those kinds of movies."

"Humph. You make it sound like I'm the bad guy" Klaus answered

Shadow was looking down with his eyes closed. He was thinking if what Klaus said was true. Was the girl she liked doomed forever? Should he run away and still save her, or will he chose to have this man kill her. All these thoughts were running through her head. He then looks up to Knuckles.

"Shadow….what do you want to do?" Knuckles asked

"I refuse to believe Rouge is Dammed" Shadow said

Klaus' eyebrows quirk. "What do you mean?"

" If Rouge chose this path, then I have to follow her. She said that she will always be by my side. How can she be by my side if we are different? That's why I want to be with her no matter what, Even…Even…..even if I had to go to the depths of hell" Shadow looks dead at Klaus and the commander "I _**will**_ be by her! That's all there is to it!"

Klaus sighed "So you chose damnation over the fate of the world. What about you guardian? Do you still choose his path?"

"That goes without saying" said Knuckles "anywhere sonic goes, so do i. Even if it means being a monster"

"So you both chose Damnation? Fine then I will grant your wish. Blue agents! Attack!

Many of people in blue shrouds swooped in with swords and charged at Shadow and Knuckles.

"Let's get out of here Knuckles! There's too many!"

"Are you joking? Knuckles never runs from a fight!" Knuckles said punching his fist together

"If you die, that faker will never let me hear the end of it!"

"Good Point, *sigh* fine!"

Knuckles came close to shadow. Shadow brought out the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" They were both gone in a flash.

The commander looks at where shadow stood and sighed "He's gone. My best agent"

"Do you see commander? This is why we need to work together to destroy the Crimson Claw. Shadow has given in to the dark, and now he is gone. We need to spread the word of the Crimson Claw being a threat. If we do this there will be nowhere for left for them to hide."

The Commander looks down and sighed. "Solder, send the message to the president. We got have a new threat; Shadow the Hedgehog and his friends."

"Aye sir!" said a solder running to the door.

Cream looked at everyone before making her decision, and then she looked at Rocky's lifeless body. Then she bowed her head in front of Darcy. Her tears were splashing on Rocky's face. "Rocky….. didn't do anything wrong, he's funny, smart, knows more about Chao than I do and he is a real good person" Cream started to cry again." Please! Bring him back!... Please! I'll do anything to have my Rocky Road back!" Darcy then lifted Cream's face so she could look at her.

"To bring him back, put this venom in your mouth then transfer it from your mouth to his, and get him to swallow it, and do not transfer all of it leave enough for you to swallow. Once this happens you will also change as well. Are you sure you want to do this?" "Cream was deep in thought. She didn't know if Rocky will feel the same way for her as she does for him. She still had doubt in her mind, but she looks at Darcy and nods her head and takes the valve. She did as Darcy told her. She opens the valve and pours the venom in her mouth and put her lips to Rocky's one more time, and tilted his head so it would go down then she swallowed the last bit of venom in her mouth. Rocky's eyes shot open.

"Rocky?" Cream looked at Rocky's open eyes. All of a sudden Rocky's body started to shake. He then grunts and shouts in pain as he slowly began to transform. "Rocky! Are you….you…"Suddenly Cream was feeling dizzy. She was spinning her head a little.

"Do not worry…this is all part of the ritual" Darcy Said "Do not be afraid, both are now among your kind"

Cream's vision started to get fuzzy, then she gave one last look at Rocky, then at Darcy who was smiling, she smiled back. "Thank….you" were the last words she said before passing out.

Darcy stood up and looked at Cream as her body began to shake."Omega, can you take them both inside?"

"Omega took a look at the two, and then looked at Darcy, and then he took a small bow (which is his way of nodding) picked them both up and walked inside. Then Amy smelled something, she saw a gang of guys robbing a defenseless man, in an alley.

"Oh look, I found a Birthday gift for our new siblings. Silver can you help me with this?"

"Heh- heh, sure!" he said with his hands glowing green.

"I want some too' said Cosmo. I'll help you"

"Yeah I haven't had anything to eat since this morning, count me in!" said Tails.

"You kids have fun I'm going to check on our new siblings" said Sonic."

Yeah me too I want to see Cream when she wakes up" said Blaze. The four going after the thugs went into the alley they were in. Sonic, Blaze, and Big went into the house.

Mighty and Espio were talking with Vector and Charmy who were standing on a building. Mighty still was holding on to Cheese, who was feeling a bit better after Mighty gave him some nuts, a chao's favorite food . "So did you guys find anything?" asked Mighty.

"No nothing new has come yet. All we know is that the teenagers who come back to their homes they don't come out in the daytime and when they do they were hoodies all day, most of them live alone but the ones with parents are starting to worry" Vector explained .

"Well what are we going to do?" if we tell everyone about the Vampires they might kill our friends" said Charmy.

"And if we don't tell them then our reputation will be shot" said Espio

"Well then…let's just tell everyone"

"Nooo! There's also a chance that Amy will turn us into her mindless slaves. I have had so much to live for…" Mighty said whimpering.

"Yikes! She can do that?" asked Vector "I know she's a hothead but that's just plan scary!"

"Yeah and she was glowing an ominous glow like a demon" Espio described

Charmy looked at Vector. "Are they Demons?" Charm asked

"No they aren't" said a voice. Then a flash reveled a figure that showed up in front of everyone, it was Shadow and Knuckles.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles!" said everyone

Shadow looked at everyone, expecting a hi"

"What?" asked Vector

"Humph! Never mind. Anyway I found some information that will become useful to us, We got to head back the house. Everyone has to hear this.

"Right" they all jumped down the building and headed to Club Rouge.

Rocky was lying on the couch and cream was lying on the other couch Standing over them was Sonic, Blaze, Darcy Julie, and Rouge . Big was sleeping in a corner, and Omega was charging in another corner. Rocky and Cream were slowly transforming. Julie was looking first hand at the transformation.

"So this is what will happen…" said Julie while petting Heavy.

"You don't really feel a thing. You might feel a little pain. The venom numbs most your skin so you don't really feel the changes, but the wings feel a little strange when you first feel them," said Blaze.

Julie laughed a bit, but still looked a little down." _I wonder if Knuckles would like to be with me forever." _ Amy, Cosmo, Tails, and Silver came in through the front door with canteens of blood with them.

"Hey everybody! So has our sister woken up yet?" Amy asked.

"No, not yet" said Sonic

"But I think Rocky is about done"

"Big brother….." Everyone heard a voice. "I'm…sorry…..don't…leave..me….please" They saw where the voice was coming from. They saw that it was Rocky speaking while he was lying down. "Big brother…why are you….leaving me?...Don't go….Please!" Sonic then saw a tear run down Rocky's face.

"Poor kid' Rouge said "He must have went through a lot when he was younger"

Rocky grunted and slowly opened his eyes; they were of course Ruby violet.

"Mmm-mmm "he moaned as he stretched his arms and wings. "Am I in heaven?" He looked around. And saw the wings of everyone. "Oh, no! This must be the bad place!" But-But I was a good boy.!"

Everyone laughed. Rocky then got a good look at Sonic. "Oh Mr. Sonic it's you!" Rocky sighed in relief. "i….I thought I was a goner. I could have sworn that sword…wait! Is Ms Cream OK? Is she save?

"Whoa whoa! Slow down" Sonic said "Wait. Did I just say slow down?"

'Cream is Fine…better then fine actually" Blaze said pointing to Cream lying down. "Thanks to you"

"Oh..thank God. I thought I was gone for good. I was stabbed in the chest, but my chest doesn't hurt." Rocky placed his hand on his chest. He didn't feel a pulse. His eyes widened having no idea what was going on. "Wh..why don't I feel my heartbeat? "Why does my body feel cold?"

Amy walked up to Rocky and gave him a canteen. "Here drink this. You must be thirsty"

"Ok" Rocky took a sip of the canteen. "Oh! That's so good!" He then drank the whole thing like it was a world class soda. "Ohh this is great! What is it?"

"Blood" said Amy like it was nothing.

"A negative I think" Cosmo added

Rocky then gasped and drops the canteen. "W-W-Wha, NO! You're playing a trick! That didn't taste like blood! " Rocky got up and took a few steps back. He had some idea of what was going on but he didn't want to believe it. This is crazy there's no way I could be-!"

"Dude Feel your back, and the inside of your mouth. said Sonic

"Rocky used his tongue to feel his mouth and the felt two fangs. Then he felt his back and felt wings coming out of his back. He turns around and sees the wings. He looks back with wide eyes and trembling hands. "I-I-I-I"

"Oh for the love of Sol!" Blaze shouted losing her patience. "You're a Vampire Now! OK?" said Blaze.

"But-But"

"No Buts!"

Sonic walks over to Rocky and puts his hand over his shoulder. "Look Rocky, I know this is hard to take in, but Cream wanted you back so she turned you into a vampire..so welcome to the family."

"But….how did she do that?" Rocky asked

"Giving you a sample of our venom, by giving you the kiss of life. She put some of the venom in your mouth and through hers and drank some herself. Like you, she also became one of us." Amy explained.

Rocky looks down and blushed "Ms. Cream put her lips on mine? She…kissed me?"

"Yup!" Congratulations" said Rouge.

Cream woke up from her sleep. She looks around and sees everyone smiling. "Good morning everyone did I miss something?" Cream then remembered what happened to Rocky and what she did wondering if it worked.

"Cream, look who woke up" Amy said pointing at Rocky

Cream Looked and saw Rocky, not lying on the street dead, but now looking at her back. "

"Rocky? You're Alive?"

"Well technically he is dead, but undead so-" Amy hits sonic with her elbow. "Ow!

" Don't spoil the moment!" Amy shouted.

Cream walks up to Rocky slowly and put her hand on his face then saw is changes. She didn't know what to say or do. She has an idea that he knows what she had to do in order for him to come back.

"Rocky I-"

Rocky puts his finger over Ceram's mouth, and grabs her hand.

"Ms. Cream, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, well my undead life.

Cream's eyes started to well up."Rocky…." She felt a strong feeling in her chest. Though no longer beating her heart felt like a fire inside her chest. "Me too, and just call me Cream."

"Ok m- I mean Cream" Then they both kissed.

"Awww.. "sighed everyone

"Welcome to the family little sister." said Amy as she hugged Cream.

"Yeah..little sis!" Blaze said hugging her too

"Thank you!" Cream said happy

Rocky closes his eyes and looks to the side. "It looks like….I'll be on this earth a little longer big brother…"

"Did you say something Rocky?" Sonic asked

"Huh? Oh nothing!"

"Surprise, Surprise!" said Charmy. as the Chaotix, Knuckles, and Shadow came into the door.

"Hey guys! Did you find anything?" said Julie

"We found out enough" said Knuckles as he was holding Julie's hand. "Are you Ok?"

"uhhh I-I'm fine." Cosmo looked at the two and smiled. "Oh..are you two…going out?"

"Going out?" Knuckles asked "Well…ummm…"

"Oh yeah!" Charmy exclaimed "They've been going out for as long as I can remember!"

"Charmy!" Julie shouted

"Well it's true…"

"Oh how nice! At the rate you two are going…. we might be getting two more siblings"

"Siblings? What's she…." Knuckles looks at Julie who was blushing. and Julie looked at Cosmo then looked at each other and blushed.

"Hey Cream" Mighty walks to cream. He had something behind his back.

"I have something for you.." He them pulled his hand from behind his back and it was a Chao.

"(Gasp) Cheese!"

"Chao!, Chao!" Cheese flew at cream like a speeding bullet, and then they both hugged each other tightly.

"He followed me after we left Amy's house. He probably wanted to come with you."

"He's looking so much better" said Rocky

"I know a thing or two about Chao. said Mighty

"Yup….Cheese came to me and was sick as dog but I nursed him back to heath. No…Need…to thank…me? Mighty looked around and saw the vampire traits almost everyone had." There, There, there everywhere! AHHHH! Mighty then curled up in to a ball. "I don't wanna be a mindless zombie!"

"Mindless….. Zombie?" asked Darcy.

Darcy, Sonic, Blaze, and Silver looked at Amy. "I don't have the slightest idea of what he's talking about" she said smiling with a little sweat drop.

Shadow got everyone's attention. "Everyone, I have to say, it has something to do with the cobalt shroud and there true intentions, and some more information on the**" Fangs of Dark Radiance"** ,and the possible whereabouts of your husband, Darcy .

OHHHHHHH now we are getting somewhere! Shadow has the truth abbot everything will it be good news or will everything about the Crimson Claw be all a lie?

Is shadow, knuckles and Julie going to turn over?

Find out next time!

Off panel:

Richter and the constable

Richter was flying through the sky look around with his butt facing upward. "I should have never agitated that bull. Oh well…I wonder where I will end up this time…." He starts to fall in the city. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This is going to hurt!" He plows into the concrete ground making a large crater "OH! I was right!" All the people around were looking at Richter with his head in the ground. He pulls his head out of the ground and looks at everyone look at him. He then runs to a nearby car and jumps on the roof" "So long folks" He lays down on the roof and kicks back. "Who needs a bus when doing this is free?" suddenly the car speeds up. Richter holds on tightly. "OH! This is Why! WHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the car suddenly stops, Richter goes flying directly at the nearby police car, and crashes through the car. Richter moans and tries to break free.

"Well..well…well…" Look who it is…" Richter turns around and sees a man wearing a tan uniform and white hair. "Richter the Echidna…it's been to long"

"Constable Cad….heh heh…how goes it?" Cad brings out a pair of hand cuffs and clicks them on Richter's wrist. "Awww do we have to do this?" Cad walks Richter to the hood of the car, and slams his head on the hood. "OW! Do you really have to do that?"

"You have the right to remain silent" Cad said

"I also have the right to unlimited sweets but you don't see me telling you that."

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law"

"You don't say. Well how about saying "candy and cake go great with ice cream? Could that be used against me? Because it's true! Oh oh! And also coffee would be nice now can we stop for some?"

"NO! You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided for you. "

"Thanks, but I don't like layers. They lie too much, and they're untrusting"

"Do you understand the rights that have been read to you?"

Richter turns around and face's Cad. "Yes…and I fully understand that they mean nothing to me whatsoever"

"Huh?" Richter pulls his wrist free from the cuffs. "What?"

"For the record..I've could have done this at anytime. I just love hearing your voice…" Richter said in a loving and compassionate voice. "Anyway….sayonara! High gee gee! " Richter goes Running off

"Damn you Richter!" I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" Cad said breaking out his guns and running after him.

"Looks like we haven't seen the last of him, fellow readers! " Richter breaks fourth wall again. (Getting tired of that)


	12. The legend of Zerach

Chapter 12

Once again thank you for all the readers who have been following this story.

For all of you mighty fans you might not be happy with what you are about to see and for that I apologize, but that's how my story goes so deal with it!

It was now 9:37, and everyone was at Club Rouge, waiting for Shadow to talk about the cobalt shroud. Everyone, except Shadow, Knuckles, Julie, Big and the Chaotix, were members of the crimson claw. Omega is also a member but he does not drink blood like the others, he does however have the common traits of one. And unlike the other members he can go into sunlight. Will the others become members to or will their new transformations be the death of them.

Rocky was in the shower, cleaning up. After being in the street covered in his own blood. After he got out he wraps himself in a towel and comes out of the room. Sonic, Amy and Cream were standing there waiting for him. Sonic brings out Rocky's old clothes.

"Yeah, you won't need these anymore" said Sonic showing him the clothes, and putting them in a bag.

"So..what do I do for clothes?" Rocky asked

Amy and Sonic stood in front of Rocky and Cream who were now two newborns. Amy and Sonic had their hands in two separate clouds of smoke. From the purple smoke came out a new set of clothes. Cream and Rocky were amazed at seeing the new clothes in front of them. 'Here you go you two, put these on!" Amy said

"Whoa!" Rocky exclaimed while grabbing the clothes "We can do stuff like this?"

"Yup! No sweat!' Sonic said.

"I made these especially for you, Cream.

"Thanks Amy!" Cream said smiling

After a few minutes, everyone was waiting for Rocky and Cream to finish getting dressed. Darcy was looking at Rouge's large lava lamp. Amy and Blaze were looking at her, and then they turn their attention to Rouge.

"Does she always have to look at that thing?" Amy whispered

"It's nothing special" Blaze whispered back

"Yeah she can be like a little kid when it comes to looking at stuff in our time" Rouge said

"You know I can hear you, don't you?" Darcy asked while still looking at the lamp. The two of them gasp with sweat drops coming down their heads.

The two rabbits came out of the back room. Cream's hair was slightly darker with bangs coming out nearly covering her eyes. She was wearing orange shirt with black sleeves and tan Capri pants and white shoes. She also had white gloves with the fingers showing. Rocky was wearing a light brown vest with a blue ascot and wearing white short pants.

"Oh! You two look so adorable!" Amy said hugging the two. "I'm so glad you're a part of the family."

"Me too!" Cream said happily

"F-amily? Really?" Rocky asked

"Of course! You're a part of it now. Isn't that great?

Rocky was still being hugged by Amy thinking about what he said. He closes his eyes and hugs Amy a little tighter. "Yes…it is a good thing. I'm am happy to be with you…to be with all of you"

"That's the spirit" Blaze said "Promise to take good care of Cream, got it?"

"Oh I swear" Rocky said smiling. Cream giggled looking at Rocky acting serious.

"Awww that's so sweet don't you think, Boss?" Julie asked. "Boss?"

"Mighty! Come on out!" said Vector urging the armadillo to get a grip.

"**Nope! Never!** You can't make me!"

"What a wuss" Knuckles insuted.

Cosmo Tails Cream and Rocky were sitting on the couch giggling. "Blalh! You're going to be one of us now Mighty!" said Tails. walking and talking like Dracula. (But soooo does not sound like him; they all sound the same even after being bitten)

**Noooooooooooo**! I'm too young to Die!"

"That did not stop me." Tails said up to the quivering armadillo.

"Join us….Join us!" said Cosmo in a deep and evil sounding voice.

"No no no no no no no no no no!"

"Wow not even I'm that scared" said Charmy.

"This is sad" said silver sitting next to Blaze on another couch.

"But funny." Said Blaze

"True"

"Maybe I should just bite him to get him to shut up" said Amy.

Noooooo! Said Mighty.

"You know, being a coward isn't the same as being black hearted" said Sonic.

"I know but cowards blood is pretty sweet too" Amy said

"You're so cute when your dark like that" Sonic said back

"Hee hee my shining dark blue knight"

"My rose princess" Sonic and Amy as they hugged and kissed each other.

"We can bite straight through your armor" Tails said in deep voice

"And suck the succulent liquid from your flesh like a cocoanut" said Cosmo.

"(Sob) (Sob) Mommy!" cried Mighty.

Everyone was talking, and Shadow and Darcy were getting impatient. Darcy had a mad mark on her forehead. **That's enough!** Commanded Darcy. Everyone stops talking. "Shadow is trying to talk of the whereabouts of my husband. We need him to fully bring back the crimson claw!"

"Sorry Mother" said the Members.

Knuckles started to laugh. "Awww all the little vampire kiddies are being told of by mommy." Darcy then gave a deadly gaze, and then her eyes flashed for a second. As knuckles stared into her glare his eyes became half closed. "Yes mother I will be silent." He said.

"Whoa…" Julie said.

"Thank you now Shadow, Please Proceed" said Darcy

'Thank you. As you know the **Fangs of Dark Radiance** is the weapon of mass destruction.

"Yeah..that's what Eggman was after, and paid for it with his life" Sonic said

"This isn't true. It is actually a weapon of_ neutralizing_ mass destruction. Darcy, your husband was of the cobalt shroud wasn't he?" Darcy looked down and sighed.

"Yes, I did say that there were people who treated us peaceful. Those people were the Council of the cobalt shroud.

Everyone gasped. "Are you saying to say that the people who loved and respected you are the same people who are trying to kill us?" asked Sonic.

"3000 years ago, we were great friends they introduced us to the world as friendly neighbors" Darcy continued. "They taught other people that we needed blood to survive. By doing that they would either find us animals to drink from, or willingly let us drink blood from them without us turning them over. If some were to die we would drain then of there blood. To show how grateful we were, we discovered, the conflict they were going through, with killers, bandits, tyrants, anything evil. We then acquired a taste for the blackest hearted people in the world, and those evil people who hide behind good hearted people."

"Just like in the oath." Amy mentioned

"Correct, when those that are black hearted come out, we hunt them down and they quake in fear at our stare. We dwell in darkness but we shine a crimson glow in the dark. My husband is more then a member. He is the son of the chief of the council.

"So he's Klaus' son?" Shadow asked

"No he's…..Wait! You know Klaus?"

"Who's Klaus?" Sonic asked

"He is the current leader of the cobalt shroud, perhaps the strongest member there is he is also my husband's brother.

"I don't believe it…." Amy said

"Her husband was the ones who introduced the Crimson Claw to the world. Shadow continued "His name was Zerach Amadeus de blacnc Cobalt. He saw the crimson claw as companions, Friends, maybe family. Darcy admired the prince and his hospitality. And eventually they fell in love.

"Zerach…" Sonic repeated " the Crimson Claw king"

"So what happened? Why are they now after us?" asked Silver.

"The crimson claw was deceived" Shadow continued "The council wanted to rule the world. They used the Crimson Claw to rid the world of the most tyrant kings, and take over their kingdoms. The Crimson Claw would take the fall, and be treated as Monsters or Demons by the people of that kingdom. It took them some time but Zerach learned of their true intentions. Zerach was the one who told Darcy of the ruse. But before she could say anything about it to her people about their plans, they captured her"

"Capture Mother? That's absurd." Cosmo said.

"It's the truth." said Darcy.

" What!" Said Blaze.

"They trapped me in a room with sunlight, and then they drug me to their headquarters. They brought me there to kill me, I knew too much so they brought me there to silence me. Zerach tried to stop them, but they pushed him to the side when they tried to do away with me Zerach came in to the way of the blade and saved me, but Zerach…."

"He was killed" said Shadow.

"Oh No!" said Cream. "He did the same thing that Rocky did…."

"Yes, when Zerach save me, I then used every ounce of my energy to save him." Darcy continued. "I fought my way to his aid and flew out of that fortress. After we were far out of sight I then took him was the home of the Crimson Claw. The ruins of the ancient echidna civilization"

"The mystic Ruins." Knuckles declared "

The civilization was wiped out about 1000 years ago at that time"

"By Chaos" said Julie

"only knuckles and my ancestors survived.

"When I took him there I injected my blood through his system, he had a pure heart so he was able to turn over.'

" So he survived? But what happened to him?" asked Vector

"Zerach became my husband and he became the King of the Crimson Claw" said Darcy. He was a member of the council but he was the only one who was not a part of their plans. He was used just like the rest of my clan. Feeling betrayed, Zerach wanted to those black hearted members to lose their power over the taken over kingdoms, so together we Drained the leaders of the kingdoms they took over. My husband and I were the fangs that shone in the crimson liquid of their caucus. **"The Fangs of Dark Radiance"**

"That's right." Said Shadow "They became well known, the council accused them of many crimes. Murders, theft, and destruction, but it was the council's doing, not theirs. By the demand of the public, they wanted the Crimson claw destroyed, that's where the council plays the big hero. They then found the hideout of the clan and killed them off one-by-one, with the one element known for killing the undead."

" Which is?" asked Espio.

"Nth metal" Shadow continued. "Those are the types of blades they use. If a vampires blood were to touch nth metal the blood dry up, and the body will disintegrate."

"Everyone gasped one more time"

"That's terrible" said Charmy.

"Disntegrate..?" Sonic repeated "that's some heavy stuff'

" Zerach and I were the only ones who escaped." Darcy spoke "Using the help of what friends we had left, and the combination of his power and mine, we built these coffins to contain our bodies so we could hide from the council. Our friends sealed us in two separate ruins that were far from our reach, and then they buried our coffins into the crust. As for my Husband we never tell them of our locations at the time, because we hardly had any. The next thing I saw was that foolish doctor. Then coming here and seeing you Rouge. At first I thought she was a vampire who survived the massacre. But after talking to her I learned that she was being neglected by the one she loved".

Darcy looks at shadow, who looked downward. Darcy then looks at Amy "It wasn't till a while that I learned that she was not alone." then Darcy looked at Silver. "After Amy was bitten I was able to sense more hurt where she was, as if someone had hurt more than one person. She then looked at Cosmo. But he wanted to make up for it, that's when I felt a dormant life that wanted the love of the person who cared for her" Darcy turned to Sonic. I wanted to see how strong love can make a person, to see if that person would be strong enough to sense when his lover is in danger. Darcy turns to Blaze. "Love can be found in mysterious places, and in places we can't see so we have to listen. But sometimes they are not what we want to hear, it is an entirely a different way of how that person expresses themselves. So they must find another way to express themselves" Darcy gave a look at Tails. "Your heart was not ready to lose someone you care for, and at the same time your mind was not ready for what you were looking at. Your heart was connected to hers but your mind's reactions were answering your questions before your heart could, and that's what drove the other heart wild. Cosmo and Tails blushed a little. "Sometimes people can't love or they may not comprehend it, but also at times friendship is can be very powerful to even for someone who barely knows that person" She then looked at Omega who was still charging, and Big who was still sleeping. Darcy then looked at Rocky. "Love can make us to the strangest of things, especially dormant feelings for someone. Darcy finally walked up to Cream and touched her face. "Although you may have feelings for someone but we are unaware of it, we sometimes must witness, drastic and horrid situations in order for us to see the truth. Cream's eyes started to well up.

Now, all of you are now starting to see your true destinies with one another. But there are still a few lose ends to tie up" Darcy turns her head to Knuckles and Julie. Darcy then closed her eyes and put her hand out facing Knuckles. "You have feelings for her. When you discovered that she was the only other echidna you could find you did not know how to talk or speak you were captured by the feeling within you." Knuckles then blushed "and you Julie, if your feelings are as strong as you say then why don't you tell him what you told me before making your decision.

"Decision?" Knuckles asked "Wait, Julie does that mean…?"

Julie blushed a little before talking," Knuckles… ever since we found each other, I loved you and have always been afraid to tell you. You're a hardhead, you're gullible, you act like mister tough guy all the time"

"I get it already"

"But I didn't care I always loved that about you. I want to spend every moment of my life with you. When you left for all those adventures, I was so lonely. I don't want you to ever leave me again" Julie looks at him with a serious look.

Knuckles t lets out a light laugh. "That's funny." How can you find that funny?" "Because I felt the same way about you." Knuckles then kneeled down on one knee. "Julie-su I loved you since the day we met. You are cunning, brave, smart; I was a total wreck without you.

They then looked at Darcy while holding hands.

"I want to be with Julie."

"I want Knuckles to stay by me"

"I'd never thought I'd see you this way Knuckles' Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Darcy then smiled"

"I warn you, you both are really rushing in to this. Once you make this decision to step into Radiant Darkness, you will spend eternity together, but there is no turning back" Knuckles and Julie looked at each other and nodded. Darcy nodded back herself and smiled.

"Very well , now there is just one last thing. Shadow, you and Rouge are the only couples who are not complete. Now it time for you to make your decision, but why don't you tell her what you told me.

As he was about to speak, Shadow heard a beep come from his wrist. It was shadow's GUN communicator. Shadow then looked at Rouge who sighed looked down. Shadow was thinking of how Rouge was annoyed that he would go on these missions leavening her alone. He realized that she probably thinks that he cares more about his job than her.

"No…." he said. He then ripped the communicator from his wrist, throws it on the ground, and crushed it with his foot. Everyone looks at the crushed commentator, and then back at Shadow.

"Shadow?" said Rouge. Without warning Shadow ran up to Rouge and kisses her for a good thirty seconds. When they broke Shadow was breathing really hard. Rouge then giggled saying.

"That won't be a problem when you transform."

"Rouge" shadow then knelt down on one knee while looking up. "I'm sorry, I was caught up on my work ,because I….I….I did not want you to end up like Maria. Rouge was looking at shadow with worried eyes. I love you so much that I let my worry for you get the better of me. He then looked down and said,"Humph! Ironic, was doing my best to keep you from getting hurt, that _I _was the one hurting you . Rouge I know that I don't need this job to protect you, I need you. Rouge please…." Shadow said while his eyes where shaking. "Let...me…let…me….live eternally with you. "I will watch over you as if my life depended on it and a will never leave your side!"

"I believe he also said that he would go to the gates of hell and back for her?" said Knuckles.

"Hey! Let him have his moment you had yours!" Said Julie

Rouge then smiled and walked up to Shadow and gave him a hug. "You poor, poor boy. It must have been hard so hard for you when you lost Maria right in front of your eyes. I didn't think about that. I should have never said that about her. I'm so sorry Shadow. But you don't have to worry anymore when we are in the radiant dark…together."

'Rouge I want to be with you, but there is one last thing that I need to do before I join you. Darcy, I have a clue to your husband's whereabouts.

"Really?" said Darcy with anticipation.

"Yes, according to the central computer, and the Data that I collected in this flash drive. During the time of the Solaris project they wanted something to help control it in case it went out of control. They dug up an artifact from the ruins of Adabat. Solaris does not exist anymore, but they still dug up the artifact is still there"

"So, what was the artifact?" asked Darcy.

"A giant box, maybe a coffin containing the Weapon of Mass destruction **The Fangs of dark Radiance**

""So it is him", said Darcy with tears in her eyes.

"That's right and he is buried in the Solieana laboratory." Shadow continued.

"The Aquatic Base" said Sonic.

"Well now that that's settled let's go and get him already" Amy insisted

"No" said Darcy. "We all must rest. Tomorrow we will make our move you should all return to your homes.

"What about the Cobalt shroud?" asked Silver? "If Zerach is in Solieana then it's probably crawling with GUN solders"

"You can stay with us" said Tails

"You mean it?"

"That's what brothers are for, is that ok with you lotus flower?

"Of course dashing kit" said Cosmo.

"Cream you and Rocky should come with us. I will call your school and tell them you two will be out for a couple of days" said Amy.

"Oh thank you Big sister! Rocky come on!

"Oh right! Coming ms- I mean Cream. (Sigh) this is going to take some getting used to" Said Rocky.

"What about us? Aren't we going to change yet?" Asked Julie.

"Patience, you, Shadow and Knuckles will have your chance. I promise you" said Darcy giggling.

"As for you detective, now that you know everything about the disappearances, what are you going to do now?"

Vector looked down with his eyes closed. "You said that the teenagers are safe, so we don't need to cause you any trouble. You guys also need help sneaking into that base right? Well we're gonna help ya!"

"Really?" asked Rouge.

"Besides even if we did decide to tell everyone you would probably bite us all and turn us over anyway" said Charmy.

"N-N-now Charmy, l-l-let's not give them any ideas OK?" said Mighty finally coming out of his ball.

"The great Mighty the armadillo is scared out of his shell how disgraceful" said Espio.

"Alright Chaotix let's move out! We will meet up with you tomorrow". Said Vector. Then all the Chaotix walked out the door.

"Oh mighty!" Said Cosmo and Tails. A shiver went up Mighty's spine when he turned to look at them.

"BOO!" they shouted. Mighty heart stopped, his body tuned White, and he ran out the door. Knuckles then turned and saw heavy and bomb were still there.

"Hey, aren't you two going?" he asked.

"No they are staying with us" said Julie while petting them. "Think of them as our children"

Knuckles looked surprised then smiled a bit. "Hey bat girl can we stay here with you for tonight?"

"You will have to sleep in the living room"

"Scorch and Mist already have a room and Mother has the last one I have"

"But…. with Big?

"Sorry take it or leave it"

"*Sigh* fine"

"I will turn in for the night I need to rest" said Darcy "Good night everyone"

"Good night mother" said the members.

Darcy walks back to the room, went into the room, took off her cape and lay in the bed. She then looked at her engagement ring. "Zerach soon we will be together at last" she said before falling asleep. By that time everyone was leavening Silver Blaze Cosmo and Tails already took off.

The others were getting to take of as well. "Come on Rocky!" said Sonic.

Rocky was having trouble getting airborne, and he had a small fear of heights. "Ok…OK…just Flap and Whoa! Oooffff!" He was in the Air for a second when he fell.

"Here let me help you" said Cream. Rocky blushed a little looking at Cream while he was on the floor. "Sorry….. I've never flown before"

"Oh just let your wings carry you as you jump into the air"

"OK"

"Now you ready1..2…3!" Rocky closed his eyes as he ascended from the ground, holding on to Cream's hand.

"Rocky open your eyes" Rocky opened them and looked in awe as he was flying over the bright, city lights.

"Whoa! This is beautiful…."

"OK are you ready" Cream asked

"Wait! What!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah I…." Whoa!" Cream releases Rocky's hand, and he was flying all on his own. "I'm I'm flying!"

"See I knew you could do it! Isn't I beautiful?" Cream was looking at Rocky. Rocky was looking at Cream "Yes…. yes it is"

When they arrived at the apartment complex, and into Amy's house, cream's Stomach started to growl.

"Ohh I'm hungry…

"Oh! Here!" Amy got a canteen. And gave it to Cream. "Drink it".

Cream took the canteen and drank the whole thing. "Ohhhh that was sooo yummy what was it?"

"It's a little birthday gift for you, thieves blood"

Cream then looked a little surprised. "It...It"

"I know it was weird when I drank it too, cream" said Rocky.

"Well it was really good. I really liked it." Cream said giggling

Rocky then had a little sweat drop. "_Am I the only one freaked out about the fact that we are drinking blood?"_ _oh well as long as I'm with cream ,I don't care if I have to drink blood" _

"Alright you two time for bed" said Sonic

"OK!" they said in unison.

"Hey, uhhh… Big sister. Rocky spoke to Amy

"Yes Little brother?" Said Amy said nicely.

"Can I ..have some more blood?"

Cosmo and Tails were sitting outside near the workshop in a patch of flowers. They were both gazing at the moon.

"I'm so happy to be with you again, Tails" Cosmo said

"Me too"

"You know…It's funny"

"What?"

"Being a plant person I get my life from the sun. Now I get it from the moon and the sun is like poison to me."

"Guess that means I gonna have to move you away from the window seal huh?" Tails chuckled Cosmo then looked at tails who looked at her then they giggled. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

"So, be honest with me, you're not freaked out due to my drastic changes?"

"You sound so different now, Cosmo. You're not like the girl I remember"

"Is that bad?"

"No No! it's ok..I mean…I can still see you're the same, just a little different.

Cosmo giggled a little "Well, I am like a newborn baby, or in my case reborn. And let's just say babes tend to do or say the same things as the people around them. So you might say I picked up something from you"

"Oh..I see." Tails sounded understanding.

"So..do you feel strange about your drastic change?"

Tails sighed a little. "Ok, at first I was scared, but it's just like mother said, It took my heart awhile to realize it was you. I was only focused on how you looked, and when I didn't recognize you, you went nuts"

"You know I am still a little crazy"

"Huh?" Cosmo then tackled Tails and had him pined to the ground. "Love makes do crazy things and I'm about to go crazy all over you."

"But we are still young"

"Oh I know, I did not mean that crazy. Now come here foxy boy."

Well, well, well A lot of things happening truth's being told! Hugs and Kisses every where are our heroes save tonight of is the shroud watching your every move?

Find out next time!

Off panel:

Wrong place at the wrong time

Tails and Cosmo were laying in the field. Cosmo was cuddling Tails. Tails was staring at the night time sky. Suddenly he hears someone running his way. Get gets up and sees a red and orange chao coming his way holding a blue Gem.

"Chao chao choa chao chao!" said the chao running to Tails

"huh? Whaaaahhh!" Tails' screamed as the chao hits his head. Tails grabs the Chao and sees it with the blue gem. "Hey, little guy. What do you have there?"

"It looks like a chaos emerald." Cosmo said.

"Whaaaaaaaahhh!" Richter came screaming and jumping at Tails and Cosmo.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed the two along with the Chao.

"Whaaaaaaaahhhh!" Richter screamed

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Whaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Richter slams on down between the two. "Sweet gumballs Quinn! Let me see that gem now!"

"Ah" Quinn looks at Richter. Quinn then sticks his tongue out and pulls down his right eye lid.

"Look out! He's high on rock sugar cane!" Richter shouted. Quinn flies off in a different direction. "Wait! Get back here!" Richter runs off in the same direction.

Tails and Cosmo look where he ran off to. They look at each other. "Who was that weird guy?" Tails asked.

"I have no clue. Cosmo said "Let's just not worry about it.'

"Alright"


	13. New found knowledge Memories of the past

Chapter 13

New found knowledge Memories of the past

This is a little something I like to call a montage episode. It features some answered questions, some action history lessons and of course a tank load of emotion. Those of you who enjoy a good montage might want to sit back and listen to some soothing music to stimulate the mood.

Once again those who have been following my story thank you so much! You're all really great!

It was now 12:49, and everyone was tuning in for the night. Silver and Blaze were staying with Tails. Cream and Rocky were staying with Sonic and Amy. Julie and Knuckles was staying with Rouge and Shadow. Everyone's relationship was pretty much restored, all because of Darcy, who was willing to help everyone with their problems. However, in doing this she had to have them make a drastic change in their lives. As their love troubles are solved, more problems are yet to come, and Darcy's love is yet to be found.

_Where…where am I? Hello is anyone there? Come on out I will not hurt you._

_Hello who are you? Sorry for hiding, your presence just startled me._

_Am I not frightening? Does my appearance not scare you?_

_I was not scared. I was just…surprised. To see you in this light. Allow me to introduce myself I am Zerach , son of Rafael, head of the council of Cobalt. _

_I am Darcy de le Somber Cramoisi, descendent of Desire de le Somber Cramoisi. I am the current Queen of the Darkdwellers know as the Crimson Claw._

_A queen you say? I heard that your people are menacing looking creatures who feed on blood._

_Only those with black hearts, crave the evil that wanders in that heart. Does that not scare you?_

_To be honest no, it sounds more like a cry for help, or someone lonely. What if I were to tell you there was a way so your people will no longer hide from the world, and be a part of it?_

_You are a strange one. Do you really believe that the world will accept us monsters? _

_In my opinion, Darkness is merely misunderstood. People do not know of certain things of this world. They do not want to take time to understand it. That's why they call it darkness. What if I wanted to understand you? _

_(Hmm,Hmm light laugh) know this; if you are lying to me, then I will truly make you understand the dark. Very well I will take you up on your offer. Show us your world._

Blaze, Silver, Cosmo and Tails were at the workshop sitting and talking about their, while enjoying a (ahem) special beverage.

"So, you're from the future?" asked Cosmo.

"That's right, I was from a ruined future and blaze came to my time to help out the cause. Iblis kept the entire world in flames. We found a way to save the world, but blaze actually had to sacrifice herself to do it" Silver explained

"Just like me. So how did she come back?"

"Thanks to Sonic, he was able to make it so Iblis never existed, so blaze never had to sacrifice herself, and the future was at peace.

"Then you came to this time, with me." said Blaze.

"But what about your world Blaze? Is it safe?" asked Tails.

"It's been pretty quiet. Eggman naga has been missing for some time now. Also My mother is looking over the kingdom while I'm gone."

"Well I hope he is OK and we run into him soon." said Cosmo

"What? Why?" asked Tails

"Because we can crack him open and drink him like the egg he is?" Everyone started to laugh.

"Now, Now little sister, you can't eat raw eggs. You have to cook them first" said Blaze starting a fire with her hand.

"I wonder where he is now. I'm in the mood for some eggs" said Silver.

"Mother told us to stay here."

"Bummer"

"Well we have the entire night to ourselves. Tomorrow night we are going to make our move. So what do you want to do?"

"Want to play some Brawl on my Wii?" asked Tails?

"Wii? That antique? Offf!" Silver shoutedas Blaze shoved him in his chest with her elbow.

"We would love too!" said Blaze.

"Yeah Ok" said Silver.

"By the way Big Brother, what was that thing you said about me being a Stupid flower? (In ch3 if you have been paying attention) Cosmo said as she was glowing a crimson shroud.

"Uhhh. I was young and Naïve?"

"Wrong Answer…"

"No wait Aaaahhhh!"

_30 minutes later_

"Oh! You win again!" said Blaze "I just can't play this right!"

"It's easier if you have a GameCube controller" said Tails.

"Hey! Can't I play a round?" asked Silver as he was tangled up in a giant weave of vines. "Come on I'm dying here!"

"You're already dead, and besides weren't you also the one who nearly crushed my poor kitsuine" said Cosmo cuddling Tails.

"I said I was sorry!" "Come on!"

"Ok, I think he has suffered enough can't you let him go?" said Blaze.

"Oh alright…." Cosmo said as she snapped her fingers, releasing Silver from the vines. "Besides I have ALLLLLL eternity to get back at him." said Cosmo. Tails handed Silver a controller.

"Keep forgetting you still have controllers. This will take some getting used to" Silver said

Cosmo then had a sly smile. "On second thought I'll just beat up on here"

_Darcy, how do you like this so far?_

_This world is so beautiful, and everyone is so nice, but they do not look so happy._

_Though there are positive things in this world, many people are suffering. That's why the Cobalt Shroud exist we only wish to make the world a peaceful place._

_Maybe we can help_

_What? How?_

_When evil seeps through the shadows of light, it cowers at the sight of crimson's gleam, and will be devoured by the Radiant Dark_

_Darcy?_

_This is the code we of the crimson claw live by. It was one of the things that my mother taught me before her passing._

_I'm sorry my mother also passed away not too long ago that changed my father .It was then he wanted to change the world for the better, make it a peaceful place_

_We can help you Zerach. We can take care of those tyrants, and they will drown in a darkness that's as black as their hearts. _

_Darcy that would be wonderful. I feel much closer to you now_

_I should be thanking you for giving us what we need to survive I don't know how we would lived on. You are quite the gentleman, very much suitable for a mate._

_A...mate…..Yes…a mate _

Sonic and Amy were sitting on the couch watching a very funny commercial on nachos, and a principal yelling in an intercom. "Wow no wonders kids make fun of principals." Said sonic. Amy could not stop laughing. "Heh! Good thing you don't breathe." Amy stops laughing, smiled and said

"Oh ha ha"

"I'm only kidding"

"You can't be kidding cause it's true"

"Oh well as far as I can tell you have already taken my breath away" Sonic said while hugging Amy.

"Oh Sonic….I want to have some fun!"

"We can't, kids are in the house"

"Well maybe this can be a… demonstration" she said closing in to him.

"Demonstration of what?" Amy turned around to see her little sister standing near the entrance of the hallway next to Rocky holding hands.

"Oh Cream I…. didn't see you there. What are you doing up?"

"Rocky and I couldn't sleep" Cream walks and sits on the other couch with Rocky For about an hour they were talking about random things Rocky told a little about himself too.

"So Rocky do you have any parents?" asked Amy.

"No, I was raised in the orphanage in Empire City. Then I was brought to the boarding school because of my outstanding grades. I was their star pupil, but it looks like I won't be able to return."

"Oh rocky, it's all my fault" said Cream. "I should have gotten out of the way then you wouldn't have to get yourself killed."

"Cream it's OK as long as I have you I don't need anything else. I feel alive just knowing you're OK" Rocky said as he hugged her. "Besides, we do have night classes, I…just have to figure out how to explain the pale skin, purple eyes, and the wings on my back." Everyone giggled.

"Hey I know, what if we find a teacher and bite him and make him one us?" said Sonic.

"Thanks but I don't want to change someone's life just for my own."

"We could threaten him to teach you" said Amy.

"That's so mean" said Cream

"Yeah your right. So do you have any family other than us Rocky?"

Rocky looked down and thought for a moment. "Well there was this one guy who watched over me when I was 3. I can't remember his name but he was a kind gentleman.

"You're big brother?" Sonic asked

"Yeah!" Rocky agreed "How did you know?"

Amy and Sonic looked at each other for a minute before answering. "lucky guess" Sonic said

"Well anyway, yeah he took me to see some of the world's most exotic places. The two clock towers of spagonia, The Dragon Wall of Chun-nan, Solieana was famous for its old kingdom castle. We went everywhere; it's hard to believe I remember everything but his name"

"What happened to him?" asked Cream

"I don't know. One day something happened and I was dropped off at the orphanage by the boy's father. I saw he was really heartbroken when he saw me for the last time. I never saw him again He's probably older than you Big Brother"

"Can you at least remember what he looked like" Asked Sonic

"Hardly. I know he was orange and he had gems on his necklace that he would let me teeth on when I was a baby, or at least that's what he told me. I also remember he had a tattoo on his arm shaped like a sun."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to find. Once we find Master Zerach we will look for this person" said Amy.

"Yeah I just hope he can recognize me"

Suddenly Cream started to smell something "Guys can you smell that?"

"(Sniff Sniff) Yeah it's coming from the next floor" said Amy. They all opened there ears.

"I hear screaming, like someone tying someone up" said Cream

"There are four people in the apartment, one of them is screaming another one is trying to tie up the first person" said Amy.

"Another one is running around the house collecting items: a Blu-ray, a plasma screen, wallets, and jewelry" said Sonic hearing the gathering of the items, recognizing the structure as it's being taken.

"Guys! I can hear the fabric being torn up!" said Rocky

"(Heh heh heh) well are you two ready for your first Black heart treat" said Sonic

"Uhh OK!" said Cream as she got up and rushed out the door along with everybody else.

"Wait I don't know how to fight!" said Rocky.

"Just let your instincts guide you." said Amy. "By the way Cream, where is cheese?"

"He is back at the house, but for some reason he was just sitting doing nothing" said Cream

"Hmmm could it be?" thought Rocky.

_Darcy, you have done so much for us in the past 2 years The tyrant kings have been taken care of, and we getting much closer to making this world a better place._

_Thank you, but there is something else on your mind something you are not telling me_

_Yes I… There's something I have something to ask you._

_What is it Zerach?_

_Darcy de le Somber Cramoisi, Will you marry me? When I become head of the council you can be by my side. I will treat you well, and together we can keep peace in this world._

_Zerach…I….don't know what….to say….but nothing would make me happy than being with you. Please take care of me._

_Then put this on these matching rings are the symbol of our love….. Let us be together….. Forever._

_Yes together forever….._

"HELP!" Screamed a Red headed girl as her clothes were being ripped

"Quiet! I'm almost done, and then we will have some fun" said a young man wearing back. Two other human men were walking around the house. One was taking things off shelves, while the other was quickly disassembling an entertainment center. The girl was doing the best she could to break free from the man's grasp but to no avail.

"Hey Chad, I got everything wallets and all." Said one of the robbing men.

"Good! Once you're done with that, we all can have some extra fun with this one."

"I…I thought you loved me…" Sobbed the girl "You said you cared for me."

"Sorry baby…but this is how I work. It's what I do, now pipe down so I can finish the job."

She was a red haired girl with blue eyes, a yellow shirt and black pants. After the third thief gather all the electronics, he was eagerly waiting for the leader to finish with ripping her clothes. "Hurry up! I want to have the first go on this one

"NOOOOO! Get away from me!" Shrieked the girl

"Hey save some for me" The second thief said

"Patience, there will be enough for everyone,

"(Sob, Sob) Please…..someone…help…me…." The poor girl was tired to scream anymore.

"Awww out of breath? Well give me a minute and I'll relax you."

"Umm Excuse me Mr. Thief" All the thieves turned around to see Cream at the Door.

"Look Chad, someone else to have fun with! Come quietly little girl" said the third thief coming to Cream "I will play nice"

He reached out his hand, but then I was stopped by Rocky who stood in the way. "Huh? H-Hey!"

"Is there something you want to say to Cream that you can't say in front of me?"

"Look kid I have nothing to say to you, so get out of My- AHHH" Rocky started twisting the thief's hand. "W-What the Hell! What's with this kid?" The thief stared at Rocky as he was giving him a cold dark stare. "H-Hey! Let go!"

"Hey Johnny you can't handle a little brat that's pretty Whoa!" Amy appeared right in front of the second thief.

"Rocky is this mean person being rude to you?" She asked sweetly

"Oh don't worry Cream and I have this one. He smells so good, like melted ice cream"

"Aww their first sundae as a couple" said Amy.

The Thief looked at them dumbfounded. "Sundae? What are you-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The second thief saw the third thief Jonny get thrown into a wall by Rocky with just one hand. Rocky then runs up and kicks him in the stomach! Ahhhhhhhh!" Rocky grabs him with one hand and tosses him on the floor. Cream and Rocky knelt down near Jonny's neck.

"Think this guy's colesteral's ok?" Rocky asked

"Oh I'm sure" Cream answered smiling.

"Now make sure you aim for the base of the neck, that's where you will get the sweetest at" Amy instructed.

"Ok big Sister" Rocky and Cream opened there mouths with a small hiss and they both pierced his neck.

"AHHHH"

"Hey that to you think you're doing you Bi- GLAAAAHH. Amy grabbed his neck, with her hand.

"Sonic! Did you hear what he was about to call me?" Amy asked .

Chad pulls out a gun and fires it. In less than a second Sonic stood there blocking the bullet with his hand. Chad drops his gun out of fear. Sonic then zooms in front of his face and used his fingers to pinch the guys shoulders, making the Chad scream in pain. The girl looked at Sonic with anxiety.

"Mmmmm….and an urge for lustful things no less. Looks like we have to teach them some respect, my little Pink rose." Sonic said

"Whatever you say my Big Blue Sapphire"

They both finished them off with one chomp.

After Rocky and Cream were done they rushed to the girl. Cream had got a nearby blanket to cover her up, while Rocky untied her.

"Are you Ok?" asked Cream covering her up with a blanket after Rocky finished untying her.

The Girl was sobbing out of misery. "I hate my life..." Why did this have to happen?" she sobbed between her words. Chad, seemed so nice I thought he was going to be my first boyfriend but he humiliated me in front of everyone. Then…he…he...came…here and he…he…." She throws her head on Cream's chest crying loudly and uncontrollably who.

"Oh you poor, poor thing" said Amy finishing the thief off leavening a pile of dust. She then grabbed her and hugged her. "Shhh Shhh let it all out it's Ok."

"No! I wish I could just die!"

"You can't say things like that!" said Cream

"Amy, why don't we take her to your house? I think she really needs us." Amy looked at Cream and smiled.

"Let's go and take her home." Sonic walks over and picks up the girl. He carries the girl to Amy's apartment. As she was in Sonic's arms, her eyes were half open and without pupils

(Soulless eyes: Anime reference. Shows that someone is either really, really sad)

"Let's do something about this pain" Sonic said.

_Father you wanted to see me?_

_Yes, I want you to stop being with that girl._

_What, Why? _

_She is different from us; she is merely just a tool_

_Tool? She's a Tool?_

_Now that we used them to conquer those kingdoms we can begin our plans for world domination._

_You were using her? Father is this the true way of the council? What happened to serving justice and keeping peace?_

_This is how it should be. We will take over this world and make it ours. Search your feelings you know I am right._

_No! No I don't believe you!_

_It looks like I need to teach you some sense. I will take the queen and slay her. _

_No I will warn her before that happens! _

_Guard!_

_Sir!_

_Find Darcy and capture her._

_Yes sir!_

_Zerach, you will carry on our plans in my place_

"Well why not?"

"Because it's not my time yet there is one more Thing I must do before I change"

"And what would that be!" It was now 2:23, Scorch and Mist had just woke up. They were both talking to everyone. Scorch was mainly talking to Shadow about him not being a member yet. Shadow was sitting on the couch with Rouge, Scorch and mist; Knuckles and Julie were sitting on the couch across from that same couch. Omega was done charging and was sitting on the floor with heavy and bomb. (Robot get together!) They were playing cards. **Do you have any sixes?** said Omega. "Beep Beep" said Heavy" Beep beep beep" Omega then pulled a card from a pile and put it in his hand.

"Come Shadow! Were practically brothers anyway!" said Scorch.

"What?"Shadow asked quirking his brow "I have no siblings"

"Oh I think you know. I am Scorch, Scorch the Hedgehog, the _true_ Prototype to the ultimate life form!" Scorch smiled giving a posse

"I never heard of you" Shadow said coldly

Scorch's face turned white did an anime fall. "How-How could you not? Surely Professor Gerald's talked to you about me being the prototype?"

"No, the Biolizzard was the Prototype"

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhh (buzzer) Wrong!"

"It was MY prototype I the one who was made after that BLOB! The Professor wanted a more …appealing life form. So that's how I was created. I was first made to be the ultimate weapon and the cure for Maria.

"So how come I never saw you."

"You did! You used to call me sparky, even though I hated it so much!"

"Sparky? That's a little strange" Rouge said crossing her arms "Are you sure it was Shadow."

"I'm more then sure!"

"So what happened to you?"

For some reason, I was sent to earth, I was later woken up by a mysterious man with a glowing neck, after that I work in the castle of Solieana. I thought you might I have killed my family I wanted revenge, but then I found Mist and my whole life changed for the better.

"Wow that's amazing." Said Julie. "Love making you forget your hatred and moving on

"After, everything I found out about you Shadow, I didn't even know you had another prototype." Rouge

Shadow then smiled and said "How much do you know about me?"

Rouge places her hand on Shadow's "I don't know much, but I want to know more" she said seductively.

They tpulled each other to kiss. As they locked lips Shadow felt something sharp touch his tongue.

"OW! Oh I keep forgetting your sharper fangs." Shadow said with a lisp

"Oh sorry"

"Don't be!" He pulled her in for another deep kiss.

"(Sigh) I'm bored." said Scorch.

"We c-could always g-get a b-bite.

"Yeah let's get some food! Come on Big Sister you have not eaten anything in a while."

"Oh Ok be right back shadow Ok?"

"Be careful"

"I will" Rouge said blowing a kiss

Scorch Mist and Rouge went out the door. "Ok Truth time why are you not so eager to be with Rouge." asked Knuckles.

Shadow looked at Knuckles and said, "I want to complete the fangs of Dark Radiance, and to do that I need to find Zerach.

"But why? What's so great about it?" asked Julie.

"If Darcy and Zerach are together, then they will be at full power, a power so strong that Rouge will be protected." said Shadow.

"Then when they are finally together Rouge and I can be as well." "Aww that's so sweet" said Julie.

"Sounds corny to me" Knuckles added

"That reminds me; Knuckles when we transform what will happen to the Master Emerald?"

"I can still guard it I will just….take it in the shade. yeah!"

"Humph!" we're something else echidna."

Shadow then tuned to Omega still playing cards.

"By the way, what happened to Omega? He… looks good. That paint on him really suits him"

"This is an awkward movement, Shadow the Hedgehog giving some a complement" said Knuckles. Shadow looks the other way, and then knuckles and Julie giggled.

_What are you doing? This is an outrage I demand you release me! _

_You monsters are a nescience and are no longer useful to us. _

_What are you talking about?_

_My son has lost it, he actually loves you. How is it he can love a tool?_

_Tool? What? We're supposed to be great friends. Why are you going this?_

_Father what are you doing with her?_

_You are nothing but a tool, you have served us well long enough._

_So it is true, you were using us from the start .How could I not sense your black hearts sooner?_

_The queen of night walkers can't even sense a black heart when it's 2 feet in front of her, that's just sad. _

_Father what you are doing with that. _

_Teaching you a lesson son, do it!_

_Nooooo! Darcy!_

_No Zerach if you get in the way…._

_I don't care! Ahhhhhhhhh!_

_Zerach!_

"…_..d….a...r.c….y…."_

_No….Nooooooooo!_

_Witch! You hex my son, and now he dead because of you!_

_Mark my words….when I return you will all…. Die!_

_What do you mean return? _

_!_

_Sir! She is gone and she took your son with her!_

_I can see that go! Find her! I want her head when you find her! _

Amy was sitting next the girl who was sleeping on the couch. Sonic was standing right next to Amy

"She looks so hurt maybe we can do something for her" Amy suggested

"Hmmm…. I can't think of anything" Sonic walks over to her side and felt her head. "One thing's for sure she is alone, her parents left her, she gets money from doing a job and her parents left her with a light amount of money just to kick her out. Sonic explained with his eyes closed. "She thought she made a friend but he made her look like a fool, a slut to be exact. Oh you will l love this. Turns out it was the so-called boyfriend who robbed her apartment. Now she is a wreck.

"A hey guys look at this look what happened to Cheese! He's changed" said Cream holding a now black, white and purple cheese.

"Just as I thought" said Rocky.

"What do you mean?" asked Cream.

"There is a reason why he has been acting strange. He was going through a metamorphosis stage. The reason he is purple is because of you. You fly around with him, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well Chao change color due to its owner's traits. For instance, if Sonic ran with Cheese before he changed he would be blue and green. But what I don't understand is why it is Black and White.

Cheese had black body with a white face, two spikes going down on his head with black and purple stripes, and a purple belly. (Think of Dark flying Chao on SA2, with a white face and no angry looking eyes) "It must be white because of Cream's polite attitude, and it also looks Dark because of Cream's sudden change.

"So it's a like Twilight Chao "said Sonic

"Huh?"

"You know the mix between a Hero and dark Chao."

"OK…. I guess thats what we will call it." Amy said unsure

"I like it" Rocky said

"I don't care what type of Chao he is, I love him anyway" said Cream.

"Chao ,Chao!" Cheese was happily hugging Cream.

The Girl woke up from her sleep. "Mmmmmm…where…am….I" she asked half asleep. "Chad? Where is he?"

Amy went to the kitchen and got a cup of water. "Drink this"

"Thank you" she said as she drank the whole thing.

"Are you ok Miss?" asked Cream.

"Well…. not really. *Gasp* wait! You guys you killed those men didn't you?"

"Well…no…kind of …Yes." said Sonic a little guilty.

"Then you're going to kill me too aren't you?"

"Well not really.."

"Go ahead. I not needed in this world anyway." She said looking down.

"Wait please, you can't go rushing into death" said Amy.

"Why not? Everyone hates me. They think I'm a worthless slut. That's all I ever will be to them"

"What is your name, kid?" Sonic asked kneeling down

"Saphron. Saphron Kinotbor"

"Well Saph no one here hates you." said Sonic "and we won't hurt you. You look like a nice girl."

"Yeah that's what everyone else says before they betray me." she said while shedding tears. (Sob sob). Saphron started to cry again.

Sonic gave a sign to get everyone to huddle "What are we going to do Sonic, We can't leave her like this." said Amy.

"Mmmm, we make the pain go away." said Sonic. "I think you know what ! mean"

"Wait..what do you mean?' Rocky asked a little lost.

"Just watch, little brother" Amy said winking

Everyone else nods their heads.

"Saph, do you want the pain to go away? We can help you."

"You can?" she asked with just an ounce of Anticipation. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Well…." Sonic walked up to her and looked her in the face. "It all depends on how you look at it"

She looks into his eyes, and could not turn away. She was completely mesmerized by his gaze. "Now tell me. What do you want?" he asked her

"I want…friends…." She answered in a dazed tone. "a family that loves me….my father….didn't care…about me…he left…when I was a toddler….my mother…..she hate me and could not …stand me anymore. No one…loved me."

""Don't worry; Mother will make sure that you no longer fell any more pain?" Sonic moves up to her neck. He opens his mouth and bites it. Sonic squeezes his mouth and injects the purple poison through her blood stream. Saphron's eyes were wide open; she was quietly gasping as Sonic was biting her neck. After Sonic was done, Saphron fainted on the couch.

"Amy, can you make her some clothes?" asked Sonic

"Sure!"

Cream then looked at Sonic. "So what are we going to do with her Big Brother?"

Sonic walks over to Cream and pats her on her head. "When she wakes up she will have a new life and family. Rocky, I want you to come with me." Sonic walked in the direction of the door.

"Where are we going?" asked Rocky.

Sonic turned around to face Rocky and gave him thumbs up and smiled. "We're going grocery shopping"

_Mother when will he wake up?_

_Patience child, I just injected him, It may take a while._

_So is he going to be the new king?_

_If what he said is true, then he will not only be my mate but he will become a powerful king. And these rings will be more than gifts._

_Any moment he will be a new man and together we shall lead the Crimson Claw to glory As the Fangs of Dark Radiance. _

A lot happening now so what of this new girl will she like what she will become

Will Cosmo forgive Silver, Maybe not

And all those people who are wondering WHEN WILL SHADOW TURN OVER?

And who is this mysterious man that rocky and Scorch are talking about a friend of enemy?

Find out next time!

Off panel;

Richter was running away from Cad. "Come on Caddy! You can do better than that" Richter runs through the city, passing through all the cars and trucks, and into a department store. He looks around and runs in the fitting room.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" There were sounds of beating up and punching. Richter comes out with burses and cuts. "Wrong room…" Richter said wobbling.

Not so fast buddy" cad was right behind Richter. "Hope you enjoyed your show because this is the last time you will ever see."

"Really? I thought I was already in a show?"

"You're coming with me"

"Nope!" Richter runs deeper in the store. He dives into a clothes bin. Cad reaches his hand in the basket and sees Richter wearing a bra with some panies over his clothes. "OH! You dirty, dirty man!" Richter covers his body and slaps Cad in the face. Cad growls at him and drags him out.

A few minutes later, Cad was dragging Richter out of the clothes department. "No! You can't lock me up! Think of the children!"

"You have the right to remain silent"

'But..but the author needs me! I'm like his crown jewel! You can't! Have a heart!"

"not bying it"

"but..but..please!" I beg you!"

"shut up! You're going straight to the…" Richter looks up at Cad and sees that he wasn't moving.

"Huh?" Richter gets up and sees that Cad was frozen solid."

"So this is where you are" Richter turns around and sees a white echidna with his hand out and glowing.

"Hey bro! You froze caddy boy! Nice Job."

"I was looking for you. It's time to resume our search. Quinn told me you found out where the next gem is?"

"Yup….turns out…it's in Soleanna"

"Alright..lets go"

"What about caddy?"

"He'll thaw…he should be fine"

Richter walks up to Cad and hugs his face. "I'll be back, and then we can play again." Richter then runs over to the white echidna to catch up.


	14. Infiltration: Battle at Soleanna

chapter 14

Infiltration: Battle at Soleanna

If you love sonic vampires then this is the story for you! If not then don't bother reading.

To those who don't like it. You do not have to read it but have consideration to those who actually like my story. Anyway thank you to those who like this story.

With that being said on with the Story!

Off panel:

Do Not Touch!

Richter and Chrome were walking around the laboratory under Soleanna. The come across a room with big machines and computer panels.

Alright let's look for the Emerald" Chrome said

"Yes..Sahib" Richter said bowing

The two of them look around in the room. Richter comes across a machine with some kind of helmet. "Ohhhh pretty!" Richter puts on the helmet.

"Don't touch anything" Chrome said with his back turned looking at something else.

"Don't touch anything" Richter mimicked. "How old do you think I am, 4?" Richter lays his hand on the console. The console then makes a loud humming sound. "Oh boy" Richter tires to take the helmet off but, to no avail. Richter was then shocked by an electrical current. Whoop whoop whoop! AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help meeeeeeeeeeee! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as the electricity coursed through his body. It shook his body violently

"Now Richter don't be so whiny" Chrome said still not looking and Richter screaming "Just keep your head up and think of what good we're doing.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" the machine finally stopped shocking Richter. The helmet comes off his head. His body was black all over and his bangs were standing up. "Ohhhh would you like coffee with your mac and cheese?" Richter stumbles on another machine and presses a green button. He walks all the way to a pod that traps him inside. "huh?" Richter saw a lightning rod on top of the pod that emits a large red beam that hits Richter. "Not again! . There was a big flash and Richter turns into a large fly with big orange eyes and six arms. He turns back to normal and gets hit again. "" He then turns into a small squid with big eyes. He changes back again and gets shot again. Ahhhdit-dit-dit-dit-dit-idit-dit-dit-dit-dit!" He turns into a big gorilla like creature with one eye, and changes back. Meeeeeheeeehheeeeeheeewhaaaa!" the beam shoots him again and he turns into a giant green swamp monster. Blibbliblibilbilbilbblibiblb (babbling) He then turns into a large slug with multiple eyes with a big mouth.

"Quit fooling around and look for that emerald!" Chrome ordered

"I'm not fooling around, you ninny!" Richter gurgled in a demonic voice.

Intruder!" shouted a GUN robot coming in the room with back up.

"Crap" Chrome said slapping his face.

"Bibibibibbibbibiblbiblbil" babbled Richter as he turned back to normal. "Oh! Hey! I'm back to normal!" He was happy for a minute but lifts his head in question. "Why do I have a craving for worms, rotten eggs and marshmallows?

Chrome unleashes a wind of cold air freezing all the robots. "Let's go, Richter!" he shouted running out of the base.

"Got it!" Richter said following him.

"You just can't help yourself to machines can you?"

"Blargen beksipo no hip" Richter babbled

"What?"

"uhhhh….sorry I still feel weird."

"Let's get out of here!

"High Gee gee!"

_**Original story. **_

_Look at that Rocky!_

_What is Dat Brwather? (Brother)_

_It's the ancient temple of Gaia. Long ago a beast came and broke the planet in pieces and then they would have to put it back using that temple._

_Whoa! Werllwy( Really)_

_Heh heh really, Rocky one of these days you will go on an adventure all on your own, and make a ton of new friends, maybe a family._

_Will you come with me brwather?_

_I'd love to (heh heh) Now let's go back there making your favorite _

_Noodles?_

_Yup!_

_YAY!_

"Brother…. where are you? I wish I can remember your name." Rocky and Sonic were flying back after their (grocery) shopping. Sonic was carrying a large sports canister, and Rocky was carrying another. Rocky was looking down spaced out. Sonic stares down and looks at him.

"Rocky you Ok?"

"Huh? OH! Yeah…..I'm fine." He said unsure.

"Well you did a pretty good job on your second hunt, especially for a young member."

"Really? Thanks Big Brother!" Rocky let out a little chuckle. Cheering someone up is one of Sonic's best talents."_ I wonder where he is now. _Thought rocky.

Back at Amy's apartment, Cream and Cheese were watching Saphron as she was changing. They both saw her as she was gunning and letting out a shout or two. Her skin was slowly turning paler, her fingernails got whiter and sharper, two wings were slowly sprouting from her back, and the tip of her ears were getting slightly sharper. Cream was looking at Cheese, who was now completely different now. "Oh Cheese, it seems like yesterday we were still picking flowers, now we are completely different. I wonder if things will ever be the same again" As Cream was pondering this, Saphron's breathing started to slow down. Her body stopped shaking as she exhaled her last breath. Amy came in looking at Cream who gave her a certain look. Her look was all she needed to know to tell her that she was finished.

Amy walks over to Saphron, who was now completely changed. "So…I guess mobieans aren't the only ones who can change."

"Do you think she will be sad about her change?"

"Only one way to find out. Saphron….Saphron….wake up"

Saphron opened her eyes that were now Ruby-violet "Where...am...I.?" she asked. "Oh…Amy….Cream….what's going-"

"Don't speak" Amy then pulled out her hands and materialized a dark could and pulls out a new set of human sized clothes. Saphron was shocked looking at the new clothes in front of her. "Here put these on. They might be kind of snug but it's better than what you are wearing" said Amy.

"Ok" Saphron got up and took off her ripped up clothes. She first put on some blue pants. When she was about to put on the shirt, she felt something snag on the shirt. She touches what was snagging the shirt. She was shocked to feel two wings growing on her back. 'Are these…..wings?"

"Uhhh yeah…it's kind of hard to put it on. Try shrinking them first, and then put it on"

"Shrinking?"

As Saphron was about to put on the shirt, Sonic and Rocky came in the room. "HEY, we're back! Huh?" Sonic and Rocky saw Saph changing.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Sonic and Rocky screamed.

**Get out Get out Get out!** shouted Amy pushing them out the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Rocky said as he slammed the door behind them. Saphron was fully dressed. She had on a blue shirt with blue short pants a green headband, and white wrist straps.

"There you look so pretty" Cream complemented. "Saphron was feeling round her body and her new clothes. She then looks at Cream and gives her a light smile.

The boys came in with the giant canteens. "Sorry about that. I guess we should have knocked first" Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

"Whoa! Saph! You looking good! How Do you feel?"

"Actually, I feel ok, actually I don't feel anything. I don't feel any pain in my heart, I feel relaxed, calm, safe"

"That's because we are here, you are surrounded by family" Said Amy handing her a cup of you- know-what.

"Family?" Saphron repeated in a question like tone. "I'm your Family?" She then drank the whole thing as if she had been in the hot sun all day. "Hope you like it. Rocky drained that rapist all by himself. Said Sonic "

"It's Delicious!" she said smiling "Thank you!

"_Even though she is _talking_ about blood, still it's so tasty" Rocky thought _

Cream then gave Saphron a hug. "Are you feeling Ok now, big sister?"

Saphron felt a little confused, but then she started to understand as two tears of joy went down her cheeks. "Yes…Yes I'm fine now" she said as she hugged her back.

"Saph, you're family now, and as family we will never leave ya behind. Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up"

Saphron looks at him for a second and then smiles. Somehow she had a feeling to believe him. "Thank you both of you"

"Ok. Everyone, it's almost dawn. We need to get some sleep, Alright?" said sonic walking back with the others.

"I'll get some blankets for you Saphron. You can sleep on the couch" said Amy

Saphron's eyes widen as she let out a sheepish gasp. "Uhhhh….Ok!"

Amy gave her an understanding smile and walked to the closet and got out some blankets and a pillow" _"Now there just letting me sleep here?" _She thought to herself_ They really care about me. Maybe this new life..will be great after all. _

"Here" Amy placed the pillow and the blanket on the couch. "Good night. Or should I say Good moring?" Saphron let out a light laugh and lay on the couch. Amy walked back to her room where Sonic was waiting.

"Yes! Another win!" (HA HA) said Cosmo triumphantly.

"Aww Come on! One More Time!" said Tails.

"I'm tired now, Blaze and Sliver are already asleep," She said pointing at Silver and Blaze who were on the couch asleep cuddling each other.

"Aww they look so cute together, just like us" said Cosmo.

"Yeah…just like us" said Tails smiling.

"Mmm Faster..Faster" said Blaze in her sleep.

"Blaze, I'm trying to be gentle, but it feels so good…." Said Silver.

"Oooo" said Cosmo wanting to hear more

"Ahhh lets go to bed!" exclaimed Tails.

"But it was just getting good…."

"Now! We're to young to hear this!"

"Oh alright" . Tails and Cosmo walked to the room. Tails laid down first on the bed. Even a twin sized bed was big enough for the two of them. Cosmo was able to lay right next to him.

"I'll need to get a bigger bed" said Tails.

"No, this one's perfect" said Cosmo hugging Tails.

"You sure do know how to use Link" said Tails

"Once I learned the controls the rest was easy" said Cosmo

"But I would not have been able to play without you. My hot fire fox"

"My violet-green, Azalea"

"Is that a flower?"

"It's a very pretty flower, Just like you" Then they looked lips for a deep long kiss. (Of course one of the best things of being dead is they do not have to take a break)

Shadow was sleeping in a bed with Rouge, in her room. There was a knock on the door, and Shadow stirred until he got up, doing his best not to wake Rouge. He walked to the door, and opened it and saw Knuckles and Julie. "What?" said Shadow still half asleep?

"It's Darcy, she says it's time" said Knuckles

"Oh...Right" Said Shadow still trying to wake up. The three of them walked over to the living room where they saw Darcy, Omega, and Big.

"So, Shadow did you sleep well?" Darcy asked in a joyful tone.

"Humph! I slept fine" he said closing his eyes looking the other way. "Now, it's about time we got started isn't it?"

"Yes. Now what is it that you had in mind of doing?" Darcy questioned.

Shadow cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Omega..." said Shadow. Omega used his eyes to propjet a diorama of Soleanna. "This is the entrance to the Aquatic base. It is guarded by the imperial guards, but they shouldn't be too hard to get by. What will be a problem is fighting off the robots that guard the base. Shadow explained.

"The Chaotix are already there, and they reported the entire city is crawling with GUN Solders and Blue Agents." said Knuckles

"That's not all" said Julie. "There has been an accusation of multiple murders around the cities of Station Square, Central City, and Westopolis. They are mixing the disappearances of the teenagers with actual murders, saying that they were killed not kidnapped, and they said that we were the ones who were killing them"

"All of us?" asked Shadow.

"Yes even the Chaotix any mobian associated with Sonic and his friends are now conceded enemies to many of the people around the cities. Of the northwest continent Julie continued

"What happened to the teenagers anyway?" Knuckles asked

"They….are now members of the Crimson Claw." Darcy answered

"What?" everyone said.

"Scorch and Mist were the first, and they gathered more teenagers to join us those who either want to find love or are having lover problems, with another mate." She continued "But they did not assimilate a lot of people. We did not want to draw suspicion, but it looks like it was not enough"

"How many did they…assemble?" asked Julie.

"Mmmm….. about 13 teenagers"

"That's not so many" said Shadow.

"So where are they now?"

"In hiding of the criminal hideouts, feeding off the remains of the criminals that once lived there." said Darcy. **"So what's our plan of attack**? Asked Omega egger to get out.

"We need to clear a way for at least five members; they are the ones who can free Zerach from his entombment. We will make a clear path to the base around Dusk. Shadow said pointing at the hologram. Then we will make a run for the base. They are using Zerach as bait. Rouge and I will be the ones making a clearing through the city, to the base. Once that is done, one group will keep the outside army occupied while the other group goes in to the base. We then need to find the core of the base, that's where Zerach is being held." Shadow finished.

"The Chaotix are already in the city, so when do we strike" Knuckles added

"In 3 hours, we will make our move."

"But it will still be light even at dusk" smentioned Knuckles.

"**Leave that to me"** said Omega. **"I have an anti-ultraviolet Shield. All members will be protected. I will be sure of that." **

"Well there you have it; the hoods that the children have will last long enough to get here." Said Darcy.

"What can I do?" asked Big.

"You….you can help out the people who are outside of the shield. When the members are in the base omega will be there to help you with our solder problem." Said Shadow. "

"One moment Big" Darcy turned to the large purple feline "Like these three you are also not a member. If you leave now you will be free from this burden, and not be at the risk of being killed. Are you sure you want to do this, even if you will be hated by others?"

"You can back out if you want, you don't have to help us if you don't want to." said Knuckles

Big then closed his eyes and sighed. "Vampires or not Amy, Cream and everyone else are my friends. I don't want to lose my friends. So I want to help you." He said.

"You are a brave cat, my friend" sad Darcy smiling.

"Humph, Now that that's settled. Darcy can you call every one over here?"

"Very Well"

_Children….Children…it is time._ _Come to me now._

Amy's apartment:

Everyone was putting on their hoods, ready to walk out of the door. Amy made a cloak for Saphron. Saphron takes the cloak and puts it on.

"Is everyone ready?" said Sonic

"Yes my Blue Blur" said Amy.

"Yes big brother" said Cream and Rocky.

"Uhhh, yes Big brother?" said Saph. "Uhhh, do you think mother….will love me?"

"Don't worry she will treat you like one of her own." Said Amy.

"We will lead the way just keep your hood on"

"Ok" and with that they all flew to Night Babylon.

Tails' Workshop

"I used to love going in the sun light, now I covering myself up in a hoode" said Cosmo.

Silver was closing his eyes trying to focus.

"Silver, what is it?" asked Blaze.

Silver then opened his eyes.

"You're not going to believe this" Silver said with everyone looking at him. "We have a new sister and she's Human"

"Uhh Silver, she isn't the first human who has been bitten" said Tails.

"Oh yeah" Blaze lets out a little giggle

"What" said Silver.

"You're so cute when your naïve"

Silver gave a little confused look. "Now I'm cute when I'm naïve?'

"Come let's go" said Tails grabbing Cosmo's hand and flying away with blaze leaving Silver alone.

"I can't tell to ether be happy of upset, well she does love me and I love her so I guess its ok"

"Hey Silver let's go!" Blaze said already in the air

"Alright Alright" Silver then flew with everyone else.

In less than 30 minutes everyone was at Club Rouge and have discussed the plan to infiltrate the Aquatic Base. "So are you sure Omega can hold the shield long enough to get to the base" asked Sonic.

**Duration for Anti-ultraviolet Shield 20 minutes**.

"Well there you go faker, Said Shadow.

"Our hoods won't protect us for long. Once we arrive at the city, Omega will activate his shield" said Rouge "We will have 20 minutes to get to the base, and then we will have to fight our way in the base to the core. By the time we're done, it should be night fall, and we should have Master Zerach." "Has anyone heard from the Chaotix?" asked Knuckles.

"No word from them" said Julie. "But there's worse news take a look at this." Julie had shown a laptop computer that was titled GUN'S most wanted and it had pictures of everyone "you guys have got quite a reputation. It says here that Sonic the Hedgehog and his gang are guilty for murder and the disappearances, and _everyone's _picture is on this page, even Knuckles and me."

"eh wouldn't be the first time' said Sonic. "Alright let's go"

"Wait!", Saphron spoke holding out her hand. Everyone turned there attention to her.

"uhhh I-I'm uhhh I just uhhh" Saphron stammered looking at Darcy.

Darcy gives her a welcoming smile and walks over to her. "Sonic, is this the child you were speaking of, the troubled one?" asked She asked sweetly.

"Yes Mother, This kids been through a lot, and we took care of the ones who tried to rob her and rape her.

"And if they have friends who do the same thing, I'll kick them in the groin, and pluck out their eyes!" Amy said cracking her knuckles.

'Uh Amy…we do have kids here" Blaze reminded

"Oh….sorry"

Saphron sheepishly laughed at Amy after hearing that. Darcy walked over to Saphron and took her hand. "Tell me child, does this feel uneasy for you? If so you can stay here until we return"

Saph looked a little embarrassed, but she felt better if she was with them. In her life, she had never felt so conceited to people who cared about her. "I….I want to help you….Mother" She said

"Well then, Omega and Big will protect you as we head for the base stay with them at all times" Darcy instructed

"Y-yes mother"

" Alright everyone ready, let's go" said Sonic. "Let's fly to Solieanna.

As they were all about to walk out, Saphron looks at Shadow looking at her. Shadow was staring right at her. _"Why is that black hedgehog staring at me?" _

As shadow was looking at her, he could see an image of a young blonde girl overshadow Saphron. Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Uhhh are you ok?" Saphron asked.

'Oh…it's nothing" Shadow said coldly "You just…remind me of someone"

"Oh…ok" Saphron walks to the door. Shadow stares at her as she walks out. Rouge walks up to Shadow and pats him on the back.

"She looks like her doesn't she?" she asked

"We have to get moving" Shadow said walking out the door. Rouge looks at Shadow and smiles.

"Yes…let's get moving

Deep within the lab of Soleanna, Keon(Kee-o-n) , one of Klaus top generals, was standing at the end of the room with the two scientists sanding in the center of the room. A boy was sitting in the corner with his hands and feet tied up. The boy was in the corner sobbing like he just saw a ghost. The boy looked about 14 with medium long sized brown hair and slightly dark skin. He had on glasses a green shirt and blue short pants. Keon was standing there with his arms crossed staring at the scientist who Keon surrounded by a horde of blue agents.

"Alright here" said a tall man handing a blue agent a flash drive. "This is the information you wanted"

"Well now aren't you a busy buddy" Keon said taking the flash drive.

"Now let our son go!" the woman scientist demanded. "We had a deal"

Ginro snapped his fingers and one of the agents ran over to the boy and unties him. The boy quickly runs over to the parents and hugs them as if he hadn't seen them in years.

"Well now…isn't that sweet?" Keon said. At the top of the room, the mysterious figure with the glowing necklace was looking from above. Even though his body was merely a shadow in the darkness you could still see that his orange eyes were narrowed looking at Keon. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes..will leave you now..you'll never see us again' said the man.

"You're right, we won't…in fact…no one will see you again. Not now, not ever" Keon pulled out his hand and drew his swords. The parents had an idea of what was about to happen. They look at each other and nodded. They then turn their attention to their son, who was looking at them. Without warning, the boy was pushed out of the way by his dad. The boy looks back at his folks. The two of them smiled at him.

"Jayden..you have to get out of here" said the man.

"What?" the boy asked "What about you?"

"Jayden…we love you so much…please don't be sad….we will see you again." The woman said sweetly

"W-wait..but" before he could finish asking, his eyes widen at what he saw, he saw Keon's swords ran though both of his parents. He stood there in horror as he saw his parents fall to the ground. He runs to them and kneels down. His eyes were anything but dry at that point, as he saw his parents' eyes slowly closing. "Mommy, daddy! Please get up!"

"Jay…d…en….." the mother said weekly. "Be…st..rong….we..love…you….." She exhales her last breath and closes her eyes.

"Mom! Mommy! Mommy Please!" the boy screamed "Dad? Dad? Open your eyes! Please!" it was no good the parents did not respond to the boy's cries.

"What a waste" said Keon "but it's like all trash, you use it and then you dispose of it that's how it works.

The boy looks at Keon with his tear torn face. "Why….why did you do his" he said with gasp in between his words. "They didn't even do anything to deserve this!" Keon gets his sword and swings his blade right at the boy's face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the boy screams in agony. He kneels down on the floor covering his face. He was crying loudly with tears and blood seeping though his fingers.

"Let that serve as a warning, boy. To not mess with people like us. Let this pain be a message for you. As it buns on your face!" One of the agents presses a button that opens up a trap door. Keon pushes Jayden in the hole. Jayden screams as he falls through the hole. Keon stands there laughing while looking at the whole. "Ahhh…I love my job! Everyone..lets head back to Master Klaus so he can…"

Out of nowhere Keon felt a very powerful rumbling, like an earthquake. He then saw three rocks blocking the path out. He sees the shadow figure jump down from the roof. As he jumps down there was a loud boom, where he jumped. The jump makes a large crater. He stares at Keon with an angry gaze. Keon took a few steps back.

"Who are you?' he shouted.

The figure said nothing, as he pulls out his hand with it glowing a orange color.

They were in the sky about five minutes away from Solieana; they were all flying in pairs: Darcy was with Saphron, Omega was in front of everyone, Sonic was carrying knuckles, Rouge was carrying Shadow, Cosmo carried Julie, and Cream and Amy were carrying Big.

"Just like old times Eh Mr. Big?" Cream asked

"Yup good times!" Big said smiling

Suddenly, there was something in the distance.

"Hey I see something" said Silver "up ahead I see…GUN Robots! Incoming!"

There were 5 Beetle droids coming from the city.

"Omega Take them out!" Shadow commanded. Omega launched five missiles at the droids that only took out three, and then Blaze fired two fire balls to take out the rest.

"Were not done yet" Shadow said "We are almost to the shore. Everyone form a defense! Omega! put up the shield" when they arrived at the shore everyone got into a circle Shadow and rouge were in the front sonic and Amy were behind them, Julie and Knuckles were outside the circle, Tails and Cosmo were in the back, and Omega and Big were in the center with Darcy and Saphron. Omega launched a purple shield around all the members, Big stayed in the shield to protect Saphron.

"Alright everyone the entrance to the base is in the center of the town let's go!" Said Sonic.

"Are they gone?" asked Charmy. Espio looked out in the corner of the ally that the Chaotix were hiding in in.

"Yeah we got rid of them for now" said Espio.

"Man now their hunting us and we didn't even do anything!" said Vector.

"Maybe we were zombies and we didn't know it. And we did stuff we shouldn't have!" said Mighty.

"Will you cut it out with zombie mess already? We got to get with the others somehow!" commanded Vector

. "Beep beep beep!" "Ding! Ding!" Heavy and Bomb were signaling the Chaotix.

"What did you find a way out? Heavy lead Vecotr and Mighty to a corner where there was a 14 year old boy crying is eyes out, covering his face.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?" Vector asked walking up to him.

The boy looks up and just cries even more.

"Uhh uhh Mighty! do something!" vector ordered

"ME?" Mighty asked confused.

"Yeah! You're more of the less menacing type!"

"Uhh uhh, Kid?" Mighty walks over to him and tried to pat him on the back. "It's ok, we won't hurt you. Now could you tell us what's wrong?"

Jayden was inhaling sharply and looked at Mighty. "M-my…p-p-parents….t-t-t-they!" He didn't finish he just sat there crying uncontrollably.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"Hey Bomb wants to show us something!" said Charmy.

Espio went to check it out, while Vector and Mighty were doing their best to calm the boy down.

"Vector, you better check this out." said Espio.

Vector went to the corner of the ally, and nearly choked at what he saw, the corpses of two humans. "These are his parents I presume?" he asked.

Espio nodded."The boy's resemblance to the parents is uncanny" Espio walked up to investigate the bodies. He turns to look at vector nodding his head. "it's no good….they're gone."

"This is terrible" Charmy said with tears in his eyes.

"I'd say a proper burial is in order" Espio suggested

"We don't have time." Vector said softly "I know it's sad, but we have work to do"

"Alright, the authorities should take care of them. We need to tend to the boy."

'Vector and Espio walked back to Mighty. Charmy was still weeping a little

"So uhh….. kid you got a name?" asked Vector

"(Hic, Hic) J-J-Jayden, Jayden Callahan. "

"OK, Jayden who killed your parents?" asked Mighty.

"He can tell us on the way. We got to get to the others, we have got company!" Said Vector "Come with us Jayden"

"But my-"

"Jayden, there's nothing we can do for them now, but if your parents were alive, then they would want you to live so come on" Jayden looks back and then looks at Mighty and gave him a nod. Then the Chaotix head for the center of the city.

Everyone was just at the entrance of the base, doing whatever they can to survive. Many robots and Blue agent fighting the group, but they manage to survive, just barely. There was only 5 minutes left in the shield.

"We're almost there! Keep going!" said Sonic.

Knuckles was fighting of robots, tossing them around and throwing them on the ground. When he least expected it a Blue agent sliced him in the back. "GAHH!" he screamed as as he fell to the ground. "Knuckles!" Shouted Julie. As the Blue agent was about to give the final blow Julie fired her blaster at him.

"AAAHH!" screamed the Agent as he fell to the ground.

Julie ran to Knuckles and tried to help him up. "Knuckles! are you okay? Speak to me!"

"My arm…." Knuckles arm was cut in the back and was almost imposable to move

"Don't move! I'll help you up" Julie picked up knuckles and helped him in the circle. "Big, he's really hurt! Can you take him?" asked Julie

"Yeah! Give'm here!"

Tails and Cosmo were taking out as many Blue Agents as they can. Rocky was destroying GUN Robots around the circle by kicking then with super vampire strength. Cream was doing the same while summoning cheese to attack the robots and the Agents with his new found strength. Sonic and Shadow were doing a homing attack to the many of the robots that came their way. Silver was pulling robots in while Blaze was burning them. Rouge was doing her kicks and throwing her bombs, while Amy was bashing them with her hammer. They were just about at the base, with a little under 2 minutes in shield left.

"Alright this is the entrance. Now we just have to open the gate" said Shadow.

"Leave that to me" said Sonic He kicks the gate open. "Heh-heh piece of cake!"

" Humph don't get cocky!" Alright Omega Big, Rocky, Cosmo, Amy, Saphron, stay out here and Guard the perimeter everyone else lets go inside. Now move! " Shouted Shadow. The couples were seeing off their partners

"Cream, please be careful alright". Said Rocky

"Alright!"

"Please, be save Tails" said Cosmo while hugging him.

"No problem!"

"Sonic, come back alive!" sad Amy.

"Hey, remember who you're talking to!" said Sonic. Amy smiled while rolling her eyes. "I'll stay behind" said Julie

"I'm not leaving Knuckles"

"Do what you want. Let's go!" said Shadow.

"There it is!" Charmy was pointing at the building where the gate was.

"Alright let's go!" said Vector. The Chaotix were fighting of as many robots as they could. They were somehow able to make it at the Base. They all saw the rest of the group fighting off the enemies.

"Hey looks like you could use some help!" said Charmy

"Oh thank goodness you guys are here" said Amy

"Well ma'am, is always a pleasure to help out those in-"Vector was cut off by Amy.

"Our bodies can take this sunlight much longer can you take over while we rest a bit"

"Sure, take all the time you need" said Espio.

Poor vector just stood there as a gust of wind blew by. "Ahh boy" he said. The Chaotix took place of the people fighting with the exception of Omega, Big, and Julie.

Knuckles was lying on the wall of the entrance of the base, he was breathing hard, trying to keep consciousness. Rocky was tending to his wounds.

"I…I guess I… really messed up. I don't think I'm gonna make It." said Knuckles.

"Don't say that! Hold still." said rocky putting bandages on him. Knuckles was grunting in pain. As he felt the bandages on his body he hardly felt any recovery.

"Let me see what I can do" said Cosmo putting her hand on knuckles wounds. Her hands were glowing a green glow.

"I keep forgetting you're a plant, so you have link to pretty much any remedy don't you. Said Rocky.

"Yes, but I don't think anything I'm doing can help. Cosmo said sadly

"No…." "

"Jayden stay here, you will be save" Mighty instructed

"Ok…" Jayden sat on the other side of the base corridor from Knuckles. Amy saw Jayden crouch his arms and legs together sobbing quietly. "Sniff…Sniff…mom…dad…(Hic,hic)"

"Hey…what's wrong with him/" Amy asked Mighty.

"His parents were Killed right in front of him." He answered.

"What? Who?"

"He told me that it was two men in Blue-green robes."

Amy's eyes widened at the very mention of the men "The Council" Amy then went over to Jayden and gave him a hug. "There-there I'm here for you okay. Saph can you help me?" said Amy Saphron then walked over to him as she saw him, even in his misery he looked somewhat attractive. Jayden saw Saphron. She sat down next to Jayden to give him a small hug with her arm. These two had so much in common; they were both alone in this world, now they found each other.

_Aquatic base (Sonic and Darcy) An Aquarium like Base, under Solieanna._

_Get to the core of the base_

Sonic and the others were walking around the entrance of the base. "Man this place hasn't changed at all" said Sonic

"Sonic…" Darcy walks up to Sonic. She then slams her hand on the ground. A dark aura surrounds the area where her hand was. She lifts her hand and from the dark cloud came a long black sword. It was dark looking yet somewhat beautiful. The handle was encrusted with amethyst and sapphires. Sonic and the others look at the sword in awe. "I want to take point with you"

Sonic looks at Darcy and smiles. "Aright"

The two of them ran down the hallways of the base, coming across many guard robots. Sonic uses his homing attack to blow through the bots one-by-one. Many of the bots were still coming up to Darcy and the others. Darcy swung her sword once and out came a booming wave of energy out from the sword, destroying everything in its path. After the bots were destroyed Darcy follows Sonic to a room with a large gaping hole. Both of them jump up and fly over the hole. As the flew more bots appeared out of nowhere.

"Dang it! They don't give us a break do they?"

"No…I am the one who will break them!" Darcy swings her sword at one of the bots. With one swing the bot explodes taking all the other bots with it. Sonic was amazed at the power Darcy has. "Come, we must hurry"

"Right!" sonic said flying to the other end of the gap. At the other end they came into a large room with multiple doors. "Which way do we go Shadow?"

"We need to find the way that leads to main lab."

"Let me look for a way." Tails offered as he flew up looking for a switch or some sort of clue. He sees an open door across from the room. He flies to the door and sees a group of more bots everywhere. 'Heh! This should be cake." Pulled out his hand and made a yellow fire ball appear in his hand. He throws the ball at one of the bots setting it on fire. He then lets out a small gasp, as if he figured out something. He runs straight at the robot and kicks it in it's metallic chest. Tails jumps back and sees the bot blow up in less than a second. He smiles as he sees the rest of the bots blow up at the same time. He flies through all the bombardment to a switch at the end of the room. He hits the switch which opens a door, where the others are. Tails fies back to where Sonic was. Sonic saw Tails with three flaming tails coming from his back.

"Whoa…Nice light show, buddy" Sonic complemented

"I can see you're powers have yet to be awaken young one" Darcy said

"Powers?" Sonic looks at Darcy and then back at Tails.

"Heh heh…it happened when I changed."

"I didn't know Tails had it in him" Blaze said smiling

"Humph! I guess' Shadow said

"that's soo cool! Will I get powers like him?" Cream asked

"In due time my child, right now we must find my husband." Darcy instructed. They all ran to the door. The all were fighting their way through the base fighting off the bots and guards.

"How far are we to the core?" sonic asked

"Not much far, just a little further" said Shadow.

Somewhere else in the base, in another room, stood the shadowy figure with the glowing neck. He was standing over the bodies of ten blue agents that were lying dead on the ground. In front of him was the body of Keon with his body cut in half. The figure stands there holding a large weapon. His eyes were glaring at Keon with a cold stare. He then walks up to a machine with a glowing red stone in it. He takes the diamond shape stone and walks to the door of the room. He looks back at the corpses.

"Be lucky I was merciful" he said in a young, deep voice. Walking out 'You deserve far, far worse then that" He then gets out a little wrist comuntiactor. "I'm walking out now. I just need to get one last thing."

"Understod" said another person from the other side

"One more thing…." He inhales and exhales sharply "I need you to tell the doctor to bring two capsule bod-pods to the city."

"The occasion?"

"Just more torn lives"

"Understood, I'll send a few more of the bots to your location"

Got it.

While they were all fighting off robots, Darcy pauses for a minute. She feels a strange force unlike any other, but to her he can feel it deep within her. She knows what this is. "He's close…" said Darcy. "I can feel it." The others felt the same feeling.

"Yeah…. so can I" said Sonic

"Me too" said Rouge.

"So can I" said Blaze.

"Me three" said Silver. They then saw the figure jump out of the shadows, had something glowing on his neck and also had something glowing in his hand, a red stone. In his other hand he had a big mallet slightly bigger than him.

"Who are you?" said Shadow. He said nothing but gave a little chuckle. "Hey! I am talking to you!"

He just smiled and chuckled not reviling himself. Shadow then launched a chaos spear at him, but as the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Who was that" asked Silver

"I don't know, but something tells me this isn't the last time we will see him. Said Shaodw. "they finally reached Core of the base. It was a giant laboratory with test tubes and capsules; at the end of the room they saw a large box.

"Is that-?" Rouge spoke. Darcy closes her eyes to focus, in a second, and then later opens them.

"It's him. It's really him" Darcy gasped. They walked over to the coffin. Darcy kneels on her knees in front of it. It was a Radiant Coffin with different colored gems scattered all over it .

"So how do we open it?" asked Sonic.

"Only I along with four Crimson Claw members can open this coffin.

"Well come then let's go!" said Blaze. Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Cream and Darcy opened the chest with all their might. The coffin let out a bright shine as it opened up. As they opened it, they saw what was inside the shining casket. It was a golden shrew with gold wings; he wore a white shirt with pants and gloves to match with a silver lining. He had on a white cape and white boots.

"Whoa! So this is-" Sonic started.

Darcy started to weep. She lays her head on the body of the shrew. Rouge looked at her with anxiety. "Mother are you OK, He's not-"

"No, he is alive. I'm just so happy to see him again" Darcy got out another valve with venom, and drinks the venom. She meets her lips with his and gives him the poison. Darcy then pulled herself away and saw his finger. "Oh no, where is it?" she said looking around. "No, It's gone"

"What's gone? Cream asked

"Zerach's ring is gone without it we can-" before Darcy had a chance to finish he heard grunting sounds she turned back to Zerach who was wakening up. When he opened his eyes they were glowing a ruby violet just like Darcy's, the first thing he saw was Darcy with tears of joy in her eyes.

The search for her long lost husband had finally come to an end.

"Dar..cy?" he grunted

"yes-yes it's me! Oh we've finally found you!" She then hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Darcy…My love how long has it been?" asked Zerach.

"3000 years. Oh Zerach I missed you my love."

"And I you my sweet" The two of them kissed each other for a brief moment. After a good two minutes, Zerach turns his attention to the others. "Are these our newborns?"

"Yes… without their valiant efforts we would not be seeing each other now."

Zerach slowly gets out of the coffin and stood to see the five. He looks and smiles at them. "On behalf of the crimson claw, and I as the white fang, I thank you" He then bowed, and the others bowed back. Zerach felt his finger. "My ring…"

"its gone, I don't know where it is dear"

"That is….. unfortunate"

Sonic walks up to Zerach. The two of them were looking at each other. "Heh heh, it must have been one heck of a sleep, huh? I'll bet you've been begging to stretch your legs"

"Indeed" Zerach said.

"So..are you really the king?" Tails asked

"Correct; I am the white fang Zerach de le blahc cobalt. It's very nice to meet you all.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic introduced.

"I already know, your names. Sonic, Tails, Cream, Blaze, Sliver, Rouge, and Shadow."

"Whoa….how did you know?" Tails asked

"I have been watching you through my dreams. All of your courageous efforts to save me and re awaken the manifest of Radiant Darkness. I'm also impressed by your work too. "Zerach looks at Shadow. "You are truly a being worthy of accepting the manifest.

"Well, he may have helped us, but he still has one last thing to do."

"That's right" Blaze agreed

"So..Shadow. What do you say? We got Zerach. Do you want to join us?" Sonic asked

Before shadow even moved his mouth, the others hear a noise coming from the door, in less than a minute a ton of GUN solders robots and Blue agents come in the room. Also the GUN commander and the leader of the council step into the room.

"You see commander? Your so-called agent just put the entire word in jeopardy, even if you ask him he will simply not do it" said The leader.

Shadow quirks his eyebrow "Do what?"

The commander sighs and looks at Shadow with a stern look. Shadow, stop this now and come back to GUN. Are you really going to give up the sake of the world just for your own pleasure? Make your decision Shadow."

OHHHHHHHHH

Darcy and Zerach are finally back together

But they are not out of the woods yet

What will Shadow do?

Will he drop everything he is doing and join GUN

Is knuckles going to make it

Who was that mysterious character?

Will Saphron and Jayden have a relationship?

Find out Next time!

And Please be nice on the R&R


	15. Crossroads of faith, The final decision

Chapter 15

Crossroads of faith, The final decision

Well now a lot going on in the story and a lot going on in this chapter two who is Jayden a friend or an enemy spy? is Knuckles going to pull through? Is Shadow going to join back with GUN?

Well don't just sit there! READ!

It was 8:30 in Solieana, the sun has finally set, and the battle continues; the fight off the GUN solders and Blue agents, from interfering with the hero's objective. Inside the base Sonic and company infiltrated the aquatic base to free the king of the Darkdwellers Zerach. In there valiant efforts they managed to find the casket that Zerach was entombed. Darcy had woke him up from his sleep, and now they are finally reunited. Sadly however, they found themselves up against their enemies with hardly any chance to escape. The commander of GUN then offered shadow a window of opportunity, and has him choseing between the fate of the world or, the life of his friends.

Outside of the base, the Chaotix and the others were still holding down the fort for the others. Vector and Mighty were using their muscles to fight. Vector was using his ability to breathe fire to subdue the Agents and the robots. Heavy was punching solders with his fists, while bomb was walking around blowing up in their faces.

"Tick-Tick-Tick-tick!" "boom!"

Charmy gives the all the enemies major stings on their bodies. "Would you like hurtz doughnut?" he taunts as he charges his stinger at one of the agents

"yah!" "ooooowwwwww!"

"There ya go! Hurts don't it HA HA!"

Espio takes out his enemies while being invisible, then he makes ninja signs and makes a huge leaf swirl that blew the enemies away. He looks down and closes his eyes "Those who kill for their own pleasure has no honor"

Big rams in to solders and jumps in the air doing a body slam. "Just stay down I don't want to hurt you anymore"

Omega was shooting robots with his guns, lasers, and missiles. Foolish antiques they cannot stop the ultimate E-series robot. He then launches a major flamethrower at the robots he was up against. Julie was fighting the robots and solders with her blaster, little that she knew there was a sniper in a near building aiming for her.

Amy sees the sniper. "Julie look out!" but it was too late the sniper shot Julie right under her heart. "uaahhhhhh!"

"Julie!"

Cosmo sees the sniper. Out of rage she swoops over to the sniper. The sniper was overwhelmed by her speed that he could not move. She grabs him by the shoulders. "You Imbecile!" She throws him at the ground, and summoned multiple vines to strangle them. "As much as I want to, I won't, I'll just let you suffer." She leaves the man as the vines slowly strangle him to death.

Amy rushes to Julie's aid, and pulled her in to the corridor of the base. Saphron and Jayden were looking at Rocky was still tending to Knuckles, who was hanging by a thread. "It's no use….I've done everything I can"

"No" Amy said softly you have done everything." Amy pulls Julie in the corridor. She drags her next to Knuckles, she's barely hanging on.

"Julie…..what…happened?" Knuckles gaspped

Julie was gasping for air. "*Gasp* I'm s..s..orry kn..nuckles. *cough* *cough* *Gasp* I tri…i..ed.. to pr…ot…e..ct you.

"*sigh* J..uli…e " Knuckles and Julie use what strength they had left to hold each other hands.

"Rocky it's time" Rocky began to wonder what Amy meant, but then he understood what she was saying.

"*Sigh* Ok let's do it"

"Are you two ready?"

Knuckles and Julie slowly look at each other.

"I…. guess we…. have no other….. option" Julie gasps between every word she said

"I'll be with you…every…step of the way" Knuckles said as he closes his eyes.

Shadow looks at the commander, who just gave him a chance to come back to GUN. "Shadow, are you going risk the entire world for these monsters.

Shadow narrowed his eyes as he hears that remark. "Rouge is not a monster!"

"I was talking about those two; the fangs of Dark Radiance. The weapon of mass destruction. Zerach narrows his eyes Zerach was a gold shrew."What! Surly you are not referring to us, Brother? First father kills me and you dare _us_ monsters!"

"Brother!" said everyone except Darcy

"But that must mean-"said Sonic.

"Correct" Zerach informed "The same man who did away with the previous Crimson Claw is the man you see before you. He said he going to hunt me down as long as I live, but now I see he actually meant it"

"I sure did not take you long to figure it out, brother" The leader of the council removes his hooded rob, revealing a character identical to Zerach, only he was white. He had blue-black eyes and black pants, black gloves gloves and boots and belt that had two swords in it. "I, Klaus_ un rosi de cobalt, _am the true leader of the cobalt shroud and you _Zerach de la blanc cobalt_ are a traitor. But perhaps the Black hedgehog can help make up for your errors, rid the world of your Radiant Darkness forever. What say you, Shadow?"

Shadow gives a deadly gaze at Klaus; he had intentions of actually killing his friends, and the woman he loved. He takes a few steps back to see Rouge. He wraps his arms around her looking at her.

"Shadow?" said Rouge.

He looks back at Klaus with that same gaze. "I already told you before; I….not…leaving….her…..understand?"

"You fool!" Klaus shouted. She will be rejected by the world! They all will! As far as I'm concerned, all of them shall be dammed to hell! This is your last chance, come with us or be slain long with them!" Shadow looks at rouge and kisses her.

As they broke free, Shadow looks deep into Rouge's eyes. "Even if the world rejects you, or rejects us know that I will always be by your side." Said Shadow.

"copycat!" chuckled Rouge.

Shadow looks back at Darcy who smiled, and then Shadow gives a little smirk of his own then nodded, and looked back at Rouge. "Rouge, do it. I'm ready now. Bite me." Rouge looked stunned at the moment; he really wanted to be with her. She eyes began to well up as she looks at him; Shadow just smiled and tilled his head while looking in to her red violet eyes.

"This will only hurt for a second" Rouge said as she walks up to Shadow, and grabs him by the shoulders.

"Tt won't hurt at all since you're doing it" They kiss one more time, it was a deep kiss. Eventually, Rouge works her way to Shadow's neck and bites his neck with her fangs. She pressed on his neck with her teeth to make sure the venom was running through. She pulls herself Shadow's neck.

Shadow's vision was burly. He could fell his heart beat slow down. "Rouge…..I…L...o...v...e…y...yo...u". Shadow faints into her arms.

"I'll take him" Darcy picks him up and sets him on the ground next to the coffin. "You have done well child" said Darcy. The commander looks down and sighs.

Klaus did not look happy. "You insolent…..!"

"The boy has made his decision Klaus," said Zerach.

"Humph! Time to even the score, commander" Klaus gave him a certain look

"Wait what do you mean? Klaus pulls out his hand which was emitting a dark aura.

"You are now relived of you seat as General. I will be giving orders now"

Then a black circle of shadows appears at his feet, and streams of shadows wrapped around him.

"W-w-what are you-!" The shadows covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"(Heh-heh-heh) it will be all over soon, Commander. I will not go without a pawn to do my bidding. Now, brother!" Klaus draws his swords, and walks forward while the dark shadows were engulfing the commander. "Shall we proceed?"

Then Zerach takes out his hand, and then shines a white light. From the light comes a platinum sword that glows a radiant glow. Darcy slams her hand on the ground, and then a dark aura surrounded her hand. She lifts her hand from the aura, out came her black sword. "Are you ready my love?" asked Darcy

Zerach looks at Darcy with a smile. "My sweet, I am always ready to fight by your side."

"Everyone, Charge! Kill them all!" said Klaus. Zerach turns back to Sonic and the others "Can I count my loyal members to fight to?"

Sonic scoffs and makes a cocky grin. "Just leave it to us!"

Zerach chuckles at Sonic's tenacity. "Very well let's go!"

Zerach and Klaus charge at each other and began to fight. Their swords were both colliding with every blow they made."Your hardy going to stand a chance now that you only have one blade." said Klaus.

"I do have two blades, brother."

"What?"

"Yahhhh!"

"Clang"

Darcy shows up with her dark blade colliding with Klaus' blades. "So the fangs of Dark Radiance, against me? Oh, this is going to be delicious. En Garde!"

"Ready Tails, Cream?" asked Sonic looking back.

"Yeah!" said Tails

"Ok!" said Cream.

"Let's go Blaze!" said Silver.

"Right!"

"Time for some fun" said Rouge.

Everyone was taking down Blue agents and Robots one by one. Sonic Spin dashes like a pinball at the robots.

With their claws and strength Tails and Cream were taking down the blue agents. Tails lights his body with his yellow fire. He jumps up into the sky and spins his body and launches himself at the agents lighting them on fire. Cream was up against five different agents. She takes a few steps back a little frightened. The agents lift their swords ready to cut Cream. "Get back…."she opens her eyes and looks at them with an angry glare. Her hands start to glow a bright white light. Her body then glows brighter and brighter. Finally from the up in the air came this large bright ray of light that shines down on the agents. All of them scream in pain as the light felt like the sun was beaming it's full energy on them. Cream widens her eyes and puts her hands down. The light stops shining. The agents fall lifeless to the ground. Cream looks at her hands in amazement. "Did…I do that?" she asked herself. She shakes her head and looks at everyone else fighting. She snaps back to reality and gets back to fighting.

Rouge was slashing and kicking agents as well. She jumps in the air and opens her mouth. Out came a loud ringing noise that made the agents drop their swords and cover their ears. Rouge sees the opportunity and takes them down one by one.

Silver and Blaze were tag teaming. Sliver drags robots and agents in while Blaze burns them with her fire. Everyone was doing their best fight off, but there was so many. They were able to take out a big number. Rouge was in the middle of fighting but then a member came out of nowhere and was about to slash her. Rouge looks at the man. She was frozen in fear. "S-S-Shadow!"

Suddenly Rouge sees a black flash, that stops the blade in its tracks. Rouge opens her eyes, and their he was, standing in front of her with jet black wings. Rouge eyes widen as she was seeing who was stooping the blade. It was Shadow, Staring at the agent with a cold gaze of red-violet. The agent uses his other sword so slash Shadow but he grabs it as well. He forcefully pulls him closer to his mouth and bites his neck and drains him of every ounce of blood.

"Shadow?" Rouge looks at him. As the agent turned to ash,

Shadow turns around to look at Rouge, with his violet-ruby eyes and, with a smirk. "I hope I'm not late for our dinner date" he simply said.

"No, you are just in time" giggled Rouge.

Another agent jumped from nowhere and tries to slash Rouge. Shadow zooms right in front of him and grabs him by the neck, and hands him to Rouge. "Can you smell his greedy black heart?" he asked while snapping the agent's neck. "It's almost as pleasing as I look at you. Try it."

"Oh, I can smell his heart, it's a shame really, and black is such a sexy color". Rouge said as she took the member and bit his neck.

"You're so cute when you flirty"

Klaus' fight with Darcy and Zerach continues. They were both alternating attacks. Klaus jumps back and charges at Zerach and Darcy emitting a blue and black aura thrust at them with incredible force, pushing Zerach and Darcy to the wall. "You are beaten, Brother." Klaus walks as he walked over to the wall.

"Grrrr…..Klaus…." Zerach grunted

"Face it without that ring, you are no match for me! You are weak just like your pathetic clan. Prepare to join them. Prepare to die! " As Klaus was about to give the final blow, he was caught by a green energy, it was Silver blocking the attack. "Why you….!"

"Sonic we need to get out of here now!" Sonic looked at Silver after finishing of another Agent.

"Right! Shadow! Do you still have that emerald?"

"Yeah let's go!" said Shadow

"Everyone get together!" said Zerach.

"You coward! Come back here and Fight!" A Crimson aura surrounds Shadow "This power I can feel it" said Shadow.

"_NO! He has tapped in to his inner power he is about to unleash it!_" thought Klaus

Shadow cringes his body to charge up his power "Crimson…Chaos….BLAST!" He then unleashes a massive blast of red energy across the room destroying everything in it. After Shadow was done he opens his eyes and smirked. "Now _this_ is the ultimate power!"

"The entire room was completely smoldered. Shadow looks back at everyone. Sonic gives a cocky smile.

"Well better late than never...Brother"

"Humph don't press your luck, faker" said Shadow. "Alright let's get out of here" Everyone ran to the exit, except Zerach and Darcy.

"Darcy, this is quite an odd group you picked for our cause. Are you sure they are worthy?"

"I believe so, they are odd yes but they love makes them strong, much stronger than both of us."

"*Sigh* it's a shame our son killed those blue agents I'm famished." Zerach said holding his belly

"Hey, Mother, aren't you coming?" Blaze asked already ahead

"Are you ready?" said Darcy.

"Coming Coming" Klaus pulls himself out from the wreckage.

'Well played brother, but you still lost. A figure walks out of the Shadows. "Ah, Commander Tower, I see your transformation was a success" The commander was wearing on a hooded robe just like the blue agents and black blue eyes. "Now that you are under MY control I have a task for you"

The Commander kneels down on one knee, bowing to his new master. "Anything to serve the council Master Klaus"

_Aquatic base (cont.) (Shadow and Zerach)_

Escape the base.

Shadow runs ahead of everybody. Zerach jumps in the air and flies above Shadow.

"The way we came through is blocked. We'll have to go another way!" Blaze told the others

"This way everyone!" Darcy instructed

"Dang! Those guys are relentless!" Sonic said from behind.

"Everyone, keep going and don't look back' Tails instructed.

Shadow was running through the hallway long with Zerach. The hallway was soon blocked by a glass door, and robots came and blocked the way. Shadow jumps in the air and throws a spear of energy at one bot blowing it up. He then fires ten more blowing up the bots and the glass door away. Zerach files ahead and sees blue agents blocking the way. Zerach gets his sword and swings it upward, from the sky comes a bolt of lightning that shot down at the agents killing every last one. From behind came more bots flying bots. Shadow's hands emits a purple, white and blue light. He jumps up at the hovering bots, spreads out his hands, and shoots off two balls of light at the hovering bots blowing them up. While in the air Shadow began flapping his wings. He looks back and scoffs.

"Duh!" he said slapping his forehead. He takes off like a rocket shooting through the next glass window. When they reached the next room with a giant chasm, there were bots everywhere. "Dang!"

"Shadow, don't give up" Zerach informed

"Who's giving up?" Shadow files forward and fires ten spears at the bots. Zerach swings his sword in different directions. From his swings came ten different swords. He swings the sword he was holding forward, and all the other swords around him launch forward toward the bots. The swords were emitting lighting and making a powerful gust of wind. The swords impale the bots blowing each of them up. Zerach brings out his hands and launches a powerful gust of wind blowing all the bots in a large tornado. Shadow looks and makes a quick smirk. His hands start to emit a dark energy. His entire body goes dark. He launches his body forward passing through all the bots. Every last one of them blew up to bits. Shadow lands on the other side of the chasm. He looks back and sees not one piece of bot left. All of them were gone in one fell swoop. Everyone flew to the other side.

"That was awesome Shadow!" Sonic complemented

"Nice going honey" Rouge said coming to hug him.

"It was nothing" Shadow said simply

"Come children, we must get out of here now" Darcy informed.

Shadow and Zerach continued their way through the base, running thorugh the hallways and large aquatic like rooms.

"How much further?" asked Tails.

"Almost" said Shadow very one was flying at very fast pace.

"Rouge are you OK?" asked Shadow.

"Yes of course, know who you are talking to".

She said while winking.

"_This speed is incredible I should have become one sooner_" Thought Shadow.

As they were nearing the end, they saw a large robot hovering. It was big and blue and had guns pointed at everyone.

"Of course" Blaze said rolling her eyes.

"That's a heavy dog; one of GUN's ultimate defenses" Rouge explained

"Oh and look they added the heavy snipers too" Shadow pointed out.

"Why is it that some mortals can be so foolish" Darcy sighed

"I've had enough" Sonic said walking up to Shadow. The two of them look at each other and nod. The two of them start to do a spin dash. Sonic's looked like a ball of pure light, Shadow's was the exact opposite. The two of them launch at the hovering bot and run right through it. In one second the robot blows up with a mighty explosion. Both hedgehogs, fall to the ground on their feet. Sonic looks back and smirks and then back at Shadow who was sulking. He then later chuckles and gives him a smirk back. "That's better" Sonic said

"Heh! Whatever. Come on, the exit is through here." Everyone was running out of the base.

"That didn't look like spin dash. "Blaze said.

"No" Tails said "That was light and dark spin dash"

They were finally at the Gate where they saw everyone else was taking a break from fighting off the enemies. Everyone was laying on the walls of the corridors resting.

"We were finally able to stop them all." Said Vector.

Sonic?" Amy walks over to Sonic

Sonic smiles as he saw Amy's face. He then turns his head and sees Knuckles. Amy looks at Shadow with his wings. "Whoa! When did that happen?"

"Took him long enough, the slowpoke" Sonic's eyes widened as he sees his best friend severely hurt, and then he sees Julie next to him in the same condition. But what really got to him were the set of wings on their backs. He looks at Amy with a concerned face. Amy looks down then looks back at Sonic.

"It was the only way"

Sonic then smiles and pats Amy on the shoulder "It's okay, they wanted this anyway"

Jayden was looking scared at Amy and the others.

"W-w-what did y-y-you do to then? They have wings now. What…are…you?" he was quivering in fear at the sight of their red violet stare. "P-p-please don't hurt me. I don't wanna die. (Sob Sob)"

"Jayden, it's Ok" said Saphron

"They won't kill you. They only want to help." Jayden opened his eyes from crying and looked at Saphron, as she touched his slightly bleeding face. The large cut on his face took up from his forehead all the way down to his right cheek. "Trust me they want to help you"

"Jayden its Ok they are our friends. "said Mighty trying to comfort him.

Jayden looks down and tries to calm down. "Alright… "

"Hey, I thought you were scared of them Mig- Muphm" Mighty covered Charmy's mouth.

Jayden looks at Mighty. Mighty looks back at Jayden and smiles "Heh heh. This kids a little nuts, likes to make jokes every now and then. The little prankster. Jayden looks at the two and lets out a little chuckle.

"Hey! You smiled!" said Saphron.

Jayden looks at her and blushes a little. "_She's really pretty"_

Zerach looks around and sees everyone, looking out for each other, caring for one another. "So, these are our new members I see. From what I've seen, they all have their very own unique abilities and some of them are not even members, most impressive."

"These children have struggled with their friendship and relationships". Said Darcy.

"But that's all over, thanks to you Mother; I don't think we would have ever gotten together without you. said Rouge. "Thank you so much."

Darcy looks at everyone giving her a grateful look, and then she chuckled, "I wasn't the one who made your relationships I just simply reminded you of the one person who cares about you, then you fixed things all on your own I'm proud of you, all of you."

"All of you where willing to do whatever it took to be with the one you loved" said Zerach. "You all have made drastic changes in your lives. This is only the first step to maintain your love is the next."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" asked Sonic.

"It will come to you son." Zerach turns to Cream and walks over to her. "My Dear, could you do me a favor and touch that boys wound."

Cream was confused at first, but she nods and walks over to Jayden. Jayden backs away a little. "Don't be afraid. Come closer to her" Jayden slowly comes closer to Cream. Cream lifts two of her fingers in front of Jayden's head. Her fingers start to glow. Jayden closes his eyes as Cream puts her two fingers over his cut. The cut slowly glows, and then the cut slowly began to heal. Jayden's head starts to feel better. He opens his eyes and feels where his cut was. He could still feel a scar where the cut used to be. "Your powers are still developing young one." Zerach walks up to Cream.

"I can really heal people just by touching them?" Cream asked

"Soon you will be able to do even more" Jayden looks at Zerach. He felt less scared after he healed his cut. Suddenly Zerach hears something coming from the base. "No…..It can't be"

Then the figure with the glowing necklace came riding out of the base with an extreme gear bike (those who played sonic riders knows what that is)

"You again!" said Shadow. As he was about to attack Zerach stop him.

"Let him pass" Zerach instructed

"What?"

"He is not our enemy"

The figure flies above everyone with his bike. They didn't get a good look at him, because of the bike's speed. But Rocky was able to get a glimpse of him and his sun tattoo on his arm. "Was that-?" "

"What is it Rocky?" Cream asked looking at him.

"I thought that might have been…nah never mind. Oh...suddenly I fell weak… somehow"

"Oh…. me too" said Cream.

"What's happening I feel tired" said Rouge.

Every crimson claw member was swooning, and breathing heavily.

"What's going on" Sonic asked weakly.

"Everyone we have to get out of here! The Blue agents are coming!" said Zerach.

"You guys got to get out of here!" said Vector walking up to the entrance of the base.

"Vector, what are doing?" said Shadow.

"We're going the hold them off while all of you escape." Espio said walking up to the entrance.

"No one messes with our friends!" Big was doing the same thing.

"I'm saying too." Charmy said

"Wait! Big don't!" Amy grabs his arm trying to stop Big.

"Come with us." said Cream doing the same thing.

Big turned to Amy and Cream and gave them both a hug.

"You two have to go, I'll be fine."

"But!"

"Please….. go!"

Mighty walks to the entrance of the gate and looks back at Jayden.

"Jayden, go with them." he said.

"Wait! Mighty, I don't want you to go!" said Jayden

"If you stay, they will kill you. I'll come find you I promise." Mighty smiled as he looked at Jayden

"Jayden, let's go!" said Saphron.

"But-But" Jayden stammered as Saphron carried him and flew away.

"Heavy, Bomb, go with them." Espio cmmanded

"Beep-Beep-Beep"

"Ding! Ding!"

"We'll carry them, Come on Cosmo! said Tails.

"Right!"

"Sliver, Blaze you two, carry Knuckles and Julie!" said Sonic

"Right Big Brother!" they said as they carried them and took off.

**Shadow, Rouge, **Omega turns to the two. They both look at him, then Shadow sees Omega's eyes, then he knew what Omega wanted.

"You better not die again!" said Shadow

"Thank you, Omega." said Rouge.

**Affirmative** As everyone was flying away Sonic, Darcy and Zerach stay behind and look at the Chaotix Big and Omega one last time.

"Thank you all for your help. I will never forget this detectives, Big, and Omega." said Darcy.

"Good Bye my friends." Said Zerach.

"Hey-Hey-Hey! This won't be the last time we see each other. I promise you that!" said Vector

"Right! See ya later Alligator!" said Sonic.

"I'm a Crocodile!"

"Whatever"

Everyone flew off. Vector saw them fly away, and then he walked back to the entrance. "Reddy Boys?" Vector asked.

"We're with you all the way!" said Charmy.

"I'm ready for anything and everything" said Espio.

"They will not hurt our friends!" sad Big.

"**I will be sure of that."** said Omega.

"This is going to be fun" said Mighty. "_Jayden…..please be save"_

The blue agents came charging at the group.

"Get ready boys!" said Vector.

"Surly you don't think you are going win by brute force" said a voice.

"Huh?"

Everyone looked behind them and saw the mysterious character with the glowing neck.

"Hey who are you!" said Vector.

The figure takes out a ball-shaped object. "Heh-heh-heh-heh , you are not going to get out of here alive that easily. Heh-heh" He pushes the button on the ball, and it starts to beep.

"Hey! What are you-!" Heh-heh-heh-bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!(Crazed Laughter)

Everyone was flying away from the city. "Sonic, where are we going to go?" said Amy.

"We are going to the old Kingdom Valley, we should be save there."

"I hope the Chaotix are Ok" said Cream

"Don't worry there aren't that smart but they are strong" said Rouge.

"We are almost there." said Tails.

Boom! Booooom! Booooooooommm! (Explosion)

A massive explosion came from the center of Solieana, where they just left. Everyone looked back with widen eyes as they saw the center of the city go up in flames.

"Vector!" Sonic shouted

"No….Big….." Amy said.

"Omega….not again" said Rouge.

"Espio…." Silver said softly

"Charmy…." Cosmo said looking back

"Mighty…..no no No! Mighty!" yelled Jayden, as he cried.

Darcy covers her eyes but then moves her arm over them and looks at everyone else. "Everyone….. we have to move on" she said.

"Ok.." said Amy and Cream with tears in their eyes.

It was now 10:29 they have arrived at the castle, they land at the castle courtyard. Sonic and Silver look around the scenery

"This sure brings us back" said Sonic.

"Tell me about it" said Silver still holding Knuckles

"So this is Kingdom Valley, it's so huge" said Amy.

"We can hide here from not just the council but everyone else trying to kill us." Said Sonic smiling.

"I don't see how you can be happy about this" said Shadow.

"Because….. think about it, we maybe running away from people trying to kill us, but at least we have each other, come on Shadow surly you can find some joy in all this right?"

Shadow looks at Sonic, and looked at Rouge, then smirked. "Sometimes I hate it when you're right"

They all walked into the castle's main entrance. Heavy started to ski around the big room.

"Beep-Beep-woo Beep-Beep"

"Aww, he's happy" said Cosmo holding Bomb.

"Could use some fixing up though" said Tails.

"This place is perfect" Darcy said looking around. "We shall have our clan resin here from now on. Is that alright, Zerach?"

"I would not have it any other way."

"Mother" said Blaze. "Where do you want us to put our siblings?"

"Set them against the wall" Blaze and Silver put Knuckles and Julie up against the wall of the large parlor.

"They look so... peaceful" said Silver.

"They have chosen their path, now they are one of us." Said Blaze. "Still, with all of us together like this it's going to be hard to get by"

Rocky and Cream walk in the room and look around

"Hey cream, are you feeling any better?" asked Amy.

Cream is still sad at the thought of her losing her best friend, but she is doing better after a little comfort from Rocky. "I'm alright now big sister, thank you"

"Mother, we are going to get some things from our homes. is that alright?" asked Tails.

"By all means child, but please be careful." Darcy instructed. All of the older couples left the castle for their homes, to get their belongings.

Saphron walks in to the room with Jayden trying her best to comfort him. "Mother…. Jayden's really hurt. Is there anything you can do for him? Can we…take his pain away?"

Jayden kneels down on his knees, feeling broken down. Darcy walks up to him. Saphron and Jayden are slightly taller than Darcy by at least two feet.

"Saphron, come over here and face Jayden, and ask him what he wants"

Saphron did as she was told. She kneels down to Jayden's level and gets him to look at her gaze. Saphron's eyes start to glow brighter."Jayden, what do you want"

Jayden looked helplessly at her stare. "I…want…to….avenge….my….parents….I…want to be stronger.

Darcy walks up closer to Jayden and spoke his ear. "Child, we can give you what you want, but take note; you must never use radiant darkness for revenge only justice or you will be consumed by the shadows and it will destroy you. Do you understand?"

"Yes…."

"Jayden what else do you want?"

"I'm…. so…alone…I….want…to be...safe…and….loved…" Saphron blushes a little after hearing that. "I…want….the….pain…to stop. Please….take it away….I don't…want….to be…lonely."

"Child, it's time" said Darcy.

"Ok...but how do I…."

"Just let your instincts guide you and you will do fine"

Saphron goes up to Jayden's face. "You will never be lonely again" She gives him a small kiss, and works her way his neck and bites it, drinking some of his blood before injecting the poison. When Saphron was finished she pulls herself from his neck, as Jayden fainted on her lap.

"Excellent work Saphron" said Darcy.

"Thank you Mother"

_2 hours later_

"Mmmmmm –uhhh" Jayden was slowly waking up and the first person he saw Saphron He was still on her lap. He saw her beautiful red hair her ruby-violet eyes and her white skin.

Saphron smiles as she saw his Red violet eyes. "Good evening sleepy head"

"Saph...ron? he spoke weakly "What's going on?"

"See for yourself"

Jayden looks around. He felt so different from how he felt before. He sees Zerach and Darcy looking at him smiling.

"Hello son, how are you feeling" asked Zerach.

Jayden looks at him a little shyly, but then he starts to shed tears and runs up to them both to hug them. "I feel…..great! Now that I'm here with you" he said smiling.

"It is alright you are safe now child" said Darcy.

"I know. Thank you Mother"

Everyone heard a loud noise, like a big airplane. They all went outside and didn't see anything.

"That's odd, I hear something, but where is it coming from?" Darcy wondered.

Then a large object appears, out from hiding. It was a giant blue and white ship that was landing in the courtyard. On the right side of the ship, a ramp popped out. The first one coming out was Rocky and Cream carrying some bags.

"That was sooo cool! You actually went into space with this!" asked Rocky.

"Yup, we went around in space to collect the Chaos Emeralds." Cream answered

"Chao Chao"

They walked out with the bags in hand into the castle. The next to come out was Shadow and Rouge. Rouge was carrying one thing while shadow was carrying a truck load of things. "Dang woman! Did you pack up your entire house?" Shadow complained.

Rouge looks back at him with a grin. "Oh you are such a baby, besides it's not like it should be a problem since your stronger now"

Shadow was carrying over 10 bags and suitcases and one big suitcase on his back. "Good thing I already dead or this would hurt like crazy."

Next was Silver and Blaze carrying only a few things. Silver's from the future and thinks everything in this time is primitive, so he does not have a lot of things. Blaze is not the pack rat type so she doesn't have lot ether.

"Silver, did you or Blaze find anything at Soleanna?" Darcy asked.

"No, no sign of the Chaotix or the others. Silver said sadly.

"I'm sorry Mother, we were too busy trying to avoid the guards and the council" Blaze told.

Darcy closes her eyes. "I see…..Thank you."

Sonic and Amy walk out of the ship next. Sonic carries a huge load of things as well.

"If you are tired Sonic, I can help you". Amy offered

"It's cool, Amy. I can carry this all day" Sonic answered while grunting a little. "Anything for my Little Pink pearl"

"Hee-hee, my blue Sapphire, Thank you"

There are rooms everywhere in the castle, enough for everyone to have their own room. But many prefer to be with his or her own lover. The last to come out were Tails and Cosmo having nothing in there hands. They would prefer to sleep in the giant ship.

"Tails what is this massive contraption" asked Darcy.

"This is called the Blue Typhoon, a ship that can fly in the skies and space." Tails explained

"Amazing…!" said Zerach "How long did you say we were asleep for?"

"3000 years, Dear" said Darcy

"Wow, the wonders of what we have missed!"

"If you think that is amazing, wait until you see a lava lamp" Darcy told Zerach

"Hot lava in a lamp? Preposterous"

"It's true! I saw it myself! Oh, Tails you must get us a lava lamp so my husband can see.

Tails let out a tiny chuckle. "I'll see what I can do" Tails and Cosmo then turned his attention to Jayden who had wings on his back. He was also wearing new clothes, a green shirt with brown pants, black wristbands and a black vest.

"Ah, a new brother! How wonderful!" Cosmo ran over to give him a hug.

"Welcome, brother" said Tails.

"Brother?" said Jayden. He then feels the inside of his mouth and his back. "Oh, I guess I am" He then hugs her back. At first he was a little scared but then once Cosmo hugged him he does not feel alone anymore.

"So did Knuckles wake up yet?" Sonic asked coming back from unloading his big load.

"Big Brother? Nah, he is still asleep. The Sleeper." said Saphron.

"Heh heh come on lets go see him" Saphron, Tails, Cosmo and Sonic went into the castle.

"Come on jay-jay. you coming?" said Saphron.

"Jay –jay?" thought Jayden. "Alright here I come! _She's only known me for a few hours and she's given me a nickname._

The five of them went into the castle to see Julie and Knuckles asleep together.

"Aww! They look so adorable" said Cosmo_. _

"Did we miss anything?" Amy, Rocky, and Cream walk up to the five who await the awakening of the two.

"Nope, the fun is about to begin" said Sonic.

Both of them open up their eyes, and yawn. They saw everyone looking at them. "Man, that was a good nap! What's everyone staring at?" said Knuckles.

"Our new brother" said sonic smiling.

"What?"

Oh…my….God! Your back….has wings!" yelled Julie.

"Wings? What are you talking abou-" Knuckles eyes widen as he saw Julie with Ruby violet eyes, paler skin and the pair of wings on her to . "J-J-Julie you have wings too!"

"What?"

"And your teeth are glowing"

"So are yours! And your eyes are as pink as me!"

"This has your name written all over it Sonic!"

"They did it" said Sonic pointing at Amy and Rocky.

"Humph! Tattle-tale!" said Amy

"If it's any consolation, we did save your life, sort of" said Rocky.

"Grrr I wasn't ready though"

"You know, you look radiant in this light" Said Julie. Knuckles looks at Julie.

"Really?"

"Yeah you look so handsome"

"You look like bright Rose colored light" Knuckles grabs Julie's hands.

"That's so sweet." Said Julie "Oh, Kiss me you big red lug!" They both kiss each other so hard that they feel to the ground.

"This is better than any soap opera" said Amy.

Everyone started to laugh even Jayden and Saphron. Jayden stomach started to growl, Julie's, and knuckles' too.

"Oh I'm hungry." Said Jayden. "

Me too" said Knuckles and Julie.

"Oh, I'll be right back!" Sonic Ran out the Castle and then ran back in with cups of blood for everyone.

"So here is everyone" said Darcy coming into the room with Zerach, Rouge and Shadow.

"Ahhh, there you are here I have some extra glasses for you" said Sonic giving them the glass cups.

Zerach smiled at Sonic's inviting hospitality. "You have done well my dear; this group is definitely worthy of becoming our new members"

Darcy smiled at that comment. "Thank you my love"

Zerach lifted his cup and said, "I would like to thank all of you for your determination, generosity and kindness. To the Crimson Claw and its newest members!"

"And for the return of the return of my husband the king of the Crimson Claw" Darcy added. "Thank you all!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. They all drank there glasses.

"Where did this come from by the way?" asked Zerach.

"Only the from blackest hearted people in station square my liege" said Tails

"Oh…Excellent work son!" "Thank you." _My brother's new Blue agents are strong, we did not win last time, but I'm confident about these members together we will rid the world of the council one and for all._

So much happening!

Are the members safe?

Are the Chaotix, Big and Omega gone?

Who was that mysterious person laughing?

Will Zerach ever find his ring?

I asking too many questions again!

Just find out Next time!

Off panel:

Memorial

Richter was running in Soleanna he turns and sees the crimson Claw fly away into the moonlight. "Must be bats, hee hee!" he then runs to the aquatic base and sees nothing but rubble. "Whoa…no one is going back in there" Richter digs into his pants pocket and gets out two gems, one red and the other blue. He stares at the red one quietly quietly. 'Good thing I got this one out before it blew up.

"Richter, are you there?"

Richter gets out his ear com-link and hooks it to his ear. "Who are these people you brought here?"

"Never mind that now. Let's just be sure to get out of here."

"Alright..Onyx is waiting for you in the forest. It's about..what you found earlier"

Richter looks down and closes his eyes. "I see…alright then I'll be right there. Richter out" Richter gets on his hover bike and flies off. In less than a few minutes he was in a forest on top of a hill. He looks around and sees Onyx standing next to two large boxes. "So…there was nothing the doctor could do huh?"

Onyx shakes his head. "The doctor tried everything. Gave a full analysis, reviving, but still..nothing."

Richter lets out a big sigh. "Well….II guess not even the doctor can play God, even being a miracle worker" After a few minutes, Richter sees Chrome and remains silent. Richter walks over to the large mounds and places two large crosses side by side to each other. Chrome walks over and places a bouquet of flowers between the two mounds.

"Did..uhh…Jem..make that" Richter asked

"Yeah…" Chrome said quietly

"She's such a good girl"

"Did you find the people who did this?" Onyx asked

Richter looks at Onyx with a serious face. "I made sure that they go straight to hell"

Chrome bows his head and closes his eyes. Richter and Onyx does the same. After a few minutes, Chrome looks up and looks at Richter. "I'll bet the mother must have been beautiful. *Sigh* You found no trace of the son?"

"No" Richter answered "I looked everywhere. He's nowhere to be found. Richter looks at the graves, walks up and kneels down. "I didn't know you, but I know for a fact that you want your son to be safe from any harm. I will find him someday. I promise." Richter gets up and looks back to the others. 'Lets move"

"Alright" Chrome said getting out a hovering board along with Onyx, and Richter. They all fly off to their next destination.

I know I know what you're thinking. *this isn't funny!* Well coming up with funny off panels ain't easy, so sue me!"


	16. The Rise of the Crimson Claw

Chapter 16 The Rise of the Crimson Claw

Now this is the last chapter of the first story after that that will be the end of Radiant Darkness. The first book anyway!

Think I should make a second book go to my profile and vote and cheek out other things too about the next book that _**May **_come out.

This chap is by far the most lovey dovey chap there is. So be warmed.

Thank you to all the readers that have been staying with radiant darkness up till now, I have also taken the liberty to write a new way so that you can understand it a little better if you like it or not please tell me BUT BE NICE! Thank you.

Now please read and enjoy what is radiant darkness.

WARNING: this chap is rater LDV For lovey dovey Vampires. If you like mushy lovey stuff then enjoy! If not..well the back key of your browser is just around the corner.

Everyone who is a member of the Crimson Claw was in the wide area known as Kingdom Valley, a big castle that's deep in the forest of Soleanna. The crimson claw now hides in secret. Darcy de la Sambor Cramoisi and Zerach de la Blanc Cobalt are the King and Queen of the crimson claw. Many of Sonic Friends were now members of the crimson claw in including 14 others who were either mobiean or human. They have come together in Kingdom Valley to hide from their greatest threat: The Council or the cobalt Shroud.

In the throne room of the castle Zerach and Darcy called the other members who were still in the city to come to the rest of their family. Tails has done some work in the castle so that the new members can feel right at home for the past 3 hours. As the other members came in to the castle they all came in to the throne room and bowed to the King and Queen in respect the one leading them said,

"We are your humble servants. O King and Queen of Dark Radiance" said the leader. The leader of the group is a blonde young man with a back trench coat brown shirt and gray pants.

"You may rise my children" said Darcy "Welcome to your new home my children. Here we will be safe from those who wish to harm us. Here there are plenty of rooms for everyone to have, so it does not matter if you chose to sleep alone or with your lover. You may go to the city if you chose to but not without permission from ether me your king or an older member"

The other members were all in their teens. Pretty much all of them had a love partner.

"Now, it will take some time to adapt to the new atmosphere and surroundings. This dark castle is perfect for all of us. It never gets bright; it's always cloudy and dark in this valley. I also have reason to believe that you wish to have the same comfort of your normal homes. That is why, Tails your younger brother is working so that you can have same material as that of a modern home. He, along with the other members, is working in the castle right now. There are 5 main big buildings that provide residence for over 900 people. Now I turn your attention to the King of Dark Radiance: My husband Zerach de la Blanc Cobalt"

As Zerach walks up everyone starts to clap as they see Zerach's Gold fur and White close shine in the moonlight that was coming from the surrounding stain glass windows.

"Thank you my love, and thank you children. Now, you all must listen. We are here to devour evil where ever it sleeps, those who chose to bathe themselves in sin. Our red-violet gaze is what evil fears. We are the Radiant Dark, here to devour all evil that comes in our way. The cobalt shroud is our enemy. They are also known as Blue agents. They come in Blue and green coats with a pointed hoods, and carry two swords. It's their sworn duty to rid the world of us once and for all. 3000 years ago Darcy and I sealed ourselves away until we were ready to gather the Crimson Claw once more.

My Children you must be cautious, some of the Elite members of the Council carry our weakness: Nth Metal. It is the one and only thing other than the sun that can kill you. But do not worry, for this Place is the last place they will ever look. Here we will be save right under the nose of our enemies. Once we have enough members of the Crimson Claw we will strike the Cobalt Shroud in their own Headquarters. We will soon go and gather more brothers and sisters to help us in our cause. We shall soon show evil that it cannot hide from our Crimson Gaze!" Zerach finished.

Everyone Cheered Zerach as they heard those words.

"Now Please help me in introducing our newest members."

Five of the newest members came up in front of the crowd.

"These are the new members of our family, please welcome: Saphron Kintobor Knuckles the Echidna, Julie-su the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Jayden Callahan, Welcome to the Crimson Claw."

Everyone clapped and cheered for the newest members.

_Wow! Their all cheering for me… thought Saphron. _Hi everyone thank you for including me as a member! She said.

"Well (heh heh) thank you thank you (heh heh). The cobalt shroud will think twice before messing with this echidna!" Gloated Knuckles.

Julie rolls her eyes while smiling. "Thank you all. We are both thankful for being a part of your family" said Julie pulling Knuckles back.

"Yeah Thanks." said Shadow.

"_So….this is my new family" _ "Uhhh thank you!" he said.

"Everyone it's time to settle in your new home. Cosmo, Cream!" shouted Zerach.

The two of them appear in front of Zerach bowing "Yes Father!"

"Show your siblings to their rooms if you would please" said Zerach.

"Yes Father" They get up and walk to the crowd to guide them to their rooms.

In three hours every member was in there new rooms. There are some that sleep alone and some that slept with their lover. The rooms themselves are very dark and hardly show any light. Tails and the others however makes it possible for everyone living in the castle to live like normal.

In other words: living in a room in the castle is like living in a hotel, with electricity, TV, other electronics, and indoor plumbing for bathrooms, and washrooms, Electricity gave them appliances such as computers, internet, electric toiletries, and other normal appliances. Every now and then members would go and hunt for food and get a pretty good supply of blood black heart or non black heart.

Kingdom Valley became the ultimate haven for the Crimson Claw

Sonic and his friends were enjoying time together with their lovers. Now that they have realize what is important they could not be happier.

Silver and Blaze have made a great breakthrough in their relationship. Blaze has found new ways to express her love for him. Silver is getting use to living in this time with a lot less complaints. Being with Blaze makes him feel right at home.

They were living together in one of the rooms close to their friends. Silver is setting up the TV in the room. Blaze is watching silver set it up. He may not be from this time but he does know many things about technology. Blaze is looking at him from behind. His body was sparkling in the light. She gazes at his fur. It was so shiny. She gets up, walks to Silver, kneels down and hugs him.

"Blaze, what are doing?" asked Silver,still trying to hook up the system.

"Your fur, it's so shiny. I'm lured by your shining fur I can't help myself." said Blaze

"Say blaze, do you ever miss your kingdom?"

"Yeah, I also worry about Marine too" Blaze still speaks hugging Silver.

"That Raccoon girl with that cool accent?"

"Yeah, and everyone else in my kingdom. I hope that someday I can return and rule it again, and you could be my king."

"Even though I'm naïve?"

"But you are an ally of justice and an idealist that's good enough for me"

Silver chuckles a little and gets up. Blaze let's go of him, and he turns around, so he could see her. He kneels down to hugs her back.

"You know, before you became a vampire, I always loved the feel of your warm body. Now your body is Ice cold. But I don't care. Your body's cold but my passion for your love keeps me warm." said Silver.

"Silver, how can you love me, after I was so mean?" said Blaze.

"You are mean sometimes and I didn't like it. It hurt my feelings and I need some time alone. But now I understand, that's how you are. You were just trying to get me to like you. Now I realize that harsh attitude is what I love about you the most." said Silver

Blaze's eyes were welling up in tears, as she heard Silver say that. That remark made her hug him harder.

"Silver, your naiveté is why I love you. You're like a little spoiled child who needs guidance and discipline. But at the same time I love that bratty child so much. Don't ever change. This is how I want you. I want you as that spoiled kid" said Blaze with a little crack in her voice.

"Well, I can spoil you now if you want" said Silver smiling.

Blaze blushes a little at that comment but then smiles back.

"Shall I help the princess to her royal bed?" asked Silver.

Blaze then giggled "You may"

Silver picks Blaze up to the bed Bridal style, and places her on the bed. Sliver lies down with her. They stare at each other passionately. Silver slowly takes off blaze's shirt slowly pulls her in and kissed her passionately. Blaze slowly undresses Silver as he was undressing her.

"Let's make fire, my shining king" Blaze said

"Of course….my burring queen" Silver said back They spent the rest of the evening together in. that bed.

Cosmo was now finally back, and with the one she loved, Tails. Tails was a wreck when Cosmo was gone. He was depressed, forlorn, he never though he would ever recover, but now all those thoughts, all those awful feelings were now gone. Now the both of them were together as members of the Crimson Claw.

Both of them are working in the castle's basement. Tails is working on the generators that power the entire castle. Cosmo walks around the big room, caring Bomb. Bomb is a little bomb-shaped robot with arms and legs. He's black and red and had no face, and does not talk, but since Vector left him in there capable hands, he and Heavy have been like children to Tails and Cosmo. Heavy is a 3 foot robot, with punching gloves for hands, and metal skies for feet. He is watching tails work on the machine. He also has no face but he still can see him work.

"Oh you're so adorable! You don't look like you would hurt a fly." said Cosmo hugging Bomb.

"Ding!" said Bomb.

"Oh Tails, he's like our own child. Won't it be great once we have our children?" asked Cosmo

"Yeah, but that won't be for a while" said Tails "We're too young right now" "whoa!"

Cosmo appears right in front of Tails in less than a second with a lustful gleam in her eyes.

"Do you ever get tired of that?" Said Tails

"Mmmmmm, Nope not at all" said Cosmo "It won't matter our age and I won't feel any pain doing it or giving birth."

Tails is looking at Cosmo with nervous eyes. He was scared thinking about what was going through Cosmo's head. "But-but"

"Oh I'm only kidding! You're so silly when you think I'm serious about saying stuff like that. Besides I don't think we are quite ready for one yet. We are much too young to be parents." said Cosmo giggling.

Tails sighs in relief. "Well, I'm just about through with this. I just have to make sure everything is running OK. These generators I made are not only sufficient but they also are environmentally friendly" said Tails.

"Oh really how?"

"It runs on three basic elements: sun, wind, and water. There's water all over this castle to power up generator. I've also installed wind mills around the castle to catch wind, and finally I have solar panels around the far side of the castle to get the sunlight." Tails explained

WOW!, You did all that in a matter of hours too, you're so brilliant!" said Cosmo. "So what about the water?"

"But doesn't water hurt us?" said another voice

"No, it- wait who's there?" asked Tails

A person comes out from behind the machine. It was Jayden. Jayden was a young human boy that has messy medium brown hair a scar on his left eye. He had on, green shirt, and blue short jeans. Like all other vampires he also has paler skin, Red violet eyes, and two medium sized wings on his back. As a human vampire he also had slightly pointy ears.

"Brother, how long have you been down here?" Cosmo asked waking up to him.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see the generator. said Jayden.

"Why are you in to technology?" asked Tails

"Oh yes! I always love anything electronic." Jayden walks a little closer so Tails can see him.

"I heard everything about how the generator works and I was so fascinated. I have some electronics too; I got my game systems a little while after I became a member."

"Really which ones?" asked Tails

"A Wii, DS, and 360."

"Cool! As soon as I'm done with this we got to play sometime!"

"That would be great!" Said Jayden.

"Now what's this thing about water hurting us?" asked Cosmo.

"Ohh, it's just… I thought vampires are weakened by water." asked Jayden

"Well no, you see we only have two weaknesses. All that stuff you think about crosses, garlic, water, stakes, you can forget about that." said Tails.

"One is sunlight. The sun will burn us to ash if we stay in it to long" said Cosmo

"The second and last one is Nth metal" said Tails

"Nth metal? What's that?"

"Nth Metal is the only material that can cut us. If we were cut stabbed or even shot by anything else it won't hurt us a lot and we would heal instantly from that wound. But nth metal can cut us and we would not heal, and it can kill us. Even if we were close to it would weaken us." Tails explained.

"Like superman with kryptonite? I like comics too." Jayden said with a little smile.

"Exactly, but Nth metal is hard to find and only elite council members carry those types of swords."

"Oh and the whole thing about can't see your own reflection is also superstition." Cosmo added "Absolutely ludicrous"

"Ok, well now going to go back to my room Thank you for telling me that."

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you take Heavy with you? You both have grown somewhat of a bond." Tails suggested

"Oh Heavy? Uhh sure?"

Heavy walks over to Jayden. Jayden looks at the little robot that only cane up to his waist (like RD-D2) He looks at heavy, and slowly puts his hand on it to feel its cold metal. "You use to be with Mighty and you're a robot. I'm Jayden. It's nice to meet you. Well we..already meet but I never got the chance to introduce myself."

"Beep Beep Dit dit zizi zizi tzzt tzzt oooooot beep beeep ziz ziz oooott"

"Oh…Thank you."Jayden said smiling

"What did he say?' Asked Tails.

"He said "It's OK you were in a lot of pain and you couldn't talk. I understand. I'm heavy"

"You can understand him?" asked Tails

"I guess so he was pretty clear" said Jayden "Come on heavy. Bye."

"See ya"" said Tails

"Wait, take Bomb with you" Cosmo walks over to Heavy and placed Bomb on top of him."Now you two have fun now"

"Beep beep"

"Ding!" Jayden, Bomb and Heavy leave the room.

"Now that that's done, Tails are you done fixing the generator? Why don't you take a break?"

Tails looks down to think for a minute.

"Well…. I guess I can take a small break…"

"Perfect!" Cosmo uses her vines to grab Tails by the wrist and ankles. She picks him up with one arm.

"Uhh Uhh.. Hey"

"Then let's _really _have some fun at the Blue Typhoon!" said Cosmo "Come my little fox boy!"

In less than a minute they, were already on board the big airship in one of the rooms.

Cosmo unties Tails on the bed

"Ahhh! Wait!"

"Don't worry I promise to be gentle. Now come here you!"

They started making out, were hugging and kissing each other wildly on that bed. After 15 minutes, they were both laying on the bed Cosmo was laying on Tails while he had his arm over her back.

"Mmmm, I can't imagine anything more wonderful than this." said Cosmo.

"Me neither and I don't want it to end. I Love you Cosmo." said Tails

"I love you too Miles "Tails" Prower" said Cosmo.

Rocky and Cream, two rabbits who just met became inseparable in just less than a day. When Rocky first laid eyes on Cream back when they were in school he could not tell her about his feelings for her. Cream did not know much on how to love but all that changed when she met Rocky. She then got a taste of love spending time with Rocky. She really got a true taste when Rocky sacrificed his life to save Cream. Cream they learned what love truly was, to be there for the people you care about. She made a drastic choice, to bring back the one she loved as a member of the Crimson Claw, and by making herself a member too. Now the two of them, the youngest of the members, are living with the others in the castle walls.

After cream was showing the other members to their rooms, she comes back to her own room where she and rocky are sleeping together, with a canteen of blood and two cups. They both have separate beds in the same room Rocky was sleeping on his bed, when Cream walks in. She sets the blood on the table then she sits on her bed waiting for Rocky to wake up. Cream sees cheese sleeping right next to him. Cream and Rocky are not the only ones who changed.

Cheese is also different. His blue body was now purple and black, his face was a grayish white and his head was slightly pointy in the back with purple and white stripes. To her they looked so adorable two of the people she loved so much, Rocky grunts a little then he slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees was Cream. He sees her smiling, with her orange shirt those white pants, and those beautiful ears. As he looks at her he smiles and gets up and sits up on the bed. Rocky is a brown rabbit with a brown vest on and white short pants that went down to his ankles. He looks at her with his red violet eyes and gazes upon her beauty, and she does the same.

"How did you sleep?" asked Cream

"I slept wonderful…. thank you" Rocky said smiling

"Oh here!" Cream grabs the canteen and cup then pours the blood into the cup and gives it to him. I thought you might be hungry"

"Thanks! I was." Rocky gets up and walks to the window while drinking the blood. He gazes at the outside and saw the rest of the castle. Cream walks up to the window to look outside at the nighttime sky. They both gaze at the moon and felt its glow touching their skin. "You know mother said that we are no different from the moon"

"Really?" asked Cream.

"Yes, like we shine in darkness with our crimson glow. The moon also shines with that radiant white light. We can feel it flowing through our body as if we are connected.

That's so deep" Cream said closing her eyes. "Rocky, do you ever miss school?"

"Eh, not a lot I mean sometimes I wish I could just….I don't know" Rocky looks down.

Cream looks a little sad, and guilty. Rocky looks her and grabs her by the shoulders, and hugs her."But, that doesn't matter anymore, as long as I have you. So I am happy"

"Thank you Rocky, but actually I was thinking of my mom."

"Oh! That's right your mom, where is she anyway." asked Rocky

"The last time we talked she got a job as a cook on a ship"

"A cruise ship?"

"No, I don't what kind of ship but it was a ship"

"Mmmm what about you do you miss school?"

"Not really, I did love it, but I like hanging out here with Amy, Blaze, Cosmo, and you. As long as I have all of you I couldn't be happier."Cream then finishes her drink.

"Wow we are drinking blood, but it taste so good like drinking a warm glass of apple cider."

"To me it's like drinking tea with my mom"

Rocky looks at Cream who was looking worried. "How about we go look for her?" .

"But will she be ok with the choice that I made?"

Rocky takes a hold of Cream by the waist and brought her in close.

"I'm sure she will. She loves you. I can feel it "

"Oh Rocky thank you!" Cream said as they both kissed in the dark bright moonlight.

Knuckles and Julie were always in love they were both in love since they first met. They were considering being with their friends as members of the Crimson Claw. After fate played its hand they had chosen to be together as members.

Julie and Knuckles are walk around the castle looking at all the scenery, and the ancient structure. Knuckles is thinking about his home back on Angel Island. How he had to leave it because of the sudden change. Julie, who was once a detective also, had to leave her live to be with the one she love.

"It's hard to believe, one day I was guardian and now I've got wings growing on my back" said Knuckles.

"Crazier than the time you went into that dream world?" said Julie.

"Yeah, but it's still pretty cool."

"I know, my body is ice cold but I don't feel any pain"

"Yeah, that cut I got from those council members has healed like magic, oh by the way, how are you feeling after that shot?"

"Like I said I don't feel it anymore especially when I'm with you." Julie then grabbed Knuckles' hand. "By the way, what happened to the master emerald?"

"Tails used it to power the blue typhoon, so right now its fine"

"Well that's good wouldn't want anything to happen to it"

"You know, that emerald is more than a giant rock"

""I know it's powerful too"

"Well yes but it's one of the things that's left of our people"

"What about Shade?"

"Her? She comes from a different tribe other than us"

"I wonder what she is doing now."

"Don't know"

"Maybe if we find her we can make her one of us"

"If she wants to"

"Why afraid you might choose her over me?"

"WHAT? NO! I would never I-" Knuckles shakes his head nervously.

"Relax I'm kidding. But if you do I'll kill you!" Julie said getting out her blaster

"Uhhh I already dead." They both look at each other and laugh. Then they hug each other.

"Oh knuckles, what did we get ourselves into?"

"It's what our hearts have been trying to tell us all along. Maybe even bring back our tribe"

"Do you think they are other echidnas out there?"

"I don't know but if there aren't we could still always-"

"(Giggle) Yeah I know but right now I'm happy just knowing you are with me"

"Yeah me too"

"Come on let's go see if Mother will let us get dinner, I'm so hungry"

"Yeah, me to let's go I want to try out my new strength."

"Oh you knucklehead!"

Sonic and Shadow were in the throne room of the castle. They both were waiting for Darcy to show up for their meeting. Amy was standing next to Sonic. Rouge was standing right next to Shadow. The two of them were closer together that ever. Shadow's concern over Rouge, turns him into a workaholic. He hardly ever spent time with Rouge. But He has now decided to be a part of the crimson claw, to watch over her. To Rouge, Shadow was like a crimson-black knight. She once believed that Shadow was neglecting her, but now she understands that it was just his way of making sure that she was save. Shadow and Rouge were now both members of the Crimson Claw. Being the oldest of the members, they are one of the few to keep the other members in line.

"I'm so happy, Shadow. We are finally together." said Rouge.

"Yes and now I won't have to worry anymore. I don't know how to thank Mother. She helped me realize how much you mean to me. I promise to make sure that you are safe and never leave your side." said Shadow. "You're like a sparkling ruby, with black diamonds in the moonlight. Those Red violet eyes make you look like the envy of all the gems anywhere in this world"

"Then it looks like I stole the most handsome gem in the world"

No, I stole the greatest gem in the world. You." said Shadow kissing rouge.

"Aww that's so sweet" said Sonic making kissing noises. Shadow would normally say something back but he was too busy with his lover to even look at Sonic."Wow! He has changed. Makes me kind of bored"

"WHAT!" What do you mean bored?" said Amy pulling out her hammer. "Don't I give you enough happiness?"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! I didn't mean it like that. I mean-"

"LIAR!" shouted Amy as she whacks sonic with her hammer to the wall. Amy walks over to Sonic with her hammer Sonic was still slammed on the wall laughing. This made Amy quirk her eyebrow in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Sonic jumps down from the wall still laughing. (Heh heh) I was just thinking about when we were on that cruise ship. I was so desperate to get off, I was telling you how much I love it how you swing that hammer of yours and my heart beats a thousand times when you swing it."

"You mean when you lied to me and made me look like a fool?" asked Amy ready to swing your hammer again.

Sonic walks over to Amy and looks her in her eyes. Well I sorry about that, but the thing is I wasn't lying about what I said about your hammer.

"R-Really?" Amy then put her hammer down

"Yeah you look so hot with that hammer. My heart doesn't beat anymore but I still have the same feeling"

"But I hit you with it doesn't it hurt you, not physically but inside?"

"Actually, I love it when you're angry it makes me feel a little…. Aroused "

" (Hee Hee) My Navy Blue Sapphire"

"My Hot Pink Pearl" Sonic comes up to Amy and starts to kiss her.

Rouge walks over to the two of them and taps sonic on the shoulder. "I hate to interrupt your romance but Mother's here."

"Ok "said sonic letting go of Amy and walking up to the throne where Darcy was and the four of them knelt down in respect.

Darcy turns from her red water and purple lava lamps, and looks at the four with a small smile. "I'm happy to see the four of you together. All four of you have now learned how to love one another. Your friends have also learned how wonderful love feels. I'm proud of you all. What makes me even happier is that you were willing to help me find my husband Zerach. Now you have chosen to be a part of the words greatest hunters of evil. You are aware of the

dangers you could be in correct?"

"We made our choice and we wish to protect the ones we love" said Shadow. "Our love partners I mean"

"We speak for everyone when we say that we will not abandon our partners or the people we care about" said Rouge.

"It's not like it's going to make a difference rather we wish to be members or not, but if this draws us closer then I would not have it any other way" said Sonic.

"We are together in this, and I can't think of any other way to do this. If this keeps us together and protects the world and its people then we are with you all the way." said Amy.

"We will serve as protectors of the world and our friends no matter what" said the four.

Darcy looks at then still bowing in respect and smiles. "Thank you, all of you. Now Sonic, Shadow, come up here"

Sonic and Shadow came up to Darcy. Darcy puts her hand on the floor and calls forth her sword. A dark sword came from a shadowy hole. Darcy takes the sword in her hand, and holds it up.

Sonic comes up in front of Darcy, and then kneels down and Darcy lays her sword over his shoulder. "Sonic; for bravery and leadership" Darcy then moves her sword over Shadow's Shoulder. "Shadow; for determination and power, I knight thee chevaliers d'eclat sombre. Rise, my knights of Dark Radiance. Sonic and Shadow get back up. "Now, I have something to give you two"

Darcy turns around and gets a small chest. She opens the chest, and looks at two metal gantlets in it. a white one with a ruby on it, and the other one was black with a sapphire on it. She then turns around to face the two hedgehogs.

"These gantlets once belonged to the previous Knights of Dark Radiance. Now they are yours. Take one."

Shadow and Sonic both take a gantlet. Shadow took the white one, Sonic took the Black one. They both put on the gantlet.

"Hey shouldn't you have the Black one?" asked Sonic.

"What can say?" said Shadow looking at Rouge "White's my favorite color"

Rouge giggles and blushes a little. Zerach walks into the room with his sword in hand.

"AH I see you have already dubbed our new knights. Congratulations you two." said Zerach.

"Thank you Father" said Sonic and Shadow.

"Are you ready my love?" asked Zerach pointing his sword at Darcy.

"Yes my dear" Darcy said doing the same thing.

"Wait what are you two-" Sonic was about to ask

"Sonic, shadow, stand back. Don't worry; it will be ok" said Darcy.

Sonic and Shadow did what she told them. Then a large circle around Darcy and Zerach appeared. It was a circle that was shining a bright light, and coming out was a light black aura.

"From the shadows of Dark Crimson" said Darcy holding up her sword.

"And from lights of Radiant Crimson" said Zerach holding his sword.

"We the fangs of dark radiance bestow the children of dark radiance the _Marque de la Griffe Rayonnante_. (Mark of the radiant claw)" said the two of them

Suddenly a bright purple aura surrounds Sonic and everyone in the throne room, and not just them everyone who was a Crimson Claw Member was glowing a purple light. Then it left a Red-violet mark on everyone's arms. The mark resembles a spiral claw and wings on the upper arm (Close to where your arm and shoulder meet).

"Whoa way past cool!" said Sonic looking at his arm

"What is this Mother?" asked Rouge

"These are the marks of the radiant claw, this will show recognition to any current or future member of the Crimson Claw." said Darcy. "When you look at someone with the mark of Radiant Darkness mark you are looking at a brother or sister.

"So it's like a family birthmark". said Amy

"Only we weren't born with it" said Shadow

"Correct. You all are official members of the Crimson Claw; Cramoisi (Cram-mo-zee)

"Cramoisi" Sonic repeated

"Yes, wear the mark proudly as you devour black hearted evil. Now go, you may retire, for now and be with your lovers" said Darcy

"Thank you, Mother" said Sonic Shadow Amy and Rouge as they walk out of the room.

"Now Zerach" said Darcy as she walks to Zerach and puts her hands on his shoulder and her head on his chest. "Shall we retire as well?"

Zerach hugs Darcy and laid his head on hers. "Oh yes my love. They both walked back into the royal bedroom.

Shadow and Rouge walk back to their room Shadow was carrying Rouge to their bed. Shadow then gets a canteen of Blood and pours it into two cups. He then gives one to Rouge.

"Thank you" she said.

"Welcome" said Shadow. "To us"

They both clang there cups and drink. After she was done Rouge looks down to think.

"Something wrong? Is heart not black enough?" asked Shadow.

"No it's fine. I was just thinking of Omega. What if he didn't make it?"

"He okay" Shadow said looking away

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. You should too."

Rouge looks down for a minute and closes her eyes to focus. She then feels something like Omega was right in front of her.

"I can feel him. That's right he does share the same gene we have. We are all connected. It's like my senses have gotten stronger"

Shadow looks down and smiles, "You know Rouge; you should worry more about you and less of Omega. You're in danger." said Shadow.

"Of what?" Rouge said looking up.

"Me!" Shadow said as he charges for Rouge, hugging her and kissing her face so much that it made rouge laugh like she was being tickled. Shadow stops as he and rouge's eyes met.

"Shadow…"said Rouge

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Shadow….. I want to know more about the ultimate life form."

"Well…" Shadow said as he gets up and takes his shoes and gloves off. Then he did the same with Rouge.

"Maybe I should teach you" he said with a light chuckle.

"Please Do" said Rouge, seductively.

Sonic and Amy were together at last. When Sonic first met Amy, he was awestruck by Amy's beauty, but he was so scared to admit it that his fear made Amy think that he did not like her. Amy was devastated at the thought of losing sonic that she became a vampire. Then she wanted sonic to feel the same pain that she felt, which made Sonic breakdown and tell her how he really felt. After sonic confessed, he chose to join Amy in Radiant Darkness. Now they live together with all their friends. Sonic was running carrying Amy around the castle. Amy enjoyed being carried by Sonic while he was running. He stopped at the castle courtyard to look at the nighttime sky. They both felt the radiant glow from the moon and felt it's energy flow through their bodies. Sonic then put Amy down.

"Sonic, I feel so great. It's like being in a shower of light" said Amy.

"Yeah I can feel it too. It feels so great!" said Sonic

"Sonic…do you really feel ok with this? Being a Cramoisi and all?"

"Well at first it felt weird, having no heart beat, feeling cold, and these wings, but then I remember you. When I think of you, I'm just fine."

"You really are OK with this?"

"Amy, Eggman's gone, and we are together. I'm better than Ok. I'm great!"

"This really isn't a dream…." Amy was so stunned. Oh Sonic, I love you!"" Amy said coming to Sonic giving him a hug.

"I love you too Amy!" said Sonic Hugging her back

Amy then feels the gantlet given to Sonic by Darcy. Amy looks at the black gantlet as Sonic was moving the fingers in the gauntlet.

"This is like Camelot all over again, all that's missing is a sword"

"So you really went to Camelot? Are you sure it was not an excuse to forget about our date?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I really was a knight, fighting an evil king, and a dark queen, it all really happened, and the sword I had talked too. He called me a naïve, and fool.

"Suuuure it did, and I was a beautiful princess you had to save, right?" Amy said while smiling

"Actually, you were the lady of the lake, but you had on a beautiful blue dress"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, after that I never stopped thinking of you, and how you were mad at me for missing our date. I'm surprised I actually made it out alive.

"Ohhh that's so sweet!"

"Now I'm going to do my best to protect everyone including you"

"Just as long as I'm with you by your side, don't you dare try to stop me."

"With that hammer or yours won't even cross my mind"

"Now, whada say we go back to our room and make some music together if you know what I mean"

"Hee Hee Oh I know"

Sonic picks up Amy and ran to their room.

"Sonic?"

"Yes"

"You made me the happiest girl in the world."

"(Heh Heh) I know"

All of sonic and his friends we're living happily in the castle away from anyone who can harm them and hidden from the world. But every now and then they would go in search for black hearts to feast upon. To hide from the cobalt shroud and GUN, was not easy, but nothing is too difficult for sonic or any of his friends. Of course nothing is too hard for Sonic the Hedgehog, because today he is more than the world's fastest hedgehog, he and his friends were how the members of evil's greatest fear; The Crimson Claw.

Meanwhile in central city in GUN's Central base in the top floor of the building Klaus was sitting in the main room with a group of Blue agents. They were all sitting at a table and Klaus was in the main chair. He gets up and starts to walk around and talk to the other agents.

One of the agents was making a large circle in the room out of chalk. The large circle starts to glow and he places two seeds in the circle. The seeds lift from the ground and start to grow bigger. The large seeds start to turn into two normal sized bodies.

"The regeneration process has begun, sir" said a Blue agent

"Mmmmmm…to think that two of my best warriors were killed so easily" Klaus says.

"Darcy was the one who killed Prandor…but as for Keon…I'm not sure who killed him, but for some reason the room looked leveled. There were rocks and stone everywhere. " the agent explained.

"This is most unfortunate. My brother has put a hex on the ultimate life form, and that witch, Darcy has gathered up a new Crimson Claw. How can we rid this world of sin if they are in the way?" shouted Klaus slamming his hand on the table.

"Now, how are we going to rid of them if we don't even know where they are?"

The commander who was still under Klaus' trance comes into the room and kneels down in respect."Master Klaus"

"What is it!"

"While investigating the aquatic base we have found something that might interest you. Bring it in!

Two solders bring in a giant glass, capsule pod. Klaus looks at the pod with an ounce of hope. He walks to the pod and sees that the glass was fogy. Whatever was inside was frozen in a cryogenic state. Klaus wipes some of the glass to see what was inside and was shocked at what he saw.

"What! No! Are my eyes Deceiving me?" said Klaus taking a few steps back.

"This is what we found after looking through the laboratory of the aquatic base, it was some leftovers after the accident on the ARK "

"But I can't believe it there's no way there can be _two_ of them" Klaus said dropping his head down in surprise.

"Sir if this is matches the same power as the ultimate life form then not even the crimson Claw would stand a chance" said the commander.

"Mmmmmm…. You're right, a power that would make even Shadow quake in his boots. Now I also have another thing that can be of use to us. Did you get what I asked for?" said Klaus

The one of the solders brings in a big wooden scroll "This is what you asked for, the Gaia Manuscripts, we got them from the laboratory at the Spagonia university." said the Commander.

'Sir the bodies are just about done. Permission to add additional beings to our liking?" A blue agent asked.

Klaus chuckles "Granted. With these new toys I will rid the world of my brother and the Crimson Claw once and for all! "Mmmm hmm hmm hmmm heh heh heh heh Ahhh- Ha-Ha Ha Ha!"

Meanwhile in the savannah of Mazzuri the man with the glowing sun tattoo was riding that extreme gear on board a floating air ship. As he came on the ship a dark gray fox was standing on the landing strip of the ship. He landed on the ship and the gear turned in to a disk like object. He picks it up and put it on his hip.

"There you are" said a dark gray fox. "I wanted to tell you that we took care of the couple. Their souls are now resting in peace."

"Good" Said the man. "Any word about the boy?"

"No…we searched everywhere. No sigh of him"

The man sighs as he walks past the gray fox.

"So captain, did you give it to them?" said the gray fox

"Yup, we won't have to worry about them. Any word from Eggman?" said the man

"Nope he has been quiet for almost two days"

He sure gave us a wakeup call when he gave us when he sent that assassin after us"

"Do you really think he stands a chance?"

"Are you kidding? We are the most fearsome rogues of the northwest continent , and I'm one of the toughest Criminal Lords in the world! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Well there you have it the last chapter of the original story

Sonic and his friends are now members of the Crimson Claw. Cramoisi if you will.

What is Klaus planning and how is it going to affect the Crimson Claw?

Is Eggman alive? And who is this Criminal Lord a Friend because Eggman wants him dead or an Enemy because he is a Criminal lord?

Check out the epilogue next chapter of this story.

This is not over yet!^_~

Off panel:

Squabble with trouble pt 1

Robean Doctor Daggerela was working in his lab gathering Jema stones. (gem stones that are like gem batteries) He was looking at all the stones with a big smile. "Oh yes…look at my bounty of Jema." He said "so shiny and bright" He then sees a big Jema come out from the belt.  
"Oh this is a big looking one…AHHHH!" he gets hit in the nose by the Jema. He looks at the Jema. "Wait! What's going on?" The Jema jumps out of the belt and looks at Daggerela. He then breaks the Jema around him and reviles it to be Richter. "Richter the echidna?"

"Hello Dag!" Richter said smiling

"Don't call me that!"

Richter looks at all the Jema stones everywhere. "What's going on? Why do you have all this Jema?"

"Funny you should ask. You see I didn't get my share of jema when I was a small boy." *Somber music plays* All I ever wanted was to have a Jema of my very own, but my parents wouldn't let me have one! I'll never forgive them at all! Everyone of my friends had Jema…even unstable jema which is of corse dangerous to have around, but who cares! The bottom line is…since I could never have any Jema….I will destroy all the Jema in the world! Huh?" Dag saw Richter on the floor sleeping on a pillow holding a Sora plushe. HEY! I'm trying to have a back story here! The least you can do is pay attention!" Dag throws a rock at Richer waking him up

"AHH! Giant heartless! Huh?" Oh….I'm sorry were you done?"

"GRRRR! You little prick!"

"Where was I? Oh yeah! Stopping you!" Richter runs over to Dag and punches him in the face. He then sees the console that was gathering the jema. He runs to the machine and presses the self-destruct button.

"Self-destruct activated: 30 seconds until extreme meltdown" Said a computer voice.

'And that's my cue!" Richter gets out a small metal cube that sucks up all the Jema in the room in less than ten seconds. "Sayonara Doc!" Richter jumps on his board and blast through the wall. "HIGH GEE GEE!"

"UHH!" Dag looks around and sees the base shaking and rumbling. He also sees Richter flying off. "Sometimes I question the purpose of a self-destruct button." Richter flies out of the base as it explodes. "Curse you Richter the echidna!"

"Awww he still loves me…" Richter said holding his chest. "Well readers…I have a squabble with Dr. Daggerella….this ain't the last you seen of him. He's a robiean Doctor who turns people into robot slaves…by the way this isn't from some freaky movie I've seen a bazillion times..this is real..you see he also did." Ok that enough out of you! "What? They got to know!"

Just shut up and Play with your Sora plushe. "hey you can't talk to me that way!" Of course I can. "Mmmm *Sticks tongue out*You're not the boss of me!" I'm not huh? *gets big eraser and erases Richter's bike* WHAA! Richter falls to the ground looking up. "Curse you author! When I get back I'm going to…

Looks like we're out of time folks. See ya in the Epilogue!


	17. Epilogue The Family of Darkdwellers

Chapter 17 Epilogue; The Family of Darkdwellers

It has been almost two weeks since the return of Darcy, the Queen of the Darkdwellers. Eggman once attempted to use Darcy foe evil purposes, but he paid for it with his life. Darcy began her search for people to help her on her quest to find her lost husband _Zerach de la Blanc Cobalt. _While on her journey she finds Rouge the Bat who was having lovers trouble. Having smithy for the bat girl, Darcy offered her help by making her an apprentice of the Radiant Dark, or Crimson Claw vampire. She has also made it so that her friends can help realize the relationship with the ones they love. In exchange for helping them find their true loves, Sonic and his friends decided to help Darcy find her husband. There was struggling pain suffering and agony, but they somehow managed to find Zerach. They managed to escape the city that kept him locked up, but now the team has run into a new problem. In their rogue attempts to free Zerach, Sonic and his friends have now become enemies of the world.

Most of Sonic's friends are now members of the Crimson Claw.14 other members who have decided to be members as well. Along with all of them now live in Kingdom Valley, the ancient castle located in the deep forest of Soleanna. The atmosphere was a perfect place for them to live. It was always cloudy so the sun hardly out to burn there sensitive skin. The castle itself was made up of four large buildings were surrounded by a large wall which made it the perfect place for them to hide. The multiple buildings and rooms made it big enough to house over 500 people. Tails, Sonic's best friend, has provided the buildings to have the natural things you would find in a normal home, electricity, water and even satellite TV and internet to they will know what's going on in the world. Now the entire Crimson Claw lives within the confines of the castle ruins to hide in from their enemies

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not here I come!" said Cosmo.

While in the ancient Kingdom Valley in the middle of the day, the youngest members were playing a little game of hide and seek and Cosmo was It. Being super fast vampires they only have ten seconds to hide. She sniffs around looking for unsuspecting members, in the vast compound of the third largest building.

"Where…are…you….*sniff* *sniff* Aha!" She flew up the second floor of the castle and looks up on top of the pillar, and finds a member up on the ceiling.

"I found you Rocky!" said Cosmo

"Awww!" said Rocky coming down in defeat.

"Now you have to help me find the others" said Cosmo

"Oh ok fine" Rocky crossed his arms.

Cosmo and Rocky walk in the halls looking for the other members.

"This place is so dank, dark and quiet" said Rocky.

"I know! It's perfect for us. No one will ever want to look in the dark. Mmmm, I think I smell Chao" said Cosmo

"It's coming through that door"

Rocky and Cosmo zoom in through the door and found not just one but a whole garden of little blue chao, flying around the room with flowers trees and a small pond.

"Amazing! This castle is so old that it's started to grow life right inside" said Rocky. "The pond must have once been a fountain, and these chao must have taken refuge in the-"

"Look! There's Cream and Cheese! Cosmo cuts Rocky off.

Cream was sitting next to the fountain petting the other chao around her. With every chao she pets, the chao turns a darker blue. She sees the two walking up to her. "Look you two! We have our on chao garden. I was going to hide when I found all these Chao everywhere.

"There so many of them, enough for everyone to have" said Cosmo walking to Cream.

"So, here you are looks like you have to help us find the others now" said Rocky.

"Oh Ok anything for my strong Rock man" said Cream. "Let's go Cheese"

"Chao Chao!"

Rocky blushes and then he smiles. "_I never thought being dead would make me so happy"_

The three of them walk in to the next room looking for the other members. They stumble upon a large hallway, then they hear shaking coming from the third room in the hallway. When they entered the room it had a ton of barrels and wine bottles. This room was obviously the wine supply. Cream then sees shaking coming from one of the barrels. They walk up to the barrel and see a light blue hedgehog. It was Mist curling up in a ball shivering trying to keep warm. Mist is a hedgehog with ice abilities that make her shiver constantly.

"Hello big sister, you look kind of cold" Cosmo said giggling.

"D-d-dang I-I-it! S-somet-t-imes I h-h-ate m-my p-powers!" said the quaking hedgehog.

"Come on out, maybe we will find Scorch then you can warm up" said Rocky

"OK!" said Mist coming out of the barrel.

"Wait I hear something" said Cream "It sounds like snoring?"

"Yeah I hear it to its coming from the next room" said Rocky.

The four of them walked in to the next room that had a bed. On the bed was a yellow fox sleeping peacefully on his back using this tail as a blanket.

"Awww, it's my little genius resting his smart little head." said Cosmo.

"He must be tired from working around the castle last night" said Rocky. "Let's let him sleep and

find the others"

"But I want to sleep with him…." said Cosmo

"Y-you're t-t-the one w-w-ho's I-It" said Mist.

"Fine!" said Cosmo disappointed.

Meanwhile in another castle building the older members were in a room with a computers and TV's. A White bat was looking at a big computer, typing and looking at information on their current enemies; the Council of the cobalt shroud. In the room sitting at the round table were 5 other people. One of them was a Purple bat with a black dress and black pants and large black and Red wings. Being the queen of the dark dwellers she has different wings than everyone else. Next to her was a golden shrew with white boots, vest, and gloves. He had gold and white wings on his back, a symbol of him being the king of the Darkdwellers. The other three people were hedgehogs. One was white, wearing tan pants with a scarf, given to him by his lover, because of his cold body. He was sitting his head on is arms on the table, a little bored. .Another hedgehog has jet black sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He wore black pants and black gloves. The last hedgehog was blue he had on blue torn pants and a pink shell bracelet on his right wrist given to him by his lover. He was lying up with his feet on the table. The shrew and bat got up and look at the television screen looking at a man who was telling the news.

"So what was is this glowing box called again?" asked the purple bat, Darcy.

"That's a TV" said the blue hedgehog

"Why is that man trapped in there is he a black heart?" asked Zerach the shrew.

"No, there broadcasting it from another place and the satellite delivers the signal here so we can

See it" explained the black hedgehog.

"Ohhhhhh!" but how does it glow? Magic? Asked Darcy.

"No electricity", said Silver

"So use electric magic to power the machine?" asked Zerach.

"No, we use a generator to absorb the energy of wind, water and sun to power everything here" Said Sonic.

"So this is the suns power? We must destroy it!" said Zerach

"NO!" "WAIT!" said Sonic

Zerach draws his sword out of the light , and slices the TV in two. Sonic, Shadow look at the broken TV with widen eyes and opened mouths.

"There! Now were safe!" said Zerach.

"We were going to watch Psych Later on!" said Sonic

"But we don't need psychics child, they are just fake, they cannot tell you your destiny" said Darcy.

"No! not- *Sigh* never mind I'll watch it in my room" said Sonic

"(Heh heh) that thing was just an antique anyway" said Silver.

"That was a 42 inch plasma screen!" said Sonic.

"Yawn-Yawn-Yawn. That thing is a Dinosaur compared to what we have" Said Silver

"Ahhh it was a Dinosaur you say? So we did do you a favor!" Zerach said smiling.

"Good thing we live in a castle far away from anyone to see" said Shadow

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Darcy giving a cold stare.

"Uhhh n-nothing Mother" said Shadow. (Yup even he fears the Queen of Darkdwellers).

"Uhh guys, I want to show you something." said Rouge at the computer.

"What is it? Is it the Sun" said Zerach drawing his sword.

"No!" said Sonic and Shadow

"We should have Tails explain everything to them later" said Sonic.

"Guys, look at this. There have been multiple thefts done by a world class thief" Rouge explained.

"There is a world class thief in this room" said Shadow.

"Who?" asked Rouge.

"She stole my heart I looking at her" said Shadow looking at Rouge.

"Hee hee thank you Shadow" said Rouge.

"Rouge, who is the thief?" asked Silver.

Oh right, It says here that he's wanted in many different countries, and he is known for his mad triumphant laughter, as he robs people of there treasure" It also says that he also robs other thieves as well. But he goes by the name "Le _tremmor solaire _" said Rouge.

"What does that mean?" asked Sonic.

"The Solar Tremor" said Shadow

"So, he's a sun earthquake?" said Silver

"I think you mean sunquake?" said Sonic

Sonic, and Silver started laughing.

"It's no joke. He's stolen more treasure in one month than I have in one year. It would Make me a little mad if I was still a thief. said Rouge.

"Whoa!" said Sonic astounded to have bested the best thief that he knew.

"Impressive" said Shadow

"Wow!" said Silver

Back with the younger group, they were still looking for the others. Mist was still shivering and, anxiously waiting to find her partner. Rocky and Cream were holding hands walking. Cosmo was walking in front, still a little upset about not being with Tails in that bed. She hopes to end the game soon so he can be with the one she loves. The four of them walk into a room on the third floor. Everyone perked their ears to hear if anyone was in there. Mist felt something warm coming from the closet. It was a warm, radiant feeling she knew anywhere. She opens the closet door and finds a red-orange hedgehog. It was Scorch, her partner, hiding in the closet.

"Ohhhhh! S-s-sweet r-releif!" said Mist cuddling Scorch.

"Well that sucks. Oh well at least you are here" said Scorch hugging mist back.

"That leaves, Amy, Blaze, Jayden and Saphron" Cosmo counted

"I don't get Big brother. You're dead but your body is still hotter than all of ours put together" said Rocky

"Hey, I may be dead but my body's radiation is still going. Sure my normal body temperature is gone but my body still generates heat" Scorch explained

"Ohhhh so warm….." said Mist.

"Of course, it wouldn't matter if Mist was alive or not. Her body is always freezing so she's always cold" Scorch added

"I think it's lovely. It gives her a reason to love him." said Cosmo.

"Great so I'm her warm blanket" said Scorch.

Mist looks at Scorch with a sad look, which gives scorch a worried look.

"Uhhh not that I don't mind I mean I still love you your fur is so soft and soothing." said Scorch.

"Oh scorch…you're so silly! I love you!" said Mist "M-my s-s-smoking h-h-hot fireball"

"Oh… My little snow princesses I love you too!" said Scorch

They both close in for a passionate kiss. Rocky Cosmo and Cream sighed at the love between them. Rocky shook his head snapping back to reality.

"Guys don't we have a game to finish?' said Rocky.

"Oh right! Sorry!" said everyone else

"So is this person a black heart? asked Sonic.

"Must be, and that's not all. He's also the one cause of the explosion back at Soleanna" said Rouge. He blew the entire base sky high.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver's eyes widen when they heard this.

"It must be that guy with the Tattoo!" He blew up the base! said Shadow slamming his hand and fist together.

"So what about the Chaotix and the others?" asked Sonic

Rouge looked down and nodded her head saying she did not know.

"So that means they probably didn't make it….." said Silver.

"No!" shouted Shadow "Omega wouldn't die so easily! He's still alive I know it! I can feel it! "

"But-" said Silver

"Shadow's Right" said Darcy. "If Omega was dead we would all feel it. My poison still runs through his system. If he were dead, I'd know"

"Plus let's also not forget that since he's part vampire he is immortal" said Sonic.

"You're right. Sorry Big Brother" said Silver. "But what about the Chaotix and Big?

""Maybe omega somehow saved them….." said Rouge.

"Mmmmmm I….can't sense them…." said Darcy while closing her eyes. "Their scent, their heartbeat. Nothing"

"Then there's a chance that there still alive." said Sonic. "If they were dead you would still smell them right? That means they must have taken refuge somewhere else"

"That's a very good thought to have son" said Zerach "I do believe you're right. So let's not be so melancholy."

"Understood, Thank you Father" said Silver

Zerach smiled and patted sonic on the shoulder, while sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"What is that you are doing?" said Zerach.

Sonic gives a little confused look. Then he remembers that Zerach is not from this time period. "It's thumbs up it's like say Aright, OK, or Cool." said Sonic.

"Cool? I know I'm cold but what does that have to do with anything" Zerach said Quirking is eye.

"uhhh maybe we should just stick with the thumbs up"

Back at the, at the other building, Jayden was hiding in an old library looking at some books.

Jayden was very fond of books, but most of the time he likes to play video games more. Next to him was Heavy, a 3'5'' foot robot with two big punching gloves for hands. Ever since they met Heavy has been sticking with Jayden like a new found stray dog, but Jayden didn't mind. In fact he liked him because every time he sees him he thinks of Mighty, how he was like an older brother to him, and how he tried to cheer him up when he was upset.

"I wonder where the others are. They sure are taking a while" He said.

Jayden was in a lot of pain before he ran into the Chaotix he was even in more pain when he saw them stay at the same place that was destroyed by an explosion. But after being adopted into the Crimson Claw family, Jayden has been feeling a lot better. He was now a Vampire just like the others, and he feels more connected with them.

"Beep, Beep, woo,zit-zit-zit, deet-deet," Heavy beeped.

"Yeah, I miss them too. I still wonder if they are still alive" Jayden said looking down.

"Beep beep woot zit zit"

"You Think? How are you sure?" You saw that explosion. How can they be alive? "

"zti zit woot woot ett ett ooooo" Heavy was beeping wildly.

"Ok Ok! You're right. They have to be alive. Wait a minute."

Suddenly Jayden stare into space like he was trying to see something. Then he closed his eyes and looked down he saw something he saw an image that was similar to that of Mighty.

"Mighty?" Is He alive?"

"JAY-JAY!"

Saphron came barging in the room, breaking Jayden's concentration.

"Huh? What?"

"We gotta hide! The others are coming!" said Saphron.

"Oh! OK! Heavy! find some place to hide!" said Jayden

"Beep beep zit zit oooo" Heavy skied of looking for a place to hide in the vast library.

"Come on Jay-Jay we can hide in here" said Saphron

The both of them hide inside a closet. It was dark, but able to see with their night vision.

"I think we're save" said Jayden

"Just don't breathe" said Saphron

"That shouldn't be too hard." said Jayden "Since we don't breathe"

"You know, if we don't breathe we have plenty of time." said Saphron

"Time for what" asked Jayden. He had a funny feeling in him like he knew where this was going. Saphron smiles and looks at Jayden who was blushing.

Saphron got nervous and tried to change the subject. "Hey Jayden, how did you get that scar on your eye?"

Jayden gasped a little and looked down as he heard the question. 'I got it from that same man who killed my parents" Tears start to well up in his eyes "He cut my face with a sword. Right after he…killed my….." Jayden said as he started sobbing.

Saphron looks down then looks at Jayden again. She lifts his head with her finger and smiles. She then hugs him then pulls away still smiling and took a hold of his face. Even with that scar his face looked so innocent, so handsome..

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" said Saphron

"It's ok I have Tails, Cosmo, Heavy, and you. So I feel a little better." said Jayden

Saphron was still looking in to Jayden's eyes, like she was in a dream she did not want to wake up from.

"You know Jayden, I…you…your face looks so adorable." said Saphron.

"I-it does? Even with this scar?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah…so adorable…soft…." she said touching is face.

Before he knew it Saphron kisses Jayden on the lips. He did not notice after a while, but he didn't care. He was so breath taken by her soft, passionate touch.

"AHA! Found you!" Said Cosmo. She burst through the door and saw the two of them kissing Jayden and Saphron snapped back to reality as they saw Cosmo looking at them. Their faces were as red as a tomato. Awww! That's so cute. Well don't let me spoil your fun" Cosmo closes the door.

Jayden and Saphron look at each other with their faces still red.

"Uhhhh uhhh" Jayden uttered

"uhhh sorry about that uhhh We should-" Saphron uttered back

"Y-yeah"

"Let's go"

The both of then came out of the closet.

Everyone who Cosmo found else was standing outside looking at them.

""What? Done already? But you just started." said Scorch. "Well let's go and look for the others. Come one you two love birds! .

"Ok Big Brother come on Jay-Jay" said Saphron.

"Huh Ohhh! Right!" Said Jayden coming out of his fancy. Heavy come on!

"oooooo ziz ziz beep beep ooot zit zit tzzt" said Heavy Skidding right to Jayden.

"oooott ziz ziz beep tit"

"I think there are 2 or 3 more people to find" said Jayden.

"How can you understand him?" asked Saphron.

"It's so cool. Ever since I became a member I've developed these special senses. When Heavy talks to me, it's no different when you're talking to me. He's told me a lot about his adventures ad how he once teamed up with the Chaotix after he left doctor Eggman, in a place called Newtrogic high Zone . Try it just listen to him." Said Jayden

"Ok, Heavy, are you ready to go?" asked Saphron.

Beep beep beep ziz ziz (Yeah come on let's go!) said Heavy.

Saphron was shocked at what she just heard. She understood what Heavy just said, hearing his beeping as if he was talking normally "That's….incredible!"

Beep bleeeep beep beep beep ziz ziz oooo zit tizzt (Quit standing around and come on before we lose everyone else)

"Ok Ok! Come on Jay-jay" said Saphron.

"Now all we have to find Amy and Blaze" said Rocky.

*Sniff* *Sniff*. I can smell strawbery lotion. Amy is somewhere around here" Said Cream

She looks behind the pillar, moves her arms out behind the pillar and feels something.

"There you are Amy!" said Cream.

Everyone saw that Cream was not touching anything.

"Aww man! I Thought I had you guys."

"HUH?"

There was a figure that came out from being invisible. It was Amy making herself visible.

"Wow Amy since when can you do that?" asked Cosmo.

"I can do anything when I think of Sonic" said Amy.

"That's so cool. So that how you sneak up on him all the time" said Rocky.

"Yup! That's also how he doesn't know that I am I'm right behind him.

"Alright let's go find Blaze." said Amy I also heard how you two were spending some _quality_ time.

Amy was then pointing at Saphron and Jayden who were both blushing.

Sonic was looking around looking around the castle. He looked around and saw the other members. There were two couples sitting around cuddling and kissing. Sonic smiles at sight of the members being in love and felt so lucky that he has someone to be with. Just like them he chose to be with the one he loved with for eternity. There were 7 different couples who were Cramoisi either human on moben. One ,of the members, who was a human came up to Sonic. He was wearing a black blue pants and a long black jacket and had a small blonde mullet. The member looked no older than 19. Sonic was considered as one of the leading members, next to Zerach and Darcy because of his age. Next to Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge he is the one of the oldest members in the Crimson Claw. The younger members would come to the oldest members for advice or permission to leave the Valley.

"Brother, Is it Ok if I take our newest members on their first hunt?" he said.

"Do you have any others going with you?" asked Sonic.

Two other members appear right in front of Sonic with incredible speed.

"Does this count?" asked the Member

Sonic was a little shocked at the sudden appearance.

"Uhh yeah!, Whoa! Guess I got some competition for the fastest thing in the world" said Sonic.

"We would all like to help our newcomers." said one or the members

"Alright, take them to Station Square There should shouldn't be any Blue agents there." Sonic closes his eyes to focus then he opens them again after a minute. They are in the third building playing. Knuckles Julie are coming with you too.

"Alright let's go you two" said the leading member

"Right!" said the other two

The three of them zoom off. Sonic looks as they took off then he thinks of Amy. She was playing with the others too so he thought he might pay a visit at the third building as well. So he zooms off in the same direction.

"There you are, Blaze" said Cream.

Blaze was hiding in a wardrobe in a master bedroom with all the musty coats. "What took you guys so long? I could have been to a magic kingdom and back.

"Well you are a princesses so…" said Cream.

The three vampires from earlier show up at the door. The one with blonde hair looked at Jayden. Jayden was a little nervous looking at his gaze. The other two vampires were a boy and a girl. The boy was ferret and little shorter than the others he had blue fur and wore a red shirt and black pants, and was around 19. The girl was around 17 had dark silver hair with a blue tank top and dark blue jeans.

"You, you're Jayden right?" said the leading member.

"Y-Yes" said Jayden

"My name's Daniel, This is Rachel and Samuel. We are here to initiate the newest members. Jayden and Saphron, we want you to come with us to begin your first hunt" Daniel said

"Oh that's right you've never bitten any one yet. Is it Ok if I go with them?" said Amy

"Of course little sister!" said Rachel with a happy attitude.

"Humph! Just try not to fall behind" Said Samuel with a cocky grin.

"Cream you could use some training too come on I will go too" said Blaze.

"OK" said Cream.

"You guys have fun. I'm going to go back to my little genius." said Cosmo walking out of the room then flying off.

"Rocky, Scorch, Mist what about you what about you? Said Cream.

"Anywhere you go I go, Cream." said Rocky.

"Nah I'll sit this one out" said Scorch.

"Well maybe y-y-you c-c-can warm me up" said Mist.

"What with a hug?" asked Scorch.

"Uhhh y-y-yeah w-w-why d-d-don't we go back t-t-to the room. Said mist a little shyly, and pulling him out of the room with a little giggle.

"Well now that's done we have to meet with Knuckles at station square. Let's go." Daniel instructed.

"Room for one more?" said Sonic walking in the room.

"Soniikku!" said Amy running to hug him.

"Amy! Too hard!" strained Sonic

"Oh! Sorry"

"It's Ok it doesn't hurt at all"

"Heavy, go back to the room until I get back, OK? Said Jayden.

"Ziz ziz beep beep oooo"

"Don't worry I'll be back then we can play Brawl together Ok?"

"Beep beep ziz ziz"

Heavy walks off to the direction of where the rooms are located.

"OK let's go!" Said Sonic.

"Right!" said everyone.

It was now 8:30 and the crimson claw vampires were gathering to the top of the station square train station. Jayden, Saphron, and Sonic were looking down on the city seeing all the people walking around. Sonic then hears some criminal activity. In two different locations he hears A little girl in the hotel about to be rapped, and two people in an ally getting mugged. Sonic looked back at everyone, ready to explain.

"Ok, Daniel, there are some thugs in that ally. You and your crew can take Saphron and Jayden there. While the rest of us can handle the thugs in the hotel" Said Sonic.

"Got it!" said Daniel

Sonic and the others when to the hotel while Daniel's group when to the alley. Sonic and the others zoomed trough the front desk without being seen by the manager.

"Can you smell it Knuckles?" asked sonic.

"Yeah, my mouth is leaking" said Knuckles

"It should be behind this room. Are you all ready?" asked Sonic.

"I'm ready Cream how about you" asked Amy.

"Yes big sister" said Cream

"I'll just see how Cream does. You go on ahead and I'll watch" said Blaze.

"Cream, take down the man on the right then Rocky will finish them off" said Sonic

"Julie and I will handle the second man on the right" said Knuckles.

"(Hee hee) how fun!" Julie laughed

"That leaves the leader to me and Sonic" said Amy.

"Alright let's go!"

Sonic rams through the door and sees four men inside and not one but two females about to be raped.

"Hey get out of here we're busy!" said the leader.

The man got out a gun and shot Sonic in the head. Sonic then grabs Amy's hand, as Blood ran down his head, and the wound slowly began to heal.

"Amy..did you see that? are we going to let him get away with that?" asked Sonic

"Why of course not my hot soniikuu" said Amy.

Sonic and Amy zoom at the thief and they both grabbed his shoulder and bit his neck as he screamed.

"Hey what are you- " said the other thief but was stop by knuckles.

"Now Now didn't your mom ever teach you not to interrupt a couple while they are eating?" said Julie.

"Perhaps we should show him how it's done" said Knuckles They both bite his neck and drained him.

"Ahh I'm out of here!" said the Third thief.

"Me too!" said the fourth.

Just then Cream hops on to the third thief with imminence speed. She then brought him down with her strength.

"Rocky, can you help me with this?" she asked.

"Of course". said Rocky charging at the man and biting his neck with cream.

"Ahhh!" screamed the last thief but was stop by Blaze.

"Mmmm, on second thought, Silver and I could use some more food he's been looking a little scrawny." she said as she attacked the man.

After they were done, sonic looks at the two girls still traumatized by what they saw. As if they saw the end of the world. "Are you two Ok?"

They both nodded their heads still little afraid.

"Are you going to kill us too" asked one of them

"No we only want to help" said Cream

"Well, we are out of here. See ya. Everyone lets go" said Sonic

"Right!"

Everyone swooped out. Except sonic.

"Wait!" said one of the girls.

"Yes?" said Sonic

"Ummm…I'm Milli." said a white girl with black hair, and a black dress. "This is Zilli my twin sister"

"Hi" Said a black girl with black hair a white shirt and brown pants."

"Thank you Mr. Sonic. Said Milli

"We won't forget this." Said Zilli

Sonic then gave them a thumb up before leaving.

Meanwhile back with the other group Daniel was giving orders to the others on what they were going to do.

"Alright Saphron, Jayden let's see what you got. You two go first and give the first two a little scare". said Daniel pointing at Rachel and Samuel. "Then you two go for the other thugs. Got it?" Daniel then pointed at Saphron and Jayden.

"Got it!" said Rachel and Samuel charging in first.

"You ready Jay-Jay?" said Saphron.

"Uhh I don't know." said Jayden looking down.

"Jayden" Jayden looks at Daniel who was looking at him back "Don't worry just let your instincts guide you. You'll be fine. Once you sense the black heart within them take them down and go for the neck.

"Ok"

The five of them were at the alley seeing four people beating on up two young men. One of the thugs looked back and saw the five vampires looking at them. "What the Hell do you idiots want?" said the leader "Lose your mommy or something?"

Jayden looked at the thief that had a knife, and then he had a vision of when he saw that Blue agent that killed his parents, right in front of him. Jayden was shaking with fear.

"HEY! Do you fools have ears or do I have to- huh?"

Rachel rushes at the leader with incredible vampire speed. The thug then stabs her in the heart, which made Jayden flinch in fear. Samuel then runs for the other thug. The thug takes out a gun but Samuel kicks it from his hand.

"Nice try… but no!" said Samuel as he pierces his neck and starts feeding on his blood.

"Dang it!" said the other two drawing their weapons.

"You two go now!" Said Daniel.

Saphron and Jayden charge to the thugs. Meanwhile, as the knife went through Rachel's chest she smiles deviously the leader looks at her puzzled. Rachel grabs the leaders arm and twists it. The thief screams in agonizing pain as his arm twisted so much he could actually feel it come out of the socket.

"Ahhh! What are you doing you B-" said the leader

"You stabbed me that wasn't very nice…and you almost called me something bad. Ohhh I can see you heart. It's as black as coal. So dark and sinful" said Rachel.

Then she pulls the leader in and bites his neck.

Saphron and Jayden ran to the other thieves. When the thieves were not paying attention the two young men who they were mugging ran out of the alley yelling. When Jayden was about to take down the thug, He once again sees the same blue agent that murdered his parents, and froze in fear. He couldn't move. He was to petrified by that gruesome vision. The thug found opportunity and shoved him to the wall. Saphron was dealing with the other thug and he had a gun and shot her with it in the head. Saphron took two steps back holding her head, then she started to chuckle.

"You're laughing? !" The thug asked dumfounded "How the hell?"

"(Heh heh)" Saphron chuckled. "So this is how it feels. I didn't feel a thing. I feel so connected, so safe, so powerful. This is how being a member feels. I feel soooo conceited to my new family something a black heart like you will never have the chance to feel." She said walking to the thug who was taking steps back in fear. She looks at him with those red violet eyes, while making a devilish smile."I can see it. Your heart. Right in front of me. So tasty!"

She zooms right in front him, grabbed him by the shoulders with a strong grip that was squeezing his shoulders until the bone cracked. Then she pulled him in and bit his neck, to drink his red, succulent liquid.

Jayden was on the ground looking at the thug with fear in his eyes. The thug had a bat he was going to swat him with, and Jayden was too frozen in fear to do anything. He closes his eyes ready to feel the pain. That's when he hears a loud scream coming from the thug as if he was getting stabbed. Jayden opens his eyes and sees a claw ran through the thug's chest. It was Daniel piercing the thug from behind with his vampire claws. He throws his other arm on the thug's head crushing is skull. Then the thug felt to the ground with a loud thud… Rachel, after she was done with the leader, also came next to see Jayden, who was still trembling.

"Are you Alright Jayden?" asked Daniel.

"Oh look at him! He scared out of this mind!" said Rachel coming close to him, and hugging him.

Jayden was sobbing a little as he was embracing her.

"I-I-I sorry. I was so scared" he said with a cracking voice.

"It's alright little brother, there-there" Rachel says while hugging Jayden. Rachel was quite the enthusiast when she was mortal So she still is a great supporter when it comes to family or friends.

Jayden looks up and sees Rachel smiling. He was in deep thought looking at her. "She looks….so much like her…" Jayden thought.

"You did your best, but sometimes your best is not good enough" Samuel was walking up to the others along with Saphron who came up to Jayden too. Samuel picks up the corpse of the thug the Daniel killed. "That's why you have to get stronger. Now take this to get your strength up." Samuel puts the body in front of Jayden and Rachel.

"Go on, if you take a bite maybe it will trigger your inner strength" said Rachel

Jayden crawls to the body and looks at it with a watering mouth. He then lowers down to the thug's neck and bites it and starts to drink. "_It's like drinking Grape juice, or like Chocolate milk." _he thought as he was sucking his blood. After a moment, he pulls himself from the body. Then the body turns to ash. He was looking down licking his lips after drinking from it.

"Well little brother, how do feel?" asked Daniel

Jayden looks at Daniel with a smiling face, he licks his lips again. "Next time, I want to be the one who makes the black heart squirm in fear." Jayden said.

Daniel and the others smile at his comment. He truly had confidence in himself they felt that next time he was going to prevail.

"Well said Jayden. Now let's go back to Sonic. He and his members should be at the castle by now" said Daniel

"Ok let's go! Said Rachel

Everyone flew off except Jayden and Saphron.

"Are you sure your okay Jay-Jay?" Asked Saphron.

"Yeah, next time I'm going to dry out the next black heart that comes my way." he said with a smile.

"Well then alright! Come then, everyone's waiting!" said Saphron.

"Right!" said Jayden flying off with Saphron.

The Members return to the castle, and go in to the throne. Daniel and the others were walking to Sonic who was already back.

"Man, it sure did take you long enough!" said Sonic.

"My bad, just giving our new members some pointers" said Daniel

"Everyone did their best, and the victims getting mugged got away safely" said Samuel

"Awesome! Looks like they're going to fit in here just fine" Sonic looks at Jayden. "Don't worry bud, I know you'll get better, just don't give up." he said walking away.

Jayden was a little surprised. It was like he was there watching him the whole time, but he knew he wasn't. So how did Sonic know about what happened?

"It's just as what I said earlier" said Saphron looking at Jayden "We are all connected. We know if one or us is in pain or happiness or if they are struggling"

Jayden looks down, and smiled."Well, that won't happen again" said Jayden with his face up clenching his fist and smiling. "I will become stronger, and someday with all of us together ,we're going to stop the Council of the cobalt Shroud. Then my parents will be avenged. "I swear, by this scar on my face. I _will_ avenge them!"

Saphron smiled and came up to give Jayden a hug.

"And I be there to help we all will. Because nobody makes our brother cry like that." said Saphron.

"Hey guys, over here!"

Tails and Cosmo were at the other end of the room calling out to the two of them with heavy.

"We were about to play Brawl my Wii. Want to join us?" asked Tails

"I let you win this time" said Cosmo.

"Zit zit beep oooot" (She's unstoppable!) said Heavy.

"Come on Jay-Jay" said Saphron

"Ok!" I call Sonic!" said Jayden.

Jayden was running in to the direction for the rooms in the castle with the others, and as he was walking he was smiling while thinking.

_Mom, Dad, don't worry; I will find you're killer and bring him to justice. I Promise, and don't worry I have a new family to watch over me. I know I will see you again someday I'm sure of it._

"Stop him! He has stolen the Type "G" device!"

In the big hustle and bustle of Megalo Station. A laboratory was being robbed. The man with the sun tattoo was running from the security guards of the building. He was holding a glowing blue ring.

"You're going to have to faster than that my friends!" laughed the man He man ran to a window of the building. He then started to run even faster "Da-da-da-da-da! Charge! He then rams through the window, everything was going in slow motion.

He then reaches for his hip for a disk like device. He throws it in the air, and then it turns in to an extreme gear bike. He jumps on it as it hovers in the air. He looks back at the security guards, and smiles with cocky grin, as they look at him with a deadly gaze.

"I salute your efforts gentlemen, but victory goes to _tremmor solaire!_ Bwa-Ha-Ha-Ha!

He dashes off with his bike and flew by the nearby air ship while he was on board, he sees a gray fox in the main room of the ship.

"Oh there you are boss, well the doctor is waiting for you in the lab, did you get you get what you wanted" asked the fox.

The man pulls out the same blue glowing ring from before. He starts to walk to the back room "It's not what I want, it's what the doctor wants." said the man as he was walking.

He walks all the way to the lab in the hallway. He opens the door in to the lab he walks around looking for the mysterious person.

"Hello…. Anybody here?"

"Yes…come in, closer.. "

He sees a table with a chair and someone sitting on it.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" said the person

"Yup, here it is….The Ark of the Cosmos Type 'G" Project.

"hmm-hmm-hmm. Excellent! Now it's time to work. With this we can do anything without anyone getting in our way the world's greatest treasure will be ours for the taking!

"You doctor, are a mad genius"

"hee…heee thank you so much….. you're quite the devious schemer too!"

A metallic hedgehog came to the room and looks at the doctor.

"Ahh there you are, take this to the testing room we have some work to do"

"Yes Doctor" said the metallic hedgehog grabbing the ark of cosmos and walling away.

"Well you have fun I'm going topside see ya" said the man

"Don't get taken away the he sock elves. They love the color orange" said the doctor

"uuhhh yeah….." said the man walking out.

When he came out an amber hedgehog was outside.

"Hey Captain where to now?" said the Amber hedgehog

"Set a course Newtrogic High Zone."

"All the way there? Why?"

"Yes! We have some business to attend to" (heh heh heh)

Well there you have it. This is the end of Radiant Darkness: Rise of the Crimson Claw

Or is it?

I hope you enjoyed my story because I am not making any more :C

JUST KIDDING! XD

Just who is this man.

Who was he talking to. Could it be who you think it is?

What are they planning?

Are Jayden and Saphron getting together?

Ohhhhhhh This Saga is faaaaaaaaaar from over my fellow readers stay with me and look for my next book

Radiant Darkness II

Once again thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed my story and look for RD Book II which should be out soon maybe closer than you think.

See you In Book II fellow readers! ^_~

Off panel

Come on…don't be like that….Oh hey ya'll. Richter still mad at me from the last chap and is now facing the other way with his arms crossed. Come on say something…..anything? Ok…I guess you won't be in the next book.

"What the hey now?" Richter turns around.

"That's right..you're going to be in the next book….not just the off panels….actually IN the story."

"*gasp* OH I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU!"

'That's a good boy. Here have a Kairi doll."

"YAY! Now Sora has a friend!


End file.
